The Evolution of Snowbarry
by Lilteds
Summary: This is Snowbarry fluff. The story line between these two characters happen way faster than the tv series. Based on the episodes of the Flash but focused on the evolution of the relationship between Barry and Caitlin. First chapter begins when Barry wakes up at STAR Labs. (For future warning: Later chapters maybe rated T.)
1. 9 Months Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor the characters**

* * *

It's been nine months since the particle accelerator had exploded and Barry Allen now lays unconscious on a stretcher while Dr. Snow only meters away focuses on his heart monitor.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Beep…Beep..Beep… Beep*_

She shifts her glance to the man that lay before her. She watches as his chest moves up and down as he breathes. Six months ago, Caitlin would never have thought she would be sitting here beside a man she barely knew, reasoning with herself that it could be possible... _could she?_ No. Wait. She _couldn't_ like this man…for goodness sake he was in a coma! Caitlin pushing herself off the bedside chair, shakes the thought of such nonsense away… or at least tries too.

And at that very moment, it was if the gods heard her plea and the sudden melody of Poker Face streamed through the labs speakers, tearing herself away from her inner thoughts. Caitlin turns knowing that the only person that would have played such music was none other than her colleague and friend Cisco.

"Cisco?" Caitlin askes as she points her hand towards the roof.

"Oh hey Caitlin… sup? He mused as he made his way to Barry's side.

"Ugh… what's up with the music?"

"Oh right…he likes this song" Cisco cooed slightly examining the sleeping patient.

"How could you possible know that" Caitlin asks rolling her eyes.

"Checked his facebook page of course… I mean he can hear everything right?"

It took a second for Caitlin to answer but mainly for her to process the question.

"I guess the auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to deteriorate." Caitlin mumbled back trying to distract herself from the sudden realization of her new found vulnerability.

Of course, how could she be so stupid! The senses of hearing have been medically researched as the last functions to deteriorate, oh hell why hadn't she thought of that before? I mean she was a doctor. _*Stupid, stupid, stupid*_ she thought. You just spilled you guts to a completely comatose however very attractive stranger. Mentally kicking herself in the shins she opted for optimism and thought better of it. _It couldn't be real… even if medical research had proven it_. _Nope he hasn't heard a single thing._ Feeling slightly better with those last thoughts she straightened herself up, because if she let herself believe that he did hear her… she'd have to admit that she had just opened herself up for more pain and loss. And she wasn't prepared to lose anyone again. Not this time. Not if she could help it.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _Ugh… where am I?_ A sudden blast music streams into Barry's unconsciousness. Barry tries to process the sudden flood of sounds, smells and voices that flood his senses all at once. Unable to stop the blaring pain in his head, Barry focuses on the voices he thinks he hears in the distance. _Iris… Joe?_ But they're too far for him to know. Wishing he could just wake up, he manages to crack his eyes slightly open and before a sudden flood of light blinds him and his eyes instinctively close again he sees a blurry image of a woman. She is a beautiful woman with delicate features and wavy brown hair that falls around her head to frame her small face. Wanting to know who she is Barry tries to speak but no words come out. His body lays frozen. Starting to panic Barry wills himself to wake up… to move and then a sudden pulse of electricity shoots through his entire body. As if struck by lightning, Barry shoots upright gasping for air, his lungs suddenly feeling so dry.

Looking around, the room is spinning however nothing looks familiar. He notices at first what seems like blurry versions of monitors, medical equipment and a lot of probes and wires attached to his body. Suddenly in all the confusion he momentarily feels a sense of calmness when a cool pair of hands brushes against his chest. _It's the woman. But what is she doing._ Barry unsure who she is had a strange feeling. He didn't know why but he felt safe in her hands. Suddenly he noticed they weren't alone and that he didn't know where the hell he was. Everything was happening so fast he couldn't comprehend what was going on. He just needed to get out of there. The woman kept shouting things at him and examining him but he couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying.

"Where am I?"

"Dude, chill."

"Who are you ? Where am -?

"I'm Cisco and this here is Cait—Dr. Snow. You're at S.T.A.R Labs" Cisco said as he tried to calm Barry down.

"S.T.A.R Labs? Wh—What am I doing here?"

"You were struck by lightning dude!" Cisco mused.

"I need you to pee in this cup?" interrupted Caitlin.

"Not right this second…" snatching the cup from Caitlin, Cisco continued "As I was saying… you were struck by lightning and have been in a coma for like 9 months… we've been monitoring you're vitals and health ever since"

"Wai- Wait no what?" Backing away, Barry felt even more confused. He needed to get out of here. Turning to get away he stumbled to face a large monitor screen.

"What the hell? Lighting gave me abs?" Barry stared at the monitor in front of him.

Suddenly Caitlin Snow was inches in front of him, her hands on his chest. For a brief moment he held his breath. Her touch was light and cool. For some reason he couldn't explain he felt his muscles relax under her touch. There was something about her. But he couldn't place it. He didn't know her. He would have never forgotten someone as beautiful as she was.

"Interesting… You're muscles seem to be in a state of constant regeneration."

 _Wait. This woman… he voice, I've heard it before. But how?_ Barry was stumped. How he could have heard her voice before? Suddenly Barry got distracted by all the information that he now just somehow heard. _I was struck by lightning? In a coma for nine months? In S.T.A.R Labs? Wait. Did she say pee in a cup?_

Feeling as he couldn't breathe, a sudden voice behind him startled him.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen!"

"Dr. Wells?"

"I see Dr Snow and Mr Ramon have caught you up with the past events that led you hear?"

"Umm—"

"I see… take a walk with me Mr. Allen"

Hesitant Barry followed behind Dr Wells. Turning the corner Dr Wells held out a S.T.A.R Labs jumper "Mr Allen"

"Um.. thanks but why am I here?

"Well… you may recall nine months ago the particle accelerator was unveiled. During that time, my greatest achievement was realized. However, we were successful for 45 minutes before the storm created a chain reaction that led to an explosion and - -"

"And the lightning that hit me." Barry finished staring down at the particle accelerator below them.

"Yes. Fortunately I heard of your condition and Joe and Iris gave me permission to monitor you here at S.T.A.R Labs"

"Iris and Joe?"

"Yes they visited a lot, however the past few months less so."

Barry couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes. He had loved Iris since before he even knew.

"Oh but don't worry Mr. Allen I can positively assure you that you were well taken care for by Dr. Snow. She has stayed many late nights against my advice and has not left your side since."

The sudden realization that Caitlin had been by his side since he was struck by lightning stirred something strange within him. Sure he was feeling grateful for what she has done, for what they all have done for him but something about Caitlin stuck with him and he couldn't shake it. He had a feeling he knew her but how could that be possible?


	2. Risks

_**This story flows the scene where Barry tests his speed and breaks his hand. Ep. 1.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor the characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Seriously how is it humanly possible for someone to run that fast. Caitlin peers up from her tablet her eyes move to where Barry stands in a ridiculous latex suit talking to Cisco. She had to admit although weirdly unflattering; the suit does enhance particular muscles. _Oh look at those abs… perfectly sculpted under that fabric._ Caitlin's eyes lingered over Barry. Under any other circumstances she would allowed herself to find him attractive but if she did she felt would be betraying Ronnie and herself. She had promised herself she would never feel that kind of loss again. _Never again. Keep your distance._ She repeated to herself.

"You're up doc!" Cisco shouted as he made his way back over to the tent.

* _Never again. Keep your distance.*_

Caitlin takes a sharp breath and heads her way over to Barry.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Cisco was running over some specs for the gadgets.

"Now this is to monitor your vitals." Pointing towards the thin band wrapped around the centre of Barry's chest.

"Caitlin will be monitoring everything from back here."

"So what do you do?"

"Oh I just make the toys" and at that thought a wide grin spread across Cisco face. Barry couldn't help but think how much he looked like a kid at Christmas.

After running through the basic gadget specs Cisco made his way back over the tent where he made the final touches to the communication device for the helmet.

"Jeez I look so ridiculous in this" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly realizing just how ridiculous he looked, Barry looked around suddenly feeling self-conscious. Noticing Caitlin walking towards him, his heart rate began to accelerate. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel this way. It was strange to say the least. Before he even realized it, she was standing only inches from him. Without looking away from her tablet, she began programming the sensory band around his chest to synchronize with her tablet. _Was she doing it on purpose?_ Barry had noticed that every time she made adjustments to the band her hand would gentle graze against his body. _No. no. She's just doing her job._ _Yep.. doing her job._ Suddenly feeling nervous Barry straightened up his body and took a deep breath.

Barry couldn't stop his mind from racing. _Who was this woman? What is it about her that has me feeling- why is the memory of her voice so familiar?_

"What?"

Caught off guard, Barry realized that he had been staring at her. She was now peering up at him through her long lashes.

"Nothing… I just noticed you don't smile too much." He mumbles.

It was true. In that moment Barry noticed things about her that he hadn't before. Like the way she bit her bottom lip. Maybe something was bothering her, she did look upset. But then again he wasn't so sure.

"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over, my boss in a wheelchair for life; the explosion that put you in a coma - also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression, feels like the way to go."

Surprised by the nature of her honesty, Barry was unsure of what to say. He sure wasn't expecting an answer like that. Even though they had technically just met, he felt a strange connection to her. He knows that he feels her sense of pain and loss, but it wasn't because he himself had lost someone he loved… but there was a hint that he knew this already. Somehow… someone had told him but how could that be possible?

Before he could say something, anything, Caitlin had finalized whatever she was doing and had walked away from him without another word. Barry stood momentarily frozen his mind racing. Barry couldn't understand how a woman he barely knows could make him feel so nervous. Yet, he felt so calm when she was around. He may not know her but a part of him feels like he does. _Her voice sounds so familiar_ he repeated to himself. But why he couldn't place her voice. It was like he heard her in a dream, but that couldn't possible… _right?_ But then again here they were today making the impossible, possible. Shaking all thoughts of Caitlin from his mind Barry got ready to do what feels like his been doing his whole life. Run.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Walking away from Barry, Caitlin felt she could finally breathe. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. What was it about being close to him that made her seek his comfort... his touch? _Ugh!_ Just remembering the thought of being so close to him, her knuckles brushing against his body and feeling the warmth of his body against her cool hands… * _oh crap! I hope he didn't notice*_ Caitlin mentally kicking herself for the second time today. How could she be so stupid for allowing herself to get that close to him? Furious with herself Caitlin fumbles with her tablet making sure everything was collaborated correctly. Then she felt a gust of wind nearly knock her off balance. Turning around, Caitlin sees a streak of yellow light.

"He just passed 200 miles per hour!" Cisco jumped up fist pumping the air as he did.

"How is that possible?"

Amazed and yet utterly confused Caitlin internally questions how is any of this could be possible. Just after hearing a distant YAHOO, there was a crash and a sudden explosion of water. Caitlin was left frozen where she stood as Cisco and Dr Wells rush over to Barry.

"Caitlin?! What are you doing c'mon!" yelled Cisco.

Caitlin started to rush after them. Internally her heart was praying _not again!_

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry was in so much pain. Caitlin tried her best to minimize it but somehow his fast metabolism seemed to be working off the morphine so fast it held no effect. She hated seeing him in pain. Besides her setting back his bones she didn't know how to help. And she hated it.

"Mr. Allen… what happened out there? You were doing pretty well then something or someone distracted you?"

Barry had totally forgotten in amidst all the pain that he remembered something. At first it was his mother's voice screaming out to him. He began to remember the night she died and then he heard he voice. He knew he heard her voice before. She sounded sad but there were times he remembers hearing her laugh. That's why she seemed so familiar. How could he not have noticed before?! The woman from his dreams… her voice… it was Caitlin.

"Mr. Allen?"

Blinking away his new found realization he hesitated before answering. "Umm… I just remembered something." Looking at Dr. Wells he knew that his answer wasn't enough and continued "I remembered the night my mother was murdered…"

Peering at the ground Barry was unable to control the pain of his past that came flooding back. Before he could stop himself his eyes searched for Caitlin's. He knew that in her eyes she would understand. He didn't know why but now that everything was so much clearer he needed to be alone with her. He needed to talk to her.

"I'm so sorry Barry… I truly am" and with that closing remark Barry watched as Dr. Wells wheeled out of the room.

"Yeh man… sorry" Cisco placed a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Caitlin was still in the room. She was putting stuff away and Barry watching her knew this was his chance to talk to her.

"It was you!"

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"It was you!"

Caitlin suddenly surprised turned to face Barry. He was sitting on the side of the bed staring at me.

"Yes it's me… are you feeling alright?"

Suddenly worried Caitlin rushes to his side. "Did you hit your head as well? You could have a concussion! Lie down!"

Pulling out a small pocket torch Caitlin begins examining Barry again. How could she have missed something? She hoped nothing was wrong as she intently flashed the light back and forth between his eyes.

"No. No. I'm fine. But you… you're the voice I heard when I was you know - a coma."

Caitlin froze. Did she hear him right? _Oh no oh no_! How much did he know? Caitlin's mouth was suddenly dry; she couldn't think let alone say. All the heat in her body began to rush to her cheeks and she knew he noticed she was blushing.

"I… ah… what… look Bar-"

"Hey… Caitlin don't worry about it. We don't have to talk about it. I just want to say thank you. And I know technically we don't know each other that well but if you need to talk… like that again I'm here to listen."

A faint smile appeared on Caitlin's face. She was relieved they didn't have talk about it. What was she gonna say.. _oh hey Barry… I took advantage of you during your unconscious state by pouring out my heart and feelings to you over the past three months but hey you've been the best listener and for some reason I found a reason to smile again and I think I like y-_ Caitlin caught herself in her own thoughts * _WHAT?!*_ Did she just admit to herself that she may have feelings for Barry Allen? _No._ Even if she did, she is not going to allow herself to get hurt. Nope Barry Allen is off limits.

"Um thank you." She said making her way back to her desk.

"For what?"

As Caitlin reached her desk, she felt as if he legs might give way. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath she swivelled her chair around to face Barry only to find him standing right in front of her.

Surprised to find him so close, Caitlin found herself catch her breath. Caitlin couldn't help but stare at him, her eyes slowly taking all of him in. She never noticed how tall he was, but just the right height for her not to tall and definitely not shorter. Her eyes grazed over his torso up towards his face until she met his eyes. They were a calm shade of green, piercing through her gaze and into her soul. Realizing she's getting too close again she blinked away pushing past him, scurrying to find her purse and jacket.

"You need rest. Um I'll see you tomorrow"

"ahh oka-"

"Goodnight."

In a rush to get out of there, Caitlin didn't wait to hear his reply. She just needed to get out of there. As soon as the cold air hit her face, Caitlin stared into the darkness _*oh shit I think I have feelings for Barry Allen!*_

Over the past day a lot has happened. Barry lay back down on the stretcher. He was so exhausted. He finally figured out that the voice that had pulled him out of the darkness, the voice he followed to wake up was Caitlin Snow. He's head spinning Barry drifted to a heavy sleep not knowing what this feeling he has for Caitlin that electrifies him to be near her. All he knew was what felt like yesterday he was 100% in love with his best friend. But now… now he wasn't so sure.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter... tell what you guys think... if you like I'll write more. Peace out :)**


	3. Heated Passion

**_Oh hey guys.. so this story is sort of based episode 2. Sorry it may be a bit long... So for all those who reviewed... a great Snowbarry moment towards the end...that moment is for you guys.. Hope you enjoy :) P.s don't forget to tell me what you think so I can hopefully improve my writing. Cheers homies. Peace out :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

It's been a good week since Barry woke up from his coma, joined the team at S.T.A.R Labs and figured out who the voice from his dreams was. It's 10:45am on a clear Tuesday morning and already Barry had stopped some would be muggers trying to steal some poor old lady's purse as well as help the CCPD's finest apprehend a couple of thugs; and just a moment ago he had rescued several people from a burning building. For Barry this was a slow day.

"What else have you got for me Cisco?"

"Barry… It's Caitlin."

* _oh shit*_ "Oh hey Caitlin… how's your day been?" Barry replied trying to play it cool.

He didn't know why but felt suddenly guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong… but knowing he was caught and the thought of Caitlin mad at him stirred something inside. He wasn't sure what but he knew he had never felt like this before.

"GET BACK TO S.T.A.R LABS NOW!"

Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to go back. Caitlin was definitely mad. Was it because he was out roaming the streets like a vigilante or that he knew her most deepest and vulnerable feelings and secrets. Either way he was surely going to be in trouble.

Barry started to run but halted when rush to his head made him become momentarily grounded and unable to focus. It didn't last long so Barry decided to brush it aside. Besides he hadn't stopped to eat this morning. Remembering Caitlin and needing to get back to S.T.A.R Labs, Barry rushed off. He loved the feeling of the air and the power of running at superhuman speed, but the best part of it was, it was the only time his mind was totally clear and he had all the time in the world to think. Then the sudden thought of Caitlin appeared in his head… the memory of him finally recalling why she felt so familiar. And now that a week has passed neither of them had talked about it, in fact there never seemed to be a moment when they were left alone that he had a chance to bring it up. Every time it was just the two of them, she seemed to run out of the room as if she couldn't get out there fast enough. Barry speeding his was through Central City's traffic, couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on with her... did he make her nervous like she made him? Could that be the reason she exited the room every time they were left alone? Whatever was going on, Barry was determined to find out.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

It didn't take that long for Barry to get back to S.T.A.R Labs. If she were timing him… which if anyone asked her answer would be no but glancing down at the watch on her wrist, it took him under a minute to get back. Seeing Barry in front properly for the first time in a week she was overwhelmed by a sudden flush of emotions. She was worried, happy, scared, annoyed but mostly angry. How could he have done that to her? Even if he hadn't realized it, he scared her. Scared her with the thought she could lose him and even more so it scared her how he made her feel every time he was near her.

"Have you both lost your minds?... Who do you think you are?!"

"Well I'm the eyes and ears and him..." Cisco pointed towards Barry "… his the feet."

All of Caitlin's emotions towards Barry fear… and love? Had ignited her rage even more so.

"This isn't funny…" turning to face Barry she continued yelling "… you could of gotten yourself killed! You can't go running around the city like some supersonic fireman!"

"Why not? This is what we talked about… me using my speed to do good"

 _Ugh why couldn't he understand that it wasn't about him doing good she just wanted him safe._

"No, we talked about you helping us contain other people who may have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion… metahumans… and aside from Clyde Martin we haven't found any!"

"People in this city still need help Caitlin… and I can help them!"

Looking into Barry's eyes she could see a fire, a will to protect the people of Central City. She knew that arguing with him was pointless. Caitlin was frustrated with herself. She knew Barry was right but she couldn't stand to see someone she cared about... someone she _loved_ get hurt. It was her fault Ronnie died and she was damned if she'd let herself lose Barry too.

Unable to stay in the room any longer Caitlin stormed out into the corridor. Stopping to lean against the concrete wall that lined the empty hallway, Caitlin found herself shaking. She hadn't realized how angry he had made her. Placing her head in her hands, she closed her eyes trying to gain some to any control of her emotions and more importantly her breathing. * _God damn it!_ * she thought as she released her head from her hands, letting out a deep breathe in exasperation. _She had fallen for Barry Allen._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Dude… she's mad!" Cisco commented before walking into another room.

Barry didn't say anything but stared after Caitlin. She had stormed out of the room leaving Barry a bit annoyed and confused. The corner of Barry's mouth twitched at the memory of how cute she looked when she got mad. Barry sighed, he did understand where Caitlin was coming from, she had already lost someone important to her and he knew how that felt, but he knew he couldn't stand back knowing he had the power so save people. Feeling slightly guilty Barry decided to find Caitlin and apologize. Barry started to follow the path he had seen Caitlin go, stopping when he saw her standing alone slumped over with her eyes shut. For some reason Barry had the urge to hold her in a tight embrace and never let go. In that moment he needed to reassure her that he was alright, that everything was okay.

Before he knew what he was doing, Barry had closed the distance between them pulling Caitlin into his arms and tightening his grip around her as he whispered into her ear…

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin's mind was racing. She didn't know what to do. How could she have let herself fall for Barry? For one he was stubborn, naïve and stupidly… stupidly brave and honourable. No wonder she had fallen for him she thought as she tried denying the truth of how she felt. Unable to open her eyes Caitlin just wished she was at home curled up in her bed where she can pretend the world around her didn't exist for a little while.

Caught off guard, Caitlin opened her eyes startled to find herself in the embrace of a man. She didn't move for a second unsure of who it was. Then she had realized it was Barry. She didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was him. He smelt like soap with a hint of cinnamon. As his arms tightened around her, Caitlin pushed all thoughts aside and leaned into his chest. Her body burning with the need to be in his arms, to make sure he was safe and to believe that it was real.

"I'm sorry." Barry whispered his mouth lingering by her ear.

Caitlin pulled back slightly noticing that Barry was looking down at her, his eyes seemed to be searching for a hint that he was forgiven. It made her self-conscious, but looking into his green eyes she was unable to look away. Caitlin couldn't believe how anyone could not see how attractive Barry was. His broad shoulders and light green eyes, his soft brown hair and the cute dimpled smile that could melt hearts. But being this close to him, she couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms were and how lush his lips looked. _What was she doing?_ There was no way she should be letting herself think about kissing Barry. Not if she wanted to protect herself from getting hurt. But in that moment her heart, her body was dulling out any sounds of reasons her brain seemed to be screaming.

Barry began to close the small gap between them and at the same moment Caitlin's breath hitched and her pulse began to race. Caitlin closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder if Barry's heart was beating as fast as hers, or if he was feeling anything like the burning desire that had settled deep in her body. As Barry's lips brushed against hers a loud ringing startled them both and Caitlin felt Barry release himself from their embrace.

Caitlin opened her eyes to find Barry fumbling out his phone.

"It's Iris… I forgot I had to help her with her paper"

Caitlin watched as he slowly placed his phone back in his pocket, avoiding eye contact. Caitlin looking away was glad he couldn't see her eyes. She was afraid that he might see her a bit flushed and/or disappointed. In fact she wasn't quite sure how to react to what just happened.

"Um I should… I should go." Barry said breaking the silence.

And before either one of them could say anything more Barry was gone in a flash.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _What the hell just happened?_ As Barry escorted Iris to Stagg Industries he couldn't focus on anything but Caitlin. Suddenly the loud sound of gunfire and the threat of several masked men brought Barry back into reality.

"Fre- eze!"

Barry followed the voice to find a green security guard shakily aiming his gun towards the middle masked man.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The security guard said with more conviction.

In a split second Barry could see it all happening. All the masked men spun their body's, lifting their arms aiming at the guard. Barry unable to stand by further shot up and straight for the guard as soon as the first gunshot went off. Speeding the security guard outside to safety, Barry didn't hesitate to run back chasing after the gunman. As Barry approached the van, Barry's visioned dimmed and he was no longer in pursuit. Instead he had collapsed against the dumpster in the now deserted ally way watching as everything turned pitch black and his last thought drifting back to Caitlin.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin was pacing around the room. After everything that happened this morning Caitlin couldn't believe he didn't tell her. It was like talking to a wall with him or like him in a coma. At least in a coma he listened.

"What the hell Barry?!... How could you not tell us what was happening? How could you not tell me?! I'm - I'm your doctor! You of all people should know that in science we share. We don't keep secrets!" Caitlin stated furiously before storming out of the room for the second time today.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Wow! I haven't seen anyone get Caitlin this mad since Ronnie!"

"Ronnie was her fiancé right? The one who did in the explosion?"

"Yeh…" Cisco said solemnly before continuing "Those two were crazy in love. When they fought it was like umm.. like you and Caitlin now… I mean not like you two.. you know what.. I should probably shut up now… I'll just go umm figure out a new ration for your diet. Yeh I'll go do that"

Barry couldn't help but silently laugh. After the events of this morning, Barry couldn't hide the fact that Caitlin had been on his mind all day. The way his need to be near had taken control and he found himself with her in his arms. It had felt so right. Barry couldn't deny that he had growing feelings for Caitlin. After this morning Barry had one thought and one thought alone. He needed to finish what he started this morning.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin made her way outside to the parking lot. The sun was setting in the horizon painting the sky with the warm colours of red and yellow. Caitlin had just reached her car when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist pulling her around. She didn't know who it was but began kicking and thrashing trying to break out of his hold. The mere sound of his chuckle, Caitlin focused her eyes to see Barry standing before her with an amused expression on his face. Realizing he still had his hand around her waist, she playful pushed him back laughing.

"Barry?! What the hell! You scared me half to death!"

"haha.. I'm sorry" his mouth twitched, she was pretty sure he was fighting a smile.

Falling back onto her car Caitlin was now out of breath. She realized she hadn't laughed this hard since Ronnie. _What was Barry doing out here?_ Remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him, Caitlin peered back up from under her lashes to where he stood only noticing that Barry had gone silent and was staring at her. Like the way he had this morning only now his eyes weren't searching for forgiveness but there was something in them. A fire. Suddenly the air around them seemed to evaporate and sudden electricity began to heat between them. Looking into his eyes she was unable to look away.

Caitlin attempting to keep her resolve spoke. "Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something" She said poking him in his chest in all her frustration she could muster. But then Barry had caught her hand pulling her closer to him, surprising her.

Catching her breath, she managed to pull herself to look into his eyes again. His eyes burned with intensity and a longing desire.

For a split second, Caitlin tried to rationalize her way out of this situation but her heart screamed for the same burning desire she saw in his eyes. And before she could consider anything else further he had pulled her to him, crushing her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Surprising herself, she responded immediately allowing him to talk full advantage of her mouth. Yanking him by his collar deepening the kiss, Caitlin fell back onto her car dragging Barry with her. His mouth was so warm, and lips softer than she imagined. He tasted and explored her mouth tentatively, Caitlin opening her mouth with a low moan.

Caitlin needed to catch her breath. She pulled away slowly allowing Barry to place one soft and lasting kiss on her lips. Finally realising Barry from her hold she slowly opened her eyes. _*Holy crap! That just happened!*_ Caitlin was dazed. For a moment she forgot she was standing in the parking lot. All that she could focus on was Barry still leaning over her.

Before Caitlin found any words Barry began to speak. "I'm sorry… I just had to. Ever since this morning… I - If I'm going to be honest… ever since I woke up from the coma… I just feel this electricity every time I'm with you…"

Caitlin couldn't say anything. More to the fact she didn't know what to say. Here was the man she thinks… no she _knows_ she has fallen for admitting he too may have feelings for her.

"You can't deny that you don't feel it too… I've noticed the way you walk out the room every time it's just us."

* _Man this guy was smart. Then again he was a forensic scientist so it's his job to pick up on clues*_

"I.. umm.." Barry interrupted her by placing his finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything… just because I did… I don't expect you to."

She could not, not say anything. She did have feelings for him. She didn't know if she was moving on so fast after Ronnie, but for the first time since he died she could see her future again. Looking at Barry, Caitlin saw his face ashen when she didn't reply. She knew she should say how she felt but wasn't sure how. Instead Caitlin placed her hand on his chest covering his heart. Looking into his eyes she reached up placing her lips on his. Caitlin felt Barry kiss her back and unlike their first kiss which was more heated and hungry, this one was softer and passionate. A kiss that Caitlin felt as a promise that he wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Dangerous Game

_**Okay guys so this story revolves ep.3. Have to admit this is probably not my best writing so hope you enjoy it none the less.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

The next morning at S.T.A.R Labs, both she and Barry seemed to have settled in on a silent agreement that the events of last night didn't exist. On some level Caitlin felt slightly annoyed at the fact that they had to pretend that nothing happened between them. Then again she did understand that they were now hunting down a new metahuman who appears to have the ability to command or summon poisonous gas. However looming the present danger seemed, Caitlin found she was unable to keep her focus on where it should be. Instead her mind kept conjuring up the memories of last night. Her mind replayed the way his lips felt against hers, his touch soft and lips lush. Shifting her gaze towards Barry, she hoped that he still felt the same way as he had yesterday.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Being so close to Caitlin and not being able to touch her, Barry felt as though he was being tortured. After what happened between them yesterday, Barry could say he was undeniably falling for Caitlin Snow. Standing next to Joe, they had just delivered the team with a new metahuman to trace. Joe stood memorized in a trance watching them work. A confused expression locked on his face as he tried to follow all the technical and scientific language being thrown about the room. Joe couldn't help but stare.

"They get really excited about this stuff" Barry mused nudging Joe in the side.

Barry's gaze uncontrollably fixed themselves on Caitlin. He couldn't blame Joe for staring when he himself admittedly couldn't keep his eyes solely off a particular cute brunette in the room. Barry's attention was occupied by watching as Caitlin worked about in the lab. He began to notice the little things, the way her brows crinkled together when she was in an unwavering moment of complete concentration or the way she started to bite down on her lip when something was bothering her. Caitlin had slightly shifted in his direction and Barry quickly averted his gaze towards the floor in hopes she hadn't caught him staring. Inwardly Barry's curiosity spiked, thinking to himself he wondered what could be bothering her. _He'd just have to wait to find out what it was_ he thought as he kept a close eye on her from the corner of his eye.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"Caitlin… Caitlin.. did you hear me?" Caitlin snapped back into reality. "We're going down to the accelerator wing."

Caitlin felt the as the weight of the world came crashing down on her. Suddenly finding as though the air in the room evaporated and she could no longer breathe. She hadn't been down there since the night of the explosion. Subconsciously she began nibbling down on her lower lip.

"Actually Dr Wells I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poisonous gas…"

The mere sound of Barry's voice instantly eased the storm brewing deep in her chest.

"Okay"

"If that's okay with you?"

Caitlin catching Barry's eyes she saw his reassurance that everything will be alright.

"Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry walked next to Caitlin in silence through the buildings parking lot. Opening up the passenger door of Caitlin's car, Barry had seized her car keys suspecting that she was not in the right frame of thought to drive. Barry watched her intently as she slid into the passenger side without a word. Barry made quick pace to the driver's side of the car, starting the engine they left S.T.A.R Labs without a word spoken.

Barry glancing in Caitlin's direction every now and then noticed her gaze fixated in the far distance her mind focused on the memories of the past and of Ronnie. Deep down Barry knew he couldn't compete let alone replace the love Caitlin and Ronnie had. Nor did he want too. But it tore him apart seeing her so lost and in pain he just hoped somewhere there was a place for him in her heart and that he was enough to make her happy again. Reaching out for her, Barry brushed his knuckles lightly against her arm guiding his hands to hers, intertwining their fingers together.

Giving another glance in her direction, he caught her looking at him. Her lips giving a quiet tug up as she gave his hand a tender squeeze. Returning his attention back to the road before them they spent the rest of the car ride with their fingers laced in each other's hold.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin felt relieved to have Barry by her side. She knew it couldn't be easy knowing whatever she was feeling was for Ronnie. Deep down Caitlin knew that there will always be a part of her that will love Ronnie but being with Barry and having his fingers interlocked with hers everything just felt right. Barry led Caitlin hand in hand towards the front steps of the CCPD station.

Reaching the front doors, Caitlin turned to see Barry staring down at her. He offered her a small smile before letting go of her hand to open the doors. * _And who said chivalry was dead?*_ Stepping in through the doors, she was welcomed into a bustling stream of cops and wannabe thugs.

"Welcome to the CCPD" Barry grinning as he outstretched his arms forward presenting Caitlin to his unknowingly extended family.

"So this is your day job?"

"Yup"

"ALLEN!"

Startled Caitlin turned to face a 5 foot 6 man making a direct beeline towards them.

"Where's the analysis I request hours ago?" He interrogated.

"Oh hey Captain Singh…. Um.. It's at my desk. I can run up and get it for you now." Barry lied as he fumbled backwards towards the stairs.

"No. I'll come with you. Who knows how long you'll take."

Caitlin watched as Barry rushed upstairs turning her gaze back to Captain Singh. Looking back at the Captain she found herself fixed under an inquisitive stare that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"And who are you his girlfriend?" he questioned as they left to follow distantly behind Barry upstairs.

"Um.. I am his… I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's personal physician."

"Right." He replied rolling his eyes.

 _*oh crap* was she about to say girlfriend?_ Caitlin began kicking herself subconsciously. Of course she wasn't his girlfriend… so what were they to each other? They've already blurred the line between friends and the line to becoming something more… Caitlin became flustered with the thoughts of their relationship status running around her head. S _hit things just got even more complicated._

Arriving upstairs in a daze Caitlin's attention was brought back to the sight of Barry standing in front of her, manila folder ready in hand for Captain Singh.

"Here you go Sir. The trace analysis you requested." Catching Barry's eye, Caitlin bit down on her lip trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"Uhh… Clean up you lab Allen it's a mess!" he ordered leaving slightly disgruntled and confused.

Watching as he left the same way they came, Caitlin came to see Barry's face painted with a childish smirk and she couldn't help but return him with a warm smile before both of them burst out laughing. Caitlin couldn't believe how easy Barry could make her laugh. It had been a while since she had felt so at ease. Being around Barry, Caitlin found that the pain of losing Ronnie and the events of this morning start to ease away. Barry reached out his hand leading her into his laboratory.

Caitlin observed Barry as he worked about in his lab. It was nice to see him in a normal setting like this. No powers just Barry.

"Thankyou" she said.

"For what?" he asked slightly adjusting his head to meet her eyes.

"You know why" she averted as she felt the heat of her body rush to her cheeks.

Returning with a stifled laugh he replied "You're welcome".

Feeling slightly self-conscious she resumed busying herself with the testing the lung sample Barry had collected from the M.E's office. Feeling as though she was been watched she tilted her head towards Barry finding his eyes fixated on her.

"Hey… Can I ask you a question?" he asked shifting his weight onto his other foot "you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

 _Ugh those were her least favorite questions._ "My least favorite questions but yeh sure." She replied.

"Um… Ronnie, what was he like? I noticed you don't like to talk to about him that much. And this morning well…I can still tell that-"

"Umm.. We meet at S.T.A.R Labs. We were very different. As you may have noticed I can be a bit guarded. He used to joke that we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night… but he was for me." Caitlin went silent for a moment as she flashed back to that night.

"Oh… I'm sorry"

When Caitlin looked back up Barry was pulling her into his arms. She rested into his embrace closing her eyes she let his warmth ease her into a sense of peace and hope. Tilting her head up her eyes went seeking his.

"Barry, I don't want you to feel that I don't- umm.. There is always going to be a part of me that will love Ronnie but I want you to know that being with you, for the first time in a while I feel like I can start seeing ahead again. I care about you. You do know that right?"

Caitlin saw as Barry's eyes softened as he leaned forward planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I do."

Suddenly the Barry's computer alerted them that the tests were done. Rounding the desk Caitlin leaned in to examine the results on the screen.

"How's that possible? The results show that there was a second set of DNA in the victim's body."

"What if the metahuman doesn't just control the gas… but what if he becomes it?"

"We should go back to S.T.A.R labs report this back to Cisco and Dr. Wells."

Suddenly on full alert, Caitlin began scrabbling around the room for her jacket and purse. At the very moment Caitlin had snatched her keys from Barry's desk a scratched voice came through the police scanner Barry had propped up on the window seal.

"All available units we have a report of gas attack at the Central City shopping mall."

Caitlin felt Barry leave her side.

"Barry don't!" She pleaded with him. "We don't know enough about what we dealing with yet!" She grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her. Tears began to breach the corners of her eyes. Looking at Barry she begged him not to go.

"It's too dangerous!

"Cait—I have to go"

Caitlin couldn't believe he was gone. It was déjà vu all over again. Barry had left her frozen where she stood. Already feeling so emotionally raw, Caitlin stared beyond focus her heart breaking. She couldn't fight the tears already now streaming down her face.

* * *

* _15mins later back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

Caitlin stumbled off the elevator, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt disoriented yet everything around her was still so clear. She could only blame herself. She knew she shouldn't have let herself fall for someone else let alone Barry. Yet, here she is, in the same place as she was nine months ago. Broken. Closing in on the cortex she could overhear Dr. Wells and Cisco talking to Barry over the ear piece. Knowing that he was still alive Caitlin picked up her pace.

Caitlin was about to enter the room when Barry suddenly flashes before her struggling to catch his breath. _Oh no._ Caitlin began to panic. She couldn't lose Barry. She wouldn't.

Cisco lead Barry to the stretcher as Caitlin raced after them.

"Barry!" her voice strained.

"Cut me open…. the gas… it's still in me"

Caitlin's hand found a way into his.

"He brought us a fresh sample."

Looking into Barry's eyes she knew what she had to do. Slipping out of his hold she rushed over to grab a needle.

"Barry I can't give you anything. Your metabolism will just burn through it. This is going to hurt a lot"

"It's a small needle, he probably won't be able to feel it" Cisco lied giving Barry a weak smile as he saw the needle.

"You're definitely going to feel this" she said as she plunged the needle into his body without hesitation.

* * *

* _Half an hour later*_

Caitlin was left in the room with Barry as Cisco and Dr. Wells began to break down the chemical compounds of the sample. She had been pacing the room so much she was sure Cisco would come in to complain she was creating a draft. Yet she was left undisturbed to observe as Barry lay unconscious beside her… and to her relief still breathing.

Caitlin was left to listen to the sounds of the monitors and her own thoughts _. You'd think after everything they talked about he would get it by now. He couldn't just go running off into danger like that. It's not safe._ She stopped pacing, placing her hands on the end of the bed for support.

* _Cough… Cough*_

The sound of coughing Caitlin jolted up rushing to his side, gently placing her hand over his chest. Barry reached out to cover her hand with his, slowly opening his looking up to her with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You'd be dead if your lungs didn't heal as fast as it did!" She scolded. Snatching her hands out from under his. _She was meant to angry_ she reminded herself. But she couldn't help feel relief now that he was awake.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette…"

Caitlin's eyes snapped to face Barry. Barry seemingly unaware of Caitlin's disapproving and heated gaze continued as he tried propping himself up on the bed "yes teen me lived for danger"

 _How could he joke at a time like this?_ Caitlin fuming that he wasn't taking this seriously turned to him compelling him to really look at her.

"This isn't funny you could of di—"

"But I didn't." He cut her off.

Frustrated Caitlin stepped back. Closing her eyes she opened them and walked blankly out the room.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As Caitlin left Cisco jumped out of the way before stepping into the room.

"Dude… I think you hold the title for getting Caitlin to storm out of the room so many times in less than a week" Cisco laughed as he crossed the room towards Barry.

"I don't get it…" Barry stated slightly annoyed and confused.

"Well let's see… one…you rushed into danger. Two… you almost died and YOU ALMOST DIED. So I'm thinking that's why she's pissed." He said unfazed as he played around with the tablet in his hands.

Barry suddenly aware what he had done dropped his head into his hands. He needed to give Caitlin time before trying to talk to her. Barry peeled himself off the bed and stalked over to the desk where his daily clothes were left covering that back of the chair. After Barry had changed he began to search the lab for Caitlin.

Searching through the empty rooms Barry caught a glimpse of Caitlin sitting alone on the treadmill. Watching her for a moment, his heart fell knowing that he was the one who hurt her. Barry bowed his head down making his way to where she sat. He sat next to her in silence staring at his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed out. "I didn't mean to scare you leaving like that."

"It's okay." She replied averting his eyes. Barry knew she was lying. She was biting down on her lower lip again.

"I get it. You had to go." She emphasizing _you had to go._ "It's just that… that was the last thing Ronnie had said to me that night."

 _Right Ronnie._ Barry though suddenly saddened. Of course she still had feelings for him.

Taking a deep breath Barry began talking again. "My mother died fourteen years ago. I used to think the further away I got from it the less it would hurt. But some days the pain is worse than they day it happened…" Barry shifted his gaze to look at Caitlin. "Some things you can't fight." There was more to what he was saying. He tried reassuring Caitlin that there was nothing she could of done, that either of them could but deep down Barry was telling himself that he couldn't compete for her heart… it was obvious it still belonged to Ronnie.

"For so long I've been terrified from going into that hole." Barry just listened as she began to open up.

"I've worked in here ever since that night and every day since then have managed to avoid that place."

"What if I went with you?" He offered taking her hand.

Barry stared into her eyes waiting for an answer. Her hand sliding into his was all the words he needed to hear.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*In the Pipeline*_

Walking into the pipeline for the first time since the particle accelerator exploded, Caitlin found strength in Barry's hold. She stood still looking at what a painful memory. Slipping out of Barry's hold Caitlin slowly made small strides into the pipeline.

"You know he saved so many lives that day…" she began to explain her voice echoing throughout empty room. "And no one will know what he did."

Tears began to spring into her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to fight them away. Opening her eyes looking down at her hands knotted together she let out a deep breathe. She hadn't noticed that Barry had made his way next to her that his voice so close had startled her for a moment.

"I do… he was a hero" he placed his hands on her shoulders turning her so she faced him.

"I didn't want him to be a hero… I wanted him to be my husband."

A tear had escaped from her eye. Barry reached out gently wiping it away with the back of his hand before resting his hand against her cheek. Caitlin closed her eyes leaning into his touch. Barry drew her into his arms. Caitlin felt herself begin to heal. For the second time today she felt as though she can let go. Snaking her arms under his Caitlin moved her body closer into his embrace. After a moment, Caitlin pulled away resting her hands in his.

"and then there's you." She tilted her eyes to he could see into hers. She needed to see the truth in her eyes.

"You running away like that today and what you said. I just need you to be safe. To be here… with me."

Placing her hand over his heart, she felt the steady drums of his heart beating under her touch. She wasn't sure how long they had been standing there but she felt the heat and electricity as his eyes bore into hers. Her heart started racing as she felt her need for him grow. Her hand still over his chest, she felt his heart quicken with hers. Clutching onto his shirt Barry reached down placing his lips on hers. Caitlin feeling the warmth of his lips responded immediately allowing him access to explore her mouth. She released her grip from his shirt looping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and them to deepen their kiss. Interrupting, Cisco's voice came over the intercom.

"Hey you guys down there? You need to get up her ASAP!"

Drawing back Barry cupped her face in both his hands planting a kiss on her forehead. She looked into his eyes and she knew everything was going to be okay. She was going to be okay.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry led Caitlin back up to the cortex her hand in his. Just as they walked through the door she let go.

"Barry we know who his going after next" Cisco yelled from across the room.

Cisco handed him a file on Bates, scanning through he recognized the names in the file. He was going after the people from the trial. The mafia who used him as a patsy, the judge who sentenced him and…. the arresting officer. Looking up from the file, Barry looked towards Cisco in the room confirmation. His going after _Joe._

Dropping the case file in front of him Barry yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialled Joe's number. He wasn't picking up. _Goddamnit!_ Barry then called Eddie.

"Hey Eddie! Do you know where Joe is? I tried calling him but he isn't picking up?" He asked trying to disguise his urgency.

"Oh hey Barry. Umm I can't tell you."

"It's an emergency." Barry said growing impatient.

"He's at Iron Heights. He went to see your dad."

Without further discussion he hung up the phone and flashed into his suit.

"Barry wait!" Caitlin called to him.

"While you were unconscious before I managed to develop a serum to counter react the effects of the gas… Hopefully you won't have to use it" She finished as she handed him the gun.

"Thanks" Reaching for the serum, he took hold of her hand briefly… squeezing it before taking the serum off her.

With a small nod he was gone.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"Barry? Barry?" Caitlin was on the edge of her seat, trying not to panic.

"I'm okay… it's over" He breathed over.

 _Thank god._ She said to herself. Caitlin felt muscles relax as she slouched back in her chair closing her eyes. She was so exhausted. After everything today she was looking forward to going home but not before she saw Barry.

* * *

 _*One hour later*_

Caitlin was at her desk packing everything away when a gust of wind blew papers that had been lying on her desk up in the air. Blowing a strand out of her face, she spun around on her heel leaning back on her desk.

"Hey"

"Hey" Barry said a smile spread across his face.

Caitlin couldn't help but return him with a smile of her own. She was relieved that he was okay. She knew he was okay, but seeing is believing. Pushing herself off the desk she ran into his arms wrapping her arms around him burying her head in his neck. Feeling the warmth radiate of his body she let out a sigh of relief before loosening her grip. Barry planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm okay" he said.

"I know" Her face brightening in response.

"Look I have to go see my dad, but I'll talk to you later tonight. I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Okay"

He gave her another chaste kiss and left. Caitlin watched as he made his made his way to the elevator. Before the doors closed he gave a small wave. "Bye"

Waving back the doors closed, Caitlin stood looking ahead silently greeting him _*Bye, I love you*._


	5. Run To You

_**Hey guys! Sorry haven't posted in a bit just been busy with work and everything. Here's the next chapter in the Snowbarry love story. This story revolves around the fourth episode. It may be a bit long sorry but hope you enjoy! Peace out homies!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor their characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin was so nervous. She sped around her apartment making sure everything was in its right place. Barry had never been to her apartment before, yet this very morning here he was standing in the middle of her living room with two coffees in hand. Giving the room another quick scan she hoped that she hadn't left anything too embarrassing like her underwear lying about somewhere.

"Hey… it's not that I'm not glad to see you but don't you have work today?" she asked slightly flustered.

"Oh yeh it's my day off so I thought I'd drop by and bring you some coffee from Jitters" he smiled.

"Thank you" she beamed back.

Sometimes Barry Allen could be so god damn charming she thought as she reached to take a coffee from him. As Caitlin's hand grabbed the cup her fingers grazed against his sending pulses of electricity throughout her body. Caitlin heard Barry try to stifle a laugh. Blushing, she couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with her. Barry had kissed her so the touching his hand shouldn't be a big deal _right?_ she thought. Yet admittedly the mere body contact sent shock waves to her system. Maybe it was because they were here… in her apartment… where only a few feet away was her bedroom. Lost in her thoughts, Caitlin's eyes drifted beyond Barry to her bedroom behind him. * _It's too soon*_ She reasoned to herself shaking all thoughts of Barry Allen and her bed aside. Readjusting her focus back to Barry she caught him standing there gawking at her with his dimpled smile.

"What?"

Realizing he thought she was staring at him deflected a question with a question "What.. what?" _That trick always worked._ Or so she hoped.

Barry tilted his head to the side with an inquisitive expression on his face. Nibbling on her bottom lip she knew they had to get out of here or else who knew what would happen.

"Umm let's go" she muttered before reaching up to give him a quick kiss and rushing to the front door, Barry close behind her.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*Police Station*_

"Where were you this morning?" Iris probed.

"Um…"

"Look never mind… I wanted to tell you I finally found a topic for my blog!"

"Tell me it's not your brownie obsession because I'm sure that's something that shouldn't be broadcasted out on the world wide web" he teased.

"Ha-ha… no I'm writing about the mysterious streak that's been cited all over city saving people"

 _Wait. What?_

"You really believe that… come on that sounds made up" Barry coughed.

"You of all people should believe this"

 _You have no idea._ Barry thought as they made their way to his lab.

"Look Iris… it's not safe for you to blog about this stuff… you're just going to attract all the weirdos to your front door"

"Barry it's anonymous so don't worr—"

As Barry walked with Iris into his lab a familiar voice interrupted their conversation making her presence known.

"I can vouch for that. The internet it's full of weirdos and nerd rage… lots and lots of nerd rage!"

Barry came to a surprising halt. He couldn't believe who was standing before him. What was she doing here?

"Hi… I'm Felicity Smoak" The young blonde stretched out her hand greeting Iris.

"Oh you're the IT girl from Starling City… Barry's told me all about you. Nice to meet you" Iris smiled shaking her hand.

Barry stood momentarily stunned. He hadn't seen Felicity in a while. It was good to see her. _Ouch!_ Barry turned his head to see Iris gleaming up at him. _Did she just elbow him?_

"Well it looks like you guys have some catching up to do… it was nice to meet you Felicity and Barry I'll talk to you later."

Barry watched as Iris left turning his attention back to Felicity.

"Hi"

* * *

* _10mins later Central City Park*_

"So that's Iris. Wow she's nice and super pretty. Congratulations!"

"Wait what? Oh no… she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend. I'm sort of seeing someone else" Barry boasted.

"Really who!?" Felicity interrogated her curiosity spiked.

Barry wasn't sure if Caitlin was ready for anyone to know about them yet. They hadn't even told Cisco or Dr. Wells or Joe so Barry decided to dodge the question. At least for now.

"Umm.. hey what are you doing here anyways… it's good to see you and all wait- Is Oliver in trouble? Do you and he need something?"

"Way to dodge the question" Felicity laughed. "And no, I just wanted to see you. I heard you were out of the coma and you didn't call. Write. You didn't race over!" she hinted.

 _How did she know? Of course Oliver._

"Oliver?"

"He didn't need to. I overheard you talking on the rooftop."

Barry was confused. How could she have heard them he was pretty sure they were alone. Wait. This was Felicity Smoak we were talking about. Barry inwardly laughed at the thought bringing a smile to his face.

"I want to see it!" Barry looked at Felicity in shock. "And by it I mean your speed! In case you were thinking I meant something else which I did not." she mumbled on.

Feeling a bit relieved Barry scouted around the area his eyes drawn to an apartment building towering about 20 floors over the park.

"You see that building keep an eye on it" he said drawing Felicity's attention in the buildings direction.

Making sure she was looking he raced all 20 floors up pulling out his phone he took a photo of her before racing back to her side.

"You took a picture of me?" She breathed out astonished. "Omg Barry you're on fire!"

Barry looked down and saw embers sparking little flames. Stamping his feet he managed to extinguish the flames.

"Oh that happens sometimes…" he breathed "and that's why I have a friction proof suit!" Barry beamed thinking about it.

"What?"

"I'll show you"

Grabbing her hand Barry led her out of the park towards S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

It had been a slow morning at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin had nothing really to do besides put away files and allow the computers to run facial recognition for Lenoard Snart. Caitlin was putting away equipment when she overheard distant voices. One she knew was Barry's but the other sound familiar but she couldn't remember who it was. Walking out of the medical bay she saw Barry and a woman she recognized.

"Hey Felicity!" Cisco beamed.

Caitlin stalked her way around the desk pausing before Barry and Felicity.

"Hi… it's of course so wonderful to see you again Felicity… but I'm wondering just how much of our operation she really needs to know about" She pointed out catching Barry's eye.

"oh you don't need to worry I'm really good at keeping secrets" she reassured with a warm smile.

"Oh she works with the Arrow"

"Which obviously you do not!" she light heartedly accused poking him in the side.

Looking between the two Caitlin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. On the other hand Barry seemed unaware. Felicity was pretty and smart, she was sure that she was the same woman that had visited Barry in the early stages of his coma. Back then she had a feeling there was something between them. Watching him look at her smiling she couldn't help but wonder if there still might be. Biting on her bottom lip Caitlin decided to remain silent.

"Dude that makes total sense now…. Wait-" Cisco shifted his gaze towards Barry narrowing his eyes.

"Do you know who the Arrow is?"

"Ugh..pfft…"

At that very moment the computer alerted them to a confirmed location on Snart. Caitlin pulled up the location on the computer.

"Looks like his at the theatre."

Without looking up from the computer screen Caitlin overheard Barry tell Felicity to stay put and with the surrounding papers high up in the air Caitlin knew Barry was gone.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

He had just watched someone die. Again. He wasn't fast enough for this him. He wasn't fast enough for his mother. _Not fast enough._ Those words echoed in his mind on a continuous loop as he stared absent-mindedly ahead of him. Pain bringing his thoughts back to the present he felt as Caitlin examined his wounds.

"It still hurts" he winced as he dropped his shirt down.

"If your body didn't heal so fast… you're lucky to be alive" she stated her voice gentle.

Barry caught her eyes, her expression soft. He felt as she brushed his arm giving him a reassuring squeeze. Barry didn't know how to feel. He was so angry at himself. But having Caitlin around put him at ease. Sliding off the bed Barry turned to face the team. Running his hands in his hair he let out an exasperated breath.

"Snart had this gun. It slowed me down… that I wasn't fast enough to save someone." Barry closed his eyes. The memory of seeing the life drain out of his eyes… Barry wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. "How did he get something like that?" he asked the team his eyes pleading for help.

"S.T.A.R Labs built the cold gun" Barry was startled to hear Dr Wells voice. He hadn't noticed that he was there lurking in the corner under the dimmed light.

"Dr Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with it. I built it" Cisco interjected looking pointedly at Barry.

"You did why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites. I built it to stop you." Cisco stepped forward his face in pain as he prepared to explain everything to Barry.

"Look I didn't know you then Barry. What if you turned into a psycho and -"

"But I'm not am I?" Barry moved forward slightly towering over Cisco.

"We built S.T.A.R Labs to do good and it blew up. In the wake of that you can see why Cisco did. He wanted to prepare for the worst." Caitlin eased her way towards Barry trying to calm him down.

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Didn't they trust him? After everything they managed to do together? Heat started to course through Barry's body. He was angry at himself and now how could he trust them… _him_ after this? Barry's mind was racing. He couldn't hear himself think.

"… I get that. What I don't get is why you didn't tell me! After everything we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends!"

"We are Barry" Barry stepped offended. He needed to think. He needed to run.

Pushing past Cisco Barry made his way out of the room.

"Barry…" Cisco pleaded.

Turning on his heel Barry faced Cisco, his expression softening his face painted with pain and regret.

"If you could of told me… I could have been prepared. But instead someone died tonight."

"And I'll have to live with that."

Barry stared into Cisco's eyes. He needed him to hear him. "No. We all do."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin could only feel half of what Barry was going through right now. It's been almost an hour and Barry was still running vigorously on the treadmill. She wasn't sure if running was helping but she knew a place that might offer a clear perspective. Making her way down the hall to the treadmill room, Caitlin hid back as she watched Felicity leave the room. Barry was pacing his hands interlocked at the back of his head. He looked frustrated. She continued watching as Barry finally come to a halt and collapse down his head in his hands seated on the edge of the treadmill. Coming out of hiding Caitlin made her way towards the room. She knocked a couple of time making her presence known. Barry pulled his out of his hands, his face softening at the sight of her standing up behind the door frame a faint smile on his face.

"Hey there" she said.

"Hey"

"Umm… I know you're angry at Cisco and everyone but-"

"Cait I know. I do understand where he was coming from. I'm sorry it's just someone died tonight and knowing I couldn't do anything… that I wasn't fast enough… It was just like the night my mother died."

Only knowing half his pain, she was glad the he was opening up to her. She moved and seated herself next to him lacing her fingers with his. While they sat in silence Caitlin knew that she may not know what to say but she knew a place that would help him think. Jumping up she dusted of her skirt before extending her hand out to Barry.

"C'mon"

"Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes wondering if he did. After everything that just happened she hoped that he still did. What seemed like an eternity, Caitlin felt her heart drop. He didn't trust her. He blamed her too. She dropped her eyes letting her hand fall to her side. Suddenly the warmth of his skin with hers, Caitlin felt his fingers trace the inside of her palm before squeezing her hand tightly.

"Lead the way Dr. Snow."

Barry gave her a warm smile. Gripping onto his hands she led him out into the deserted hallways. After climbing numerous flights of stairs she could feel Barry becoming impatient.

"Where are we going?"

"Sshh" she whispered.

Tugging on her hand Caitlin staggered back her face inches away from his. Barry's eyes intensely looking into hers.

"Cait—"

"Barry Allen will you please do as you're told for once!"

Watching him go silent Caitlin couldn't help beam up in triumph. Turning back around they climbed the last flight of stairs before she pushed open a door. A rush of fresh air welcomed them out and onto the roof of the building.

Slipping out of his grip Caitlin moved forward taking in the sight of the bustling city before her.

"You know after Ronnie died and I came back to work at S.T.A.R Labs there were days where I found myself living a continuous nightmare. Everywhere I turned every hallway and empty room I found myself alone in… I felt myself drowning knowing he was no longer here with me anymore yet somehow every inch of this place echoed a familiar memory of him. One day I couldn't think let alone breathe and somehow I found myself up here. I know that what you're feeling isn't exactly the same thing.. I guess what I'm trying to say is this- this place is where I'd go to when if I needed a place to run to. A place to breathe and to be alone."

Turning around Caitlin was surprised to see how silent Barry had become. She watched cautiously waiting for him to say something but Barry just stood there listening, thinking his attention somewhere far from here. She began to head back towards the door. He needed time to be alone and think. Shifting past him she felt his hands grab hers. Tilting her head up he moved his gaze to look down to hers.

"Stay."

Caitlin looked into his eyes, she thought she saw a glimmer of peace resonate in his eyes and replied with a small nod. Barry gave her a small smile before pulling her closer out onto the roof. A moment of silence passed before she heard his voice.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome." She replied tightening her grip.

"Cait- You were right about this place. Coming out here I got thinking about my mum. When I was younger my dad told me stories about my mum. He used to tell me about the time I learned how to walk. All the kids in the neighbourhood were already walking before me but my mum… she was never worried. She would tell my dad that I'd walk… when I had some place to go. And sure enough when I took my first steps he always say that I moved so quick that I didn't just walk… I started to run. And I ran straight into her arms…"

Barry paused for a moment. His body turned towards her. Caitlin was looking straight into his eyes he pulled her into his deepest moments.

"… I ran to her because I had some place to go. And coming out here I've realized that I've been running with nowhere to go. Until now…" Caitlin saw the instant his mind focused back to the present. His eyes were now burning with passion and life staring intensely into hers.

"No matter how fast you are… there are some things you can't out run… like pain and after today… I've come to realize life is tragic. But it's also precious filled with sweet moments and extraordinary people… and up until now I had been running away from my past, running away with nowhere to go. I now know I do have somewhere to go."

Caitlin stared at him waiting for an answer.

"You."

Before she had time to react his lips were on hers. Sweet and gentle but heavily charged with longing and passion. She couldn't believe how much she loved him. As much as she wanted to tell him something she always caught herself short not wanting to be the first one to say it. So the only way to let him know was to show him. Caitlin responded instantly to his touch drawing him closer letting all her love for him deepen the kiss.

* * *

 _*An hour later*_

Back in the cortex, Caitlin was busy helping Cisco try to devise a way to counter react the effects of the cold gun. _No such luck._ A ping on the computer alerted them to Snart's current whereabouts. He was a train station, looks like he was planning on a getaway. Barry appeared suited up.

"So by looks of this, Snart just boarded a train bound out of Central City."

"Look Bar—"

Caitlin saw as Barry turned off his ear piece. Why would he do that.

"You turned off your ear piece… how are we supposed to communicate to one another?" Cisco asked confused.

"I don't feel much like talking."

With a streak of yellow Barry was gone. Caitlin watched after him. She couldn't understand how he could still be so angry at Cisco when he seemed so fine with her moments ago.

"You can't let him do this alone!"

Caitlin spun around as Felicity moved her way towards them. Seeing reason in Felicity's eyes Caitlin knew she was right. Barry may be fast but he wasn't invincible.

"She's right Cisco." Caitlin piped up looking down towards him.

"You heard him Felicity! He doesn't want our help!"

"True… he may not want it but he does need it. He was hurt but now what's more important is that you have your partners back no matter what."

Listening to Felicity, Caitlin was empowered to do whatever it took to keep the man she loved from harm. Sure she may not have superpowers but she knew even heroes needed saving. Standing up straight she faced her friends with a determination to run straight into danger alongside Barry.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry sped his way towards the station. Barry ran through the train's carriages until he was confronted with Snart.

"There's nowhere to run!"

"I didn't see it before… does you're mum know that you're out past your bed time?" he laughed pointedly at him.

"If you wanted to run you should of took something faster than a train." He countered trying to seem unfazed by the mention of his mother.

"That's if I wanted to get away…"

Barry's face fell. He stood still confused. _Why didn't he want to run? It didn't make any sense._

"… I've seen you're weakness, at the armoured car and at the theatre. See while you're busy saving everybody I'll be busy saving myself."

In a flash, a glow of blue ice came steaming out of the gun pointedly aimed inches in front of where he stood. The train jolted with screeches of the wheels drowned out by the screams of the innocent travellers on the train. In an instant the train began turning over. Barry charged with an electricity moved to save those he knew he had put in danger. Racing out of the carriage with everyone safe Barry was suddenly struck with a burning freeze that now pinned him down. Barry tried struggling against the cold that weighed him down but it was no use. The more he struggled the deeper the burning sensation hit his body.

Barry was startled by the realization that he may not back this time. And his first last thought was of Caitlin. As much as he wished he didn't it seemed that he may have to break his promise to her. She didn't deserve this. It was all his fault. If he was fast enough, if he just listened to her… she would end up alone again after tonight. Barry shut his eyes. If he was given a second chance he'd do things differently. If had a chance he would tell her how much he adored her…. How much he _loved her_.

Looking up he watched as Snart emerged from the ashes of the carnage around them. Stalking his way over to Barry, he saw a shadow of a smirk on Snart's face.

"Pretty fast kid.. but not fast enough" he bellowed.

"oh and thankyou"

"For what?"

"You forced me to up my game not only with this gun but with the job… it's been educational"

"Drop it!" A voice from behind Snart ordered.

Re-adjusting his focus, Barry caught the familiar faces of his friends and Caitlin. What the hell where they doing here? Any senses of relief that he had just felt was washed away by an overwhelming fear for their safety.

"This a prototype cold gun. Four times the size, four times the power."

"I wondered who you were talking too." Snart smirked looking back down towards Barry.

"Hey unless you want a taste of your own medicine I'd back the hell up" Cisco demanded more sternly.

Barry was glad to see Cisco. He wasn't made at him anymore. He understood where his intentions were and couldn't blame him for being cautious. After all, the world around them now showed more possibilities than any of them could have imagined before.

"You're hands are shaking… you've never killed anyone." He retorted.

"Actually I have... Captain Cold" Cisco glanced down at Barry, sadness in his eyes.

Barry knew what he meant. The man from the theatre…. his death that they all now must carry with them. Out of know where Caitlin's voice came ringing out.

"Back away or we will shoot you!" She shouted.

A second of uncertain fate past before Barry watched as Captain Cold raised his firearm.

"You win this time kid."

Snart turning on his heels faced the other three. His gaze caught Caitlin's.

"I'll see you around" he smirked before heading for an escape.

"Hey leave the gun" Cisco called out.

"Don't push your luck." He breathed back.

"Barry!" Caitlin had dropped the contraption that they had been carrying and rushed to his side. He was glad to see her. He felt his heart rate ease as her hands found a way into his.

"I couldn't shoot him if I wanted to. This is the S.T.A.R Labs vacuum ." Cisco laughed.

Barry didn't care how they did it but he was glad to have friends like Cisco and Felicity by his side who he could trust to have his back. And then there was Caitlin. She was frantically unpinning him from the ground, examining his body to make sure he was okay. He couldn't take his eyes of her. God did he love her. He wanted to tell then and there but guessing where they were at the moment didn't seem like the best time, so he decided to wait until they were alone.

* * *

 _*Later that evening at S.T.A.R Labs*_

 _(Barry had just returned from dropping of Felicity at the train station)_

"Hey….You working late tonight" Barry asked leaning against the chrome door frame.

"Jeez Barry… you scared me!" she said resting her hand over her heart.

"Hey... Cait look at me." Reaching around Barry grabbed Caitlin pleading for her to look at him.

"Thank you. Cisco told me it was you're idea with the vacuum after I apologized to him."

"Even heroes need saving sometimes" She smiled as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"That they do." He beamed.

"C'mon let's get out of here."

Placing a quick kiss on her lips Barry grabbed her hands leading them out of room.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Barry's apartment wasn't all as she pictured it. It was beautiful. It was a single open floor plan space with sturdy industrial beams posted sparingly through the room, darkly stained wooden flooring and beautifully exposed brick walling throughout the apartment. But out of all the stunning qualities, Caitlin was in awe of was the apartment window that reached from floor to ceiling lining an entire wall overlooking Central City. Caitlin stood in the middle of his apartment watching as the sun hid itself behind a tower building ahead.

"You live here?" she whispered taking it all in.

"Yeh" Barry replied exhaling slowly as he leaned up against one of the columns behind her.

Without looking back Caitlin reached her hand out for him to take and join her.

"Come and see what a mean… look at this" She beaconed him over her eyes glued to the vision of a glowing city before her.

"Beautiful"

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Beautiful" he breathed as he allowed himself to watch as the glow of the sun illuminated the soft feature of her face.

Caitlin spun around looking at him. A small twitch tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw colour heat her cheeks and she quickly moved adverting her eyes to look down at her hands. Barry pulled himself away from the column making his way slowly to where she stood. Closing the distance between them, Barry placed his hand under her chin gently drawing her face so he could see her. Brushing a strand away from her face, the remnants of what Felicity said echoed back to him.

 _"It's a lonely path… don't make it anymore lonely that it has to be."_

Gazing down into Caitlin's eyes he was reminded on how lucky he was to have her by his side. He let them linger in this moment for a while longer before leaning down to place what started as a tender kiss grew into a passionate desire as he felt the electricity between them spark a hunger and need to be close to her. Teasing at her bottom lip, Caitlin moaned in his mouth allowing him full access to explore and taste more of her. Barry grasps onto her chin pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue tentatively touches hers… exploring. Tasting. She's kissing him back.

Pulling her closer to him, they deepened their kiss. Barry drew them backwards until the back of his calf hit the bed. Barry let them fall back on the bed. Things were getting heated fast, neither one of them showing any signs of slowing down. Barry's fingers traced their way down to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it slowly before completely peeling off her top. Breaking their kiss to get Caitlin's top over her head Barry eyed Caitlin watching as her hair fell down creating a curtain around her face, framing her delicate features. Barry couldn't help but think how flawless she looked.

Admiring her beauty as she straddled him Barry saw a glimpse of realization cross her features and before he knew what was going on Caitlin scrambled to her feet, taking a step back trying recollect herself.

"I'm sorry." She muttered colour flooding to her cheeks.

Barry couldn't understand why she would be so embarrassed she was beautiful. Barry watched as Caitlin bent over collecting her clothes off the floor. Barry didn't to push if she wasn't ready. But he didn't want her to leave either. Pulling himself upright he pleaded for her to stay.

"You don't have to go. Cait stay… please" he waited searching her eyes for an answer.

Caitlin stood for what Barry felt was a lifetime. As he searched her eyes he could see her uncertainty but his desire just to hold her in his arms was burning in her too. He could feel it. A warm smile playing on her lips gave him his answer. As Caitlin slipped back into her top, Barry eased back down on the mattress waiting patiently as she slid next to him, nestling her head on his chest. Barry curled his arm protectively around her drawing her closer to him as he watched as the sun catch shadows dancing across the floor. He wasn't sure how long they were tangled with each other but as he peeked over at Caitlin, her mouth was parted silently breathing and asleep. He smiled placing a light kiss on the top of her head

"I love you Cait." He whispered before he too fell asleep.


	6. Learn To Soldier On

**_Here you go guys... the next chapter in the story. Based around Ep.5... to tell you the truth this story may be a bit dull and dry coz I couldn't find much inspo in the episode to base a good storyline out of it. But tell me what you think. Oh and I've been dancing around whether or not to finally get Caitlin and Barry to sleep together. I've been drawing it out and feel like it needs to happen. If i draw it out I could have a great way it happens in ep 12... but am debating for it to happen sooner say ep.7... what do you guys think? Love to hear from you :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

It was a Friday night and Barry was surrounded by his closest friends and Eddie. Leaning against the bar Barry surveyed those around him as he waited for his round of shots. It was good night. Barry couldn't remember a night since he woke up from his coma where he felt free to laugh in the good company of his friends or not have the looming danger of a new meta-human destroying his city take priority. _Tonight was a good night_ Barry thought as his round of drinks appeared before him. Barry glanced over to where Caitlin sat close beside his best friend Cisco. He thought just how much she's grown. From the first day he met her, she was guarded and distant and now she laughed loudly and she began to smile again. She looked happy. Or so he hoped. Her head spun in his direction and she beamed up at him motioning for him to re-join them at the table. Returning her with a smile of his own, Barry picked up a shot glass offering a silent sault to the universe for blessing him with such good friends. Knocking back the shot Barry waited for the buzz to hit him but nothing happened. _Something was wrong._ He nervously thought. Gathering up the tray Barry made his way back over to the table.

"Guys we have a problem!"

"We all when guys like him exist.." Cisco sighed his focus somewhere or more notably on someone else.

Barry followed Cisco's gaze forward to where Eddie cheered as Iris failed to beat him at a round of darts. Out of nowhere Barry heard Caitlin's voice continue their conversation.

"Yeh he's soooo hot!" hearing the emphasis on the word 'so' Barry felt a flare of jealousy burn through his body.

Clearing his throat Caitlin spun her body around to face Barry. He narrowed his eyes questioning her previous statement.

"Uh, I mean genetically speaking… because I'm a geneticist of course. Omg do I sound like Felicity?" she stuttered trying to somewhat ease Barry's jealous gaze.

Rolling his eyes Barry continued. "I'm not talking about Eddie! I'm talking about this"

Barry returned to the tray of shot glasses before him and began knocking one by one swiftly until all were empty and overturned in a matter of seconds. Looking around the table neither one of them seemed to pick up on what was wrong.

"I can't feel anything" he stated although after seeing Caitlin eye Eddie he would do anything to feel any sort of buzz.

"Yeh that's what usually happens when you drink too much" Cisco laughed.

"No literally I can't feel anything!"

Suddenly as if struck by lightning the two people in front of him jumped up from their chairs as if they had just made a breakthrough scientific discovery.

"oh I need a blood sample" Caitlin chirped.

"And I'll get more shots" Cisco followed by heading towards the bar.

Barry watched as Caitlin began fumbling though her purse.

"You carry a blood kit in your purse?" he teased.

Glaring up at him Caitlin replied. "You have your hobbies and I have mine."

Barry tried to stifle his amusement but was defeated when she peered back up at him slightly upset. Suddenly Barry felt the phone vibrate. It was Eddie's phone. Barry recognized the number. It was the CCPD. Something must be happening.

"Eddie… You got a call out!" Barry shouted over the bustling noise of the bar.

Rushing to where they were, Eddie seized his phone stepping aside to answer the call. Iris soon followed behind him waiting with Barry and Caitlin at the table. Barry stood quietly shifting his weight between each foot feeling slightly awkward. Here beside him stood Iris, the girl he had been head over heels before since he could remember and then there was Caitlin. _Caitlin_. Caitlin the woman who electrified him, a woman who opened up his world to more than was possible. She had opened his heart to love more than he thought he could give. And it was her that owned that heart. Yet, standing here alone with the two of them Barry felt weird because no one knew about him and Caitlin and as much as he wanted everyone to know, he wanted to keep whatever was between them theirs at least for a while longer. So looking over at Cisco at the bar eyeing them and nudging him mentally about Iris, Barry would just have to accept and go along with the fact that people had the same assumption that he was still in love with Iris. _At least until he and Caitlin were ready for them to know._ Frowning Barry waited for Eddie to return to the table.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut the night short but there's a worker stranded on a collapsing platform like halfway up a building."

Grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and brushing a quick kiss to Iris Barry left. Cisco arrived just as Eddie had left.

"What's going on?"

Faking a yawn Barry said "Yeh guys it's getting late we should probably go." Barry eyed Caitlin hinting for her to back him up.

"Yeh we've got an early morning tomorrow." She lied.

"Yeh I should go to." Iris quipped while everyone scurried for their things.

Halfway to the door Barry gave a quick shout of a goodbye and then flashed to his way out.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin outstretched her arm to find the bed cold and deserted. Forcing her eyes open the space beside her was empty. Propping herself onto her elbows Caitlin scanned the apartment to find that she was all alone. Knocking herself back onto the mattress she let out a sigh as she turned her head to check the time. It was still early 6.15am and she didn't need to be at until 8. Thinking she'd get an early start to the day, Caitlin dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she took a good half an hour to get ready. Once Caitlin finished her hair and make-up she studied herself in the mirror once more careful taming one of her curls that had gotten loose. She finished up and headed towards the kitchen. Instinctively grabbing a mug from the cabinet above the bench top Caitlin spun on her heels to the island bench in the middle of the apartment seeking for the coffee. As she reached out to the pot she noticed a yellow sticky note attached to it with a single dandelion lying beside it. Tearing the note off the pot she began to read:

 _Hey sorry I wasn't around this morning I didn't want to wake you._

 _I'm headed to the station will call you later._

 _-B_

Caitlin smiled warm heartedly as she read the note. _God was she terribly in love with Barry Allen._ Picking up the dandelion, Caitlin breathed in the fresh aroma of the flower unable to herself from continuing to smile. Pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee Caitlin skipped barefoot across the apartment where she stood still facing out the window, watching as the city before her started to wake up and come to life.

* * *

* _Half an hour later*_

Searching around the apartment for the rest of her things, Caitlin gathered up the last of her belongings as she headed towards the front door. Stepping out into the hallway she secured the apartment door shut before hiding away Barry's spare key back under the emergency fire hose compartment a few feet down the hall. All though no one was around… leaving Barry's apartment in the same clothes as she had on the day before, she couldn't help feel as though she was doing the walk of shame. She had never done anything remotely similar to this and this new feeling of excitement invigorated her. Surprising herself she felt weirdly electrified and alive. And if she was to be honest with herself… she hadn't felt this free in a long time. _And it felt good._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stormed into S.T.A.R Labs determined to find all he could about this new metahuman who has been blowing things up in his city. Barry had already relayed all he knew so far to Caitlin about the new metahuman and their possible superhuman capabilities in making things go KA-BOOM when he had called her earlier this morning. He had to unwillingly leave her alone his apartment due a callout on the explosion case related to this metahuman they were now searching for. Returning from suspiciously getting kicked off the case by military officers, Barry stalked into the cortex slightly disgruntled and annoyed.

"CCPD has been ordered off the case" he remarked.

"Who has the power to do that?" Caitlin questioned.

"The army… some General name Eling-"

"General Wade Eling!" Dr Wells finished as he wheeled into the room from behind them.

"He seized all the evidence, but I managed to swipe this folder." Barry unfolded his arms and handed the manila folder to Cisco who began examining its contents.

"A VA file number is all you have on our metahuman?" Cisco looked up at Barry who shook his head in frustration.

"Well lucky enough for us the VA finally joined the millennium and digitalized all their documents." Cisco swiveled himself around back to the computers where he began searching for further information to help them.

"Looks like a lot of redacted info- but our girl's name is Bette San Souci an EOD grade specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin asked.

"Bombs" Cisco explained.

"Is there an address?" Barry leaned over Cisco's shoulders looking for a point of contact or a way to find this girl.

"Yeh here it is."

* _Seconds later*_

Barry sped his way downtown hoping he'd catch her before she'd gotten to or left the location. Coming down the alley way across the address they got from the file, Barry spotted Bette racing down a set of old and rusted fire escape stairs making her way towards the street ahead. As she began making her escape down the deserted lane way Barry sped his way to her stopping her in her tracks.

"Better San Souci?"

She began to turn and run. Barry found amusement a bit of frustration in how people think they could run away. Letting out a sigh Barry sped away after her forcing her to stop once again.

"I need you to come with me-" he said as he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she warned.

As Barry reached out to speed her away back to S.T.A.R Labs, she instinctively pushed him away. As Barry stumbled a step backwards he looked down to see his suits emblem start glowing a deep shade of purple.

"Get whatever you're wearing off!" she ordered.

Barry looked back up at her confused.

"Hurry!"

Seeing the fear and genuine concern Barry decided to heed her advice. Racing down the alleyway Barry skilfully stripped out of the suit before he dropped it behind him only seconds before… BOOM!

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin shot straight out of her chair. She felt her heart in her throat as she heard nothing but static coming over the coms.

"Barry?... Barry!" she shouted.

Caitlin gripped onto the desk for support as she continued to call out to him.

"Barry can you hear me?"

 _Please.. please make be okay._ She pleaded silently to any high power. She needed him to be okay or she wouldn't be. As the static continued to echo throughout the room Caitlin looked to Cisco for reassurance.

"There's a perfectly good explanation to why he isn't answering… right?... BARRY?!"

Cisco nodded his head slowly in agreement. He looked just as Caitlin did. Worried. _Goddamn it!_ She screamed to herself. Where the hell was he? A second later it was if Barry had heard her mental breakdown and came rushing past them into the medical bay. Caitlin watched as he stalked his way out of the room towards them slipping into another S.T.A.R Labs jumper. Under normal circumstances Caitlin would allow herself to quietly gaze at his perfectly sculpted body but she was overwhelmed with the sense of relief that he was okay. Ignoring her better judgement, Caitlin raced around the desk throwing herself into his arms resting her head in the nook of his neck. Already seeing that he was okay, Caitlin needed to be sure it was all real. She needed to feel the warmth of his body radiate into hers as her ears rested on the steady beats of his heart beating strongly under his chest. In his arms is the only place now a days where she found truth and safety.

Seemingly unaware of their interaction Cisco interrupted them "Where's my suit?"

Caitlin unwillingly pulled herself away. As much as she wanted to hold him, to kiss him she knew that that would have to wait until they were alone. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Caitlin snuck back behind her desk as she listened to why Barry was semi naked.

"It went BOOM!... Fun fact she doesn't make bombs! She touches something and makes them blow up" he explained to Cisco.

Caitlin caught Barry's eye just as if he could sense her overwhelming urge to protect him, her feeling of fear in the fact Bette could of hurt him… of the idea that she could of lost him today.

"I don't think she meant to hurt me" he spoke as he looked into her eyes with a gentle reassurance.

Looking at Barry, Caitlin saw one of the reasons she fell for him. She saw his willing to see the best in people. She adored that quality in him.

"So what now?" She asked

"She joins us?" Barry stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Barry you have an amazing ability to help people… she makes things explode. I don't see how she can be an asset to this team." Dr Wells added, entering the room.

Caitlin was startled by the addition of Dr Well's voice to the conversation. Seemingly curious, Caitlin found it oddly weird how Dr Wells always seemed to appear out of know where and know exactly what they're talking about. Thinking not to overly about it, Caitlin brushed all suspicions aside and tried to regain focus on their current situation about what they were going to do with Bette.

"And she's dangerous." Cisco clued in.

"She's not going in the pipeline!"

"I'm not suggesting we do that but she is a potential danger to Central City" Dr Wells argued.

"and from Eling" Cisco added sinking back his lollipop into his mouth.

"He is dangerous… we don't want him as an enemy."

"After the lightning bold… What happened if you guys hadn't found me? It could have been me- hunted and on the run… cut off from everyone I know and care about. You guys saved me!"

Caitlin could see the burning desire to save this woman he barely knew. She warmed up to the passion in his voice to fight for her freedom… to defend her innocence. She knew he was right. She didn't belong in the pipeline. But her abilities were dangerous but between her and the rest of the team there had to be a way they could help control them. _They had to do something; after all it was their fault this happened to her. And it was their responsibility to help her_ she thought.

"Well before we decide anything we need to find her first." Caitlin said.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry couldn't get over the sacrifice Bette had made or him. She had taken a bullet that saved him and had taken hers. It wasn't fair. He knew that it wasn't his fault that she had died but he couldn't help wonder if only he was fast enough to get to her that the events that unfolded wouldn't of happened. Barry's mind was racing. He couldn't stop himself from thinking. After losing Bette Barry learnt that he'd just have to learn and soldier on if he was going to keep saving people. If not because he knew he had the ability to do so but in honour of Bette. Yes to honour Bette. Breathing out a in exasperation, Barry felt the pull of a very long day as he waited for Caitlin in the cortex. Not only did they lose a life today but Barry was now more concerned about Eling and the problems they now faced with him trying to capture Barry. His eyes focused somewhere far in the distance, Barry's thoughts centered on how they will now have to keep a close eye on Eling. And like Dr Wells warned... he was someone they didn't want as an enemy.

"Barry… Barry?"

Pulling him out of his own thoughts Caitlin stood in the doorway waiting for him her jacket curled over her arms.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yeh let's go." Pulling himself out of the desk chair, Barry made his way over to his girl stopping by her side before lacing with hers. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze Barry led her to out of S.T.A.R Labs ready to make their way home.

* * *

* _Outside Caitlin's Apartment*_

Barry drove Caitlin back to her apartment after offering her a ride home from work. The night was still and the air was crisp with a hint of frost. Barry walked by Caitlin's side as she made her way up the front steps of her apartment building. A step in front of him Caitlin spun around on her heel to face him. Her eyes were warm and gentle as she looked down at him. Barry noticed she looked a bit nervous. Biting on her lower lip she knew something must be wrong.

"Hey Cait what's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just I'm worried about you. I know today must have been hard and you say you're okay but I'm just making sure." She breathed out.

Reaching up to her Barry placed a warm kiss on her lips. Hooking his hand on her neck he drew her closer to him letting their kiss linger for a while longer. Pulling away slowly he rested her forehead on his.

"You're going to be okay" She muttered both their eyes still closed.

"I am… I promise" Easing away he looked up into her eyes with full sincerity and truth in his.

"You can run on water too.. so I guess that puts you in pretty interesting company." She giggled.

Barry couldn't help but join her and laugh. The sound of her laugh was contagious and Barry could listen to that sound all night long. Reaching out to him Barry grabbed hold onto her hand allowing her to lead him up into her apartment.

"Come. I've got something for you."

Barry followed her straight into her apartment finding his way into the kitchen where she welcomed him to feel at home. Propping himself on a bench stool, Barry waited patiently for Caitlin to join him. Appearing back next to him, Caitlin offered him a glass of clear liquid and in her other hand she held a glass of red wine.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"I thought we'd have a toast" she gave him a sly smile.

"Oh doesn't' work on me remember." Barry sighed wishing that after a day like today he could at least enjoy the buzz of a good drink.

"Barry Allen you of all people should know nothing is impossible." She said coyly.

"I distilled a highly fermented potent suspension. Basically 500% proof. I figured of anyone could use a drink tonight it was you…" Barry followed suit as Caitlin raised her glass into the air before continuing "So here's to Bette!"

"To Bette"

Barry saluted his glass into the air carefully watching as Caitlin took a giant swig out of her wine. Trying to stifle his urge to laugh Barry downed the liquid, feeling the burn as it hit the back of his throat. _Woah!_ All of a sudden all of Barry's sensations had been dulled and his head felt slightly light and airy. He was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. _Goddamn this thing is good._ He slurred to himself.

"Woah. Oh.. That hit to quick!"

"You buzzed?" Caitlin asked eagerly bouncing on her toes as she waited for an answer.

"Yeh I am for sure. Woah that's some pretty good stuff"

Placing the glass ever so gently onto the counter, Barry could never be seized to be amazed at just how intelligent Caitlin was. _She is brilliant and she is beautiful._ He thought to himself. Suddenly Barry felt his vision focus and his head clear. Barry sighed wishing he could of enjoyed the effects of the alcohol for just a bit longer.

"and it's gone." He muttered.

Looking at Caitlin she seemed a bit disappointed. As he watched her, her features slightly changed and he saw a determination set in her features he knew meant she wouldn't give up until she got it right.

"Work in progress" she shrugged.

A smile crossed his face as he watched her mind tinker away trying to figure out a way to make the solution more potent and last longer.

Catching him staring at her Caitlin looked to him. "What?"

"Nothing" he breathed taking her hand into his.

Caitlin had placed her wine glass down on the bench offering her other hand out to him. Pulling him out of the chair Caitlin paced backwards pulling him with her down the hallway.

"Come on…" she whispered.

"Let's get some sleep"


	7. At Opposite Ends

**_Here you go guys... the next chapter in the story. Based around Ep.6... like what I said in the previous chapter this story may be a bit dull and dry coz I couldn't find much inspo in the episode to base a good storyline out of it. But tell me what you think._**

 ** _And a special thankyou to those who commented in the last chapter. I will take on your advice and see where the story takes us. Hope you enjoy :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry lay still on the cold concrete floor, unwilling to move as any sudden movement sent a thunder of pain straight up his arm. Barry felt the weight of the long day wash over him as he tried to concentrate on anything besides the agonising pain he was now in. Letting his head fall back Barry allowed himself to close his eyes and think about the brief encounter he just had as the Flash with Iris.

As a favour to Joe, Barry tried to persuade or reason with Iris to stop writing about the Flash. Anonymous or not he agreed that it was dangerous for her to be writing about him. Especially now that they had Eling to worry about, Snart was on the loose and all the other metahumans out there planning on causing mayhem in the city. He hadn't seen her since she started writing about the Flash and if he was honest about things he missed their friendship and after seeing her last night it was good to have his best friend back. Even if she didn't realise it was him.

* * *

* _On the rooftop of Jitters earlier that night*_

"You need to stop writing you're blog."

"People need to know that you exist!" she persisted.

"You're not hearing me!"

"My hearing is fine… It's just selective." She smiled.

Knowing her since they were kids, Barry knew she wasn't going to let this go. She was stubborn and head strong. Flashing to the other side of the roof Barry missed talking to his friend and since he couldn't do that as himself he stupidly decided he wasn't going to waste his chance as the Flash. In that moment the sound of sirens sounded in the background pulling his attention out towards the city. If he couldn't keep her from writing about him, he'd just have to keep an eye on her and see just how much she knew. It was the only way he could think to keep his promise to Joe and keep her safe.

"To be continued?" she quizzed.

Facing back at her he gave her a slight nod. "Got to run."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin looked down at her watch, it was getting late and she was still at S.T.A.R Labs. She had plans to see Barry that night and glancing at the time she realized that she was so late. In that moment Caitlin wondered why Barry hadn't called to check in and see what had been keeping her held up. Caught up in her thoughts she continued to walk along the hallway towards the cortex a step behind Dr Wells and Cisco who seemed to be deep in conversation. Tapping her fingers on the back of her tablet, Caitlin bit down on lip thinking of why he hadn't called. _It's so unlike him._ She thought.

"Barry?!" Cisco called out.

Caitlin walking into the cortex a moment after Cisco snapped out of her daze at the sound of his name. Caitlin heart stopped as she saw Barry lying unconscious in the middle of the lab. Pushing her way around the desk, Caitlin raced over to him. Skidding to her knees, Caitlin drew her hand around his face cradling him begging for him to open his eyes.

"Barry are you okay?" her voice pleaded.

Under her touch Barry moved slightly opening his only to immediately close them, wincing in pain.

Cisco gathered around them looping Barry's arm around his neck and helped Caitlin carry Barry onto the bed.

Caitlin spent the next hour examining Barry. Every time Caitlin moved him slightly and he cringed in pain her heart ached. She hated seeing this way and even more so that she was putting him in more pain just by resetting his bones back in place. _God what happened?_ Her eyes questioned as she looked down at him.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Thirteen fractures a new record… and that's just in your hand" She stated as she finished tightening the brace on his hand.

Barry squinted in the sudden burst of pain that shot up through his arm as she tightened the contraption.

"You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs and a bruised spleen. And even with your powers you're going to need a few hours to heal."

Although her voice was gentle, Barry could hear she was slightly frustrated that he was so banged up. He knew what seeing him like this makes her feel and he was somewhat ashamed to look at her. Partly because he hated her seeing him like this… beaten and broken. After years of running Barry's childhood bully still had the upper hand over him and strength to beat him down. And knowing that after all these years he still wasn't strong enough to beat him, Barry didn't want Caitlin to see him this way. He wanted to remain a hero in her eyes.

"What exactly did you hit?" Dr Wells inquired from the opposite side of the room.

"A man… a big bad man." He breathed.

"He's skin changed when I hit him. Like it turned to metal."

"Interesting… a man of steel." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You went after a metahuman alone? Dude… why didn't you call us?" Cisco asked sounded a bit hurt.

"I didn't know what he was…" Barry swung his legs off the side of the bed sitting himself upright, holding his breath to ease the pain of the movement.

"Besides I was off duty." Risking a glance towards Caitlin, she saw him staring knowing at him, her hands on her hips waiting for further explanation. Luckily Cisco's voice interrupted their little stare off.

"Lucky the bad boy didn't knock out any of your teeth. Those don't grow back" he teased.

Looking back down towards the floor Barry sighed. "The thing is I have a feeling I knew him."

Caitlin edged herself closer around to him. "What do you mean?"

"He said something that was familiar… I'm pretty sure I know who he is."

"He's going to hurt someone else if we don't find him!" he continued.

"Tomorrow we will… tonight you heal." Dr Wells ordered.

Lying back down Barry tried to block out the pain.

* * *

 _*The next day*_

Barry's woke up early in the afternoon fully healed. Looking down towards his hand he noticed that the contraption helping reset his bones was gone. Caitlin must of come in and taken it off. Pulling himself off the bed he heard the footsteps of high heel shoes enter the room from behind him.

"You're awake… how do you feel?" she asked bluntly.

"uh…good. Hey about what I said about being off dut-"

"Dude… is this they guy you saw last night?" Cisco interrupted holding up his tablet with a photo of Tony on it.

Both he and Caitlin turned their heads to face Cisco as he entered the room. Although Barry knew he needed to explain things to Caitlin was glad with the sudden distraction as he wasn't sure what to say just yet. Stepping forward to get a better look, Barry's face fell at the sudden recollection of his childhood tormentor. Giving a small nod, Barry slipped past Cisco and made his way into the cortex room settling himself leaning against the back of the desk. Barry crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about all the times he got beaten up on the way home from school, or how powerless he was back then and still is. Barry too caught up in the memories of his past, hadn't noticed that Caitlin and Cisco where now standing in front of him staring.

"Dude… You're childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable metahuman… that's seriously messed up" he said astounded.

"I had a nemesis… Lexi La Roach. She used to put gum in my hair." At the sound of Caitlin's voice, Barry looked up watching as her face scrunched up at the sour memory of the hours she spent trying to weed out the gum from her hair.

Watching her reaction Barry found it amusing that the corners of his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Jake Pucket." Cisco stated with a blank expression on his face. "If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly."

Barry was tempted to laugh but was hit back with the realization that his nemesis was still at larger and more dangerous than getting a swirly.

"Now that we've established that we are all uber nerds… what are we going to do about Tony?" Barry redirected the conversation to the present danger before them,

"Glad you asked…" Cisco beamed, walking out and into the room next door.

"We are going to train you man. Karate kid style." Unveiling a metal robot Barry's jaw dropped in bewilderment. He couldn't think how this was going to help him beat Tony.

"Behold… I call him Gurrder." Cisco stated with pride oozing from his voice.

From behind Caitlin, came to stand beside him. He could feel the warmth of her body radiate off her skin sending chills through his body.

"For the record, this was not my idea." She said taking a sip from the coffee mug she had in her hand.

Turning back to the metal robot that stood before him, Barry just stared in absolute bewilderment.

"Fighting is physics. It's not about strength… it's not about size. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed in the right way you can totally take this bad boy down!" he chanted.

"Now obviously you're Gurrder is a moving target… so-"

Barry watched as Cisco reached down and grabbed a control panel which he strapped around his neck and walked over to where Caitlin now stood. Cisco began pushing buttons and rotating a control stick. As he did, Barry observed as the machine moved with each button or shift that was made from the control stick. Slightly confused as to how a machine this slow could do anything Barry glanced over his shoulder over to Cisco than to Caitlin who stood unfazed by this bizarre plan to help him prepare.

"I have ice and bandages standing by" she said offering a smile that didn't quite hit her eyes.

Barry looked at her a bit confused wondering why she wouldn't be against this. She was usually the one to oppose anything that could physically harm him if not necessary. Suddenly Barry became aware that she was made at him for seeing Iris and him not telling her about it. _Right._ He sighed to himself.

Facing back towards the metal robot, Cisco began controlling the thing to attack him. Barry managed to dodge the first few attempts landing his own punches into the cool metal. Dodging another swing Barry was caught off guard and was hit in the back before being knocked to the floor by another swing.

"Ooooo" Cisco cringed bringing his fist over his mouth empathizing at some level with the experience Barry just got served.

"I'm pretty sure I dislocated my shoulder" Barry barely muttered out.

Sitting on the bed he waited for Caitlin to place his shoulder back in place.

"Oh god!... Ouch!" Barry agonized as Caitlin assessed how badly his shoulder was knocked out of place.

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to be quick and extremely painful" she said firmly.

Barry's phone began vibrating. Picking up the device Barry saw that Eddie was calling.

"Oh speaking of pain. Eddie hey" he breathed out heavily.

 _"We found the stolen vehicle… so do you mind coming down and do your thing?"_

Barry listened as Eddie relayed to him the address of the crime scene while watching as Caitlin impatiently looked down at her watch indicating to him that he needed to pick up his pace if he wanted his shoulder popped back in.

"Great… I'll see you in a sec."

Putting down his phone, Barry noticed how Caitlin became very doctorily and professional when she was made. Or at least when she was made at him. Caitlin arched her eyebrows up at him, silently asking if he was for them to go ahead.

"Yep okay… let's do this" Barry said taking in a deep breath as he eased back onto the bed.

Barry felt as Caitlin placed her hand gently over his shoulder and while her other extended down and closed around his wrist. Clearing her throat Barry listened as she began to speak.

"So Barry… when you said you were off duty last night… you weren't visiting Iris again? You know in disguise?" She hinted as she looked at him, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Because that would be reckless and a little creepy. Not that I'm jealous or anything." She added.

Unable to look into her eyes Barry mumbled out a weak "Nooo"

"Okay good." She said coolly.

And with those final words Caitlin snapped his shoulder back in place. Hearing a little hint of venom in those last too words he knew that she knew he was lying. Barry didn't know why he had just lied to Caitlin. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong; he just missed his best friend. Barry was afraid if he told Caitlin that she'd have a reason get jealous. And he didn't want to let his past feelings for Iris get in the way of his relationship with Caitlin. Barry now regretting lying to Caitlin realized that not telling her the truth he had just let what he was trying to prevent… happen.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin couldn't understand why he couldn't tell her the truth. She sure she wouldn't get jealous. _There wasn't anything going on between them… or did Barry still have feelings for Iris?_ Caitlin couldn't help but be alone with these dark scenarios as Barry had scrambled off back to his day job. Sitting at her desk, Caitlin stared absentmindedly at the computer screen think of Barry… of Iris. Caitlin thought that she was being idiotic for being upset with Barry who just wanted to spend time with his best friend. There was nothing to be jealous or angry about. He after all was human and Iris has and will probably always be a big part of his life. But the fact that he had forgotten their date that admittedly she was late for, she was hurt and rightfully angry since she planned on cooking a romantic dinner and it would have been the night she'd tell him how deeply she felt for him. How much _she loved him_.

Caitlin was so deeply lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Barry was back until she overheard Cisco talking to him. Drawing her attention back into the present, Caitlin re-adjusted her focus on her screen to see a popup alert on the blog Iris had been writing. Reading the message left on her blog, it reignited the frustration Caitlin had. Pushing herself out of her chair, she snatched her tablet off the table and stalked her way over to where the boys stood.

"Barry do you mind telling me about this?" She turned over her tablet to face him.

Before he could say a word, she read out loud the message. "I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me."

"Now who could she be talking to" she asked rhetorically before stomping away from him.

Caitlin didn't stop walking until she found herself breathing in the fresh air out on the roof. Letting out a deep breath, Caitlin felt herself relax. She stared out onto the city before. Watching as the day began to end with the sun setting far out in the distance. Being out here, she began to think more clearly. She hated being on opposite sides with Barry. She missed him. She missed the warmth of his arms around her, the soft taste of his lips on her. _She missed him._ Hearing the clank of the roof door close behind her, she peered over her shoulder to see Barry stop in his tracks. Caitlin's eyes softened as she caught his gaze. She noticed he wasn't sure if he should approach her or not. Turning her body around so she faced him, her offered him a warm smile that gave him the answer he needed. Speeding his way towards her, Caitlin allowed him to wrap his arms around her pulling her in a tight embrace. Settling her head in his chest Caitlin let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _This is what she missed. This is who she loved._ Barry shifted slightly, pulling away a little so he was looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

Looking into his eyes he knew she had already forgiven him. "I understand. Really I do."

Caitlin moved back closer into his arms. She was happy that they were okay again but she didn't want to tell him the other reason she had been so mad. She didn't want to set herself up for hurt. She was happy and didn't want to lose that or Barry. Not when there was a chance he could still be in love with Iris. But he being here with her is all she needed for now. She told herself he'd have to be the one to say _I love you_ first. She wasn't prepared to be the first one to say it. Or at least not anymore. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms tighter around Barry a part of her unsure how much longer he'd be hers.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After leaving Caitlin, Barry tried to re-talk Iris out of writing her blog. It had gotten her into danger and even as the Flash he couldn't prevent her from getting into harm. With Iris still not listening him, Barry knew he'd have to get to Tony before he got to Iris… or to anyone else he cared about. Barry began to speed downtown towards the old metal factory that had closed down ten months ago.

"Barry, talk to us. What are you doing?" Caitlin asked over the coms.

"Dude… don't run angry. We don't know how to defeat him yet"

But Barry couldn't hear them. He had the determination to end this all before anyone got hurt again. Yes he was angry. He admittedly wanted to take down Tony for all the times he had beaten him down. For all the times he pounded him into the concrete street walk. Ever since he his first encounter with him a couple of nights go, he had been messing with his head. With his confidence. Tony had made him question his strength and his ability to stand up and protect this city. If he couldn't beat his childhood bully, then what chance did he have against anyone else he would come across? Barry felt he needed to prove that he was capable of protecting this city. That he was a hero his friend Iris thought he was and hoped Caitlin saw him as.

Flashing into the abandoned building, Barry scouted the dimly lit building for any sign of Tony. Stumbling on a pile of silver metal, Barry noticed footprints and knew that he was in the right place. Cautiously moving his way through the darkness, Barry was ambushed by a punch in the face from Tony. Before he had a time to defend or deflect Barry hit the ground hard. Feeling a stream of sharp pain shoot through his face, Barry tried to pull himself off the floor. Suddenly Barry collapsed to the floor with the sudden weight of a metal shelf and everything that had been on it come crushing down onto him. Barry felt the air escape his chest finding it hard to breath. Trying to move, Barry went still with everything around him fading to black.

Barry started to come to when he heard the distant cries of Caitlin breaking through the haze.

"Barry?... Barry?" Caitlin called out.

"Barry where are you? Caitlin over here!" Cisco beaconed her over to where he lay.

"Barry?" she gasped when she saw him lying motionless under a heap of junk metal.

"Please say something so we know you're okay!" she pleaded.

Cisco pulled him gently out from under the metal scrapes. Grunting in pain, Barry let out a gasp of pain.

"oww" he whispered.

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE" she frantically ordered Cisco.

Under the little lighting that illuminated the room Barry saw Caitlin's face plastered with an expression of worry. He noticed as her brows pulled together in agonizing fear for his safety and at this point probably his sanity.

* * *

 _*Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Dr Wells scolded Barry.

"I told you that we would figure out a way to deal with him!"

"I'll heal" Barry mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"You can't heal when you're dead! He could of killed you." He argued back.

"I know alright. I KNOW! IN THE PAST THIRTY SIX HOURS I'VE HAD MY ASS HANDED TO ME… TWICE! By the guy that tormented me as a kid. I couldn't stop him then and I can't stop him now. Even with my powers I'm POWERLESS AGAINST HIM."

Barry turned his back and headed towards the door.

"Not necessarily. Cisco."

Stopping in his tracks, Barry slowly turned on his heel watching as Cisco made his way around to the computers.

"Any material if struck at a high enough velocity can be compromised." Dr Wells continued to explain.

"I ran an analysis on the metal in Tony's footprint. Basically on its density and atomic structure... if you impact at just the right angle and just the right speed you could do some serious damage." Cisco stated.

"How fast would I have to go?"

"Factoring in the metals tensile strength, estimated dermal thickness, atmospheric pressure, air temp… you would have to hit him at approximately mock. 1.1"

"You want Barry to hit something at 800 miles an hour?" Caitlin questioned protectively stepping further into the room.

"837 actually…" Cisco corrected.

"That's faster than the speed of sound!" Caitlin shouted.

"I know! He would create a sonic boom! Which is what I said before-" Bringing the tips of fingers to his mouth Cisco kissed them like an old Italian chef cheering bon appetite!

"- would be awesome!" He finished ecstatically.

"I've never gone that fast" Barry contemplated running that fast. After getting knocked down so many times in less than two days Barry doubted his abilities. Resting his hands on the desk Barry stretched out his arms, bowing down his head. He wasn't sure he could do it.

"Yet!" Dr Wells added.

"I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea. I mean he'd need a straight shot from miles away!"

Snapping his head back up, he saw Caitlin a couple of feet away from him. Catching her eye he saw the fear in her eyes and his heart ached with hers.

"Yeh 5.3 miles. Theoretically" Cisco corrected her once again.

"You're right… you'll take him down." Dr Wells encouraged with confidence in him.

Closing the distance between them Caitlin looked straight into his eyes.

"Do it wrong you'll shatter every bone in your body."

Looking at her Barry didn't know what to do. He wasn't fast enough to do this. Hell he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. If he did this and he was wrong, he wasn't scared so much of failing but more to the fact what it would do to Caitlin if he didn't keep his promise to always come back to her.

A sudden alert on Barry's phone grabbed his immediate attention.

"He's got Iris!" He said tilting his head back up to look at her.

"Go!" gazing into her eyes he saw her permission and more so her belief in him to save her.

Giving her a small nod Barry raced out of S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin sat on the edge of her seat, her hands gripping on the edge of her desk. Barry had already gotten beaten twice before she wasn't sure if he was ready to do it again. But if anyone could defeat Tony she knew it would be Barry and no one else.

"He's hurt!" Cisco said watching his vitals spike on the screen.

Caitlin's hadn't realized her knuckles turned white from gripping on the desk to tight. She wanted more than anything for him to get out of there. She needed him to be okay. But she also knew that he'd have to save her. Save Iris.

Caitlin let out a sigh of relief as she watched the locator on the screen speed away from the location.

"He made it out. Barely." Cisco said as he turned his head towards Caitlin.

Catching his eyes she knew how she felt. Closing her eyes Caitlin allowed herself to relax back into her seat, letting her heart beat settle.

"He stopped!"

 _What? Why did he stop?_ Caitlin edged back closer to the screen watching the dot on the monitor stand still.

"His miles away…" Cisco paused slowly glancing over to Caitlin. "Exactly 5.3 miles away" he finished.

Caitlin's jaw dropped. He was going to do it. Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat.

"Barry? Barry you there?"

"Cait- I have to try!"

"Barry wait!" She begged leaping out of her seat.

"No way he's going to do it. GO MAN GO!" Cisco enthused beside her.

Caitlin's face ashened as she watched the dot on the monitor begin to move once again. She couldn't say anything she knew he was right. Although it was dangerous, there was no other way. It was one of the reasons she loves his him. She loved him for his heart. His kindness and willingness to do everything in his power to save people. He was her hero. As Barry sped his way back to the school Caitlin held her breathe.

"SUPERSONIC PUNCH BABY! WOOHOO!" Cisco shouted jumping up in the air.

Caitlin was startled by the sudden loudness in the room. Her eyes never peeled off the screen. She was on edge wondering if Barry was alright. She couldn't breathe until she knew he was okay.

"Barry…"

There was a long static coming through the coms and Caitlin began to think the worst. Her pulse started to race and she felt as if all the air in the room had evaporated.

"ugh.. I'm alright" he managed to whisper back.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Caitlin closed her eyes leaning forward she managed to hold back the tears that had start to fill her eyes. _Thank god he was okay_. She silently prayed. Now she could finally relax. It was over.

* * *

 _*Later that evening*_

Caitlin was home alone curled up on her couch watching the flames of the fire burn as she sipped. Hearing a knock at the door she pulled over the blanket and headed towards the door. Opening the door, Caitlin found Barry standing alone holding up a bag of Chinese food.

"Hey"

"Hey… what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"I know we had a date the other night. So I thought we'd have a redo tonight"

Smiling widely Caitlin moved aside welcoming Barry into her apartment. Heading back into the living room both of them shoved over the coffee table so that they could spread out in front of the fire. After eating a hearty dinner Caitlin joined Barry who sat up leaning against the couch. Curling up next to him, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. This might not have been the night she had planned the night before but it sure made up for it she smiled at the thought. Snuggling into his chest she allowed herself to close her eyes and drift off into sleep.


	8. I Love You

_**Well guys here is Ep.7. I'm not sure what you guys think of this chapter but I hope I did the Snowbarry scenes justice. And after much thought and consideration of your advice I've decided to wait til Ep.12 for them to "get together". So hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review…follow… etc. ENJOY my Snowbarry prirates**_ _ **J**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor their characters**_

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Lying on his stomach Barry felt the rays of the sun warm his face. Turning his head over he was woken with the perfect image of Caitlin lying peacefully beside him, her lips slightly parted and with every few breathes she would let out a little snort he found amusing and cute. Watching her sleep had become his new favourite past time. As he gazed upon her his eyes widened at the realization her was late for work. Gently easing himself out of bed, Barry flashed his way throughout his apartment getting ready for work. Making his way over to the other side of his bed, Barry bent over Caitlin placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

Entering into the CCPD station, the building was alive as every other day. Burley detectives brushed past him on their way out while green officers stumbled their way in toe of rugged stern criminals. Dodging all the chaos of the building, Barry snuck up into his lab using his powers to speed through all the back log of evidence needing to be processed. Speeding to a stop, Barry dusted off his hands as he finished the last report smiling smugly at how fast he had managed to do his work. Looking down at his watch he still had half an hour to kill before he had to be at S.T.A.R Labs. Grabbing his jacket off his desk chair Barry shoved his arms into his jacket and headed out for his morning coffee.

The bell above the door chimed as Barry pushed through the doors of Jitters. Walking only a couple of inches Barry came to a standstill crowd waiting for their morning brew.

"I hate it when they let the new guy train during the morning rush" the woman in front of him complained.

Bouncing up on his toes, Barry peered over the heads of the coffee house's growing impatient customers and watched as a learner barista spilled coffee all over the counter. Looking back down at his watch then at the crowd before him Barry knew he'd be waiting here for at least twenty minutes. A smug smile crossed Barry's face, flashing his way behind the counter Barry complete everyone's orders… flashing each cup into everyone's hand before leaving a large tip in the jar he sped his way out into the alley way smiling widely.

As Barry coasted his way down the alleyway he was startled by a firm hand on his shoulder and the feeling of cold hard metal jabbing into his backside.

"Don't try nothin'!" the man's voice ordered as he pushed Barry against the brick wall.

"Wallet now!" he said pointing his gun at him.

Barry felt the adrenaline course through his veins. It had been a slow week and this was as much excitement he'd seen in a while.

"oh this is awesome… you got to be kidding me." The corner of his lips pulling up into a small smile.

"Hold on. I'm just going to set this down."

Placing his cup down on the floor he continued. "Wow this is crazy… there are literally hundreds and thousands of people in Central City and out of everyone you could of picked to rob you pick me!" he laughed.

The gun man looked at him confusion plaster all over his face.

"Are you sick? Money now!" he ordered growing slightly impatient.

Slowing down Barry looked sadly into this man's eyes. "You're going to be kicking yourself man. I mean if there as an Olympics for bad luck you didn't just medal pal… you're Michael Philipps." He teased.

Now agitated the gunman coaxed the gun and aimed squarely at him. "I'm gonna count to three, then I'm going to shoot you. ONE. TWO-"

Barry just stood still a broad grin displayed across his face. Before he the gunman got to three Barry thought he'd have some fun stripping the poor man down to his underwear whilst grabbing the nearest police officer beside him ready for an easy arrest. Watching for a moment from around the corner Barry drew the coffee to his lips finally able to enjoy the warm liquid he'd been craving for.

Pulling out his phone he checked the time noticing that he was now running late. Again. Speeding his way through the traffic rush Barry ran his way over to S.T.A.R Labs. Skidding to a halt Barry leaned himself on one the many door frames in the labs cortex. Seeing Caitlin before him he was surprised that she had gotten here before. Looking at her she turned to face him catching his eye. She looked at him quizzically with a look that wondered why he was looking at her so strangely.

"Sorry guys I got a little held up" he mumbled with the corners of his mouth twitching at the memory of the semi naked thug getting arrested.

Caitlin stared at him noticing his smug smile waiting for further explanation. "Had to be there" he grinned.

"I'm going to need a moment or two with Mr. Allen" Dr Wells stated firmly.

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin was left to her own devices as Dr Wells and Cisco were off somewhere in S.T.A.R Labs. Stretching herself out in her chair Caitlin let her mind wonder to last night.

 _Caitlin stomach ached from laughing. The clerk by the door held out her coat for as she slipped her arms into the warmth of the cotton fabric. Her hand gripping onto Barry's tight, they both scrambled out onto the quiet street. The street lights along the street dimly illuminated a path before them. Pausing once her feet hit the pavement, Caitlin raised her face, welcoming the cool refreshing rain. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath trying to ease the ache in her stomach. Feeling the warm touch of Barry's skin gripping onto hers tighter, Caitlin opened her eyes to see Barry hiding underneath his coat he held over his head with his free hand._

 _"Come on let's get a cab!" he said in between laughter._

 _"Ahh why?" she laughed. "Let's walk." Staring at him she tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him out further into the rain._

Picking up her mug from her desk, Caitlin took a sip of her tea when she heard Barry come into the cortex. Pulling out of her chair, Caitlin walked into the cortex room just as Barry handed a file over to Cisco. Before taking her seat next to Cisco, Caitlin rounded the desk pausing briefly as she reached Barry so she could sneak a quick brush of their hands. The contact of his skin sent vibrations throughout her body. Hiding her smile Caitlin brushed her hair behind her ears as she took her place at the desk. Unsure of what was going on Caitlin just sat back and observed the conversation between Barry and Cisco.

"So this reconstructive software should be able to help us ID your crispy corpse." Cisco stated.

Noticing the case file on the desk, Caitlin picked it up and began taking note of the information. Reading the evidence or lack of evidence in the case and the corpse, Caitlin figured this had to be a new case involving a metahuman.

"Question is how did he fry in the first place… is there a metahuman out there that could control electricity?" Barry questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It would take a serious electrostatic discharge that could cause that level of tissue damage." Dr Wells noted.

"Guys according to the software… there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this"

An obscure white mould of a face appeared on the screen. Peeking over at Barry, Caitlin noticed his confused expression. And looking back at the results on the computer, she had to agree with his confusion. She still couldn't possibly make out the facial structure of this man.

"82?" Barry doubted.

"Hey! It was zero when you walked in her pal." He defended.

"Can you cross reference that with the DMV database please and help us get a name?" He said slowly backing away towards the door.

"Absolutely… the software can do almost about everything" A childish grin spread across Cisco's face.

"Casey Donahue… no wife… no kids.. he used to work at the Peterburg Electrical substation"

"That can't be a coincidence" Caitlin voiced.

A ping on the computer caught the attention of her friend.

"That's weird... someone just used his ID at the substation"

Leaping out of her seat. Caitlin had a gut feeling that the man using Casey's ID had to be the metahuman they were after.

"The Peterson substation is experiencing massive power drainage. Right now." She called out to Barry as she knew he was already making his way to his suit. Glancing up from the computers she made sure she caught his eye.

"Be careful."

And he was gone.

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry sped his way downtown towards the substation. The night quiet and everything around was still. Scouting the area Barry heard sparks of electricity flare in the short distance. Racing ahead Barry was confronted with a sole man syphoning the electricity. It seemed to be fuelling his body.

"I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area" he called out over the noise.

The man was talk and slightly muscular. Under what little lighting that was left in the area Barry notice what seemed like dark red veins spidering out over his face, down his neck and on his hands. Barry didn't flinch as he turned his body to face him. Without any warning his hand flew out shooting bolts of electricity from his fingertips. Reacting just as his arm extended towards him Barry flashed his way a few feet to his right.

"Easy there zappy!" he warned.

"I…HAVE… TO… FEED!" he growled.

Barry sighed. They never came with him easy he thought. Dodging his next attack Barry tried to think of how he was going to get close enough to capture him. At this point Barry couldn't get close enough to do anything. Speeding his way around a tower to try and catch the metahuman of guard, Barry was stunned to the ground. Streams of electricity course in and out of his body. Barry was grounded his feet heavy he was unable to move. As the attack of electricity continued to course through him, Barry felt the energy drain from his body. His limbs weak Barry unwillingly fell to his knees. He wasn't sure what was happening. He felt powerless… drained of his power.

"What was that?" Cisco called through the coms.

Barry didn't have the time and more importantly the energy to answer. The burning sensation ceased to stop. Barry had never felt anything like this. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. Concentrating all his energy and focus, Barry willed his legs to move. Struggling to placing one foot in front of the other, Barry zapped his way across to the other side of the station. Barry tried catching his breath. As began to slow down his breathing, Barry thought how out of breath he really was and how he hadn't so weak and breathless since before… since before he was struck by lightning.

"Barry what happened?" Dr Wells asked concern spiking in his voice.

"Barry get out of there! Run!" Caitlin yelled to him.

"I can't… My speed… It's gone!" he whispered closing his eyes.

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry was exhausted. His heart beating fast in his chest Barry slowed down heaving. Resting his hands on his knees Barry took a moment to try and restore his breathing.

"He runs slow even for a normal person" Cisco teased.

Barry spun his head in Cisco's direction glaring at him. This wasn't funny. He had lost his speed and he had no clue how he was going to get it back.

"You can't just lose your powers okay. Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast… there's no way to un-transform DNA!" Caitlin shouted.

"Yeh tell that to the uber driver who charged me 65 bucks to take me here." He said breathless.

"I had to tell her I was coming from a cosplay party." He finished.

"So we were wrong. This metahuman doesn't electrocute people he syphons electricity… thereby removing your power." Dr Wells cleared as he strolled closer to Barry.

"Alright do we think that this is temporary or…" Barry's face was stricken with worry. He couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence.

"We have to run tests."

"Yeh…" Barry sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. I've got to go warn Joe." Barry pulled himself up off the treadmill and headed out towards the door.

"Barry we will find a way to restore your speed. That I promise you."

Nodding Barry turned and left with his head hanging down.

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin heard Barry walk in. She didn't think he noticed she was in the same room. He's expression was soft and solemn as she watched him lean against the frame where his suit stood. Making her way over to him she reached out her hand placing it on the side of his arm.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Think I'll ever wear it again?" he asked without turning around.

"I hope so" she replied giving his arm a gentle squeeze. Caitlin found herself staring at the scarlet suit. _For Barry, she hoped so._ Barry shifted under her touch pulling himself off the wall he took a step back turning to face her.

"I didn't have my speed for very long… but and now that it's gone it feels like a part of me is gone too" he whispered.

Reaching out Caitlin held her hand over his chest. "With or without your speed you're still you Barry."

"But I'm not. I'm not the best version of me. I love being the Flash." He laughed.

"I love everything about it. The feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour... Wind and power just rushing past my face. Being able to help people… I'm not sure if I can leave without it Caitlin - "

Caitlin wasn't sure what to say to help console him. Closing the small distance between them, Caitlin kept her hand over his heart. She wanted to tell him that powers or not, this right here. His heart. This is who he was and why she loved him. As she opened her mouth to speak. Cisco interrupted them. Walking into the room his face deep in reading whatever he had on his tablet.

"Faruk Drubran."

Stepping away so they didn't get caught, Caitlin heard Barry clear his throat before asking "Who?"

"The powers vampire who jacked your speed." He explained handing over his tablet to Barry.

Shifting to his side, Caitlin peered over Barry's shoulder.

"I hacked into the surveillance footage from the Petersburg substation. Once I got his face it was easy to find a match."

"He climbed an electrical tower the night of the explosion." Caitlin read out loud over his shoulder.

"No surprise where his powers came from" she mused.

Barry glanced at her from over his shoulder catching her eye. Being so close to him, she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin, feeling the electricity between them flare into a desire for her to kiss him. But she resisted her urge knowing that Cisco was now staring at them oddly.

A security alert helped pull them away from each other as Cisco pulled up the live camera footage from outside the building. Staring up at them was Faruk.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Cisco muttered.

"This is not happening!" he continued.

" _Dr Harrison Wells… I need to see you!" he demanded._

 _"C'mon! I know you're inside. Open the door!"_

Caitlin was scared. This guy looked like he was right out of a thriller movie. He had dark circles encasing his eyes while webs of red veins branched out around his face. As much as he scared her she couldn't seem to peel her eyes of the screen. Not noticing that she had been holding her breath, she was startled by the warm touch as Barry's fingers laced his way into hers. As the Faruk continued to hound for Dr Wells Caitlin gripped onto Barry's hand tighter.

 _"WELLS! LET ME IN!"_

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry held onto Caitlin. He knew she was scared. All he wanted to do was to hold her. To get her out of here, but without his power he felt useless. _How was he going to protect her?_ Watching the screen, it suddenly static filled the screen and the lights flickered before burning out. The room falling into darkness. _He must be syphoning the power,_ Barry thought. A moment later the building shook and Barry instinctively pulled Caitlin behind him.

"He's inside."

Hearing a noise nearing where they were, Barry moved them all backwards preparing for whoever came through the door. Letting out a sigh of relief, Dr Wells cautiously wheeled into the cortex.

"I need my powers back!" Barry stated firmly as he stepped forward.

"I have a theory. It's untested." He cautioned.

"I'm willing to roll the dice." Barry exhaled. He was desperate. At this point he was willing to do almost anything to get his powers back. To get Caitlin out of here safe.

"Okay… you lost your speed yes. But nothing has changed inside you in a subatomic level. In other words... your cells are still prime."

"They just need a jumpstart." Cisco prompted.

"Okay, how do we do that? How do we jumpstart me?" Barry said eagerly.

"We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system."

"But that would mean a peak current at least 2000kw."

"Are you INSANE? That's more electricity than they give people in the electric chair." Caitlin quietly shouted.

"Caitlin with Faruk in the building, we are all looking at a death sentence here."

Barry stared at his colleagues. Caitlin was right. _Were they crazy?_ That was a lot of electricity. And without his powers Barry wasn't sure his body could sustain that much voltage. Barry ping ponged his attention between Cisco and Dr Wells as they continued to discuss animatedly about they planned on restoring Barry's speed.

"The spare generators offline. If we reboot it… we could get a charge that big." Cisco stated.

"We need something that could transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body without shorting out." Dr Wells added.

"The treadmill… my baby could take the charge."

"What if Barry can't?" Caitlin questioned… her voice strong but quiet. Barry could tell she was scared. He noticed that she was shaking and needed to rest on the desk to support her.

"Well that's up to Mr. Allen."

At hearing his name Barry's head snapped back in the direction of Dr. Wells. Looking at him Barry didn't know what to do. Frustrated Barry curled his hands around his neck. Barry shifted his weight between his feet thinking of what he could do. Three options faced him. One: they could try waiting him out, figure out a way to out smart Faruk and capture him. Two: they could go along with the plan and try to get his powers back. But looking at Caitlin he knew if it didn't work… Barry couldn't do that to her. Three: He'd try reasoning with him. Knowing what he'd have to do Barry dropped his arms and headed out to meed Faruk.

"Where you going?" Caitlin called her voice pleaded for him to stay.

"I'm going to talk to him." he answered.

"Nope. No. No." Dr Wells voiced wheeling himself over to Barry.

"Okay. You didn't see him at the substation. He needed to feed. I got super speed from the particle accelerator blast and his best friends died and he woke up with a disease." Barry defended.

"Earlier today you were at the crime scene. Where this metahuman electrocuted an innocent man. THEN HIS A MURDER! And you are powerless to defend yourself against him."

"He may just need help… like I did. I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try." Glancing at Caitlin one last time, Barry turned his back and walked out. As he made his way down the dark empty halls Barry hope that wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Barry had been for far too long. Caitlin paced up and down the room fast enough she thought she was probably creating a draft. Fiddling with her fingers she grew more anxious with each passing minute Barry didn't come walking back through those doors. Unable to wait any longer Caitlin stalked her way pass Dr Wells and Cisco.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dr Wells asked as she passed him.

"I can't- We can't let him do this alone! We need to go back him up. I need to make sure his okay."

Not waiting to hear for a reply she turned on her heel and headed down the same direction Barry had gone down. With Dr Wells and Cisco close on her on her heel Caitlin heard the two male voices conversing just up ahead. Just as Barry came into her field of vision, a stream of electricity stuck Barry in the chest sending flying backwards across the room. Caitlin's heart stopped as Barry hit the floor in front of her.

As Barry curled up into his chest, Caitlin saw Cisco rush over to the side of the room pulling down a lever that activated the security door to lock down. Caitlin was bending over Barry, her hand on his cheek pulling him in her arms to face her. Barry buried his face in her lap cringing in pain. Using her free hand Caitlin pulled down his shirt to try and see the extent of his injuries, but it was too dark to see anything. Dropping his shirt Caitlin cradle Barry, gently running her hand through his hair, her heart aching as she couldn't do anything to help ease his pain.

"Not sure how long that will hold" Cisco said as he stared at the door, his voice trembling at the sound of Faruk trying to break through.

"Done being a hero Mr. Allen?... Caitlin, get him to the treadmill." Dr Wells scolded before ordering Caitlin to take Barry away.

Caitlin helped Barry to his feet; pulling his arm around her shoulder she felt Barry's warmth as he leaned on her. As they staggered their way down the darkened hallways back towards the treadmill Caitlin held onto Barry tight as she helped carried his weight.

As they reached the room Caitlin carefully propped Barry onto the treadmill, once again pulling down his top once again to get a better look at his wounds. Barely even touching him Barry winced in pain. Pulling her hand away, Caitlin stared down at him, her eyes sad and frightened.

"I'm not healing fast anymore?" Barry said breaking the silence.

Caitlin just shook her head. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to hold back her tears. Racing over behind him, she picked up and carried one of the gigantic power cables and attached it to the treadmill. Caitlin felt the adrenaline course through her body. Feeling her mind and emotions were in overdrive, she couldn't think clearly. For one, she was totally against what they were about to do but if they had any chance of getting out of here tonight this was the only option they had left and secondly Barry was hurt badly, really bad. If they sufficient lighting here she could do something but it was too dark… at this very moment she'd never felt to useless.

"Well that's unfortunate." he retorted.

"Don't worry. When Dr. Wells has a theory it's usually right." She reverberated to Barry.

Caitlin recited that mantra over and over again in her head, trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be okay.

"If something happens to you guys-"

"Barry don—" Suddenly a noise from outside the room cut her off mid-sentence. Caitlin saw Barry stagger to his feet racing over to her pulling her with him down towards the ground as they made their way to the wall beside the door where he held her glued as far back as they could go.

Barry's arms were crossed over Caitlin holding her back. Caitlin gripped onto his arm as they waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity for Faruk to pass. Caitlin's heart was pounding so loudly she thought they'd be caught.

Hearing the footsteps grow distance, Caitlin led Barry towards the utilities closet at the other end of the room. Following Barry in, Caitlin sat with her back to the wall, her legs curled up to her chest. Her heart still pounding, Caitlin felt her breath loud and shallow. At the sound of returning footsteps, Caitlin unsuccessfully tried to quiet her breathing until Barry pulled down her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. Suddenly silhouette of a tall figure broke through the gaps of the grating in the door. Caitlin looking at Barry held her breath. She didn't know what awaited her beyond that door but whatever happened she was glad she had the man she loved with her. Staring deeply into his eyes she held onto him tightly.

Just as the handle of the door peeled down, the lights flew back on and the shadow figure disappeared into the distance, his heavy footsteps growing faint as he moved further away. _About time! Thank-you Cisco!_ Caitlin closed her eyes as she exhaled. He heart feeling the relief in pressure.

Feeling Barry's hand slip through her fingers, she followed him up as he pushed out through the door and back into the treadmill room.

"Turn on the treadmill!" he said rushing onto the treadmill.

"You're still hurt!" she argued.

"We don't have time!"

Caitlin was taken back by surprise. Barry had never raised his voice at her before. Caitlin stared at Barry for a moment stunned before finding her way to the switch. She placed her hand on the lever gripping onto it before yanking her hand back away.

"Caitlin!"

"I can't."

"We don't have a choice!" he yelled.

"If I turn this on it could kill you" she pleaded with him.

"If you don't… we could all die." He replied his voice more gentle.

"I already lost someone I cared about in this building I can't do it again."

"Caitlin!" he yelled harshly.

"BARRY I CAN'T… GODDAMMIT! Don't you get it?... I LOVE YOU!" she declared.

Caitlin saw as Barry's arms fell limp to his side. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind. She didn't mean for it to come out this way but she was frustrated he didn't get why she was doing what she was doing and before she knew it… she let the words slip out of her mouth. And she meant every word of it. Barry just stared at her. Barry looked completely shocked. _Why wasn't he saying anything?_ After a moment passed, a million and one things were running around her head. Caitlin watched as he jumped off the treadmill and stalked his way over to her. Caitlin couldn't get a read on his face. She was about to open her mouth and take it back since he didn't say anything when Barry grabbed between his hands his lips finding hers as kissing her in a hungry frenzy. Caught off guard… Caitlin pulled back breaking the kiss. Caitlin stared up into his eyes, Barry searching hers. Feeling the heat of his body Caitlin grabbed Barry by his shirt pulling him to her. As her lips met his she opened her mouth exploring… tasting. Barry's kiss was hungry and passionate. His hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer to him deepening their kiss. Breathless, they broke away, Caitlin leaning her head onto his. Her eyes still closed Caitlin took a deep breath trying to regain her balance. Caitlin rested in Barry's hands, his thumb gently grazing her cheek. Pulling away to look at her, Barry brushed away her hair from her face, his hands still cradling her head in his hands tilted her head up to meet his eyes. Caitlin watched as Barry gazed into hers.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just say what she thinks he said?_ Caitlin's was overwhelmed with joy as she looked into his eyes seeing deep into them that he meant it. A single tear spilled down her cheek, Caitlin felt Barry's touch as he brushed her cheek dry.

"Hey listen… someone once told me I was stuck by lighting for a reason that it chose me… I'm not sure I believe it right now it doesn't matter what I believe… but we have no choice. We have to do this."

Caitlin searched his eyes as he pleaded with her. She knew he was right. Burying her head in his hands Caitlin closed her eyes coming to grips with her resolve in doing this. Looking up she nodded. Barry pulled Caitlin to him kissing her forehead before letting her go and walked back over to the treadmill.

Putting her hand back on the lever, Caitlin looked over shoulder at Barry. Nodding if he was ready, Barry gripped onto the metal bar in front of him. Turning her head back Caitlin closed her eyes as she flipped the switch.

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry felt the burn entering his body. It was like an endless shockwave scoring through his veins igniting the electricity in his bones. The power surging though him was so powerful Barry found it hard to stay grounded. The power of the electricity ripped Barry off the treadmill sending him flying across the room, his body hitting the solid cinder block column.

Barry came to a second later, his ears ringing. Sliding up against the wall Barry tried refocusing his eyes. Caitlin was at his side in the matter of seconds.

"Barry!" She called her hands on him, searching for any signs that he wasn't.

"You okay… did you feel anything?" she breathed a sigh of relief after noting he wasn't hurt. Or more hurt than her already was.

Barry lifted his hand. It was shaking uncontrollably fast. Barry used his other hand around his wrist to try and get a grip over his power. As soon as his hand moved, it stopped just as fast. Barry sunk back into the wall feeling defeated.

"It didn't work."

Barry stared ahead as Caitlin moved to rest beside him. He didn't know what to do next. This experiment… it hadn't got his speed back. Now how was he supposed to protect her? Barry turned his head, peering over at Caitlin whose eyes were clothes, her head tilted back resting against the wall as if she was in silent prayer. _How was he supposed to save her?_ The unexpected sound of electricity sparked their immediate sense of danger. Barry inhaled a deep breath. Grabbing Caitlin's hand, Barry figured they could try sneak their way out of there. There was one him and four of them. Plus they had the upper hand of knowing the ins and outs of the place. Barry kept Caitlin close behind him as they snuck covertly through the hallways. They needed to find the others first.

Barry was exhausted. You'd think that 2000kw of electricity would give you enough energy but Barry felt the air in his lungs tighten. As they continued to walk Barry felt his breath grow short and shallow. Pausing, Barry let go of Caitlin leaning his body next to the wall closing his eyes trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"Yeh. I just need a sec."

"C'mon we need to get to the breaker room. That's where Cisco and Dr. Wells will be."

Barry nodded looping his arm around Caitlin's shoulders as she helped guide him towards the breaker room. Rounding the last corner Barry stumbled into the room with Caitlin.

"You're winded that's not good." Cisco noted as they entered.

"I need to take your blood to figure out what happened." Caitlin reappeared beside him rolling up his sleeves to get a sample.

"We have to get out of the facility!" Dr Wells stated wheeling in from behind the desk.

"We'd never make it to the main entrance from here." Caitlin interjected as she multitasked running Barry's blood sample through the S.T.A.R Labs computers.

"What about the garage? The mobile lab van?" Cisco thought.

"That's our move Barry. We make a run for it." Dr Wells prompted.

Interrupting their train of conversation, Caitlin alerted them to the analysis of his blood cells.

"Omg Barry look!" she pointed to the computer monitor. "Your cells are rapidly regenerating."

Barry stepped forward towards the Caitlin, peering over her shoulder to the computer.

"But I still don't have my speed."

"Must be mental… not physical" Dr Wells whispered.

Barry looked at Dr Wells, confusion plastered all over his face.

"oooohhh you have the yips!" Cisco cooed from beside him.

"The what?"

"You know… a second baseman can only get to the first or a golfer tries to put and they get all embarrassed and upset and makes their game worse and they become a hot mess and feel more like a failure."

Barry just stared at his friend. How was any of that meant to put him in the right mind frame to get his speed back?

"That's not helping." Barry mumbled back.

Knowing that the lives of his friends, of the woman he loved depended on him getting his speed back… Barry felt the rising pressure in his chest. Taking a step back, Barry took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He could do this… _right?_ Feeling his heart clench under the pressure that he could fail Barry started to pace up and down the room. His eyes glued to the floor Barry hadn't noticed that Caitlin had gotten out of her seat until he crashed his body into hers.

"Barry, stop." She said gently.

"Look you asked if I believed you were struck by lightning for a reason. If you were chosen… I believe… now you have to too." She finished.

Watching as she took a quick look around so no one notice she whispered "and I love you."

Hearing a noise down the hallway Barry knew they had to get out of there.

"Let's go!" Dr Wells called.

Entering the garage, Barry ran ahead, jumpstarting the car while Caitlin and Cisco guarded Dr Wells as they made their way to the van. The engine rolled to life to Barry's relief. _There could be a chance they could all get out of here alive,_ he thought. As Barry waited for the rest of the team to get to the van the engine died. Barry reached for the keys trying to turn the key and restart the engine. Nothing happened.

"He's here" Dr Wells stated now immobilised in his chair.

Looking up from the dashboard and out the windshield, Faruk stormed in with a determination to get revenge in his eyes. With one hand extended towards him, the metahuman shot a bolt of electricity his way, fortunately Barry was fast enough to jump out of the van just in time to dodge the attack.

Barry lay on the floor beat. He had little to no energy left. His body lay limp on the ground while Barry tried to gather as much energy he could muster to get his speed back and save his friends. Propping himself onto his elbows Caitlin and Cisco were at his side, helping him sit up. Barry's eyes was fixated on Faruk who stalked forward raising his arm for his next attack.

Pushing Caitlin behind him, Barry's heart was pounding hard in his chest.

"Guys—"

"Hey!" Distracting the metahuman, Dr Wells called for his attention from the opposite side of the room.

"You're here for me."

"Finally you show your face." He growled.

"Well… I wasn't exactly eager to be killed."

"Neither were my friends" his voice was low and gravelly. Barry couldn't do anything but watch as Faruk paced his way over to Dr Wells.

"I know. I hurt a lot of people that night."

"People?! You don't even know their names." He said raising his voice.

"Jake Davenport… Daria Kim. Ralph Dimnie. Al Rostine. Gret Emmerson and Will Everet. Baya Decosta…"he paused looking straight towards Caitlin.

"Ronnie Raymond." He added.

Barry took a glanced towards Caitlin who slanted her head down before peering up to look at him. Barry reached to cover her hand with his. She gave him a small smile in return.

"I know the names of every person that died that night. I know they mattered. And the fact that the world is deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day… but these people… these people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine. Let's do that. But let these people live." He pleaded.

Watching Dr Wells, Barry saw the man he looked up to. His hero and mentor. Seeing the events unfold before him Barry could stand by and let Dr. Wells sacrifice himself. It wasn't right. After a moment's pause, nothing happened. _Maybe it was over. Maybe he'd turn and leave._ Suddenly Faruk raised both his arms sending an attack towards knocking Wells out of his chair.

"Noooo!" Barry's voice rang out.

"You died that night too…. You just didn't know it until today."

Suddenly everything in Barry's field of vision slowed to an almost complete stop. Barry felt the electricity pulse through his body, re-igniting the power in his body. Barry felt the speed in every limb of his body, racing towards Dr Wells Barry scooped him up and placed him in the arms of his friends. Changing into his suit Barry raced to confront Faruk.

The metahuman was taken back when he discovered Wells gone and Barry standing in front of him. Barry noticed Faruk's brows pull together as he attacked Barry in frustration. Using his speed Barry dodged his attacks running to try and knock him down Barry was caught. Barry felt the same surge of electricity leaving his body from the previous night. But somehow Barry felt different. Instead of feeling weak and drained… Barry felt empowered, the blood in his body burning with more energy and power than he ever felt before. By the look on Faruk's face, he seemed to be feeling the exact same but the powers appeared to be too much for him to handle. Barry watched as the spark in Faruk's eyes dimmed and collapsed to the ground.

Barry too fell to his knees. It was finally over. He had his powers back and they were safe. Caitlin was safe. Looking over to where he's friends slouched in relief, Barry caught Caitlin's eye. His gaze soft and warm. _God he loved this woman_.

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

It had been a hell of a day. The metahuman was in the pipeline and Barry had his speed back. All was right with the world again, but more importantly she had finally told Barry she felt and better yet… he had said it back. Caitlin smiled at the memory. As much as she wanted to be in his arms and to never let him out of her sight, he needed to be with Joe and Iris. After a much needed shower, Caitlin changed into her pjs slipping into her bed, her muscles relaxing as soon as her body hit the mattress. Her eyes heavy, Caitlin was beginning to drift off to sleep when her doorbell chimed bring back into consciousness. Sighing, Caitlin pulled back the covers and grudgingly shuffled her way to the front door. Cursing the person behind the door Caitlin was prepared to give whoever stood opposite a peace of her mind. Swinging the door open, Caitlin was rendered silent when the person who was waiting on the other side of the door was Barry.

"Hey did I wake you?"

Looking down at herself, she realized she was in her pyjamas.

"Ah no. I was just getting ready for bed."

Leaning against her door, Caitlin stepped back allowing Barry to enter.

Heading into the living room, Caitlin jumped onto her sofa crossing her legs as she watched Barry slouch his head back onto the couch.

"How you feeling?" she asked resting her head in her hand.

"Exhausted." He breathed, rolling his head to face her.

"Well the come on let's go to bed." She said as she stepped off the couch extending out her hand pulling up and leading him back to her bedroom. Letting go of his hand Caitlin slid back into bed as Barry rounded to the other side, slipping of his shoes… Caitlin waited as he pulled over his top over his head and slid in next to her. Curling up to his side, she rested her head on his bare chest. Barry wrapped his arm right around her. This is where she needed to be. Tilting her head up she squeezed her arm around him forcing him to look at her.

"I love you."

Barry moved his hand brushing a strand of hair that fallen over her face back behind her ear.

"I love you too."

His hand still tangle in the back of her head he pulled her up to meet his lips. As her lips meet his, his kiss was soft. Tender. Longing. Releasing her, Caitlin snuggled back in the crook of his chest allowing her to finally fall asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing and his arms securely wrapped around her.


	9. Anger & Love

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, just been crazy busy these days. So here's the next installment. Not some of my best writing I must confess but I was lacking inspiration from ep.8. Either way hope you enjoy... comment review or whatever. Be good to hear your thoughts. Hope you guys are having a splendid week. Hope to hear from you fellow pirates soon :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor their characters.**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry loved the feeling of the wind and power that rushed past his face as he sped his way through the busy streets of Central City. It had been a good start to the morning. Barry woke up to the woman he loves and now he is roaming the streets doing the one thing he does best. Run.

Everyone on this planet at some point in their lives has the major case of the feels. And Barry was sure one of those few millions of thousands of people. Those were the days when your heart seems to be too small to hold the big things you're feeling. Today was one of those days. Everybody thinks about their emotions like they're this unique personal phenomenon that no one has ever felt what you've felt. But there is a base of science for each emotion we feel. Anger. Love. And as a scientist, Barry knows there is nothing magical about what makes us feel something for someone else. But when he's around her, when he wakes up to her curled up against his chest or even the simple moments he catches a glimpse of her smile… that he knows cannot be science.

Smiling broadly at the mere thoughts of her, Barry unknowingly accelerated in his speed.

"Barry… bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and San Peir" Cisco's voice echoed through the coms.

"I got it." He replied, speeding his way back downtown to the location of the bank.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin and Cisco were busy figuring out how the new meta they were hunting was able to whammy his victims. Both her and Cisco were nose deep in research articles and medical journals on their tablets when Caitlin heard the shuffle of papers take flight in the other room. Putting down the tablet softly on her desk, Caitlin walked down towards the cortex where she overheard Felicity's voice scream through the room.

"…MY SHIRT'S ON FIRE!"

Caitlin's medical instincts took over and she found herself racing towards the commotion that seemed to be happening in the cortex. As Caitlin sped her way to shrilling cry of Felicity's screams, Caitlin fumbled to a halt as she caught sight of Barry staring at Felicity half naked.

"I'm so glad I didn't decide to go braless" Felicity joked, yanking her bag from Barry's hands using it to cover her chest.

"You guy's remember Felicity?" Barry muttered looking away.

"I'll always remember this." Cisco mouthed as he's eyes fixated on Felicity.

Managing to catch a quick glance at Barry, she arched her eye brows questioningly at him. Caitlin watched as Barry subtly shrugged in defence trying to look anywhere but down at Felicity. Caitlin's eyes searched the room for a top. To her luck a S.T.A.R Labs jumper was sprawled over a chair, reaching out Caitlin rushed to pick it up offering it over to Felicity.

"Hi Felicity… it's so good to see you… but what ugh brings you back to Central City?... Not Barry?" she teased light-heartedly knowing that she and Barry had a small and brief romantically linked history.

"No not Barry… this not happening. We looked down that road and we said no thank you." She replied happily as she took the jumper quickly putting it on.

"Actually I'm here because of this." Caitlin observed as Felicity reached back down for her bag, pulling out a sealed clear plastic case, within it a silver boomerang.

"Awesome! What are the wings made out of?" Cisco moved forward taking the weapon from her hand closely examining it.

"Not sure I was thinking some sort of composite or high density plastic-"

"Reinforce with carbon fibre… oh that's weird it almost feels like its vi—"

"Vibrating." Felicity finished.

"Yeah! Oh I wanna run some tests and I wanna run them right NOW!" Cisco exclaimed, like a kid at Christmas.

Caitlin shifted herself next to Barry, her back faced towards Cisco and Felicity. Barry stood in absolute silence next to her. Through the corner of her eye, she observed as Barry shifted his weight between his feet nervously.

"You and Felicity… hey?" She teased him.

Tilting her head to the side to see him, Barry avoided her eyes, an anxious expression covered his face. Caitlin turned back, reaching out her hand she patted his chest lightly… clearing her throat with an "ahemm" when he didn't answer, before walking her way towards the computers a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. From behind her, Caitlin heard Barry let out a deep breath and she stifled a laugh. She loved how she could tease him. It was cute see him squirm a bit she thought as she walked away.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _The next day*_

The next day at S.T.A.R Labs, the whole team were gathered in the cortex debriefing on any new findings about the new meta they were now hunting.

"You guys come up with anything new on our meta?" Barry asks as he enters S.T.A.R Labs.

" .Aggression." Dr. Wells stated as he entered the room.

"A jedi craves not those things." He mimics Yoda.

Barry turned to face his friend with his eyebrows arched.

"No one is feeling that quote" he looks around the room feeling a little hurt.

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for like 5 minutes and then they were fine again." Barry added as he pushed himself off the desk making his way into the centre of the room.

"Anger, can be a powerful emotion. If this metahuman can agenda irrational feelings of anger in his victims… then he can do a lot of damage!"

Barry nodded in agreement. Hearing the steps off a woman's high heels, Barry turned around in time to see Caitlin enter with her tablet in hand.

"Detective West helped me get a copy of the cat scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank… Take a look."

Barry unfolded his arms from across his chest as made his way rounding the desk, stopping to stand closely beside her as she brought up the images. Being in such close proximity to her, Barry could smell the coconut shampoo she showered with this morning. Pulling his attention to the screen before them Caitlin said.

"Look at this… the emotional centers of the brain are still showing signs of being overwhelmed…"

"…Particularly, the area that controls executive function. That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their heads." She added.

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Barry asked leaning closer into her ear.

Turning his head, Barry waited as Caitlin tilted her head slightly towards him before answering.

"That's the half a million dollar question." She breathed.

"The officer who was affected tonight said he saw a flash of red before he lost control… " A new voice added.

"I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve." Caitlin finished.

Startled, Barry turned around unaware of how long Felicity had been standing there for. In that moment the chimes of his phone was brought to his immediate attention. Pulling out the device from his pocket Barry read:

 _'Jitters tonight'_ It was from Iris.

Looking up, Caitlin was unaware; her back was turned to him, her attention transfixed on the images of the bank victims on the monitor. Barry noticed Felicity staring at him.

"Oh. Dr Wells wants to see you." She added.

Barry looked at her confused. Lifting his head, Barry searched the room and Dr. Wells was nowhere in sight. He hadn't realized that he left the room. Or when he had left. _Strange._ He thought.

"Umm… if you guys figure out anything just give me a call okay."

Offering a warm smile towards Felicity, Barry brushed past her heading down the hallway in search for Dr. Wells. Not even half way down, Barry heard the distant sounds of footsteps rushing in his direction. Barry stopped, waiting for whoever was about to come around the corner.

"Is the Flash off to another rooftop rondevu with Iris?" Felicity called him out as she emerged from around the corner.

The colour rushed to his cheeks. "No." he lied.

Felicity just stared at him, her eyebrows arched up. She was calling him on his bullshit.

"Don't lie to me. I saw the message on your phone."

"Okay, yes but she probably needs to ask me… I mean him about metahuman stuff for her blog."

"Do you want my advice?"

"No matter what I say I'm getting the advice right?" He asked rhetorically already knowing the answer to his question.

"Don't get involved as the Flash or yourself. You don't want to be the one to blame for their breakup… or yours to add to that fact."

 _What was she saying mine?_ Barry looked at he a little confused with her last sentence.

"Mine?"

"You remember when you told me you were dating someone? That was Caitlin. Right?"

Barry's heart skipped a beat. _How'd she know? Who else knows?_

"How'd you know?"

"It's the little things. The way you linger on her when she isn't looking… the way you smiled by the park when you mentioned you were dating. The quiet dreams you keep to yourself." She trailed off.

"Like you and Oliver?" he prompted.

Barry watched as it was her turn to have the colour flush her cheeks.

"Takes one to know one. Right?" he smiled.

"Listen. What you and Caitlin seem to have… just don't do anything to screw it up." She replied with a warms smile.

"Okay I hear you."

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass and the screams of Caitlin made every nerve in Barry's body go rushing back into the cortex. Caitlin was ducking for cover when a boomerang lodged itself in the wall narrowly missing his head.

Reaching out to Caitlin, Barry helped her up from the floor, letting out a sigh of relief when he did a quick once over noticing she hadn't been hurt.

"You okay?" he breathed as he pulled her head up with the side of her face resting in his hand.

"Yeh I'm fine" she whispered leaning into his touch briefly before moving away to his side as they stared at Cisco.

"That's my bad… that's one me" Cisco confessed raising his hand above his head guilty.

* * *

* _Later that day*_

With no news about the meta, Barry geared himself up and started to make his way over to Jitters to catch up with Oliver. The winter season seemed to be rolling in fast with the late afternoon air cool and crisp. As he rounded the street corner across from the coffee shop Barry shrugged further into his coat seeking its warmth.

Swinging open the doors to Jitters, the tiny bell above the door chiming as he entered. His eyes lazily did a search for his friends who were talking animatedly at a table to his right. Catching Oliver's attention he gave a small smile before approaching them.

"The bad guy that you're after… the one that robbed the bank. His name is Roy G. Bivalo." Oliver offered.

"Ugh thanks… how did you find that out?" Barry was surprised Oliver decided to help him. After all he was the Arrow who seemingly liked to work alone.

Barry's eyes widened at the realization Oliver was the Arrow and he and Barry had a different way of getting their information.

"The guy's still alive right?" Barry asked leaning forward.

Oliver just stared at him. _Touche._ Barry innerly laughed.

"I'm just asking. I thought you didn't want to help?"

"I'm not. It's just a name." he stated.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iris come towards them. Barry caught Felicity staring blankly at him, reminding him of the conversation they had the other day.

"Alright." Iris's voice cleared as she squeezed past him.

"Okay... one non-fat latte extra sugar for Felicity and one coffee. Black. For Oliver… I brewed you a fresh pot." She fussed over.

"Thank you." Oliver and Felicity said in unison.

With Iris oogling Oliver, Barry thought this would be his perfect chance to sneak away and grab his own coffee. _And boy did he need it_.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin was nose deep in medical journals when Felicity knocked on the door frame pulling her attention the small blonde standing in the door way.

"Oh hey!" Caitlin smiled, jumping out of her seat leading Felicity back into the cortex.

"Hey! So what's new?" she prompted.

"Have you heard of colour psychology?"

"The theory that changes in the colour spectrum can effect emotion." Felicity stated.

"Exactly. It is so nice to have another woman to talk to." Caitlin let out a sigh, relaxing her shoulders and she continued to talk to Felicity.

It was a good change to be in a company of another woman. Although she couldn't complain about her normal company, it was refreshing to know that there was someone similar to her, in the female sense whom she could talk to.

"I know." Felicity agreed.

"I was thinking if Bivalo uses colour to induce the temporary psychosis… maybe we could use light and colour to reverse it."

"I can see what Barry sees in you… OMG did I just say that out loud… do you know what forget that I said anything at all." Felicity babbled, colour rushing to her cheeks as she just let out a secret she was sure she probably shouldn't know but did.

"Wait. How'd you know? Does anyone else know?" Caitlin froze.

Her heart picked up its beat as Caitlin frantically searched the lab for anyone who may be in ear shot. _Thank god_ to her relief that no one else was in the lab. Caitlin let out the breath she had been keeping.

"Oh it's soooo obvious. The way that he looks at you. Please. And besides me I have no clue about who else know! If I could see it… I doubt that Cisco and Dr Wells aren't oblivious to you two." Felicity bellowed, her voice trailing off as she spotted Dr. Wells emerge behind Caitlin.

Silencing their conversation Dr. Wells wheeled into view calling out to Felicity.

"Felicity… a word if you wouldn't mind please."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry was heaving by the time he got back to S.T.A.R Labs. This partnership with Oliver was not what he imagined it would be. Stalking his way down the hallway, Felicity strolled up beside him, startling him.

"Hey! How'd it go with Oliver?" she probed.

"To be honest not exactly the partnership I thought it'd be." he breathed out.

"Did he really do the thing with the arrows?" she whispered as they neared the cortex.

"You knew he was going to shoot me?" Barry stopped them in the door way of the cortex, facing Felicity as he softly raised his voice to a yell.

"Woah it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver's making a joke." She defended raising her hands beside her.

Barry rolled his eyes. _Of course she knew._ Entering the cortex, Barry paused behind Cisco as he called out information on Bivalo.

"Hey we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivalo. KA Prison."

"Since when did we have facial recognition software?" Caitlin called as she too entered the room.

"Happy Hanukkah" Felicity clapped rounding the table to stand beside Caitlin.

"Where can I find him?" Barry asked feeling the extreme need to run and maybe hit something or someone.

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis."

"We need to let the Arrow know." Felicity added.

"I can handle this solo… I've done it before" he seethed through his teeth.

"Barry I really think you nee—" Felicity advised.

"Felicity… I don't need his help!" Barry snapped trying to subdue his frustration building.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

When Barry finished rehashing bluntly about how Bivalo managed to escape, Caitlin ordered Barry to take a seat so she could finish his medical examination. Under much protest, Barry did as he was told and she watched as he sunk into the seat across from her. Pulling out a small medical torch from her lab coat pocket, Caitlin hovered the light over his eyes, commanding he follow it as she guided them from side to side. From a quick glance everything seemed to be normal but to make sure she needed to take a closer look. Stepping back she wheeled over a machine that optometrists use to get a better diagnosis of their clients optic condition. Typing a few key functions on the computer, Caitlin synced the computer to the machine, taking the medical images she needed and downloaded them to her screen. After a moment passed, Caitlin could see Barry fidget annoyingly in his seat.

"No signs of macula damage your retina and corneas seem unaffected." She sighed in relief.

"I told you. I'm fine." Barry sighed in frustration, pushing the eye magnifier aside.

"You said Bivalo whammied you and don't have any desire to go MMA on any of us?" Felicity quizzed as she stepped further into the room.

"Nope… yeah I mean something weird happened with his eyes for a second" Barry recounted.

"Weird thing?" Caitlin asked curiously and slightly worried again. _Maybe she missed something._

"Yeah everything went red." Barry stated.

"You were right." Felicity said as she looked at Caitlin.

"Okay. Next thing I knew Bivalo was gone. Look obviously his powers didn't work on me… so."

 _Or they could have and we could just not know it._ She thought following Barry out of the room. A surge of panic rose in her chest. There was just too many things about this meta that they hadn't figured out yet and Barry seemed indifferent to the danger of the powers this meta possessed.

"It was stupid for you to go out there alone. You take too many risks. As fast as you are that's going to catch up with you." She said, calling him out in fear of him getting hurt again or worse losing him.

Caitlin watched as Barry stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heel to face her. She saw anger and frustration rush to his features and she instinctively knew what she said seemed to offend him somehow.

"Caitlin. I'm not Ronnie. You got to stop treating me like I am." He yelled at her.

Caitlin couldn't believe what she just heard. Astonished, she was lost for words. All she could do was stare. _First of all how dare he? And secondly how dare he?_ She questioned herself. Hurt, Caitlin stepped closer to him her eyes never leaving his. She needed him to look at her. As Barry stared back her, his feelings unwavering Caitlin glared at him, her face softened with a wash of sadness and her eyes blazing with hurt and anger…

"You're right. You're not." she whispered before tearing herself away and stalking out of the room.

As Caitlin disappeared from view she slowed her pace to rest against the cool touch of the wall. Inwardly inhaling a deep breath, Caitlin bowed her head down trying to regain her sense equilibrium. _He was right. He is nothing like Ronnie._ She yelled internally. Yet no one has ever made he this mad since Ronnie. _Ugh._ Caitlin sighed in frustration. Her chest ached in pain. She was hurt. Barry had hurt her and she wasn't sure if he was even sorry. Needing a break Caitlin headed over to the one place that she could run to. Peeling herself off the wall she walked in that same, familiar direction she knew and had taken so many times before. She headed to the roof.

* * *

 ** _Felicity's POV_**

 _She said not to screw it up and did he listen? No._ Felicity sighed rolling her eyes. Felicity had just gotten off the phone with Oliver and even to him apparently had been acting weird. Or weirder than he usually is. Pulling down her phone, Felicity turned to face the rest of team Flash or what was left of it since Caitlin seemed to M.I.A and god knows where Barry was.

"That was the Arrow. He said Barry was acting strangely." She stated.

"Strangely how?" Cisco's said as his brows furrowed.

"His been whammied! He was acting angry. It was scary. And his eyes… they glowed." _That explains why he had been like a complete ass earlier_ she cited mentally as everything seemed to be making sense now.

"It's possible that his body's fighting off the effects so its hitting him slower." Dr. Wells suggested.

"When it comes to rage… that is not a good thing. The longer you suppress your emotions-" he continued.

"The bigger the explosion" Felicity finished, expanding her hands wide whilst puffing out her cheeks in an explosive like manner.

Catching they eye of Dr. Wells, Felicity's cheeks deflated while she dropped her arms back down to her side.

"Considering what he can do… how can we stop him?" Felicity muttered trying to avoid Well's gaze.

"A cold gun would come in real handy right about now."

"Hey!?" Felicity snapped looking at Cisco.

"I'm just saying." He shrugged.

"None of us can stop… Barry. Fortunately Felicity knows someone who can. I think you better call back Oliver Queen. We are going to need the Arrow's help."

Felicity gulped. _Ahh shit… Oliver was going to kill her!_

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry found Caitlin on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs. She didn't flinch at the sound of him coming out. He didn't know how he was going to make this up to her. It seemed that he always seems to be hurting her. And he hated it. Barry stood behind her unsure of what to do or say. He just watched as she looked out and over the city. A cool air swept past them making him shiver. He noticed as Caitlin coiled her arms protectively around her. She hadn't brought a jacket out with her. Instinctively, he shrugged out of his coat and made his way over to where she sat, placing the coat over her shoulders. Barry saw as she flinched under the new warmth, glancing up at him she offered him a small smile that eased the worry building up in his chest. Without any word or permission Barry sat beside her, looking out into the city before them. He let the silence between them linger unsure if he should say anything, but the guilt in his gut forced Barry to speak up. His eyes glued to the floor Barry gripped tighter onto the ledge where they sat.

"So listen. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier… I wish I could say it was all because of what Bivalo did to me but I guess I had more feelings bottled up than I thought."

Barry turned to face Caitlin, trying to gauge how she must be feeling, but her eyes were still transfixed ahead. Turning his head back forward he let out a sigh under his breath. He knew she couldn't forgive him after all the pain he's put her through. Hell is he was her… he wouldn't forgive him either. Barry hung his head and closed his eyes knowing that he screwed things up big time with Caitlin.

"You hurt me Barry." She said after too much time had passed.

Barry snapped his head up at the sound of her voice. "I know" he whispered as he looked at her… his eyes gleaming that she was talking to him.

Barry could only watch her while he waited for to continue.

"I know that you probably didn't mean what you said but I can't keep doing this-"

Barry held his breath. _Shit._ He had hurt her too many times, he should of known this was coming.

"I can't keep getting shut out, if we do this I need you to talk to me. You can always talk to me." She finished turning to face him, her eyes red rimmed and moist.

Barry let out a sigh of relief, taking Caitlin straight into his arms burying himself in her neck. His heart was beating so fast, he held her closer to him as he felt her body warm his. His body relaxed that they still had a fighting chance. Letting her go, Barry brushed a strand of hair out of her face brushing her cheek lightly as he held her in his hands.

"I wanted to apologize. Because I realized I've been selfish. I've made bad choices that hurt you and it kills me that I can't change any of it… sometimes I think you'd be better off without me" He trailed off.

"No. Don't be sorry because I'm not. I'm not sorry that I met you and that knowing you has made me question everything that I thought was possible… that in the face of danger, those are the moments we know we're alive. Yes, you hurt me Barry but getting hurt that's how I know how I love you. Barry I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you!"

Seizing the moment Barry leaned in close, his mouth meeting hers in a firm and sure kiss. Drawing her closer Barry slid a hand around her waist to the small of her back adding a warm pressure to her lips. Caitlin responded kissing him back hard. When Barry finally ended it, he pulled away slowly so to let the heat of their kiss linger ever so slightly. Opening his eyes, Barry stared at Caitlin, seeing her flushed cheeks, her breath coming fast and her eyes dark with a drunken desire. Barry held her gaze for a moment longer before he whispered close to her…

" _I'm terribly in love with you too."_

"Let's go home" she smiled broadly as she took his hand in hers.

* * *

* _Later that night*_

Later that night back at his apartment, Barry held Caitlin in his arms as she slept cradle in his chest. He just watched her as she slept. His mind was racing on thoughts of everything today. He was so emotionally drained his body was trying to pull him to sleep. Yet, Barry's mind was too wired. His thoughts remained on the last conversation he had with Oliver before they left.

 _*At S.T.A.R Labs*_

 _"Hey Oliver… I'm sorry about what I said earlier… in the field. And I realized you were right… I still have a lot to learn." Barry apologized._

 _"You know you can always talk to me."_

 _"Yeh thanks." Barry smiled._

 _"Look. There's one more thing." He paused. "And you're not going to like it."_

 _"Does it involve you shooting me in the back?" Barry laughed at the memory._

 _"No. No… the heart." He answered, a wash of sadness ashening his face._

 _"That's not going to work out for you." He said motioning to a photo of Caitlin and I, standing by the desk._

 _"And you need to let her go. For both your sakes. Guys like us don't get the girl. Or the happy ending." With a pat on the shoulder Oliver ushered over to Felicity saying their final goodbyes before they left for the journey back to Starling._

 _He was right._ Barry thought as he brushed a hand through Caitlin's hair, careful not to wake her. He couldn't stand the thought of he being the reason she got put in danger or be the one to hurt her. She deserved so much better and she's already been through so much. If she lost him… he couldn't think she could handle it again. Not after already losing someone she loved. And to think if he ever lost her… there would be no other world where he would be okay again. Oliver was right. He needed to let her go. Shutting away anymore thoughts Barry leaned down planting a warm kiss on her forehead. For a second Caitlin stirred in his arms before returning to a peaceful slumber. Wrapping his arms protectively around her Barry held her close to him. _For tonight she was still his_.


	10. Demons From The Past

**Before you guys continue reading on I just want to give a massive shout out to everyone following and reading this story. You guys are the best pirates… it is okay to call you guys pirates right? Since we are sailing with this Snowbarry ship and all…. Anyhoooo…. Happy reading and comment etc. and I'll talk to ya all in the next few chapters to come.**

 **(P.S sorry for the out of the blue title change, I just thought it would be more fitting for the story I'm trying to portray.) Sorry for the Felicity ramble. That's all folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters.**

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin woke up soaking in sweat. Her chest was heaving, Caitlin propped up on her elbows trying to catch her breath. She had another dream about Ronnie. The night the particle accelerator exploded. Next to her Barry lay unconscious in a deep sleep. She was surprised she didn't wake him with all the thrashing she must have been doing in her sleep. Not wanting to wake him up Caitlin gently slid out of bed and made her way across the open space to the sofa in the middle of the apartment. Glancing across the room to the alarm clock on the bedside table red 6.45am. It was still early and out of the window in front of her the sun was beginning to rise over the buildings. Instead of re-join Barry in bed she decided to stay and watch the sunrise. Besides it wasn't like she'd be able to sleep again she thought as curled up on the sofa watching as the sun began to wake up Central City.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*At S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry arrived at S.T.A.R Labs after spending the morning with his family. Now it was just right that he'd spend the rest of it with the people who have become like his second or third family. Barry had an extra bounce in his step as he glided through the doors of the cortex.

"Merry Christmas!" he bellowed as he gave Dr. Wells a hearty handshake, Cisco a hi-five and Caitlin a lingering embrace.

Stepping back from his family Barry pulled around a bag filled with small gifts for his friends.

"Here's a small token of my gratitude after everything you guys have done for me this year." he smiled warmly to all three of them, handing each of them a small roughly wrapped gift.

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say… You have been a gift for us all Barry." Dr. Wells smiled thanking him for the present.

Barry couldn't contain his joy. He lit up like the very Christmas tree he had helped decorate this morning. From the same bag Barry pulled out a large flask.

"What's that?" Cisco asked curiously as he began to shake his gift close to his ear.

"This is compliments of Iris. Grandma Ester's famous Egg nog!" Barry beamed holding up the flask as a highly prized possession.

"Maybe later for me. I don't want to drink and drive." Dr. Wells said as he rolled out of the room.

Looking back at Cisco and Caitlin, he noticed how their faces fell.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No… It's this just used to be his favourite time of the year. But the accident happened before Christmas. So, it kind of ruined the holidays." Cisco said.

"I think I'm going to get him a present. Maybe that will cheer him up." Caitlin suggested.

"Thank you very much." She added indicating to the present in her hands. Stepping forward Barry watched as Caitlin leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek just as Cisco left to get some cups. Caitlin had stepped back as Cisco returned.

"Let's crack that baby open!" He beamed as he returned.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

It was early in the afternoon when Caitlin finished at the city's shopping mall. It was crazy for her to think that if she got in early that everything would still be quiet. And boy that was a total underestimation. It was a couple days until Christmas. Of course the shopping centre would be filled with crazy manic strangers fighting for the last present on the shelf. Caitlin was surprised she was able to escape that warzone with all her clothes still in perfect condition. With all her shopping done for the holidays, Caitlin exited into the surprisingly deserted mall parking lot. As the elevators opened to her car floor Caitlin finished her phone call with Cisco.

"It was that or a Steven Hawkings jersey… and we both know how Dr. Wells feels about that." she laughed over the phone.

"Cool, well I'll talk to you later Cisco."

Hanging up her phone, Caitlin fished her keys out of her bag. As she paced to where her car was parked, the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up. A sudden surge of awareness shot through her body. Feeling as though she wasn't alone, she scanned the area around her, finding that there was no one around. Shrugging it off, she continued towards her car. As she reached the vehicle, she slid in her key into the car door when the sudden silhouette of a tall, broad figure appeared in the reflection of her car window. Her first thought went to _Ronnie?_ But it couldn't be _right?_ Ronnie was dead she reminded herself. Spinning on her heel, Caitlin turned to see the man gone but the distant footsteps urged her to follow the sound. Rounding the corner she snuck a quick glance of a hooded figure turning around the other side, she quickened her pace… her need to know speeding her after the stranger. Rounding the corner, Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the strangers back facing her. Her heart began to quicken as she caught sight of him. _Could this really be Ronnie?_ She questioned herself.

Unsure of what to say, Caitlin was frozen. Her heart pounding, she drew in a sharp breath as the man before shifted his weight between each leg. Watching him Caitlin felt as though he was anxious. Maybe uncomfortable. The thought that this guy could be a dangerous druggy in need of his next fix hadn't really crossed her mind until now. Swallowing hard, Caitlin began to step back. Suddenly the guy burst into controlled flames. Caitlin watched in shock as he slowly turned around. Through the flames of yellow and red Caitlin knew instantly who it was. There was no denying it. Ronnie. Her mouth dried up. She was speechless. It was if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out dry, she couldn't breathe. The sheer sight of him she felt her heart drop. _He was alive._ Feeling queasy and a little frightened Caitlin drew back slowly before she turned back towards the way she came back around. Turning a corner, Caitlin collapsed against the concrete wall trying to find support in the building's structure. Out of everything that she has seen this past year, she never thought that her dead fiancée would be one of the. Leaning against the wall she wondered what the hell she was going to do now.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After leaving S.T.A.R Labs this morning, Barry's phone rang alerting him that his day job beckoned him to get to work at Mercury Labs. Inside the large industrial floor of Mercury Labs, Barry was kneeling down assessing the massacre in front of him.

"Hey, what you thinking?" Joe called out as he made his way over.

Barry rose from his feet meeting Joe's eyes.

"Just looking at the blood spatter patterns and trajectory of the remains, only a high speed collision could have done this. But to cause this damage to a human in this space…. Whatever hit them had to be fast." Barry stated over the facts.

Looking back down at the poor security guards, Barry could only figure that this crime was not humanly possible but metahuman possible. Suddenly Eddie's voice calling out to him and Joe caught his attention.

"Get this. All the witness saw was a blur. Sound familiar?" he said with a sly smile.

Eddie was leading a new task force focused on solely apprehending the scarlet speedster apparently causing mayhem in the city. At by the look on Eddie's face Barry figured, Eddie was ready to implicate the Flash… him for this crime. But he definitely knew it wasn't him. He was with Caitlin all night. _It couldn't be._ Catching Joe's eye, both of them brushed past Eddie and paced over to the shaken witness.

"You saw a blur? What was it?" Barry probed with his urgency to know trickling into his voice.

"Whatever it was… it was looking for something." He answered.

Barry needed more. He needed to know that what he was thinking wasn't just a coincidence.

"Wh-what did it look like?" He pushed more eagerly.

"Like a man. In some kind of yellow suit." He stammered.

"Okay." He whispered.

Barry's heart began to race. _He's back._ This was his chance he thought. Barry's head cleared all he could think of was catching the man in yellow. This could be it. He needed to go check over his files. His mind racing as fast as his heart, Barry moved back eager to get back to CCPD and go over everything he knows and has just learnt.

"Barry!" Joe called to him.

"I have to check my files."

"Barry." Joe pulled Barry to stop.

"No. Joe. You heard him. The man who killed my mum… his back!" he loudly whispered.

"I know. He's been in town for a few weeks now. He paid me a visit to me at the house. He took all the evidence from your mum's case. The files are gone." He finished.

 _Wait. What?_ Barry couldn't believe what Joe had just said. How and why hadn't Joe told him. Barry stepped back hurt. How could Joe keep this from him?

"Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't."

Barry was astonished. He was furious. Out of all things he couldn't believe that the man who raised him. Could keep information about man who killed his mum from him. Barry's chest tightened in anger.

"Why?!" he raised his voice.

"Because he threatened to kill Iris." He said silencing Barry.

Barry's face fell. Suddenly all the anger he felt towards Joe at that very moment eased away at the reason why. _What were they going to do_ was all he could think of.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

After her encounter with Ronnie, Caitlin gathered up the courage to return and confront him. When she returned he was gone. Caitlin looked around her, scanning the area trying to figure out the direction he could have gone. _Damn it_. She said mentally kicking herself for letting him get away. Staggering back to her car, Caitlin slid in placing both hands on the steering wheel. Staring blankly out the windshield she tried to figure out how to she was going to find him again. She had no clue where to start. Caitlin let her head fall to the steering wheel. _Ugh._ Suddenly the memory of reading about a "man who's body burst in to flames" came to mind. _Iris._ Starting her engine Caitlin backed out of the car parking lot and zoomed her way over to Jitters.

Caitlin remembered that upon reading Iris's blog a few months ago, she had posted something about a man in flames. That had to be about Ronnie. It was a long shot but Iris was the only lead she had. Pushing the door open into Jitters, the bell above the door rang out at her arrival. Caitlin was suddenly welcomed with a rush of warm air. She hadn't realized she'd been so cold. Walking further into the room, she caught sight of Iris serving customers at a table in the middle of the room.

"Iris?!" she called out eagerly.

"Hey, Caitlin! What are you doing here?" she smiled up warmly at her.

"Well… I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me neither." Iris sighed out in agreement.

"Um… so I was catching up on your blog and a story caught my eye… about a man whose head and hands burst into flames?" Caitlin jumped right in.

"The burning man" she replied in recognition.

"Yeah" she sighed in relief that talking to Iris paid off.

"I haven't really updated that story in a while… but there are some reports that I can send you." She offered.

"That would be great. Thank you." Caitlin returned with a kind smile.

"While you're here. Can I ask you something? Girl to girl?" Caitlin looked at her quizzically but nodded a yes.

"Barry's been acting different around me lately. Like his keeping some sort of secret from me. But it's not a secret. I know his dating someone and he won't tell me who! Is there anything you know that I should know about?"

Caitlin choked a bit causing her to cough in surprise at the realization that she was trying to figure out who Barry was dating… which was her.

Clearing her throat and regaining her equilibrium she answered.

"Not that I can think of…" she lied.

"However, if you feel that Barry's keeping something from you… you should probably just ask him yourself." She finished badly wanting to get out of here.

"Yeah thanks." She smiled.

"Of course. Well I'm going to get caffeine."

Caitlin used the finality of their conversation to make her quick getaway to the counter. She badly needed the caffeine or maybe some of Grandma Ester's famous Egg nog if she was going to get through this week.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry followed Joe back to S.T.A.R Labs where the team were called in to be debriefed on what they learned about the man in yellow.

"The witness described seeing a yellow blur. Just like the one that killed Barry's mother." Joe rehashed.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho…" Cisco added popping a half-eaten candy cane in his mouth.

"That… I wasn't trying to give him a name." he mumbled in defence.

"The crime scene at mercury labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults and the witness said he was looking for something." Barry added.

"Whatever it was he wanted badly enough to kill for it." Wells

"Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?" Joe

"Mercury Labs was star labs major competitor until our little set back and then "clap" catapulted to the forefront led by Dr Christine McGee… brilliant but egocentric physicist." Wells

"Says here that Dr McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop and I quote, prototypes for the technology of the future." Cisco

"Well ill be! Tina's messing with tacions. Super luminal particles" wells

"Of course… so what could someone do with those-" Joe prompted for the word with his hands.

"Tacions." Wells' stated.

"Thank you."

"Well, I don't know… become invincible. You could devise a matrix stable enough to harness power." Wells paused before continuing.

"You could travel faster than light." His eyes lit up as he finished.

Unable to sit still listening anymore, Barry pushed out of the chair, stepping forward towards his colleagues and friends.

"He's going to try and get them again. So we need to get what Mercury Labs have and use it as a lure." Barry ordered fed up with them just sitting around and doing nothing.

"You're exactly right. Cisco. Caitlin. Let's start engineering up a trap." Wells instructed, wheeling out of the room.

"You got it" Cisco nodded

"Of course" Caitlin whispered.

Barry looked over at Caitlin, he hadn't noticed with everything going on but she seemed so quiet. He knew something was bothering her but he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes studying her for a long moment, Barry sense she seemed to be avoiding him. Although he wanted to know what was bothering her, Joe was calling him over so they could head back to the CCPD. He guessed he'd have to wait to find out, and it bugged him.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin snuck away from Cisco and Dr Wells. She needed a break. She needed to think. What was she going to do? She needed to tell Barry. But how? It's not like you could just bring it up in general conversation like hey honey how was your day fighting against the big bad man in yellow oh great well you know my dead fiancée well he isn't so dead.

Caitlin sighed, shoving her head into her hands. This wasn't going to end well either way.

Sitting on the treadmill alone in the dark, Caitlin raised her head focusing on the sound of knocking on the open door.

"You okay?" a familiar voice rang out through the darkness.

At the moment the lights switched on momentarily blinding her. Readjusting her eyes, her focus came to land on her best friend Cisco stepping into the room.

"Ronnie's alive! I saw him Cisco. I think he was following me-"

Cisco came to sit down beside her, curling an arm around her shoulder. He must think she's crazy. Hell she thinks that maybe what she saw wasn't real.

"Caitlin Ronnie died. He was vaporised in the accelerator when it went critical." He said his voice heavy with guilt and regret.

"RONNIE… is alive. And his out there alone and scared. And I need your help to find him." she pleaded with him as she turned to face him, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

* _Later that day*_

Caitlin wasn't sure if Cisco would help her, let alone believe her but here they were in an abandoned building roaming its deserted hallways in search for Ronnie. Following closely behind Cisco, Caitlin kept her eyes peeled for any signs of her fiancée. _He's got to be here._ She cried internally.

"The CPM's are increasing." Cisco whispered in the dark.

"We should of told Dr. Wells and Barry." Caitlin said feeling slightly guilty.

"Not until we're sure it's him." he reasoned her.

"oh wow" he exclaimed he read the readings off the metre.

"Look Ronnie is not like you remembered him" she warned.

"What does that mean?"

"Just don't freak out when you see him okay?" she whispered as they edged further ahead.

"Oh I really wish that was because the batteries were dead." Cisco froze looking down at the reading meter, shaking it for reassurance that it was in fact dead.

Caitlin swallowed; she knew they were close now. _He had to be here._ Pushing in front of Cisco, Caitlin stepped further down the hollow passage way, her eyes trying to adjust to the dimness of her surroundings.

"Ronnie?" She called out into the nothingness.

Suddenly a figure emerged into view… subtly lit by the light of her phone. _It was Ronnie._ Caitlin's heart fell when she saw him looking at her. He seemed so lost. Broken. Reaching out, Caitlin approached her fiancée with Cisco closely behind her.

"Ronnie… It's me Cait. Look, I brought Cisco with me. We're here to help you. You were in an accident. Don't you remember?"

"I'm… not… Ronnie…" he answered his voice low and gravelly.

"Yes you are. You're Ronnie Raymond." She pleaded with him to remember.

Extending her hand out to him, Caitlin tried guiding him back to her. But he flinched under her touch backing further away from them.

"I'm not Ronnie! I told you that. Now get away from me" he warned raising his voice.

"Look we need to take you back to star labs we can help you remember who you are."

Caitlin didn't back away. Not like she had before. She moved closer her eyes begging for him to take her hand. Caitlin tried to gauge his reaction but she couldn't seem to get a read on him. This man before her was a different man from the one she lost.

Grabbing her between his hands Caitlin's heart started beating fast. She was scared as Ronnie held her head tightly between his hands drawing he closer before whispering….

"FIRESTORM!"

Yanking himself backwards he burst into a body suit of heat and flames, startling her she stumbled backwards into Cisco. Caitlin felt powerless to do anything. She could only watch as the man she once loved. The man she once knew flew away in a glowing flame.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"The traps ready. The tacion device is in place." Cisco stated.

"You think it will work?" Barry asked gripping onto the edge of the desk tighter.

"It will work." Cisco muttered seriously under his breath before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

"So who do we advertise to him that the prototype is here?" Barry eagerly interrogated.

"We'll take care of that." Wells replied crossing his arms over his chest whilst leaning back into his chair.

Barry nodded. After a moment of silence passed Barry looked up noticing the glances between Joe and Wells.

"What's the problem?" Barry straightened up suddenly alert and nervous. If there was something wrong he needed to know about it. And he needed to know now.

"Look… Barry. Me and Dr Wells have spoken and… we think it would be best if you weren't here for this." Joe reiterated to him.

"What are you talking about?" Barry looked between them. _Were they crazy?_ How could the think that he'd just take a back seat in this whole thing?

"You're too close to this." Joe pointed out.

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Were they serious?_ This was his chance to catch the man that _MURDERED_ his mother and they think his too close to this? _Hell of course he was close._ This was personal.

"Or maybe you're not close enough. If you hadn't been too scared and warned me that he was here weeks ago… I could have been prepared for this." He argued angrily.

"I think we can all appreciate Joe's concern for Iris Barry." Dr Wells interrupted trying to defuse the going tension in the room.

"That's why I have to be here. I'm the best chance at catching this guy."

"Not right now. Not in this state." Joe state firmly.

"This man… stabbed my mother through the heart and sent my father to prison for it. This is my fight." Barry argued more.

"Not today son." Joe said with finality.

Barry looked at Dr Wells, pleading to let him stay and help but both him and Joe stood their ground firmly. Feeling the anger rise in his chest Barry pushed himself off the desk yanking his coat off the back of the chair he stormed out of the room without a second glance back. Reaching the elevators, Barry pounded the button in frustration.

"Hey you know that pushing the button hard won't make it come up any faster." A familiar and calming voice spoke to him.

Turning around, Barry sighed in the comforting sight of Caitlin poised against the grey marble walls that lined the inside of S.T.A.R Labs.

"Hey." He sighed out in relief.

Catching the sight of her, the storm in Barry's chest seemed to ease away slightly. Looking at her, it seemed like forever since he saw her. He'd been so caught up in the history of his past he hadn't known where the time went. Barry stared at her noticing her quiet posture. It was unlike her. Then the memory of her yesterday morning… she seemed to be avoiding him.

"Hey is everything okay?" He probed closing the distance between them.

"Ummm… yeah." She mumbled back almost inaudible.

As Barry stood inches from her, he gently edged at her chin guiding her face up to look at him.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distant. Did I do something wrong?" Barry asked searching her eyes.

"Umm I'm okay… there's just something I need to tell yo-"

" _Caitlin could come down and help me finish engineering the thingy for the trap"_ Cisco called over the intercom.

"Hey what did you need to tell me?" He asked again.

"It's nothing. It can wait. Really." She smiled up at him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Before Barry could say another word Caitlin slipped out of his hands and hurried over to where Cisco waited for her.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin escaped to be alone after using her expertise to help Cisco build the force field. Somehow just walking blindly Caitlin found herself back in the room that has haunted her dreams. Stepping further into the room, Caitlin stared at the familiar walls, taking a deep breath she collapsed onto a raised ledge, curling her knees to her chest.

Silently alone with her own demons Caitlin stared down at her left hand. At her engagement ring. Fidgeting with the ring, Caitlin slipped of the band only to cradle it between her fingers. Unknowingly a drop of water fell to her hand. Sniffling, Caitlin drew up the back of hand, wiping away another tear.

"Hey so the force field is up and running. I ran and triple checked the diagnostics everything should work. Yep it's going to work. It has too work, right?" Cisco entered oblivious.

Her eyes glued to the promise in her hand, Caitlin heard Cisco fall silent as he made his way over to her.

"Caitlin… don't worry. Hey, Now that we know he's out there… we will find Ronnie again." He promised as he glanced down noticing the ring in her hand.

"Why? So we could throw him in there with all the metahuman psychos?" she snapped back instantly regretting what she said.

She didn't mean to snap at him but her emotions were running high and dry today.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I used to play this game… in my head. What would I give up for just one more minute with him? My house? My career? The rest of my life? Today I finally got that minute… and I wish I hadn't. Seeing him like that. What his become…. Oh god I wish he had just died that day." She cried.

 _Hell was she a terrible person for saying that. Caitlin hated herself for feeling this way._ Cisco didn't say anything he just offered his shoulder pulling her into a tight embrace as she let the tears fall.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After being literally kicked out of S.T.A.R Labs, Barry sighed knowing that Joe and Wells were right. He was too close to this and if it was going to work he needed to step back and let his friends help. Joe was right this wasn't his fight. It was all of theirs. Sure he was fighting for his mother… his father but the rest of the team were fighting for him and that's something he had to keep reminding himself. He wasn't alone in this anymore. Thinking of his mother Barry decided to see his father.

* * *

* _At Iron Heights*_

Barry sat across the glass as he waited for his father to join him. Seeing his father Barry picked up the coiled phone so he could hear the familiar sound of his father's voice.

"Merry Christmas Slugger!" his father cheered.

"Merry Christmas." Barry smiled, however the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You alright Barry?" his father questioned knowingly.

Barry couldn't share in the same joy. With everything about to go down, he'd be happy once they caught the man in yellow and his father could finally be set free. Barry's face saddened as he stared back at his father through the glass.

"I screwed up dad." He confessed shaking his head as he let his head bow.

"After years of searching I finally found him. I found the man who killed mum. The man in yellow. The man in the lightning… he's out there and I had him." Barry sighed averting his dads eyes before continuing.

"He got away." He whispered ashamed.

"I was so close... I promised you I'd get you out of here. Every day you spent in here was because of him. Until today. Now you're here because of me and I can't- I'm so sorry." Barry cried pushing his head into his hands.

"Barry…" he said softly.

"Barry this is not your fault. Look at me! I know what you've given up. Every decision you've made in the last fourteen years has been because of me and your mum…. What you studied…. You became a CSI… even with Caitlin..."

"Caitlin?" Barry asked confused.

"I'm your father. You don't think I know how you love her? Every time you visit you talk about her. You have something real with her and you love her so you need to let this go now Barry. Hear me now. The man in the yellow suit he has taken enough from us already. Don't let him take anymore." He advises his son with whole hearted conviction.

Barry just stared as his father. He admired him so much. He had strength and heart like no one he has ever seen. He was his hero. Suddenly the buzzing caught his attention. Drying his tears with his hand Barry pulled out his phone seeing an S.O.S from Caitlin. Fear igniting every cell in his body Barry shot up from his chair.

"I'm sorry dad… I have to go."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Running a continuous diagnostics test on the trap, Caitlin was able to monitor everything with Cisco back up in the cortex. As Caitlin watched the live feed she couldn't believe how fast everything happened. One minute the Reverse Flash was securely trapped in the force field and now he was gone. Caitlin jumped out of her chair as she saw Dr Wells lay immobilised and hurt in the middle of the trap.

"How the hell?" Cisco yelled.

Caitlin snapped her head over to Cisco who was typing furiously at the keyboard trying to figure out what happened. Pulling out her phone Caitlin instinctively sent an S.O.S text message to Barry. The sudden silence of tapping drew Caitlin's attention to Cisco running out the room. Dropping her phone Caitlin raced after him. Pushing open the emergency exit Caitlin stumbled into Cisco, pushing her to stop in her tracks.

"Cisco what the hell?" her voice trailed off as she followed Cisco's gaze to the thundering sounds of lightning and the tornado of red and yellow that sparked ahead of them.

 _Barry._ Caitlin stepped forward but was held back by Cisco who held out his arm in front of her making her stay put. Her pulse started to race as she watch Barry and the Reverse Flash spar. Every fibre in her body wanted to go out to him but Cisco held her back. Suddenly the flash of colours seized and Barry was thrown backwards into the ground.

"BARRY?!" she screamed.

Shoving Cisco's hand aside Caitlin took a step forward about to race over to him when streaks of fire knocked the Reverse Flash back. _Ronnie._

Caitlin continued her race to Barry, feeling Cisco stagger after her. Kneeling over him, Caitlin placed a hand over his chest. She needed to make sure it was still beating and sighed in relief when she felt its steady beats drum under her touch.

"Our race is not done."

Caitlin had forgotten that the Reverse Flash was still there and was startled when he stood heaving in anger only a few feet away before vanishing in a Flash of red. As Cisco reached them, Caitlin stood leaving Barry in the care of Cisco.

Caitlin walked over to Ronnie. She didn't know what to say. _Why was he here?_ Was all she could think of. Caitlin just watched as he stared down at her.

"Don't look for me again."

And without another word he had left her again.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After facing off with the Reverse Flash, Barry was kicking himself. _How could he get away?_ This was his one chance to get his dad out of prison and he screwed it up. Thinking about what his dad said earlier, Barry knew beating himself up wasn't going to get him anywhere. If he was going to keep his promise to his dad he had to focus his time and energy into going faster. And that's what he was going to do. But tonight he wasn't going to let the man in yellow take anything more away from him. He was going to celebrate Christmas with those closest to him. His family.

* _The West's House*_

Stepping in after Joe and out of the cold, Barry shivered peeling out of his coat allowing the warmth of the roaring fire warm his skin. Turning to hang his coat up he saw more familiar faces filling up the living room.

"Hey!" Cisco jumped up with a Santa's hat on.

"What are you guys doing here?" he beamed back.

"I invited them. Where's Dr Wells?" Joe asked Caitlin and Cisco.

"Um he wasn't feeling yp to a social gathering but he appreciated the invitation. Egg nog?" Caitlin replied offering to join Joe in grabbing a few glasses for the rest of the party.

"Merry Christmas Barry!" Eddie called from across the room. Barry walked over to the couple cozied up close by the fire.

"Merry Christmas guys… so I heard you were moving in together. Congratulations! I'm happy for you both." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Bar."

Barry leaned back as Iris got up calling her dad back into the living room.

"Dad it's time!"

Rounding to the back of the couch Barry stood close by Caitlin so close he could feel the warmth of her skin radiate into his body. Both of them watched a West tradition as Joe picked up the star placing it high on the peak of the tree before turning on the switch making the tree light up with all its colour and magic.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Joe bellowed with joy.

Whilst everyone shouts out a Merry Christmas, Barry took the opportunity to sneak Caitlin away for a moment in private. Slinking his hand into hers Barry leaned in close to her ear.

"Follow me… I want to show you something." He whispered letting his ear linger close before pulling her back slowly up stair and into his old bedroom.

Holding the bedroom door open for her, Caitlin stepped in looking around in complete amazement. Barry followed her in shutting the door behind him before sitting down on the bed beside her. Barry opened his mouth about to speak when Caitlin silenced him by speaking first.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry that he got away again." Her eyes were soft and sincere as she looked at him.

"It's not your fault. But if you were going to apologize for anything we could start with how Ronnie's still alive?" he replied arching his eyebrows and a smile playing on the sides of his lips.

"I know I should of told you but you had a lot going on with the Reverse Flash and I didn't want to add this to stuff you needed to worry about. I know it's no excuse but once I saw what Ronnie had become... I needed time to see if I could make him whole again. I'm sorry. I know you're mad." She said adverting his gaze and dropping her eyes to her lap where she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"I know it's not fair on you and-" she tried apologizing.

"Cait stop- I'm not mad. I don't know what I would of done differently in your situation but there's just one thing I need to know."

"Anything."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do. I love you Barry Allen."

"Well that's all I need to know."

Sliding her closer to him Barry leaned in close, his lips meeting hers half the distance between them both. The touch of his kiss was gentle, at first, the kiss firm but sure. Tracing the outline of her lips, she exhaled a sudden breath, and his hand moved to the small of her back, driving her closer to him. She opened her mouth to his tongue; deepening the kiss Barry tilted her head back, eager for more.

Pulling away, both of them were breathless. Knowing that if they didn't get back down people would start wondering where they were if they weren't already. Jumping off the bed, Barry held his hand out for Caitlin.

As her hand slid into his, Barry turned but was abruptly pulled back down to the bed laying on her.

"As much as I want to stay up here with you, my family's downstairs." He played.

"I know this will be quick."

Barry looked at her arching up an eyebrow. Caitlin playfully smacked him in the chest.

"Not like that. I wanted to give you your present." She smiled.

"So… where is it?" Barry asked curiously.

Barry waited as Caitlin pulled up her arm between them. Propping himself up on his elbow so he hovered over her, Barry used his free hand to examine her hand. He turned her hand this way and that. There was nothing there. Barry stared past her hands and back down at her.

"Umm" he said confused.

"There's nothing there?" he said a bit deflated.

"Exactly. I know I should of told you about Ronnie, but after seeing him today… I realized that he isn't the same man I lost. The man I knew died the night the accelerator exploded. Today, I finally let it go… I let my past go because you Barry... are my present and future and I love you."

Barry just stared at her in awe. His heart swelled at how much he loved her.

Kissing her finger, Barry knew she was the one for him so he silently vowed that he'd be the last man to put a ring on her finger.

"Best. Present." He beamed.

Leaning down he kissed her once more.

"Merry Christmas Cait."

"Merry Christmas Barry."


	11. Fire & Ice Part I

**Hey fellow pirates! It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this fic as a good read. I take all you reviews back and are happy to hear from you. I know some of you may be confused by the last 2 chapters and looking back I can see what you mean (and this is why I love you guys! You keep me sane amongst all these words) so I guess I have some rewriting and tweaking to do… but there is a method to my madness…. Hopefully once I finished chp 12 I will go back and do some re-editing but until then here is the next chapter or Part I of it... hope you enjoy. Based around Ep.10. Peace out homies!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters.**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry felt the adrenaline and power course through his body as he ran. Furthering his reach Barry pushed himself more and more, seeking the full use of his power. Barry's body ignited with sparks of electricity as his mind raced with thoughts of how he wasn't the fastest man alive. No. That title belonged to the man who killed his mother. That's why Barry had insisted he train harder to get his speed up. He needed to get faster. It was the only way he knew how he'd be able to defeat the man in yellow. Willpower and determination driving him Barry raced further out into the distant only to come zooming back to his team a moment later.

"It seems you're improving Mr Allen." Dr Wells commended him with a smile of approval.

"It's still not fast enough." Barry stated flatly.

"Keep working like you are. Keep focus like you are and you will be ready the next time the man in yellow turns up." He encouraged.

"I think you mean the Reverse Flash!" Cisco tested.

Barry and Caitlin both turned looking sternly in Cisco's direction.

"What he said it not me and…he's right… yellow suit red lightning and evil. The reverse of Barry"

"Meh…Actually I kind of like it." Dr Wells smiled coyly as he stared back down at his computer.

"Okay I'm up for another round. How many drones do we have left?" Barry said unfazed by the sudden direction of their conversation.

"Two and these ones got lasers." Cisco beamed.

"NO!" both Dr Wells and Caitlin yelled.

* * *

* _Later in that night*_

Barry was finishing fastening the last button on his shirt as he walked out of his bathroom when his phone vibrated violently against the dark wood of his bedside table. Smoothing out his hair, Barry paced over to the side of his bed where he leaned slightly down to pick up his phone. Staring down at the screen he had about a dozen or so missed calls and unanswered messages from the CCPD. Shoving his phone into his back pocket Barry flashed over to where his day job beaconed.

Skidding to a halt covertly in the shadows across the street, Barry jogged over weaving though the traffic of police vehicles and officers as he ducked under the crime tape and into the crime scene. Upon arriving, the first thing Barry noticed were solid fragments of the steel door scattered in about a million pieces around the floor. Scanning the area, it seemed like nothing valuable was taken. _Odd w_ as the first thing he thought as he wondered further into the room his eyes continuously seeking out for more clues. Kneeling over the pieces of steel, Barry gathered a few into his hands, bringing them closer so he could examine them.

"Hey Barry… what we got?"

Barry instantly dropped the pieces. He knew who did this. _He was back._

"The steel shattered like glass" Barry hinted hoping Joe would catch on.

"It was frozen Joe!"

"Snart!" Joe's eyes widened in realization.

Barry waited as Joe tuned to Eddie ordering him to put out an APB on Snart.

"Snart wasn't here to steal anything… he was setting a trap." Joe whispered leaning in closer so no one else could over hear.

"For me and by me I mean-" Barry prompted.

"Oh I know what you mean."

Exchanging glances Barry was left to think… _why now?_

* * *

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"Captain cold is back?"

"For a non metahuman Lenoard Snart has proven to be quite the nemesis." Dr Wells pointed out.

"He still has the cold gun. The one he stole from us. The one I built." Cisco said bowing his head guilty.

"What does he want this time?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"The Flash"

Caitlin looked at him, her brows creasing in worry. Barry gazed back into her eyes offering a smile to reassure her there was nothing for her to worry about.

"If Snart wants a fight with the flash then I'll give him one." Barry stated with complete confidence.

"Well…" Wells interjected.

"You don't think I should?" Barry looked at Dr Wells quizzically. _Why wouldn't he bring the fight to him. Especially before he had a chance to hurt anyone._ He thought.

"I didn't say that but… Barry as fast as you are… you cannot be everywhere at once. And then it becomes a question of priorities now in the last month you have made a commitment to increasing your speed, enhancing your reflexes and it has been working… you've been getting faster." Wells argued subtly.

"Okay but what am I supposed to do… just ignore Snart?" Barry asked confused.

"Last time you had a fight with Snart a train derailed. You were lucky to get all those people out to safety… now if you don't give him that fight-"

"He may just back off. And there will be no casualties." Barry finished flatly.

"Look Barry. Cisco and I will work with Joe and the police, devise a way to catch cold… yes I said it. Cisco as soon as it came out of my mouth I heard it."

"Yeh we can definitely come up with a way to neutralize Snart." Cisco said determined.

"Listen Barry whether or not you go after Snart… that's your choice. We will be here. We will do whatever we can to support you but after this past Christmas…. After the events with the Reverse Flash, I just think he poses a greater threat to all of us." Wells finalized before wheeling out of the room with Cisco right behind.

 _Wells had a point_ Barry thought as he watched them leave. Sure Snart posed a threat but he was human. Not a metahuman and the police were more than capable of catching him. Right now the Reverse Flash was somewhere out there posing a danger to him and everyone he loved. From where he stood, he knew where his priorities stood.

"Hey what you thinking?" Caitlin voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nothing really." He sighed as he closed his arms around Caitlin's waist, needing to have her in his arms.

Staring into her eyes, Caitlin snaked her arms around his neck. He could tell she was worried about what he would do.

Smiling at her, he found amusement in how cute she looked when she was worried.

"Hey. Don't worry. I won't be going after Snart. You heard Dr Wells… he and Cisco will help Joe and the CCPD catch Snart." He said as he pulled her close, tightening his grip around her.

Caitlin looked at him, her features softening at the reassurance his voice before she moved in closer burying her head in his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin was typing furiously on the computer, searching for anything related to Firestorm or a burning man flying around Central City but so far the only thing the search came up with was Iris' blog. Her eyes scanning through the articles, Caitlin's heart raced. _How was she going to explain this to Barry?_

"Hey" Barry's voice snuck up behind her, whispering close in her ear.

Startled, Caitlin flinched at the unexpected closeness and warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Hey" she breathed out.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he laughed lightly brushing a kiss on her neck before pulling back and sitting himself on the desk beside her.

"It's fine. You doing okay?" she asked concerned as she looked up at him.

"Yeh... nah I just told Joe I couldn't work on the case…" he sighed.

"I guess by the look on your face he didn't take it well" she whispered.

"We had an argument. He thinks that this should take priority… and that bringing justice to my mother and father can wait since they obviously have been for such a long time. Ever since I became the Flash I guess I just don't know what's normal with us anymore." Caitlin noticed as Barry's features sadden as he spoke.

"Before I met Ronnie… I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life… it was predictable. I like predictable. But then he came into my life… he made me try new things… and then there's you. When you came into my life you brought a whole new world of possibilities… I never knew was possible. Especially after Ronnie died, I didn't think it was possible for me to ever feel that way for some again. Then everything started to change. You made me see things differently. You challenged me… a first it was scary… and then it was better. You opened up my heart and I fell in love. This situation with you and Joe was never really normal to begin with… but whatever happens next, it will be better. That I can promise you." She smiled up at him warmly before placing her hand on his chest.

"So what you working on?" He tried changing the subject as his eyes moved to the computer.

"I was going to tell you… I'm looking for Ronnie."

Caitlin paused briefly waiting for Barry's reaction. Surprisingly he seemed okay yet the heavy beating of his heart quickening under her hand told her otherwise. Needing to reassure him that this wasn't about any desire to get back together, but whatever happened to Ronnie was partly her fault. He wasn't supposed to be there that night. He was just there for her. And if she owed him anything… she would help him. She needed to help him.

"I'm sorry. I just need find him. I need to help him… It's my faul-" she trailed off.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "It's my fault he is the way he is."

Feeling the warmth of his skin Barry took hold of her hands forcing to look up and into his eyes.

"Hey look at me. What happened to Ronnie… It wasn't your fault."

"But it is. Or partly mine anyway. That night… Ronnie wasn't even meant to be there. But he was. Because of me. If he hadn't been there-" she tried explaining.

"Cait, you're right if Ronnie hadn't been there then yes, things could have been different but you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Ronnie made the decision to be there because he loved you. Like I love you. So if you need to find him and to help him… then I guess you got to do what you got to do. You won't need to do it alone. I'll help."

Caitlin's heart grew with the comfort of his words. She'd never get tired of hearing how much he loved her she thought smiling warmly up at him. How had she managed to have found the love of her life twice… she couldn't explain. After hearing Barry, she couldn't help but fall more and deeply in love with him. Here she was chasing her ex who by the way didn't want to be found and yet, Barry understood. He still loved her and was willing to help.

"Wait Caitlin what if Firestorm is an acronym" Barry said snapping her back out of her thoughts.

Reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips at his brilliance, Caitlin sat back down at the desk and refreshed her search with using the word F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M as an acronym. As soon as she pressed the enter button, a single article opened up on the screen.

"Fusion Ignition Research Experiment & Science of Transmutation Originating R&A Molecular structures…"

Swiviling her chair back to Barry, she peered up at him through her long lashes.

"It's 800 pages."

Smiling as he rolled his eyes at her, Barry leaned across her, his eyes zooming through the pages as he read.

"There's a lot of stuff in there but it mostly focuses on transmutation which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms and-" he sighed as he blinked trying to readjust his focus.

"-and rebuilding it to create an entirely new element." She finished.

"The article was co-written by Jason Rush who's a grad student here at Hudson University. So if anyone knows what happened to Ronnie…" he prompted.

"Maybe he does."

"Maybe" he's voice trailed off into a whisper.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For dreading this up again… I just need to do this." Caitlin looked down at her hands knotted in her lap feeling guilty.

Barry crouched down to his knees, swivelling the chair so she was facing him. Even though Barry knew why she had to do this, it can't be easy for him to give her the space she needed to do it. Sighing at how selfish she must be, Caitlin pulled her head down. She wasn't sure how she was going to make this up to Barry or how long he'd wait for her. Feeling his hand under her chin, Barry used his hand to guide her head, tilting it up so she could see him.

"Hey. Look. I'll admit, it's not easy but I do know this is something you need to do. And like I said before I'll support you. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too." she whispered leaning her forehead to his.

Dropping his hand Barry pulled himself up giving Caitlin a kiss on the forehead. His lips lingering on her skin for a moment longer before he turned away, leaving her to do whatever she needed to do. As Caitlin watched after Barry left her to her own devices, determination flowed through her body and she began her search with the only lead she had. _Jason Rush._

* * *

* _Later that afternoon*_

After tracking down and contacting the co-author of the article, Caitlin arranged for them to meet over coffee down at Jitters in an hour. Stumbling through the doors of the familiar place, Caitlin realized she was late. Scanning around the room she recognized a face from the article.

"Jason Rush?"

"Ugh yes… Dr Snow?"

"Please call me Caitlin. Um thank you for meeting me" she said a little short breathed.

"Oh happy too… although totally upfront if this is about the resume I emailed into star labs… I've already accepted a position at Mercury Labs" he stated directing her to a table at the back.

"Umm no. Actually… I wanted to talk to you about FIRESTORM"

"Um I'm sorry… this was a mistake. I have to go" he said all of a sudden, leaping out of his seat.

Jumping out of her seat Caitlin blocked him from going anywhere. _She needed answers._

"No! Someone I care about is in trouble and you're the only clue I have to help him. Please" she begged.

Searching his eyes, she pleaded him to stay. With a sigh of defeat, she relaxed as he slid back into his seat offering her to join him again.

"What's the line? I never got paranoid until they started to plot against me." He sighed.

"Why would they be plotting against you?" she quizzed.

"Because of our work. Because of FIRESTORM." he stated.

"Transmutation. The ability to alter matter on a molecular level."

"Yes" he cut her off.

"We had some rudimentary success with our stage one testing… working with sand grains. But Professor Stein said that we should -"

"Hang on wait… Professor Martin Stein. He was the co-author of the paper?"

"Yeh he was our team leader. He didn't believe in baby steps so we skipped to stage three."

"Which was?"

"We melted a concrete wall. But the university threatened to shut us down so Professor Stein published his paper without them giving permission and they went nuts so he went to go talk to a friend of his to secure private backing."

"And who was that?"

"He didn't say… he just said he'd call me later and no one has seen or heard from Professor Stein since."

"What do you think happened to him?" she asked on the edge of her seat.

"All I know is that the army showed up the next day and confiscated all of our research. So tell me Dr Snow do you think I being too paranoid or not paranoid enough?" he asked her rhetorically.

"Look that's all I know. I got to go." He finished jumping back up scanning the area around them.

"Oh thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really don't." His eyes looked at her forcefully.

"I won't" she promised.

* * *

* _Half an hour later*_

Her head still reeling from the conversation she just had with Jason Caitlin headed back out to her car. It was already dark out and the street lamps illuminated small patches on the ground offering her a path back to her car. Reaching into her pocket, Caitlin pulled out her phone and started researching Professor Stein. Caitlin was so engrossed in the article she didn't hear the footsteps that came out from behind her until it was too late. Encasing her car door in a sheen of frost Caitlin's eyes widened at the realization of who was standing only a few feet from her. Daring to look, Caitlin slowly pivoted her body around to see Snart and his partner gleaming at her.

"Car trouble?" he mocked.

Caitlin let out a scream… stumbling back she needed to get out of here. Failing to open her car door, Caitlin struggled against the muscular frame Cold's partner. Caitlin's cries out for help were muffled as Heatwave's hand covered her mouth pulling her away into the darkness of the night.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Part II still to come...**_


	12. Fire & Ice Part II

**Okay guys so here's Part II. Enjoy meii Pirates!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters.**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry had gotten back to S.T.A.R Labs about half an hour later. Caitlin wasn't around when he arrived, thinking that she must of found something in the article that could help to lead them to Ronnie. Barry was in turmoil. He felt torn between how he really felt about the situation with Ronnie and now Joe. As much as he wanted to help Joe, couldn't he understand just how close they were to catching the man in yellow? How much he needed to find him? Needing to clear his head Barry turned on the treadmill and began to run.

"I hope we're not enemies." Dr Wells interrupted his train of thought wheeling into the room from out of the hidden shadows.

Catching his breath, Barry slowed his movements to a halt turning his full attention towards Wells.

"What? Of course not."

"I thought you might blame me… for pushing you to pursue your training rather than help the police"

"Look I'm an adult. I make my own choices. My own mistakes. And I'm glad you push me… to be better. It's so weird to think there was a time in my life that I would have paid money for your autograph and now we're -"

"Partners?" Wells cued.

"I was going to say friends." Barry laughed.

"In case you doubt it. You push me to be better too."

A silent moment passed between the both of them when Cisco rushed into the room with a serious and eager expression on his face.

"Guys you have to come look at this."

Barry a step behind Cisco, followed him as the rounded around the computer desks to the face the monitors in front.

"So I've measured the temperature output of both the heat gun and cold gun and while the cold gun achieves absolute zero… the heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot. Or the hottest temperature an object can reach." Cisco continued.

"Flying temperature." Wells finished.

"So potentially… these two guns could cancel each other out?"

"Yes, but to do that you have make them cross streams." Wells advised.

"You mean like ghost busters?" Barry added to the conversation.

"That film was surprisingly scientifically accurate." Cisco replied surprised.

Barry laughs as his phone started to ring. Pulling out it of his pocket, Barry saw Joe's name on the screen.

"Hey Joe what's up?"

"I'm at Jitters carpark… Barry it's Caitlin."

Without any explanation to the guys, Barry dropped his phone back into his pocket and speed off his heart beating as fast as he was running.

* * *

* _Jitters Parking Lot*_

Within seconds of the call Barry skidded to a stop in the unusual bustling Jitter's car park. Ducking under the tape Barry made a beeline straight towards the last place Caitlin was seen. Frightened to the core, Barry arrived on scene to Caitlin's car covered in a thick sheet of ice. As all the air left his lungs, Barry ran his hands through his hairs resting them on the base of his neck in complete frustration. _Where was she?_ He needed to get her back. All he knew was that he needed to have Caitlin back in his arms where she was safe. Pacing up and down the lot Barry couldn't believe this was happening. _No! This could not be happening._ Panicking, Barry fell resting his hands on his knees trying to ease the raging storm in his chest. He couldn't breathe. _This was not happening._ He continued to deny the truth. He needed to clear his head. He needed to think. _Why go after her? Why now?_

"Joe anything?" Barry jumped at him.

"There's no sign of Caitlin." He reported saddened.

"We're getting her back. We have to find Snart."

"Damn right we do." Joe assured him.

* * *

* _At Central City Police Station*_

Barry joined Joe back at the station. Entering the CCPD, Barry was welcomed by a reassuring sight of his entire extended family working to get back the woman he loved. As Barry staggered around misplaced, dodging the wavering traffic of cops the ringing voice of Captain Singh called his attention to the TV screen.

"It's on every station."

Barry fixated his eyes to the screen. The moment he saw Caitlin, he let out a breathe acknowledging that she was okay. _At least for now._ As the station grew to an errie silence, Barry's eyes remained glued to Caitlin who was struggling against Snart's partner's iron grip. _Where the hell were they?_ Barry couldn't seem to make out anything defining markers in the background that could help. _Goddamnit!_ Barry yelled at himself kicking the desk in front of him. He felt so useless. All he could think about was trying to get her back. It was his fault in the first place. If he hadn't let Cold get away the first time. If he was fast enough… Caitlin wouldn't be in danger. It was all his fault.

 _"Citizens of Central City I am Leonard Snart but you can call me Cold. I'm going to make this very simple for everyone. That red streak you've been hearing whispers about. The one mysteriously saving people these past few months… well surprise. His real. Calls himself 'ha' the Flash. Porter and main tonight… sundown. Come out come out wherever you are Flash. Show the whole world you're real. Or this woman dies."_

 _"No don't come for me. Stay away he'll hurt y-"_

Barry's ears listened to their demands. As Caitlin was pulled away and the screen went dark, Barry instinctively stepped forward as though he's be able to reach her through the TV and pull her back into the safety of his arms but stopped short. There was no way he was going to stay away. Determination settled on his wary features, Barry was going to get her back. No matter what… he was going to save her.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin tried to struggle against her restraints. But it was no use. _Shit*_ She cursed under her breath. With the ropes burning into her wrists as she struggled against them she knew there was no way she was going to get out here. She was tightly secured down to the metal chair. Caitlin's mind was racing, trying to calculate a way to get free. She couldn't let Barry risk his life for hers. She won't let him. First she needed to get out of here.

The movement of heavy footsteps, Caitlin froze aware of the approaching company. A sturdy man rested kneeling beside her. She could feel the heavy air of his breath as he leaned in close, watching her… studying her.

"You're a friend of his huh? He's fast" he whispered as he pulled out a lighter between them, his eyes becoming mesmerized by the small flickering of the flame.

"Like fire… fire its undefinable… Heat. Light. energy." Caitlin didn't flinch. She could only watch as the man held his hand under the burning light of red and yellow, he didn't seem to cringe under its heat. _This guy has to be crazy._ She thought as she observed him.

"It's evolutionary when things burn." He mumbled under his breath.

"You're sick" Caitlin snapped drawing the attention back to her, as the man snaps over the lid extinguishing the light his eyes now fixated solely at her.

"Maybe you're the sick ones. Ever think about that?" he stated bluntly.

"Not really."

"hmm" he smiled.

"You've got third degree burns. Why didn't you get skin grafts?" she deflected.

"The fire revealed my true self… showed me what I really am." He bellowed loudly startling her at the sudden burst of sound.

"I wonder what your flesh will reveal… when I burn this suit and skin off." He threatened leaning closer to her, that she could feel the heat of his body.

"Do whatever you want to me… but leave him alone!" she spat defensively back at him.

"Oh… okay… you and this Flash must be really close if you're willing to die for him? hmm?" he observed, a trickle of a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you want me to show you… who you really are? It will be fun… show you…who.. you... really... are!" He breathed out heavily in excitement.

"Mick! Time to go!" Cold shouted defusing the intensifying situation.

"You better pray that the next people who come through this door is us." He whispered in her ear as he leaned down activating the device she was sitting on. Caitlin's heart spiked as she heard the charging sound of the bomb below her. Opening her mouth to protest or scream Caitlin was silenced by a dirty rag that tasted of gas and smoke that was shoved into her mouth.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry paced up and down the room. It was nearing sundown and they still weren't any closer to finding where Caitlin was. Barry couldn't handle if anything happened to her. Covering his mouth with his hand pulled his eyes down praying she was okay. The ringing of his phone pulled him back to reality immediately. Seeing Joe's name on the screen, Barry's stomach automatically clenched. Every fibre in his body hoped he'd see her name there instead.

"Hey" Barry sighed letting out a breath he'd been holding.

"Okay you're on. Good luck son" Joe voiced through the other end of the line.

"Thanks."

"Barry after tonight everyone will know that the Flash exists. Are you ready for that?" he asked. Barry noticed Joe's voice was a bit tense. He couldn't blame him… he was as well.

"Just promise me you'll get her back for me... promise me Joe!" Barry pleaded with him. He needed Joe to promise.

"I promise."

Barry let out a relieved sigh. "I'll see you soon."

Barry ended the call letting his hand fall back down to his side, he approached the scarlet suit. Taking a deep breath one thought echoed through his mind. Caitlin.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Every muscle in her body ached as she fought against the urge to move. She knew that if she did that could be it. Her heart beating uncontrollably fast, tears breached the corners of her eyes spilling down her cheek as she closed them in fear. Unsure if she'd get out of here alive, Caitlin found comfort that her last thought would be of his lips on hers. The way his eyes gleamed when he laughed… the feeling of warmth as his arms held her close and the feeling of his love that reverberated deep within her as he kissed her. If this was the end. Her last memory… her last thought was Barry. Closing her eyes, Caitlin lived in those precious moments. Suddenly the clashing of metal startled her to open her eyes… her ears peeling for any sound of hope. Hearing the familiar whispers of someone she knew… Caitlin's heart eased. There was a chance she was getting out of here.

Cautiously turning to seek the face of her friend, Caitlin fought against the gag in her mouth, warning Cisco of the bomb under her. Pleading for him to stay away. It was no use. Caitlin could only watch as Cisco naively ran head first towards her.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." He assured her.

Caitlin begged with her eyes, struggling against her restraints, the ropes digging deeper into her wrists. She fought against the burning pain, trying everything she could to warn Cisco to stop. Realizing that it was pointless, Caitlin froze. This was it. She could only watch as Cisco ran towards her and as if in slow motion she saw as his leg hooked onto the wire stretching it forward. Closing her eyes Caitlin knew what came next would be it. She tried preparing for it. _Would it hurt? Will I feel anything?_ Inhaling a sharp breath, Caitlin was glad to have the privilege in knowing Cisco. Dr. Wells… Joe… Iris… Ronnie and Barry. She was glad to have loved and been loved by Barry. Her eyes tightly shut Caitlin waited for the unpleasant burn but was startled by the weight of someone knocking her to the ground just as the heat of the explosion beside her burned through the air. Caitlin leaned her head limply against the ground relieved she didn't just die. Her heart was beating the sound of drums in her ears as she let the adrenaline course through her veins. Widening her eyes, she realized that if they were here, where was Barry?

Helping her up, Cisco rushed to untie her from the chair.

"I thought I was going to die" she said between breaths.

"Not while I'm around.. or him" Cisco indicating over to Joe.

Leaning into Cisco's arms Caitlin pulled back with one question.

"Barry?"

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _CCPD*_

Barry was pacing up and down the station's lobby. _What could be taking them so long?_ Barry glanced down at his watch noting that it had been twenty minutes since Joe called him letting him know that they had Caitlin. Barry was unable to calm down until her had her in his arms. Impatient, Barry reached out for his phone speed-dialling Joe's number. Straight to voice mail. _Shit*_ _Where the hell are they?_ Barry thought. All Joe said was that they were on the way back. The immediate chimes signalling the arrival of the elevator brought Barry spinning towards the doors. Stepping out, Barry recognized the exhausted frame of his in relative terms 'father'.

"Joe! Caitlin? Is she alright? Where is she?" he interrogated impatiently.

"She's right here." He replied turning back to the elevators.

Barry's eyes moved past Joe, searching for the person he needed to see in order to calm the untamed storm in his heart. In a heartbeat, Caitlin shuffled weakly through the doors. Barry's heart soared at the sight of her, brushing past Joe… Barry rushed over to her, taking her immediately in his arms holding her closer to him. Closing his eyes in relief, Barry buried his head into her shoulder. Now that she was here he wasn't about to let her go. Barry felt as her arms weakly tightened around him. Pulling back gently, he held her head in his hands he looked into her eyes then everywhere, examining her, making sure she was okay.

Hearing Joe's laughter behind him, Barry tilted his head over to confused.

"She's alright Bar—" he laughed.

"A little bruised but okay."

Smiling he turned back to Caitlin, clearing his throat he stepped back sheepishly in realization that Joe was watching them.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked searching her eyes.

"Yeah I am now." she smiled warmly up at him, bring his heart rate down to a steady beat.

"Barry… I know."

"Know what?"

"Really? I'm a detective. Now go on over there!" he ordered in between broken laughter.

Not needing to be told twice Barry closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go home."

* * *

* _Barry's Apartment*_

Lying down, Caitlin was curled up resting against his chest. With one arm wrapped protectively around her, Barry's other hand was laced in her hair, stroking back her hair in a soothing rhythm.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered looking down at her.

Caitlin took a moment before answering him. "When Ronnie passed away I was frozen and I didn't see the point of living anymore. Then last night… when I almost died… I thought of you."

Barry waited as Caitlin tilted her head up, peering up at him through her lashes. "It made me realize just how much I have to live for. Just how much I love you."

Barry shifted so that he was propped up resting on his elbow facing towards her. Using his other hand, Barry cradled her head in his hand, grazing her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"I love you too." He said before leaning forward taking her lips with his.


	13. Heroes & Villans

**_Hey guys sorry for the wait... the past few weeks have been nothing but busy plus the first ep of Season 2 came out so I've been watching that on a non-stop loop getting me some of my Snowbarry fix. Anyho here is the next chapter. Based around Ep.11. Not many Snowbarry moments from this ep that lended me some inspo but I made do. Hope you enjoy meeiii Pirates. Review... like... follow... you guys know the drill. Peace out homies :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Rushing back to S.T.A.R Labs after a night of crime fighting, Barry slowed down allowing himself to enjoy the rush of air and power of the night fly past him. Speeding to halt just before he casually stalked back into the cortex, Barry's smiled gleamed, finding Cisco waiting with his hand held hi ready for a hi five. Barry gladly complied, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Efficiently done Mr Allen." Wells commended as Barry strolled back into S.T.A.R Labs.

"We need a picture." Cisco bellowed.

"Pretty sure rule no. 1 of having a secret identity… is not taking pictures of yourself in your superhero suit without a mask on" he laughed.

"Oh come on pleeeaasee… this is just for us. To document all this." Cisco argued.

Barry could tell how much he wanted to take that photo. His puppy dog eyes and wide stretched smile proved it.

"Who knows maybe people of the future will want to know how all this happened." Wells conceded.

"Alright well if you want the future to know the whole story than we all need to be in it." Barry said looking pointedly towards Caitlin.

"First let me put on some makeup?" she fussed.

"The future does not care about your makeup"

"Besides you look beautiful" he whispered as Cisco walked away racing to get the camera.

Barry noticed Caitlin roll her eyes at him and he couldn't help but smile. Grabbing the camera of Cisco, Barry prepared to take the photo.

"Okay big smiles… three.. two.. one." He said before pressing the capture button and running into position.

Standing behind Dr Wells Barry's hand rested on Cisco's shoulder whereas Barry's other hand snaked their way around Caitlin's waist. Flashing back camera in hand, Barry peered down examining the photo. His smile widened at the picture perfect moment with the people how have become his second family.

"Does that count as a selfie?" Caitlin laughed trying to peer over his shoulder to get a better look at the photo.

"Absolutely." He tilted his head back towards beaming.

Cisco yanking the camera out his hands he walked away with Caitlin as they ogled over the photo. As their voices grew further away Barry rounded the table where Dr Wells remained.

"Thank you for talking me through things out there."

"No problem… my pleasure. I have to say it was a bit of a rush feeling like a -"

"A hero" Barry finished.

"Yup" Dr Wells sighed.

"You're pretty good at it." Barry pointed out offering him a warm smile before leaving Wells to himself.

* * *

* _Moments Later*_

Exiting the locker room, Barry finished fastening the last button of his shirt when he clumsily stumbled into Caitlin. Catching her before she fell, Barry held her securely to him. It had been an early night and Dr Wells had given them the night off. _For once_ he thought.

"Hey there" she giggled in his hold.

"So you free tonight?"

"Umm sorry can I take a rain check? You see I have a date with a somewhat handsome man with a boyish grin. He's about yay high with gorgeous green eyes and being in his arms always makes me swoon. Oh don't tell anyone but he can run at superhuman speed… you may know him actually… " she teased.

"His name's the Flash" she joked leaning into his ear whispering.

"Ha ha" he smiled widely down at her as his hands snaked their way to her torso tickling her. Barry kept her tight to him as she laughed and squirmed under his touch.

"Okay… okay" she said between breaths of laughter.

Barry released her from the torture and met her lips with his in a soft and tender kiss.

"So I'll see you in about half an hour?"

"I'll leave the door unlocked." She replied playfully pushing out of his hold as she made her way towards the elevators.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Caitlin's Apartment*_

Peeling herself out of her jacket, Caitlin threw her things onto the couch. Heading into the kitchen, Caitlin picked up a small remote sitting on the kitchen counter. Pressing the on button, the sweet sound of music filled the room. _There nothing like music to cook by._ She thought as she bounced around the kitchen, turning the music a bit louder as she started to dance around the room. Checking the fridge, Caitlin tried to deduce what to eat. _Hell, was she hungry._ Pulling her hand, Caitlin looked at the clock. 9.45pm. Deciding breakfast was the only way to go, Caitlin pulled out a couple of ingredients… her stomach calling out from some bacon and pancakes.

Spreading the ingredients about the benchtop, Caitlin set about making some batter as she hummed to the music playing in the room. Lost in her own thoughts, she shakes her head trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Needing to keep the pancakes somewhere warm, Caitlin slides the tray into the oven and starts on the bacon.

With the bacon sizzling on the grill, Caitlin turns around to find Barry grinning amusingly at her as he leans relaxingly along the breakfast bar. Staring at her he looks both amused and bewildered. Caitlin freezes, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious, her cheeks flush a bright shade of red rushing as she reaches for the remote and turns down the music to a lull sound in the background.

"Please, don't stop on my account." He laughs pulling up his hands.

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh. The sound of his laughter was contagious.

* * *

* _A couple of hours later*_

As both of them scrap their plates clean, Caitlin notes as Barry jumps up and cleans his plate. Barry waits as she finishes the last of her bacon before he clears hers as well.

"You cook. I clean."

"Oh how very domestic." She blurts out and then immediately wished she took could take it back. _Domestic? What the hell?_ She internally kicks herself. _Where did that come from?_

"Yes" Barry replies a smile tracing on the side of his lips.

"So after I done this… how about we-" Barry's cell phone rings, interrupting his sentence.

 _How about we-? What?_ Caitlin wanted Barry to finish the sentence.

"It's Dr Wells." He said concerned but she could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Looks like tonight was a bust, she thought as Barry gathered up their jackets to go.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _Dr Well's house*_

Barry's was taken back at the magnificence of the house. It was grand and contemporary. Surveying the room he was in, Barry could help think aside from its beauty, the house somehow felt empty and isolated. Shivering, Barry wasn't sure if it was from the cool stale air drifting in from the exposed ceiling or if there was something else. _Weird._ He thought.

"Dr Wells… Dr Wells are you okay?" Caitlin's voice rang out drawing closer to where he was.

Barry's eyes drew his attention over to where Caitlin joined by Cisco was racing into the room.

"Dr Snow I'm fine… a little chilly but otherwise I'm fine. Hello Cisco. Make yourselves at home as best you can. I'm going to make a hotel reservation." Dr Wells said before ushering away.

"Yo! This place is so sick!" Cisco bellowed as his head swivelled around observing his surroundings.

"Yeah. Hey what took you guys so long?" he whispered, looking at Caitlin knowing that he left her apartment; it shouldn't have taken her long to get here.

"Ugh we got lost." Cisco mumbled.

Barry looked between them both confused. _How'd they get lost?_ _Hadn't they been here before?_

"We've never been here before." Caitlin shrugged.

"Really? Never?" Barry's eyes widened in surprise. _That was weird._ They had known Dr. Wells for years.

"He tends to keep his private life private." Caitlin added.

Rolling his eyes internally, Barry could relate to that he thought as his gaze drifted back over to Caitlin catching her eye.

* * *

* _Moments later*_

After Caitlin and Cisco discovered there was no use for them here and that Dr Wells was more than okay, both left for S.T.A.R Labs where he would meet up with them later.

As the house began to clear out of Central City's finest officers, Barry was left able to work the crime scene un-disrupted and unseen. Carefully scanning the area to ensure that he was alone, Barry looked at the puzzle of glass in front of him. Using his speed, Barry was able to sort out and piece together the panel of glass. Upon hearing the hum of a small motor of a wheel chair approach behind, Barry swiveled his head at Dr Well's approach behind him.

"There's no point of impact. No rock or bat or any solid object went through these windows. It's as if they just shattered themselves" Barry muttered as he assessed the evidence before him. _Strange._ Glass for the amount of damage done there should have been a point of impact. But looking closely at each panel, there wasn't even the faintest of shattering.

Wells just nodded at his assessment. He seemed unfazed by it all. _Again strange._ If someone was targeting me I wouldn't be as calm as Dr Wells seemed to be.

"This wasn't some teenage prank." Barry concluded as he measured the Well's neutral expression.

"No it wasn't" he replied coolly.

Barry got up on the floor turning his full attention to Wells.

"But you don't want our help. Why?"

"Because I already know who did this… Hartley Rathaway." Wells stated flatly.

"Who is Hartley Rathaway?"

"Hartley Rathaway is the prodigal son… and he has returned."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin couldn't believe it. _Hartley._ That jerk! She cursed innerly. That guy was a conceded and egotistical jerk she'd ever met. She couldn't believe she was hearing that name again. The pure sound of it made her shiver in distain. Attempting to shake away the distaste and failing, Caitlin focused her attention to catching him and putting him away.

"Hartley Rathaway possesses one of the finest scientific minds I've ever encountered." Voice rang out through the room.

"Any ties to Rathaway industries?" Joe interrogated.

"His grandfather founded the companies, his father expanded it and Hartley here was supposed to inherit the throne."

"What happened?" Barry asked curiously.

"He came out to his parents. Old money. Old values."

"They were estranged when we met. But brilliant and I couldn't have built the particle accelerator without him." Dr Wells continued.

"You guys haven't even mentioned his name." Caitlin peered over to Barry as his gaze bounced between her, Cisco and Wells.

"That's because Hartley had a challenging personality." Caitlin called out, shuddering when speaking his name.

"What she means is he was mostly a jerk but… every once in a while…. he could be a dick." Cisco stated flatly.

Joe laughed at Cisco's remark. Caitlin couldn't help but subtly smile at the pure truth of that statement.

"Let's just say that Hartley like many outsiders had trouble relating to his peers." Dr Wells defended lightly.

"Yes but he was always your favourite." Caitlin said flatly.

"The Chosen one." Cisco added.

Wells shook trying to deny the fact but it was true. _He was your favourite_.

"Well that's what he referred to himself as." Cisco stated.

"So if you two were close then why would he target you?" Joe asked.

"Hartley left star labs a year after we had a disagreement."

"About what?" Joe probed further for more information.

This was news to Caitlin. She knew that Hartley left a couple of months before the accelerator when online however, neither her nor Cisco were told as to the reasons behind his immediate termination at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Look don't worry, we'll stop him. I won't let him hurt you. Any of you. Let's get back to my lab alright?" Barry had interrupted looking at Joe, indicating he was ready to head back.

Caitlin remained silent, her mind trying to figure out the reason for Hartley leaving. _Could it be why he was targeting Wells? Revenge?_ Caitlin's eyes were fixated on Wells who seemed unaware as he watched Joe and Barry leave.

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing that jerk again." Cisco mumbled looking at the picture of Harley on the monitor in front of them. _Amen to that._ Caitlin agreed turning her attention back towards the monitor.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry couldn't contain his excitement as he bounced around his lab. As he finished setting up the necessary equipment Barry couldn't help but be reminded of the fun he had as a kid, doing experiments on Saturday afternoons in the garage.

"Everything has a natural frequency" Barry smiled broadly as he tapped the knife against the clear surface of the wine glass.

"It is in sound… that is expressed by a vibration… if the pitch of the sound matches the natural vibration frequency of any object then…" he continued to explain to Joe as he jumped back to his desk. Playing with a frequency box in front of him Barry turns up the dial, forcing a pitch that shattered the wine glass into a million pieces in front of them. At the sound of the glass splintering into shards both he and Joe step backwards laughing.

"So you're saying that can happen to anything… not just glass?" Joe asks highly curious.

"Oh yeah… I think that's what absolutely happened to the windows at Wells house. He's using some sort of sonic technology."

Barry turns his back and began documenting his findings in the CSU report of the department. Barry felt the uneasiness of Joe and turned his attention back to him.

"I'm getting this feeling that Wells is hiding something." Joe confesses averting Barry's gaze.

 _This was out of the blue._ Barry didn't know where this sudden concern or doubt in Wells had come from. Barry could only look at Joe quizzically as he waited for further explanation.

"About this Rathaway character." He mumbled on.

"I mean it sounds like this Hartley guy was pill before he went or super villain so I get why he never mentioned him." Barry defended.

"Like he mentions his girlfriend that got killed."

"Yeah, how do you know about it?" Barry asks straightening up as he continues to look at Joe.

"He's taken up a big part of our lives… I wanted to know more about him." Joe says innocently.

"If you wanted to know more about him you could have just asked me." Barry replied a little hurt.

"It's just sounds like you don't know him as well as you think." Joe pointed out.

 _Wha-What?_ Barry was confused. _Where was this coming from? What is he trying to imply_? Before Barry could ask, Eddie came bursting into the room.

"Joe multiple 911 calls. Rathaway industries is under attack. They said cars are on route"

Joe lightly nudged Barry on his shoulder had signalled the end of their conversation.

As Barry watched after Eddie and Joe leave his lab Barry's phone vibrated in his pocket pulling his attention to Caitlin's name calling on the screen.

"Hey" he said a little distracted, his mind still racing about what Joe had said to him.

"Barry. It's Caitlin."

"I think I know why you're calling" he's attention now onto the Rathaway situation.

* * *

 _*Outside Rathaway Industries*_

Barry closed in on the location of Rathaway Industries. The immediate sound of glass breaking forced Barry to pick up his speed. As the towering building came into clear view, Barry caught sight of a hooded figure no doubt _Hartley_ continuing to cause mayhem outside the building. Feeling the electricity ignite the speed within his body, Barry raced forward attacking Hartley to the ground.

"That's enough Rathaway." Barry smiled smugly to himself. _That was too easy._

"You know my name?" he asked surprised.

"I know some names to. Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells." He continued, his eyes gleaming with arrogance and distaste.

Barry's face fell. He knew that Hartley was toying with him but the idea that Cisco… Caitlin were also targets for this psycho caused a flare of anger in his chest.

"I can hear their radio waves emanating from your suit. About 1900 megahertz? Is that them on the other end listening? Are they going to hear you die?" he antagonized.

"No their going to hear you get your assed kicked" Barry smiled, not even trying to disguise his hatred for this guy.

"Okay" Hartley responded confidently.

Before Barry had a second to react a wave of energy pushes him backwards, knocking him into glass.

Quickly rising and steadying himself back onto his feet, Barry round around the police officers that surrounded them in an effort to contain the situation. Barry reached around each officer, borrowing each of their batons one by one Barry targeted his throw at Hartley, successfully distracting him allowing Barry to rush forward yanking his gloves off and seizing him by his jacket.

"It looks like you not as smart as everyone says" Barry hissed.

"Smart enough to really figure out who Dr. Wells really is." He replied coyly.

"You see I know his secret." He smiled and refused to speak more of the subject.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"You know being scooped up by a guy in head to toe leather has always been a long time fantasy of mine so thanks." Caitlin overheard Hartley's conceited voice echo as the he and Barry stepped off the elevator.

With Cisco by her side, Caitlin stood tall with her hand crossed over her arms. _Hartley._

"Well, well, well the gangs all hear. You lasted a lot longer than I thought Cisco." He mocked.

"And you didn't last ten seconds against the Flash." He defended.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile. _God did this guy ooze of self-confidence. That smug smile and arrogant tone of voice._ _No wonder they loathed him._

"Here I was thinking about calling myself Pipe Piper." He suggested casually.

"Hey! I assign the nicknames around here. Although that one's not bad."

A beat past between the two as the exchanged unwavering challenge of intelligence and power before Hartley turned his attention over to Caitlin. His icy void stare made the hairs on her skin spike but Caitlin refused to give into his power. Standing even straighter Caitlin was determined not to waver as she returned his gaze.

"Caitlin. I never did get that wedding invite." He mocked.

As if physically hit, Caitlin felt a shortness of breath. It was if all the air in the room evaporated. Her heart clenched at the sting of his words. She remained frozen unable to speak and by the look on her face she knew he had gotten to her. He continued to smile coyly at her before Barry shoved him forward.

"Shut the hell up." Barry defended her, shoving Hartley forward into Cisco's custody.

Caitlin stood their silent. _God did she hate that guy_. As Cisco dragged Hartley away, Caitlin let her arms drop to her side walking out of the hallway in the other direction.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stared after Cisco and Hartley. His eyes gleamed with disgust. After that snark remark to Caitlin, Barry wished he could hit him but not wanting to disappoint his team, he restrained himself. He was better than that. The team and Caitlin believed he was above that. As the two of them moved out of view Barry noticed Caitlin's posture heave as she walked away in the opposite direction.

Barry knew what Hartley said hit her hard. He was one of the few people who really knew the love Caitlin and Ronnie shared and with that knowledge came the power to really hurt them… to hurt her.

Barry's ached for her. He hated seeing hurt and defeated. Catching up to her, Barry reached out to her. Grabbing her by the arm Barry swung her around until she was curled up in his arms. They stayed there for a while. Barry didn't say anything. As her body relaxed in his hold, Barry tightened his grip around her, nestling his chin on her hair as she rested her head in his chest.

After another moment passed, Barry felt Caitlin shift under his embrace, tearing herself away so he could see her, Barry searched her eyes. He needed her to be okay. As he gazed down at her, her features delicate, eyes soft and warm and with a small tug at her lips, his heart eased at knowing she'd be just fine. _She was strong._ Caitlin reached up to him placing a warm tender kiss on his lips before she pulled away from him. As her fingers curled around his, Barry led them back into the cortex.

Barry left Caitlin sitting beside the computers. When he came back a minute later, already changed out of his suit, Barry approached Caitlin who had been joined by Cisco. Both of them were transfixed to whatever was happening on the computers. Barry's brows creased together in curiosity as he paced his way around to join them.

Barry's left hand leaned down on the desk supporting his waist as his other hand inconspicuously rested on the small of Caitlin's back. Barry made a quick glance in Cisco's direction. He seemed unaware of the small gesture; his eyes were glued to the screen… his face serious, intent on listening to the conversation at hand. Barry followed his gaze down to the monitor as observed the conversation between Dr Wells and Hartley.

* * *

* _Conversation being overheard*_

"You are brilliant. And any anguish you have been through because of me was never my intent." Wells sounded sincere.

"Not bad. As heart felt apologies go. Except that wasn't for my benefit. That was for you… _Flash_." He stated knowingly up towards the camera.

Barry leaned closer to the screen as if the closer he got the more sense Hartley would make. _What was he talking about._ Barry's brows furrowed in confusion as he listened to the banter between the two men.

"Feels good to have the great Harrison Wells behind you doesn't it? But one day this man will turn on you… in a _flash_. And even you won't see it coming. I only hope he leaves you in better shape than he left me. If you're lucky you'll only be dead. Cause every day I have to live with the agonizing piercing screaming in my ears." Hartley seethed at the memory of the pain.

Wells didn't say anything he just turned to leave.

"Huh I almost forgot I told your pet I know your deep dark secret Harrison. Have fun letting him in on that one." He coyly remarked before stepping back into the shadows of his confinement.

Barry took a step back. As confused as he may have been before, he was even more so. Caitlin and Cisco exchanged glances unsure of what Hartley was on about either. Suddenly a noise behind them caught their attention and Barry turned to see Dr Wells enter the room, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. Barry thought _this is what a man looked like when he was carrying a heavy burden._ There was a heavy silence in the room, as Barry and the team waited for an explanation. Waiting and watching, Wells' finally lifted his head, straightening up his body, he cleared his throat before addressing them.

"I assume you all were listening." He stated rhetorically.

"Well Hartley was telling the truth. I have not been honest with you. With any of you" he started to confess.

"The accelerator… Hartley did knowingly warn me that the accelerator could explode. The data didn't show 100% certainty, but it did show a risk, a real risk and yet I made the decision that the reward… that everything we could learn… that everything we could achieve… that all of that… simply outweighed that risk. I'm sorry."

 _Wha-What?_ Barry was a taken back by the sudden confession. _Everything that's happened… all the people effected… It was because of Wells?! A man who he looked up to… who he respected... trusted… his hero…_ Barry's mind was running a hundred miles per hour. He couldn't seem to process what Wells had just said. One thing was certain. At this point his hero… this man had lost his trust.

Barry was lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed how silent the room had been. Looking between Cisco and Caitlin, he tried to gauge their emotions. Cisco's seemed hurt, betrayed and maybe a bit angry. But Caitlin. Her face was expressionless, cold and disconnected. It reminded him back when they had first met. When she told him that why she as so cold and distant. It was because of that night… the night the accelerator exploded and she had lost her career, reputation and fiancé. And as Barry watched her cautiously, he knew that her mind, her heart was back in that place. To the night she lost everything. But Barry noticed something different. Her stance was talker, more confident. And he knew that she was angry. She had lost everything because of one decision. Well's decision. As Caitlin straightened up and tided up the crease on her skirt, Barry didn't know how she was going to react. Hell he didn't even know how to react. He could only watch as Caitlin stared down into Well's eyes, unwavering as she spoke course and sharp at the man who she had trusted, who she stood behind for years, his eyes now staring down at the floor with the pieces of their trust he had just broken.

"The next time you choose to put our lives… and the lives of the people we _love_ … at risk. I'll expect a heads up." She said sharply before exiting the room.

Barry watched as Cisco followed in suit and stormed out after her. Barry couldn't begin to understand the depths of their feeling of betrayal. He had just started to get to know well, yet as hurt as Barry was, he knew it didn't remotely measure to how Cisco and especially Caitlin must be feeling. Closing his eyes in disappointment, Barry took a step in Wells' direction.

"After the explosion when everyone left you…. Caitlin and Cisco stood by you. You owe them more than an apology." He whispered low.

"They might seem to get more than that with Hartley intent on sending me to the next world."

"What are yo—That wouldn't make it right with them." Barry said astonished at his naivety.

"You broke their trust… OUR trust."

Without another word Barry turned his back on Wells and left.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

The sky had already darkened when Caitlin reassured Barry that it was okay for him to leave her. Caitlin gave Barry warm smile and kiss on the lips for the final time before ushering him to go see Iris. She needed to be alone anyways. She needed to clear her mind, and figure out a way to find peace in the past and try to forgive Wells. It wasn't going to be easy but Caitlin knew deep down it was the right thing to do.

As a cool breeze swept past her Caitlin shivered at the iciness of the air. Inhaling a sharp breath Caitlin hoped off the ledge and began to make her way back down to the cortex.

When Caitlin returned, the warmth of the building quickly returned colour to her cheeks. Entering the cortex, Caitlin found it deserted of both Dr Wells… _thank god…_ and Cisco. Overhearing the dull sound of sparks in the adjoining room, Caitlin stalked over following the sound. As she approached the room, she caught sight of Cisco tinkering with Hartley's gloves.

"Where's Dr Wells?" Caitlin asked not exactly wanting to be in the same room with that man in this particular moment. She was still angry but even more so disappointed in him.

"Not sure." Cisco breathed out.

"Barry was right. Hartley was using sonic resonance intensity regulators measuring debacles… and you know what was weird… he had it has set to lowest setting."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked stepping further into the room.

"Well he could have completely destroyed his father's building if he wanted to in one blast."

"So why not do it and leave…" she replied shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

"…Why stay and run the risk of getting caught?" she added.

"Unless he wanted to be caught." Cisco whispered to himself with a new realization crossing his face.

Caitlin still a little confused followed as Cisco leapt out of his seat and sprinted to the computers in the cortex.

"Dr. Wells there has been a pipeline breach." Cisco called over the intercom raising the buildings security alarm.

 _Hartley._ Caitlin panicked.

"Stay here." Cisco ordered as he bolted out of the room.

Caitlin tried to remain calm as she watched over the live security feed searching for any signs of Hartley. The sudden sound of an explosion and the cameras from the pipeline now dark Caitlin reached out to the microphone pleading for Cisco to answer her back.

"Cisco can you hear me?"

With no answer Caitlin reached down for her phone. She speed dialled Barry before the warm breath of someone behind her pulled her attention. Turning around, Hartley backhands her hard across the face. The blow knocks her to the ground, her head bouncing with a sickening thud off the marble flooring. Lifting her head, Caitlin lets out a silent scream as the pain explodes from her head. With darkness closing in around her eyes, Caitlin's vision blurs around Hartley's shoes at the computers. _Shit..._ With the darkness tightening close… consuming her… Caitlin hears a voice… _Barry…_ shouting her name. Her head falls back down.

"Caitlin!" Barry's voice rings out.

"CAITLIN?!"

Then all she heard was silence.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Under protest Barry left Caitlin alone to think. Sitting across from Iris, Barry felt the relief of some normality in his day. After everything with Wells, listening to drama that wasn't his was refreshing. Barry sipped at his coffee, allowing the liquid to warm up his body. Waiting for Iris to return with a refill, Barry stared at the empty seat in front of him, when the buzzing of his phone jolts his attention back into the present. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, Barry reads the name on the screen. It was Caitlin. In a heartbeat, Barry takes the call raising the phone to his ear.

"Caitlin?"

There was no answer. Just the muffled noise of shuffling and static in the background. Barry's heart clenched at the unusual silence.

"CAITLIN?!"

Still no answer. Tensing his grip around his phone, Barry dropped his mug down on the table rushing off, his heart pounding in fear.

Barry raced over to Caitlin in a heartbeat. Adrenaline and fear of the unknown coursing through his veins, Barry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Caitlin's limp body lying unconscious on the floor. His heart fell at the sight of her, racing over he gently curled his hand around her face pleading with a soft voice for her to open her eyes.

Caressing her face, Barry gently stoked her cheek coaxing her to wake up.

"Cait… Cait"

 _Please be alright. Please be alright._ He kept repeating over and over.

Caitlin stirred in his arms, slowly peering back up to him through her long lashes.

"Barry?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief in hearing her voice Barry whispered concerned "You okay?"

Watching her carefully, Caitlin's eyes shot open.

"Cisco and Dr Wells?"

Helping her up gently, was unsure and unwilling to leave her side, searched her eyes is she was okay. With a nod, Barry placed a soft kiss on her lips before racing off to find Dr Wells and Cisco.

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin felt a bit disoriented. At least the ringing in her ears had stopped, but there was still a bit of pain pounding at the back of her head. The pain in her head was second priority. Pushing away the pain, Caitlin made room for Barry as he carried an unconscious and injured Cisco in his arm. As Barry gently rested Cisco down, Caitlin took a second to regain her sense of balance before speeding her way around the too familiar room as she started to examine and mend Cisco's injuries.

 _*A few hours later*_

Cisco started to come to. Caitlin had taken some aspirin and rested. Her vision was clear and the pain had dulled into something bearable.

"Hey… Welcome back Mr Ramon." Barry cooed.

"Oh. Oh man. Caitlin?!"

"She's fine." He gestured as Caitlin came to stand opposite him.

"You need to rest. You have a concussion. You're lucky." She advised.

"Please tell me you got him?"

Caitlin saw as Barry shook his head.

"I guess the attack on his family's company was a fake out so we'd catch him."

Cisco rolled his eyes.

"And give him direct access to S.T.A.R Labs." She finished her mind still reeling from her last memory of Hartley at the computers before everything went dark.

"But why?"

"Should have known he was interested in something. This was my fault." Cisco voice trailed off.

"No. This is on me too. I shouldn't of left befo-"

"This was no one's fault but mine. I earn the blame and not interested in sharing it. Hartley doesn't think I've paid for my crimes. He's right. He won't stop until I do."

"Where you going?"

"To earn back your trust."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Has Hartley made contact yet?" Wells asked, returning from the press conference down at CCPD.

"What makes you sure he will" Caitlin questioned.

"Because he's Hartley and he'd want to have the last word." Wells noted.

"Cisco you should be resting." Barry stated concerned when Cisco came bustling into the room.

"The answer to what Hartley stole is in here and I'm going to find him." He stated bluntly.

As Cisco worked determined in the adjoining room, Barry watched over as Dr Wells followed behind him, offering what he could tell was a private pep talk. With the sudden sparks of light busting out Barry looked up in the now dimly lit room, his body on alert as his eyes searched for the source of the static coming through the speakers.

"What was that?" Caitlin mumbled startled.

"Nice gambit Harrison. But this isn't over." Hartley's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Hartley what do you want? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Wells demanded.

"The city already hated you. You don't think I noticed that press conference was a pathetic bishop's sacrifice… oh no, no I've played with you too many times to let you get away with that. This is between you me and the Flash."

"You don't want to play with that kind of stakes with me Hartley."

"Actually I really do. What do you say? One last game of chess?"

"You and I both know the winner of the game is the one who makes the next and last mistake. And you clearly have a move in mind?"

"You're right and I'm already on the board. So why don't you move your precious scarlet knight… while I take out a few pawns."

And then all Barry heard was more static.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"Alright Cisco where do I go?"

"I can't trace his signal he could be sending his messages from anywhere."

"Cisco scan for seismic activity. If Hartley is using sonic blast the vibrations could cause tremors" Wells instructed.

"Look... over here. Quake activity but no fault line." Cisco pointed out

"The Keystone Cleveland dam" Caitlin recognized as she drew closer over to the map on screen.

Caitlin watched as Barry stepped back, now facing her. Her brows furrowed, Caitlin's eyes called for Barry to look at her. As he caught her eye, Caitlin pleaded with him to be careful. With a gentle smile Barry stepped around her making his way to the dam.

"Barry don't underestimate him. He's brilliant." Wells called after him.

"Well good thing I'll have you in here." Barry smiled pointing to the earpiece before flashing away.

Caitlin drew in a sharp breath. Her heart clenched she knew she wouldn't be able to relax until Barry was safely back in her arms.

* * *

With Barry gone, Caitlin sat herself down behind the computers her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. Her heart beating with his as she watched his vitals on screen.

"Barry you need to disarm Hartley immediately. Do you hear me? Immediately! He is a master of distraction he's a master of hiding his true end game." Wells instructed over the coms.

"ah hah!" "uh oh." Cisco's voice whispered beside her.

 _No._ No 'uhohs'. Caitlin's heart dropped at those words.

"Uhoh what?" She whispered back fearing the answer to her question.

"I figured out what Hartley stole from S.T.A.R Labs. Why he let himself get caught."

"Which brings us to the 'uhoh'." Caitlin cued for more information.

"He has all the data of Barry's molecular scans." Cisco finished his eyes slowly drifting up to meet hers.

 _Shit._ "Why would he want that?" Caitlin managed to mutter, as she caught her breath in her throat.

"He could get Barry's frequency." Dr Wells interjected.

Biting on bottom lip, Caitlin's features tensed in the realization that they were being played and Barry running blind right into danger.

"Barry you need to get out of there! You need to get out of there immediately!" Dr Wells shouted into the coms.

The alert of the computer in front of her pulled her full attention back to the screen. With flashes of read and drops in spikes, Caitlin's heart tightened in fear.

"BARRY'S VITALS ARE BOTTOMING OUT! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" She yelled at Dr Wells.

Hearing the desperation in her own voice, Caitlin knew Wells heard her. Pushing Cisco aside Dr Wells scrambled to the computers and Caitlin could only watch eagerly on the sidelines as he began to type furiously across the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" she asked anxiously.

Glancing back at the screen, Barry's vital continued to plummet. _God… they needed to something and they needed to do it NOW._

"Barry's at the travel road at the dam in rush hour surrounded by cars… many of those cars are going to have satellite radio. Satellite sends songs to the car… the song comes out of the speaker-"

"YES I KNOW HOW SATELLITE RADIO WORKS. HOW DOES THAT HELP?" she replied impatiently.

 ** _"_** I'm going to have the satellite send something other than a song. Hartley is about to hear something he wasn't expecting… a sound wave that will meet the frequency and destroy his weapons." Wells finished as he pressed enter, sending the signal to the cars.

"Checkmate." Wells mumbled under his breath.

As silence passed them by, Caitlin waited uneasily, her hand had turned to a pale white as she gripped tightly at the desk, her ears searching for the sound of his voice.

Unable to take the silence, Caitlin's voice called out. "Barry can you hear me?"

"Sort of." His voice came back over the coms in a soft whisper.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Caitlin stumbled back into her chair allowing the colour flood back to her skin.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry strolled back over to Caitlin and Cisco glad that the night was finally over. Beside the fact he had an incessant ringing in his ears, Barry was exhausted. It had been a long day. He sighed as he approached them.

"How do you feel?" Caitlin asked concerned.

"Fine but there is a little ringing in my ears but either than that I'm good, soo…"

"You're speaking very loudly" she laughed placing a hand on his arm.

Barry's muscles relaxed under her touch, feeling as the warmth of her skin radiated into his.

"Sorry" he whispered shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

"It's okay it will pass." She giggled.

Turning his attention to Cisco he said warmly reaching out for a hand shake "Nice moves. Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied. " I think I'm going to take my doctors advice and go lie down."

"What a great idea. I'll give you guys a lift home." Caitlin suggested, following Cisco out after catching Barry's eye and offering him a little wink. Barry smiled and paced his way over to Dr Wells.

"Man I feel like I'm hung over times ten!" Cisco's voice echoed as they left.

"Not surprised." Caitlin replied after him.

As their voices descended in the background, Dr Wells began to speak.

"It's difficult for me. To admit when I'm wrong. Especially to an entire city but also… but also to my closest friends."

"So I hope one day, to restore you trust and faith in me." Wells hoped as he extended his hand out to Barry.

"That day was today." Barry smiled as he took Wells hand in a firm hand shake.

Turning on his heel, Barry pulls out a wooden framed photograph, placing on the desk for Dr Wells. Glancing at the photo before leaving, Barry was reminded of how lucky he was to have found another _home._ Another _family._


	14. Crazy About You

**_Well here is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for! I don't know how you guys will like this chapter but I gave it the best shot. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Warning: Rated T_**

 ** _P.S just a heads up that I might be M.I.A for a while… I got to figure out where this story goes next plus whether or not I can continue with it into the second season or just finish it at the end of Season 1. Anyho thoughts and suggestions are welcome. Enjoy the read and talk to you guys in a little while._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

It was an easy day at S.T.A.R Labs, Barry was lounging causally in one of the many chairs while Cisco promptly attended to the cleaning needs of Barry's suit.

"Dude that was insane! I mean even I'm having a hard time getting mad at you for dirtying up my suit."

"Okay so when are we gonna start considering it as my suit?" Barry suggested.

"I'd be comfortable in calling it our suit." Cisco stated peering over at Barry cautiously.

 _Our suit_ Caitlin heard him mumble under his breath. Caitlin laughed as the two continued to bantered light heartedly at each other.

"Tonight was the fastest you've ever run" she beamed with pride.

"Yes your training is paying off. That couple is alive tonight because you." Dr Wells commended Barry with an approving nod.

"I can still get faster I know I can." Barry voiced confidently.

Caitlin admired how humble and determined he was. Looking up at him she smiled as he eyes shone with a certain and passionate spark. This was the man that she loved.

"And you will one day I'm sure. But for today I'd say you filled your 'save' quota. Proper rest is what you need as do we all!" he suggested as he left the room.

"Better yet what we need is a proper drink. Who's up for a round?" Cisco bounced up looking to his co-workers for an answer.

"Oh dude its— its movie night with Joe. I can't. I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?" Barry muttered under his breath, Caitlin knowing that this was a lie.

"Bye!" She called out to him as he stumbled out of view.

"Night." His voice rang out down the hall.

"What about you? Drinks on me?" Cisco questioned as he pleaded with his big brown eyes.

"I think I'll pass." She said coolly.

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned.

Caitlin wasn't sure whether to bring it up or not, but knowing that Cisco was still looking for Ronnie had been toying with her heart and mind all week. She had finally found some peace in the fact that Ronnie was 'gone' and she had started to move on. She was in love again. She didn't need another complication… her and Barry didn't need another complication in their relationship. After a seconds through, she thought it'd be better to tell get it all out in the open and tell him to stop. All this stress wasn't doing her any good. Taking a deep breath, she dusted off the papers scattered over his tablet.

"I was looking for my tablet at your work station and I found this…"

Lifting up the device, Caitlin held the screen up towards Cisco. Opened on the screen were multiple articles on F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.

Caitlin let out her breath as she waited for an answer, unsure of how this conversation would go.

"I can explain."

"I know you said we should stop looking for Ronnie… so I didn't stop looking for Ronnie." He confessed.

"Why?" Caitlin asked her face saddening, that at her only request he failed to uphold.

"Hartley. He said he knew what happened to Ronnie."

"Oh Hartley Rathaway? Who is currently locked up in out supervillain basement jail for going psycho with sound waves?"

"Yeah… his made some poor choices there's no argument there. But I looked into what he was saying an—"

 _Hartley._ Caitlin closed her eyes. _Why would Cisco listen to anything Hartley had to say?_ Opening her eyes, Caitlin looked at Cisco her eyes soft and calm.

"Cisco. Ronnie's gone. And it's time for me to move on with my life."

 _I've already moved on. I'm happy._ She thought to herself.

"Doesn't seem like it." He muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned him offended.

"Look I'm not an expert on love but I think in order to move on from Ronnie you actually have to move on."

* * *

* _Caitlin's Apartment*_

Curled up in Barry's arms, Caitlin stared into the fire roaring in front of her. Everything about being with Barry, being in his arms felt so right. Struggling against his embrace, Caitlin shifted so she was facing him on the sofa.

"What?" he breathed out without opening his eyes.

"You awake?" she asked poking him gently in the chest.

Caitlin leaned down placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now?" she asked pulling back.

Silence. Caitlin dipped down again her lips finding his. As she started to pull back, Barry pulled her down to him, tightening his arms around her kissing her back without a second thought.

Caitlin giggled against his lips. Suddenly it was if the air evaporated and the heat in the room rose. The innocent kiss that she had started had suddenly turned into something more intense. Parting her lips, Caitlin allowed Barry's tongue find hers. Caitlin pulled his shirt over his head as he slipped of the straps of my top. Both tried undressing each other, neither one willing to separate their mouths.

The tingling vibration coming from Barry's pants forced Caitlin to pull back with a curious expression on her face.

Barry laughed at the idea "Ugh sorry I think that's my phone."

Caitlin waited as Barry fumbled out his phone noting the CCPD bat signal calling. Exhaling Barry's head fell leaning against hers, sighing at the unwelcome distraction.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*Iron Heights Prison*_

Barry was hunched over examining the crime scene when he felt Joe's presence behind him.

"Hey. The security cameras in the prison are shut down then Clay Parker… according to this data log who is still locked in his cell somehow vanishes."

"Not completely." Barry says wryly knowing that they had just found a new metahuman.

"What's that?"

"It's some kind of organic particulate residual. I found it on the floor in here, just outside the cell; out in the hallway… trail led me all the way outside." He prompted Joe.

Barry was about to turn his attention back to the scene, when the familiar face of his father, startles him drawing his attention to the aged man before him.

"Dad?" Barry questions in disbelief.

"So… word around here is that Parker pulled a shaw shank?" his dad laughed.

Barry rushed to his dad's side. He couldn't believe that he was standing here… in front of him without a sheet of glass between them.

"Yep and no one of the other prisoners heard or saw anything." Joe stated.

"Oh they wouldn't talk to you about it." Barry's dad pointed out looking at his son.

"That leaves us not enough to go on." Barry whispers as he smiles widely at his father.

"Well if there is anyone that could figure out how Parker got out of here… it's you son." He said returning a proud smile.

"Come on now. Let's go" The guard beacons.

Barry's face sadness a little when the guard ushers his father away.

"Duty calls." He says nodding a goodbye.

Barry stares after his father watching as they disappeared around the corner and out of his sight. Barry steps back into the room, letting out a sigh of disbelief. Turning to face Joe Barry says.

"So my dad just happened to come by?"

"The guard owed me a favor." Joe says unfussed.

"Thank you." Barry says whole heartedly.

* * *

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"Not even Barry's cells move this fast. I've never seen anything like it" Dr Wells stated surprises as he moved closer to the computers for further examination.

"So Clay Parker is a metahuman?" Joe asked for confirmation.

"Not so fast. The particulate residue Barry gathered at Iron heights does contain Clay Parkers DNA but also DNA of a woman." Caitlin answered as she pulled up the analysis of the DNA from the crime scene up on the monitors.

"Run her DNA against CCPD Criminal Database. See if you get a match." He suggested to Cisco.

Barry stared at the DNA sequence up on the screen, while he waited and listened to Cisco type furiously across the keyboard.

"Yatzee! Her names Shawna Baez. And this girl likes to party apparently. Long list of disorderly conduct at local bars." Cisco determined as he read through her file.

"So I'm guessing we find her. We find Clay Parker. Barry?" Joe indicated to Barry that they head back to CCPD so he could finish analysing the rest of the evidence they found at Iron Heights.

"In the meantime I suggest we track these particulates and see how they work." Dr Wells ordered his fellow colleagues.

Barry catching Caitlin's eye nodded and left to follow Joe out.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin's hands were curled around her mug. Her mind lost in the conversation she and Cisco had the other night. Taking a sip of her coffee, Caitlin cringed at the sudden heat in her mouth. She had forgotten how hot the liquid was and burnt her tongue. The sudden gesture of a kiss in her hair startled her. Turning around, Barry was standing there smiling at her.

"Hmm" she hummed as she put down her cup before continuing.

"I've been analysing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind and I found something very interesting. When Clay's samples come in contact with Shawna's they adopt their properties." She points out towards the screen. Her mind drifting back off to what Cisco said earlier.

"Something bothering you?" Barry asked curiously, peeking up at her through the corner of his eye.

"Why would you ask that?" Caitlin jumped.

"You're doing that biting your lower lip thing you do when somethings bothering you…"

"I'm fine." She coughs clearing her throat.

Barry nods "okay" not believing her for a second.

"Cisco says I don't have a life!" she voices standing up straight crossing her arms over her chest. She doesn't know why this was bothering her but it did.

"You don't do you?" He teases her.

"I do!" she emphasis. "I cook and I eat… and I read and I help you." She winks up at him at the last thing she lists off.

"So what you're saying is that you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life…. Besides seeing me of course." He laughs.

"You don't have to be rude about it." She smiles back.

"Why does what Cisco say bother you so much?"

"I don't know. It's stupid I know... but I was just wondering if it's time for them to know about us. I mean Joe already knows and so does Felicity plus your dad."

"Well the only reason I haven't yelled it from the roof tops already is because I assumed you weren't ready just yet."

"Fair point, but I think we waited long enough."

"I have too." Barry agrees.

Closing the gap between them, he snakes his arms around her waist pulling her closer into him.

"We are quite the pair Mr Allen…"

"Yes we are Dr. Snow"

Laughing Barry reaches down his lips taking hers in a soft and tender kiss.

Suddenly the alert on the computer warning them to a robbery in progress.

"There's an armed robbery in progress. Two suspects male and female in their twenties… Sounds like our metahuman Bonnie and Clyde are at it again." Caitlin deduces as she reads information pinging from the screen.

"Time to ruin their social life." He smiled playfully at her before flashing out to be the hero she knew he was.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

 _Ouch._ Barry winced under the antiseptic cleansing his wound.

"This is a bullet wound. You're lucky it barely broke the skin." Caitlin scolded.

"It looks like I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet." He joked.

Barry looked at Caitlin hoping for a smile, but was unsuccessful. The welcomed company of Dr Wells allowed Barry to change the subject.

"Shawna Baez she can teleport."

"As in beam me up Shawna?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes of course quantum entanglement. The ability to manipulate particles over an infinite distance or as Einstein put it… spooky action at a distance." Dr Wells shout a bit too excitedly.

"Every time I got close she'd disappear. It was like we were playing a game of –"

"Peek-a-boo! Come on can't I name one?" Caitlin interrupted, looking between him and Dr Wells for approval on the nickname.

Barry playfully rolled his eyes with a smile as he turned back to Dr Wells.

"How am I supposed to catch her if I don't know where she's going to be?"

"Everybody has limits Mr Allen and now we know Shawna's powers we'll focus on those limits."

Propping off the table, Barry shrugged into his jacket, subtly grazing Caitlin's arm before turning to leave.

"Okay let me know. I got to change and help Iris."

* * *

* _Outside CCPD*_

Barry watched as Iris walked away with Eddie. _Well that was a waste of time_. He thought as he breathed out a puff of warm air. Since Barry had no plans for tonight with Iris… Joe or Caitlin, Barry decided he'd try and help find Clay and Shawna. Digging into his pocket Barry pulls out his phone and presses speed dial.

"Hey?" Caitlin's voice rang through the line.

"What bars did Shawna and Clay frequent?"

"Umm mostly Southside dive bars why?"

"I was just going to check them out see if they fall into any old habits."

"That's a good idea. I'll join you."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Southside Karaoke Bar*_

Caitlin took a deep breath before she pulled open the doors to the dive bar. _God why was she nervous?_ Flattening her hair as she stumbled in through the doors, Caitlin's eyes seeked out for Barry. _Why was she so on edge?_ _Pull it together! Pull it together._ She told herself as she walked over to Barry who was enjoying the shrieking performance on stage. _Pull it together._

"Hi" Barry mumbled as he stared gapping at her.

"What?" she looked up and down suddenly self-conscious.

"You look really… wow!" he breathed.

Caitlin blushed under his gaze. She loved the way he made her feel. But tonight she was so nervous. _Was it because she had a plan for how the night was going to go?_ After last night, Caitlin realized just how much she wanted Barry. How much she needed him.

"Well you know I can dress up when I want to. I don't always have to dress like a high school teacher." She flirted.

"So this is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker used to hang out?" Barry gulped, shifting in his seat.

"It is according to the files. I thought we could kill two birds with one stone. Look for them and finally enjoy each other's company. With _work_ always getting in the way we haven't really been alone in weeks." She emphasised _work_ hinting at last night's interruption.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. With my day job and then being the _Flash_ by night so to speak. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I signed up for this too." She assured him placing her hand on his.

"What's wrong with us? We're young in our twenties! We should be having fun... having lots of sex going on endless dates."

Caitlin swallowed at the mention of _sex_. Well depending how tonight goes… Caitlin noted Barry's full glass, taking it her hand she lifted it up to him.

"Well here's to liquid courage!" she said before downing the burning liquid.

"Wow. That is very FAST! Drink all of it." He whispered.

"Excuse me. I'd like to start a tab!" Caitlin called over to the waitress as she slammed the first glass down onto the table.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry rested his weight on the Barry as he called out to the bar keep.

"Excuse me can I get some water… you can-"

 _Ugh was this guy deaf or something_. Barry tried getting his attention but it was hopeless. Opening his mouth in another attempt, the loud and familiar of voice Caitlin echoed through the speakers of the Barry. Barry spun around immediately at the sound of his name ring through the speakers.

"Mr Barry Allen! Come on down… or up? Come up her with me! Oh come on and show me what you got! Com'on." She drunkenly begged.

Barry shook his head. _There was no way._ Barry's face was ashened. He wasn't used to this much attention focused on him. Even as the flash he was used to flying under the radar.

"BARRY BARRY BARRY BARRY BARRY" Caitlin started followed by the crowd chanting in unison.

Barry turned crimson, as he raced up on stage with her. _Oh god._ Looking at Caitlin, he couldn't hide his smile. It was good to see her have some fun outside their apartment and S.T.A.R Labs.

"Oh look and him go his soo fas-oh shussshhh" she hummed away from the mic.

"You know I'm not much of a singer… and you're not much of a drinker." He pointed out to her.

"We are going to bring this place down!" She slurred.

"shush good girl!" He laughed stroking her back.

"Here we go." Her voice rang out.

* * *

* _A song later*_

"You're fast and you can sing? What else can't you do?" Caitlin stammered looking at him astonished.

"Stop you from drinking apparently." He eyed as Caitlin took another sip from a glass.

"I'm not sure that was even mine. I have to go to the bathroom." She stated before turning away from him and stalking away towards the bathroom.

"Okay" he laughed as she left.

"Umm can I close up my tab please?" he attempted at the bar keep again.

 _Seriously?_ This guy was annoying.

"Hey Stevie! Can my friend here tap out?" a female voice commanded _Stevie._

"Sure thing Linda." He smiled at her.

 _For real man?_

"Um thank you Linda." Barry smiled.

"You're welcome _Barry_."

"How do you know my name?" he asked very seriously.

"Barry Barry Barry" she chanted softly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about us up there…"

"Are you kidding? No that was some of the best singing I've heard come from that stage. You definitely made my ears happy. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

"So ugh was that you're girlfriend up there?"

"Umm…. Yeah, yeah it was" he said proudly.

"Well you guys were great up there. Hopefully I'll catch you guys around."

Barry thanked her again before she left to join a group of people on the other side of the room.

"Hey Barry?" Caitlin's voice called out wryly

"Yeah."

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled.

"Okay"

Suddenly concerned, Barry shoved his wallet back into his pocket before reaching out to support Caitlin in his arm. Flashing out into the carpark in time, Caitlin curls over, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Barry held Caitlin as threw up, gathering up her hair Barry could do much but wait.

* * *

* _Caitlin's Apartment*_

"Are we still running?"

"No we are here." Barry assured her, with his arms still curled securely around her.

"Ugh Vodka and super speed is not a good combo." She muttered stumbling out of his hold and into her room.

Barry followed closely behind her, turning on the light Barry watched her cautiously as she fumbled out of her heels, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"So that girl. She was definitely flirting with you!"

"Who… the one from the bar?" Barry asked.

"Oh no she wasn't" he added.

"She sure was. I can tell." Caitlin slurred as she struggled to unzip her dress.

"You jealous?" he asked arching an eyebrow up at her.

"Maybe… but I know you… I was going to save you from her but I felt a little sick. Sometimes you need a little saving too." She said letting her arms drop to her sides as she blew her untamed hair from her face.

"A little help please?" she pleaded with him.

"Yeh okay." In a flash Barry stripped her from her dress and into her pjs.

"There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." She pointed to the piece of clothing sprawled over her dresser.

"Get into bed." Barry rolled his eyes, trying to stifle back his laughter.

"Did you sneak a peek at my goods?" she stopped stepping closer to him.

Their body's only inches from hers, Barry's eyes grew intense, as he stared down at her. _God damn did she look good_. As Barry's heart quickened Barry took in a sharp and deep breath, try to restrain himself from kissing her. Instead he leaned across and pulled down the covers of her bed, ordering to get in.

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did."

"It's okay if you peeked a little for being so patient with for me… and for all the good stuff you do." She mumbled her eyes growing heavy.

Barry pulled the covers over, gently brushing away a fallen strand back behind her ear.

"Drink lots of water." He whispered before planting a soft kiss on her head.

"Thank you for tonight. I sang!" her eyes brightened up at the memory.

"Anytime." He said caressing her cheek in his hand before pulling away to leave.

"Hey Barry will you stay with me until I fall asleep" she asked pulling up from under the covers.

"Sure yeah."

Stripping off his shoes, Barry glided to the other side of the bed. Sliding in Caitlin found her way into his arms. Wrapping his arm around her, Barry cradled her and then he too fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin woke up with the blaring of her alarm. Turning to the window, she cringed at the steam of sunlight pouring through the curtains. Reaching over to her night stand to turn it off, Caitlin wrenched her hand back in surprise when she felt the warmth of skin underneath her fingers. A pounding in her head, and a foggy memory, Caitlin tried to recall where she was. Then the answer hit her. She relaxed when she remembered it was Barry. Barry still asleep, wrapped around her with his arms and legs, Caitlin tried to manoeuvre a free arm to reach over and turn off the alarm.

Not wanting to wake him up, Caitlin reached across him, fumbling until she felt the top of the clock. Tapping the snooze button, Caitlin fell against her pillow in a huff. Looking over at him, still sleeping so soundly two inches from her face, Caitlin wondered how they managed to get so tangled.

"Morning" Barry chuckled sleepily

"So loud!" Caitlin cried out still not used to any sound however quiet.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" he joked.

"Let's just say I envy your inability to get drunk… I don't remember much from last night." She playfully swatted his chest.

"Yeah that's probably for the best." He said looking down at her.

 _"Summer lovin' "_ he hummed in her ear _._

Caitlin dared to look at him.

"Oh God that I do remember." She said wincing at the memory.

 _Oh god_. She couldn't believe she made a fool of herself. She can't believe she sang.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Caitlin hid under her shades, as both she and Barry rode the elevator down to the cortex. Caitlin took a big gulp of her coffee as the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator. Caitlin rolled her eyes as she noted Barry smiling smugly at the memories of last night.

As the made their way into the cortex, Caitlin tried ignoring the constant pounding of her brain.

"What's wrong?" Barry's was strained with concern as they entered the room.

Caitlin lifted her head gently as if any other movement could make her throw up to see Dr Wells staring pointedly at Cisco.

"Cisco." Wells breathed "Has something to tell you."

Caitlin turned her attention to Cisco, who was fumbling with his hands, his eyes glued to floor.

"Hartley's gone." He whispered as he looked up at them.

 _Um repeat please. What?_

"He escaped from the pipeline? How is that even possible?" Barry asked talking a step forward.

"I let him out. Are you mad? I can't tell with those glasses on" he muttered, looking towards her his face saddened.

"I'd like to yell and wave my arms but I'm afraid I'd throw up." She said flatly.

 _Why would he? What?_ Caitlin could wrap her head around this. Why on earth would Cisco let him out? It was Hartley. The incessant drumming of head didn't seem to help the situation.

"Why? What were you thinking? You know how dangerous he is." Caitlin scolded.

"Hartley said he knew what happened to Ronnie."

 _And there it was._ _Ugh why couldn't he listen?_

"I told you to let it go. I didn't want you looking into that for me." She stated peeling off her glasses and setting them down on the desk in front of her.

"I wasn't doing it for you. I—I… I sealed Ronnie in the accelerator before it blew. He told me to wait two minutes and I waited but he didn't come back. And I can't stop thinking ten... twenty seconds and Ronnie wouldn't be like he is now. I wanted to tell you so many times but—I'm so sorry."

"So you carried that around this whole time?"

"Do you know what Ronnie would say if he was here... he would say you did the right thing. It wasn't your fault. What happened that night wasn't anybody's fault. Come on. Don't we have a teleporter to catch?" she eased off.

She needed Cisco to let it go. She had. It wasn't his fault. If it was anyone's it was hers. Trying to distract them… her from _this_ , they needed to focus on catching this meta. She couldn't think about Ronnie not now… she was finally moving on.

"We do have a teleporter to catch and fortunately we do have a promising theory. Take a look at this." Dr Wells offered distracting her from her thoughts.

"Now this is the normal behaviour of the particulate Shawna left behind… watch what happens when we remove light. Shawna can only jump when she has something to see. Take away that-"

"She can't teleport" Cisco finished.

"Exactly."

"So we just need to get her into a dark space. How do we do that?" Barry asked.

"That's a valid question."

Suddenly Barry phones rings, causing Barry to step aside and take the phone call. Caitlin tries not to make any sudden movements in fear she could throw up at any second but watches Barry cautiously from the corner of her eye.

"Hello…what… yeah I'll be right there." He finished ending the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asks concerned by the look on his face.

"My—my dad… he's been stabbed!"

* * *

* _Pipeline*_

Caitlin observed as Shawna tried teleporting out of the room.

"Is there any way she can teleport out of there?" Barry's voice called out from behind her.

"She can't it's a one way glass… reflective on the other side." Cisco state confidently.

"Hey how's you dad?" Caitlin questioned as she gave him a quick hug.

"His fine. Healing but he'll be okay." Barry sighed in relief.

"No one dangerous is ever going to get out there again." He promised as he looked back at Caitlin apologetically.

"Hey Shawna. Clay left you. He'd out there and you're in here." Barry tested.

"Do you know what's crazy? I still love him." she called out seeking out his voice in the darkness.

Without another word, Caitlin began to move down the pipeline out into the hallway. Caitlin felt Barry follow close behind her as they left Cisco to close the external door to the make shift prison.

"Crazy is right." Barry mumbled under his breath as he followed behind Caitlin. Caitlin turned around stopping Barry in his tracks.

"Some people are worth being crazy for" she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry if I was bit of a drunken mess last night."

"You know it was kind of fun."

"Yeah it was." She agreed.

"I think you were right. Maybe it's time we told people about you and me."

"Well if what Cisco says is right and Ronnie did merge with Dr Stein then he isn't alive anymore. Time for me to move on and let everyone know who I'm crazy about… I want to let them know that I'm crazy about _you_."

"Oh we already know." Cisco's voice rang from behind them startling her.

 _Wait-what?_

"How—When?" she stammered.

"Does it matter? Now I take back what I said earlier… now you have moved on. I was just waiting for you to admit it. To admit this." He gestured between her and Barry, his eyes wide. And with that Cisco continued to walk down the hall leaving Caitlin speechless and Barry laughing.

* * *

* _Later that night*_

Caitlin's hands remained entangled with his as they entered his apartment. Closing the door behind them, Barry dropped his keys on the table before spinning around to face her.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked shrugging out of his jacket.

"Something we didn't get to finish" she said before slammed her lips to his, parting her mouth Barry's tongue entered hers without hesitation. Unable to control herself, Caitlin gripped onto his shirt pulling him into her.

Barry pulled back breathless. "Cait—"

 _No. We've waited for too long._ Caitlin's mind, heart and body screamed. Cutting him off Caitlin's mouth found his again. Pulling off his sweater, Barry let it fall to the floor as they stumbled further into the apartment. Barry curled his hands around her hips, pushing her against one of the many columns in the room. Caitlin stopped kissing him long enough to remover her jacket and blouse before crashing into him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her up, Barry pressed up against her. Caitlin kissed Barry harder… hungry. Barry tried manoeuvring them over to the bed but had lost his footing, crashing into the table beside the sofa. A few items were knocked to the floor. Caitlin pulled back giggling. Barry smiled and watched as Caitlin untangled herself from him, sliding her hand down to his guiding him back towards the bed.

Finding the end of the bed Barry fell with his back on the bed pulling her with him. When she landed on him, her face was just inches from his. Suddenly the laughter stopped and his expression was suddenly serious.

"Are you sure?"

Leaning down, Caitlin met his lips with a sure and hungry kiss. Barry held her tight against him whilst he unhooked the clasp of her bra causing it to hang loosely off her shoulders.

Planting her knee beside him on the mattress, Caitlin tugged at the hem of his shirt before peeling it off his head. Barry reached out for her both of them hungry for each other. Flipping her over so she now underneath him, Barry's hands roamed over her skin, his movements more slow and deliberate. Leaning down his lips were warm and moist. As he kissed her, Barry moved her hair to one side grazing his lips along her neck down to her shoulder. The softness and warmth of his mouth on her skin, Caitlin let a quiet moan escape from her throat. _They both had waited too long for this moment._ Parting her lips Caitlin allowed Barry's tongue to find its way to hers.

" _I love you_ " she whispered against his mouth. And with those three words, Barry kissed her hard and eager. Unbuttoning his jeans, Caitlin waited impatiently as Barry shrugged out of them, kicking the denim to the floor.

Caitlin ran her fingers down the length of his back and rested them on the elastic of his boxers. At her touch on his skin, Barry's lips grew impatient, moving them up further on the mattress Barry pressed down on her. Through the thin fabric that separated them, she could tell how much he wanted her. Hell she wanted him so badly. His tongue found their way back to hers once again, encouraging her to slide her hand between his skin and boxers. Barry groaned.

Tearing away his shirt and her bra to the floor, every inch of Caitlin's body came alive as Barry's hands travelled down her side, gripping her panties, he slipped them down her legs. As Caitlin's hands explored every inch of his skin in a new way, Barry's mouth explored hers deeper and hungrier than before. Barry's hand slid up her thigh, teasing her… Caitlin arched her and twitched under his touch causing her to dig her fingers into his flesh.

Breaking their kiss, Barry looked into her eyes with an intense desire and passion. Seeing the love he had for her, only made her heart, her body ache for him more. Looking to the side, Caitlin reached the top drawer of his night stand, pulling it open. Her breathing heavy and low, Caitlin frantically searched for the plastic. Touching the corner to her mouth, Caitlin tore open the package with her teeth, Barry simultaneously kicking of his boxers unable to stand the thought of them between them. Barry used his speed and in seconds, Caitlin felt him between her thighs.

Caitlin peered up at him. His eyes were intense and soft at the same time. Tilting his head, Barry leaned down to kiss her tenderly as he pushed himself inside her in a small and slow movement. When he pulled back, Caitlin moaned, biting her down on her lip as he rocked into her again. Caitlin tightened her thighs around his hips, needing to feel her deeper inside her and he kissed her again.

Barry's movements were slow and intense. As he pressed inside her again, she cried out in pleasure as he drove deeper. Barry's hands explored hers as he couldn't get enough. Pulling him into her, Barry moaned in her mouth.

Barry grabbed her thigh with one hand, propping himself up on his elbow so her was just inches above her. The heat and passion between them conspired a thin sheet of sweat on their skin. Caitlin arched her back as his lips traced her jaw and flowed down to her neck.

"Barry" Caitlin sighed.

At the sound of his name, Barry leaned down pressing his check against hers, his movement becoming more fast and rigid. Caitlin's fingers dug into his flesh. She was getting close. As their breaths became more shallow and ragged, Barry moved faster finding new depths. Caitlin moaned loudly before screaming out his name as she tightened around him.

Barry finally pressed inside her one last time before he too came groaning and quivering above her. After a few moments passed, they both relaxed trying to slow their breathing.

Finding comfort as Caitlin nestled her check against his chest, Barry tightened his arms resting a hand on her hip. He traced the length of her arm with his finger sending shock waves of electricity to her spine. Sliding his hand across the top of her pillow, Barry tangled his hand with hers. Pressing his lips against her hair he whispered _I love you_.

Caitlin closed her eyes allowing herself to slip into unconsciousness.


	15. Snippets & Sneak Peeks

**Since it will be a while before I post anything I thought for all of you guys who have followed me this far in their story... I thought I share a bit on what I've been working. So here are a few snippets from a few chapters... not going to tell you if they're in order or for what ep/chp they will be from... something to keep you guys guessing and trying to figure out how the story line will go :P I know sneaky! But a bit of fun and mystery to keep you guys reeling until the next chapter does eventually comes out.**

 **Anyho... if you guys got any questions or guess which order the snippets go in.. ill personally let you know... if you really want that spoiler :)**

 **So here they are.. ENJOY!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor their characters**_

* * *

 _ **Snippet 1**_

Barry stood over her... watching if only for a brief moment. Barry smiled as he watched her curled up sleeping peacefully as the world around them... was thrown into chaos. Barry pushed his way over to his night stand, pulling open the drawer cautious not to wake her. Barry's hand fumbled in the dimly lit room, searching suddenly freezing as Caitlin stirred in her sleep. As she eased back into a deep slumber Barry's fingers curled around what he had been looking for. Tearing it out of the drawer, Barry placed it into his pocket, before turning on his heel closing the door gently behind him. After a moment, Barry leaned heavily on the door frame, his eyes searching the hallway ensuring it was empty. With the distant echoes of voices downstairs Barry searched his pocket, his hands gripping tightly around a small box. Cradling it in his hand, Barry took a deep breath as he opened the box... his eyes staring down at the perfect shaped diamond ring.

* * *

 _ **Snippet 2**_

As everyone cleared the room, Barry began to pace up and down uneasily. Barry felt Caitlin's eyes watching him cautiously.

"I know this is complicated. And weird… what are we going to do?" Caitlin asked as she too began pacing up and down the room.

Barry stopped. He knew what he had to do.

"Cait—we have to talk." He whispered painfully.

Caitlin swivelled to face him, her faces ashening when she saw the expression on his face.

"Barry… please… no…"

Barry knew that Caitlin understood where this conversation would end. Him breaking her heart. Barry's face crumpled in pain. Unable to look her in the eye, Barry tried to walk around her. Caitlin stepped in front of him forcing him to stop and look at her. Barry's heart clenched when he saw her eyes pleadingly look up at him. He knew this was going to be hard but he hadn't realized that this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He was going to lose her and he had to find a way to be okay with that.

* * *

 _ **Snippet 3**_

"...But right now… this isn't our place… not our time… _It's over."_

* * *

 _ **Snippet 4**_

"I actually have something special planned for tonight"

"Tonight really… aren't you worried about moving too fast?" Cisco hinted.

"No… what do you mean? It feels right." He muttered.


	16. Final Snippets before Chapter Release :)

_**So guys here are the final snippets of the 2 chapters I've been working on... hopefully you'll get those chapters in the next couple of days... (So much for not posting in a while) LOL anyways happy mystery solving the storyline :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters.**_

 _ **Just a casual shout out who enjoy a this as a good read. But a special shout out to those who are some of my fellow loyal pirates... who've given suggestions and have stuck with me til this far... (these are just a few)**_

 ** _To all the guest who are repeaters (wish I knew you names)_**

 ** _Raquel (guest): I'd love so much to say YAY or NEY to your guesses but I know I'll give to much away since the chapters will coming out soon... (spoiler! the first one tomorrow.) but thanks for stickin with this far._**

 ** _Lina: Thanks for getting excited about about the upcoming chapters. You've got me more excited to write them._**

 _ **AReiss215**_ ** _: Love reading how much you enjoy the chapters and how excited you get to read the next ones._**

 _ **T** **inkStar87**_ ** _: Thankyou for appreciating the way I write the stories. I may not be the best writer, but knowing I'm on the right track helps a lot :)_**

 _ **MellowLimerence**_

 _ **brico4899**_

 _ **These are just to name a few out there and I know I'm forgetting a heap but to the rest of you THANKYOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND ENJOY THE CHAPTERS TO COME :)**_

* * *

 **Snippet 5**

After all the confusion she had earlier, Caitlin's heart was finally clear and beating for one person.

 **Snippet 6**

...he offered her a faint smile, but she knew he was faking it. She could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. She hated this. Trying to offer him a reassuring smile she continued into the next room. _I'm sorry._ She thought.

 **Snippet 7**

 _"…. And from the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew there was no one else. I was hers. Whether she knew it or not… I was going to marry her…."_

 **Snippet 8**

Barry nodded. He had a faint understanding what Dr Stein was saying. He may not take it the way he meant it, but Barry's decision was staring him straight in the eye. _Life was too short. The pretty girl did deserve more._

 **Snippet 9**

"But we have a-" Caitlin argued before Barry interjected.

"Don't worry this is more important." He lied.

 **Snippet 10**

You know what's funny… every fibre in my body… my first instinct was to run to her.


	17. The Firestorm In The Heart

**_Oh hey meeiii Pirates, here is the next installment of the story as promised. This is based around ep. 13. Not quite sure how you guys will find this chapter... but hope you enjoy it... things are going to get real intense in the following chapter to come._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry was so nervous. _Why would he be?_ It's just another date _right?_ Barry speed back to the mirror. Suit pant… dress shirt… vest and tie? Barry's entire wardrobe now lay on his apartment floor. This was how a superhero gets ready for a date he thought. _Same as everybody else._ Unhappy with what he was wearing Barry opted for his usual dark denim jeans with a nice shirt and a fitted jacket. Yep. Admiring his efforts in the mirror Barry looked quizzically noting something was missing. Remembering what he needed Barry rushed over to Joe's house up the stairs into his old bedroom where he scooped up his red tie. Now he was ready. Bouncing down the stairs to get Joe's hundredth opinion, Barry spun around waiting.

"If you change one more time I'll shoot you." Joe laughed without glancing up from his newspaper.

Barry sighed and nodded in defeat before heading out the door. Stepping out onto the porch, Barry looked up into the clear star filled sky exhaling a deep breath. _If tonight went well…_

Glancing down at his wrist Barry noted it was still early before his dinner reservation so he decided to stop by Jitters and pick up some coffee before picking up Caitlin. Desperately wanting to get out of the cold, Barry stepped through the doors of the popular café, welcoming the warmth.

"Hey what are you doing here? And why are you so dressed up?" Iris' voice called out to him from behind. Turning around startled.

"Believe it or not I have a date?" he smiled broadly.

"With who?"

And at that very moment Barry's heart skipped a beat as the bell chimes of the door opening pulled his attention to a tall brunette dressed in a tailored knee length black dress. Barry's eyes scoured over her body noticing how her hair fell lightly around her face, framing her delicate features. Her bold and smokey eyes down to her red stained lips. Barry's smiled widened as she caught him staring.

"Umm since when?" Iris asked astonished.

"Ugh look we have to go to make our dinner reservations. I'll talk to you later." He replied brushing past her.

"Wow." Was all Barry could say as he approached her.

"Not bad yourself." She teased.

"Shall we?" he asked extending is arm out for her to take.

"We definitely shall." Both of them laughing as she looped her arm around his.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin shivered as they stepped outside from the restaurant. Barry creeped up behind her covering her exposed skin with his jacket. Caitlin smiled at him as he snaked his hands into hers. Caitlin let the warmth of his skin warm hers as they started to walk along the waterside.

"You ready for some dessert? I know this great gelato place just around the corner."

Caitlin laughed. "How are you still hungry?"

"Well Dr Snow… I think you related it to my fast metabolism."

"So is that a no to the gelato?" he stopped to face her, his face full of hope.

Caitlin stepped closer closing the small distance between them.

"I'm hungry for dessert but I was thinking of something else." She teased before pulling him by the collar of his shirt, meeting his lips with hers in a hungry and passionate kiss.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Dude you were a crime fighting lady slaying machine." Cisco bellowed patting Barry on the back as they weaved themselves through the sea of people at Jitters.

"Hey!" Caitlin scolded.

"Sorry Caitlin." Cisco laughed pulling his hands out in defence.

"We had a good night." Barry said glancing over his shoulder at Caitlin who met his gaze with a warm smile.

"Yes and getting interrupted ahem…" Caitlin looked pointedly at Cisco.

"You're lucky Barry can run at superhuman speed." She joked.

"Coffee?"

"I'll get them." she offered heading to the counter.

As Caitlin's small figure disappeared into the sea of strangers Barry and Cisco headed upstairs in hopes they'd be able to find a free table.

"Oh god last night was so good. With Caitlin everything feels so right!" Barry bounced as they found a table in the far corner of the room.

"I actually have something special planned for tonight" Barry whispered low hinting his intentions to Cisco.

"Tonight really… aren't you worried about moving too fast?" Cisco hinted.

"No… what do you mean? It feels right." He muttered.

"Really? You guys just came out… even though everyone already knew which brings up the question why didn't you tell me? I thought we were bros?" Cisco trailed off topic.

Barry just stared at Cisco, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Right… aren't you may be taking this a bit too fast. I mean Ronnie is still out there which technically means she's still _engaged."_

Barry let what Cisco was trying to say sink in. _Yes_ he was right Ronnie was still out there but he wasn't Ronnie. _Right?_

"Look Barry I know you're fast… but there's fast and then there's fast…. Am I being subtle enough? I just don't want _you_ or _Cait_ to get hurt." Cisco said his voice light.

Before Barry could respond, Barry caught of sight of Caitlin over Cisco's shoulder approaching fast.

"Hey guys what you talking about?" she said placing the three mugs off coffee on the table before taking a seat herself.

"Ugh-"

Suddenly a news report flashed up head lining the screen across from them. The news reported on an elderly man being heavily burnt… the news reported witnesses seeing a burning man fleeing the scene. As Barry listened at the news, his eyes flickered over to Caitlin who met his eyes with a heavy concern. _Ronnie._

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Caitlin was pacing up and down the room since they had arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs after hearing the news about Ronnie. _How could this be happening?_ _This was Ronnie._ She had to remind herself. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

"It appears letting Ronnie roam free is no longer an option." Dr Wells stated.

"He's not Ronnie anymore. He's Martin Stein walking around in Ronnie's body. Like a vampire." Caitlin reminded them, more so her than anyone of them.

She had to believe that he couldn't intentionally hurt someone. She had to believe that the man she loved couldn't.

"Is there a reason why Stein's brain is in control of Ronnie's body and not the other way around?" Barry inquired looking at Dr Wells.

Caitlin noticed Barry was eyeing her warily since the got back. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Things were going so well with them and last night…. Last night was perfect and now this. Closing her eyes, Caitlin stopped moving finding support on the desk as she thought.

"Simple Darwinism I suspect. A brand new organism will select the strongest parts of itself in order to survive. Survival of the fittest... in this case Ronnie's body and Stein's mind. In any event, he badly hurt an innocent man and we have hunted metahumans for less." Dr Wells paused calling her attention.

"Caitlin. We need to know if you are on board for what needs to be done here." He asked subtly as he looked at her waiting for an answer.

It took Caitlin a heartbeat to think about it. _Could she?_ If it came down to locking him away or worse… did she have the heart to do what needed to be done? Caitlin didn't know. But one thing was certain. If there was any way to find and help him she'd have to stick with them until she knew what she was going to do.

Taking a deep breath, "So how do we find him?"

"Quinten Quael the scientist Ronnie attacked was a former colleague of Martin Stein. And if Martin _is_ indeed in control of Ronnie's body, he may be trying to figure out what is happening to him." Dr Wells suspected.

"But what do we know about him? I mean I don't even know what Stein looks like." Barry asked.

Caitlin stepped back as Dr Wells took control over the computers pulling up a photo of Stein.

"Martin Stein" Wells introduced.

"Wait… that's Stein?" Barry asked as he stepped forward to one of the many screens in the room.

Caitlin saw a familiarity cross Barry's face. _How'd he know Stein?_

"Yes it is." Dr Wells replied.

"I've seen him before."

"When?" Caitlin spoke almost too eagerly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"On the train the day the accelerator exploded." Barry said in almost a whisper.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*Stein Residence*_

As the door closed quietly behind them, Barry walked deep in thought as he, Caitlin and Dr Wells left Clarissa Stein's home. Purposely walking ahead of Wells and Caitlin, Barry found himself avoiding her. He needed to think. Things were so good. After last night Barry had a plan. A plan that didn't involve this… definitely not this.

"So Stein and Ronnie have something in common besides sharing a body. They both feel the need to protect the women that they love." Dr Wells said interrupting his thoughts.

"Clarissa said she felt she was being watched." Barry added absent-mindedly as he stared far off in the distance. _What was he going to do?_

"Well then this is all the makings of a stake out." Dr Wells prompted almost giddy.

"But we have a-" Caitlin argued before Barry interjected.

"Don't worry this is more important." He lied.

"Well then Caitlin and I will take the first shift. And I have a feeling if we need you we can get you back here in a flash."

With a faint smile, Barry stepped forward planting a lingering kiss on Caitlin's forehead. As he stepped back to offer a nod to Dr Wells, Barry avoided Caitlin's gaze noticing her curious and somewhat worried expression. Without another word, Barry speed away. He needed to think. He needed to _run._

* * *

* _Barry's Apartment*_

After running around for an hour Barry was still no closer to an answer. He knew what he wanted, he knew what he needed. _Her._ But the question that begged to doubt him was whether she _needed him?_ After today, Barry couldn't be sure. And what pained him the most was the he couldn't blame her.

Pacing up and down his apartment, Barry stood still looking out over the city. The sky was darkening as the sun made its final appearance for the day. Barry bowed his head in frustration. Exhaling an exasperated breath, Barry stalked his way over to his bedside table. Sitting at the edge of his bed, Barry could only stare at the closed drawer. His eyes boring into the object that hide well deep inside the wooden compartment. Barry's thoughts drifted back to a conversation he had with his father a few months ago.

 _*Flashback*_

 _His father's heavy laughter, bellowed through the line of the phone, she sheer sound making Barry laugh freely in unison._

 _"Seems like you have some great friends there at S.T.A.R Labs and not to mention that girl of yours… Dr Snow."_

 _The sides of Barry's mouth twitched up into a shy smile at the mere mention of her name._

 _"Yeah. Caitlin. She's amazing dad! I can't tell you how much I love her." He smiled widely at his father through the cloudy glass between them._

 _"Son. You don't have to tell me. I can already see it." He replied proudly._

 _Barry's face sadden at the realization, Barry wasn't able to introduce them properly. "I wish you could meet her dad. Like without this." Barry exhaled._

 _He hated that the man in yellow was still out there and he was no closer to catching him and freeing his dad._

 _"Bar—this doesn't matter. And I don't need to meet her to know her. I can tell just by the way you talk about her, the way you light up when you mention her name… I know that she loves you just as much as I know you love her."_

 _"But how can you possibly tell… like seriously dad?"_

 _"Ha… because I'm your dad. And you remind me of me. Back in the day when I met the most beautiful, smart and funny woman I knew held my heart the moment we met…. Your mom Barry."_

 _Barry watched keenly as his dad continued talked animatedly about his mother. Barry loved those stories… those memories. He wished he had more of them._

 _"…. And from the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew there was no one else. I was hers. Whether she knew it or not… I was going to marry her…."_

 _Barry smiled at how his father still lit up when he talked about his mom. Maybe his dad was right. He was exactly like his father. Ever since he met Caitlin, whether she knew it or not, he was forever hers._

 _"….She would have wanted you to have it son. When you're ready you know where to find it."_

 _Barry nodded. He knew exactly where it was._

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin stared absent-mindedly outside the frosted windscreen, her eyes fixated on Stein's house. Caitlin's mind was everywhere. _For one: Barry was acting strange and two: why had he cancelled tonight? It's not like Cisco couldn't have been here to keep Dr Wells company and three: what was she doing here?_

"You want some of my fries?" Wells' voice hummed breaking her train of thought.

"No thanks..." she said politely.

"Why would he come back here?"

"Because this is his home… I don't mean the actual house... I mean Clarissa. She's his home. And we all want to go home again. You know… where we feel safe. Where we feel loved… Ronnie's your home." Dr Wells deduced.

Looking back out the window, Caitlin whispered "Not anymore."

"Do you remember what I told you you're first day at S.T.A.R Labs?"

"A scientist's work is never finished." She recited.

"A scientist's work is never finished, but my work did this to Ronnie. Did this to Martin Stein but it's not finished. It won't be until we bring them _both_ home."

Suddenly an orange glow streaming through the sky brought both their attention back to the world outside them.

"So I'm assuming you have Barry on speed dial." Dr Wells mumbled as he stared out into the night sky.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _Joe's house*_

Closing the drawer of his nightstand shut… the sudden buzzing against the timber pulled his attention to his phone. Seeing a message from Caitlin, Barry speed his way to S.T.A.R Labs for his suit before racing over to find Ronnie.

* _Stein Residence*_

Barry's eyes searched the dark for Ronnie. It seemed empty. _He wasn't here._ Suddenly the quiet ruffles of the bushes, Barry adjusted his eyes to see a silhouette of a man in the shadows.

"Professor Stein. I'm not here to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt anyone else so would you please not flame on." He asked, cautiously stepping closer.

Without a warning, the shadowed figure… Ronnie burst into a controlled flame, pushing him against the high bricked fence. Barry fought against his hold. The screeching tires of the S.T.A.R Labs van, pulled both their attention in the direction of the vehicle speeding towards them. Seeing Ronnie's angered expression, fear shot through him as he remembered _Caitlin._

As Barry's mind raced to figure out a way to get them out of there, Ronnie shot high into the sky. Barry felt his lungs tighten as the air thinned the further they soared. Unable to release Ronnie's grip, Barry peered down, watching as the lights of the city mirrored a clear starry night. Just as Barry's lung felt like they were burning with the lack of oxygen, Ronnie's hands loosened, releasing him. _Shit._ Barry began falling rapidly. He didn't know how to stop or slow down. The lights started to get closer… he could make out outlines of houses… see the road… Barry's breathing was ragged and uneven as he tried to breathe with the rush of the air suffocated him as he fell.

Just as Barry neared the ground, he closed his eyes, the image of his mother, father, Joe, Iris and Caitlin flooding behind his eyes. If he was going to die… his last thought… last memory was of her. Preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming, the sudden jolt up and sharp pain of hitting metal, Barry opened his eyes to the screeching of tires behind him. _He was alive._ Barry sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived, when Ronnie stalked heatedly towards him.

"NO!" Caitlin's voice cried from a distance.

Ronnie stopped. Barry noticed a fraction of recognition. Of Ronnie. As the pain of getting hit by a car pounded though his body, Barry watched as he and Caitlin exchanged looks. After a moment passed, Ronnie shot back up through the sky, disappearing into the distant darkness.

Caitlin rushed to his side. Her hand carefully placed over his chest. In more ways than one, his chest did hurt.

"You okay?"

"Well that was terrifying." He whispered. If only she knew just how much. _Ronnie was still in there. He was alive._ Barry winced in pain as Caitlin helped him up.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

"Well we got him. Them. Now what?" Barry said abruptly.

Caitlin studied him. Barry was avoiding her. Something has shifted. After their encounter with Ronnie… Dr Stein at the bridge… something was different. Something was bothering him and she knew what it was. _Ronnie._ But why was he acting so distant? Nothing has changed. At least not for her.

"Well Professor Stein really thinks he can separate himself from Ronnie by using nuclear efficient." Dr Wells stated.

"But what do you think?" Caitlin asked keeping an eye on Barry from the corner of her eye.

He was watching her now. His face seemed solemn as he watched her. Caitlin was starting to get really concerned.

"What I think? Is it possible? Theoretically. Splitting an atom and splitting a man are two different things."

Caitlin nods. The sudden movement causes her to shift her gaze over to the sound of entering footsteps. Her eyes widen at the familiar face of the man she used to love. Caitlin released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Looking at him, Caitlin's heart clenched. A sudden flood of forgotten feelings, now conflicted her heart.

"I don't think it's necessary to point out that you are all staring." He stated bluntly.

Caitlin didn't look away. She couldn't.

"Our apologies." Dr Wells moved forward.

"It is remarkable. I feel clearer than I have since the accident. What did you give me?"

"A cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, mood stabilisers." Wells answered.

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorder. I assume this was your idea?" Caitlin held her breath as Ronnie stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

Unable to answer, Caitlin nodded crossing her arms protectively against her chest. Ronnie… Stein took one more step closer, so she could see right into his eyes. They were so familiar. They were once a place she saw herself call home.

"Very clever Cait" he said in almost a whisper.

Caitlin's heart clenched at her name. Hearing his voice but knowing it wasn't actually Ronnie saying it made her heart ache.

"Don't call me that."

"Please" she said her voice softer.

"I apologize." He replied sincerely taking a step back.

"We'd like to run some tests on you if you don't mind." She spoke up, trying to keep things professional.

"Of course Dr Snow." He said gesturing her to lead the way.

Averting his eyes, Caitlin snaked passed him. As Caitlin made her way into the other room, she caught Barry's eye, he offered her a faint smile, but she knew he was faking it. She could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. She hated this. Trying to offer him a reassuring smile she continued into the next room. _I'm sorry._ She thought.

* * *

* _Medical Bay*_

Caitlin worked quietly as he placed the probes on his chest.

"Are you comfortable?" she muttered nervously.

"A Little warm."

"Ronnie always used to run a little warm." She whispered under her breath.

Caitlin turned to assess his vitals on the screen.

"Not that warm." Her brows pulled together concerned as she noted his temperature running at 108.6.

The sudden urge and need to talk to Ronnie, Caitlin turned around to face Ronnie, her eyes glued to the ground. Fidgeting with her hands, Caitlin summoned the courage to look into his familiar eyes.

"Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry my dear. Not sure it works like that."

Caitlin bows her head in disappointment and understanding. Stein noticing her dismay spoke out.

"I can feel him though. I have these memories. Memories I know that aren't my own. One is particularly strong. Pei Mont State park it's famous for the Hudson falls. I know I've never been but I can remember those waterfalls perfectly."

"That's where Ronnie proposed to me" she whispered smiling at the memory.

"He loves you very much. That I can feel."

Suddenly Caitlin's heart ached. She was so confused. _Was she still in love with him?_

"Dr Snow can we see you for a minute." Barry summoned her from the other room.

Welcoming the distraction, Caitlin excused herself from the room.

"Excuse me."

"Are you okay?" Barry whispered as she walked beside him into the cortex.

"Yeah it's just confusing." She muttered lost in thought.

"What's not confusing is what's happening to him now. Ronnie's body is rejecting steins atoms like a host rejecting a parasite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction. I worry if his temperature continues to rise it will set of a chain reaction." Dr Wells stated seriously.

"And then what happens?" she asked as a flare of concern rose in her chest.

"He could go nuclear."

* * *

* _A couple of hours later*_

Caitlin had never felt so conflicted. She didn't know what to do. She was happy, in love… but now she wasn't 100% sure with who. If she was honest, she did love Ronnie. She never stopped. But she found love again with someone she never expected. Barry. And god did she love him. _Ugh._ She sighed. She had to be honest with Ronnie… with Barry… but how when she couldn't find the truth about her feelings yet.

"That's not freaky at all." Cisco walks into the room after meeting Stein… Ronnie distracting her from her inner turmoil.

"It seems Ronnie's fight with the Flash has ester bated the firestorm matrix. It's unstable. Exponentially increasing the rate of fusions in his body." Dr Wells reiterated.

"Well how long does he have?" Caitlin asked her voice barely audible.

"If his temperature keeps rising at this current pace. No more than a couple of hours."

"But you could fix it right? I mean you can separate them before it's too late." She jumped leaning forward for an answer.

"Any attempt we make to separate the two of them could be catastrophic. A nuclear explosion… and a nuclear explosion at this magnitude would level this entire city unless…"

"Unless what?" Barry interjected , Caitlin noted sounding a bit more like himself.

"Unless the host body was no longer functional."

Caitlin froze. _What?_

"You want to kill Ronnie?!" She shouted.

"No I don't want to kill Ronnie. But in this scenario Ronnie is the host body." He defended.

"If you kill Ronnie, you kill Stein. That's two people." Cisco argued.

"I don't know how else to stop it. And my guess is, is that if Ronnie and Professor Stein knew the consequences we were all facing they would make the same decision. It's two lives for millions."

"Can you give us a minute?" Caitlin gestured to Cisco and Barry.

"Caitlin."

Caitlin waited until Barry and Cisco left the room before speaking.

"I've already lost Ronnie once. I'm not going to do it again."

It was her fault… he's fault that Ronnie was like this. She had to fix it.

"You said we had a couple of hours, use them!" she ordered before stalking out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry was wondering aimlessly. He was curious to what Caitlin was saying to Dr Wells. Barry's face feel at her name. Now that he was alone he didn't need to keep this façade up. Barry's face saddened. Watching her, he knew she still loved him. How could he blame her, she would always love him. He was her first love. He couldn't compete with that. Lost in thought Barry found himself walking into the med bay.

"Hey… sorry" Barry stammered, realizing where he was.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked casually.

"A glass of wine would be nice. Or not. This body's taste buds would be different from my own.

Perhaps I'm a light beer man." He joked.

"There are worst things to be." Barry noted hinting at his own situation.

"You mean like a living nuclear bomb?"

"You know?"

"Unstable nuclear ificen was always a danger in the transmutation process. Plus you all argue very loudly."

"I'm sorry but my friends… Caitlin… they're going to figure this out I promise."

"I remember meeting you Mr Allen. On the train you were headed to S.T.A.R Labs with a girl. But not your girlfriend."

"Yeah. I'm not sure I have any girlfriend." His voice trailed off into a whisper.

"You know Einstein was not only brilliant he had a great sense of humour… how did it go? Any man who drives safely while kissing a pretty girl is not giving the pretty girl the attention she deserves"

"If I learned anything this past year. It was that life is too short not to live it."

Barry nodded. He had a faint understanding what Dr Stein was saying. He may not take it the way he meant it, but Barry's decision was staring him straight in the eye. _Life was too short. The pretty girl did deserve more._

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin fidgeted with her fingers. Time was running out. She had made a promise to save Ronnie this time. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice and lose him because of her…

"You guys almost done?" she probed.

"Hang on… hang on…" Dr Wells repeated.

"I've found Stein he's in the Bad Lands. The middle of nowhere. 30 miles outside of Central City." Barry voiced as he entered the room.

"Minimum safe distance." Cisco mumbled.

"He's sacrificing himself."

"How much time does he have left?"

"Twelve minutes." Cisco called out.

"and we're done." Dr Wells shouted.

"What is it?" Barry questioned.

"This is a quantum splicer."

"Will it work to separate them?" Barry asked.

"We will know in twelve minutes." Wells said extending the device out to Barry.

"Now Barry not even you can out run a nuclear blast so you get this device to Professor Stein and you get out of there as fast as you can." He ordered.

Caitlin watched as Dr Wells held the splicer out, before she knew what she was doing, she snatched the splicer out of his hold, walking out of the room for her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Barry called after her.

"I'm going with you." She argued.

"No you're not." he yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Wells added.

"Barry doesn't know how to operate the splicer. I do." She interjected.

"Cisco is going to talk me through it!" Barry argued, his eyes searching hers pleading her to stay.

"There's not enough time. Let's go." Looking at Barry, her eyes were soft and apologetic, turning to Dr Wells, he knew she was right.

"Go!"

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry held Caitlin close to his chest. His hands gripped tighter around her as he speed faster. He was so frustrated that she was here. She should be with Wells and Cisco… safe. _Why was she so stubborn!_ Reaching the 30 miles, Barry's eyes searched for Ronnie and Professor Stein. Seeing him, Barry slowed to a halt, gently releasing Caitlin to the ground Barry called out.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! Get her out of here now!" he screamed.

Before Barry had a chance to stop her, Caitlin had already made her way to him.

"Wait Ronnie's still in there!"

"All those people Clarissa… I won't let them die. It's better off I end this now." Barry stepped forward protectively as Ronnie raised a gun.

"We can separate you! We can stop the explosion." Caitlin argued.

"How?" Pausing, Ronnie looked at Caitlin, eyes showing a glimmer of hope.

"A quantum splicer it's an ificen device designed to bombard your atoms with as much energy as they experience in the particle accelerator explosion. It should be enough to separate you. Please Professor you have nothing else to lose" she pleaded with him.

Barry's heart ached. He hoped this worked.

Without any remark, Barry watched as Caitlin attached the device across Ronnie's chest.

"Ronnie… if you're in there I love you."

Ronnie reached out to her, grabbing her by the side of her face he pulled her into a kiss. Barry turned away. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, pushing away the pain he waited patiently, only turning around when Caitlin's hand touched his arm. Barry's attention was fixated on the splicer. Nothing was happening.

"It's not working." Caitlin's voice rang out. Barry caught her arm as she stepped forward.

"He's not going to make it."

"Barry you need to get out of there." Dr Wells ordered.

"No... NO!" Caitlin fought against Barry's hold.

Not waiting for permission, Barry scooped Caitlin into his arms.

"Cait we have to go!"

* * *

 _ **SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK?**_

 ** _PREPARE THE TISSUES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE MIGHT BE A PROPOSAL... OR A BREAK-UP OR MAYBE BOTH OR NONE AT ALL... STAY TUNED._**


	18. The Heart In The Heartbreak

_**Hey guys so here's the next chapter. WARNING! Prepare the box of tissues. I'm not sure how some of you will take this chapter but non the less I hope you enjoy. Reading your reviews (**_ Raquel, _ **MellowLimerence**_ _ **,**_ _ **AReiss215**_ _ **,**_ _ **AgentMaryMargaretSkitz**_ _ **) from the chapter before made me laugh and smile. I loved your reactions and can't wait to what yours will be after reading this. So here it is! Based on ep.14**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 14_**

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Barry… Barry what happened out there?" Wells strained voice echoed through his ear piece.

"Are you guys okay?" Cisco repeated.

Choking on ashy air, Barry turned to check on Caitlin. _Cait._ As she shifted in his arm, Barry relaxed into the ground. _Thank god. She was okay._ Able to breathe again, Barry tried to sit up. At the sound of Caitlin mumble beside him, Barry's attention immediately settled on her body, assessing if the was hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I think so." She whispered in response.

"Barry are you guys okay?"

"I think so." Barry reported back.

"Oh god the nuclear explosion. There is no telling how much radiation we were exposed to." Caitlin spoke loud enough for the rest of the team to hear.

"Wait… wait… wait… this can't be. The guider counter in the suit is reading less than one Mila read."

"But that's normal." Barry states.

"There's no radiation." Wells confirms over the coms.

One look at Caitlin, Barry watched her carefully trying to gauge what she wanted to do. With a nod Barry, Barry scooped her up in his arms with ease like he's done it a million times before.

"Let's go." She whispered into his neck, bracing herself for the wind.

As Barry held her close as he raced them back to the bomb site, Barry eased to a stop. Placing Caitlin back down to her feet, Barry's eyes Barry's eyes scoured the area for Ronnie and Dr Stein. Unable to get a clear read of the area through the cloud of ash, Barry and Caitlin cautiously climbed down into the massive crater that was created, a cloud of smoke hindering their sight.

"Guys did it work… did you separate them?" Cisco questioned.

"I don't know."

Barry followed Caitlin as she continued further into the settling cloud of ash. _Ronnie?_ Barry stopped a few paces behind her when his vision cleared to the sight of Ronnie lying on the ground.

"Ronnie?" he voice cut through the thick air.

Barry stayed back, distancing himself from her… them. Barry just watched as Caitlin fell to her knees beside him.

"Tell me your name." she pleaded, her eyes searching for the man she once knew.

"Ronnie Raymond." He whispered.

Barry smiled. _It worked. Ronnie's was back…. Ronnie was back._ Barry's smile faded knowing instantly what this meant. Oliver was right after all. As much as he wanted him to be wrong, he was right. _Guys like us… don't get the girl._ Oliver words echoed in his mind. As much as it would hurt, Barry knew what he had to do. If he was honest he always knew. He had to let her _go._

"Good." She smiled.

Barry turned away… broken… as Ronnie curled his fingers in her hair pulling her lips to his.

"It's me." He whispered against her lips.

Barry felt Caitlin's eyes bore into the back of his head. He couldn't turn around. He couldn't face her. It hurt too much. Barry let out a deep breath. He heard the eerie silence over the coms, knowing full well what he already knew himself… _his heartbreak._

"Ah Pardon me but obviously I need a change of clothes." Professor Stein's voice emerged from the cloud of ash.

"It's nice to see you in the flesh again Dr Stein." Barry smiled warmly, disguising his pain.

Turning around, Ronnie's hand was laced in Caitlin's. Barry couldn't help but linger there. Barry's eyes turned to face Ronnie then sought out Caitlin's. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, sorrow… her eyes were searching his for reassurance. Barry turned away, calling into the mic in his suit.

"We're going home. All of us." He said flatly.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Riding the elevator up, Caitlin was hand in hand with Ronnie, she fidgeted with her skirt with her spare hand. Occasionally peeking over her shoulder to Barry, she knew that this couldn't be easy for him. This whole situation was now so very complicated. She was in two relationships technically. After all the confusion she had earlier, Caitlin's heart was finally clear and beating for one person. _Barry._ After kissing Ronnie, the real him, Caitlin realized that it wasn't as it was before. There was no longer a fire. _Yes_ she loved Ronnie and always will but she _wasn't in love_ with him. Things were different. The world they knew was different. She's loved, lost, grieved and in the mix of it all found her second chance at a life after death. She found Barry.

But right now, wasn't the exact moment to tell your dead now alive fiancé that you moved on especially if they still love you. It's not something you can just spring on someone who just got blown up so to speak. No her first conversation was with Barry. He needed to know just how much she loved him, and then work out how they'd break the news to Ronnie. Lost in her own thoughts, Caitlin let her head fall, her eyes glued to her shoes as she tried to think.

As the chime of the elevator alerted them that they reached their floor, Caitlin stepped out of the elevator her hand still laced in Ronnie's.

"Ronnie Raymond" Cisco smiled as he encased Ronnie in a tight hug.

"Cisco Ramon." He called back.

"I've missed you so much man!" he said before his face turned solemn and serious.

"I shouldn't have locked you in there."

"Hey… don't." Ronnie stopped him.

Caitlin stood back, next to Barry. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He looked straight ahead, his unwavering attention somewhere in the distance.

"Welcome back Mr Raymond." Dr Wells voiced as he strolled down to meet them.

"Dr Wells. Caitlin told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm responsible for me being in this chair and you're responsible for still being alive. Thank you."

Stepping forward, Caitlin grabbed onto Ronnie's arm her attention focused on Dr Wells.

"You said you'd bring him back… and you did. Thank you" her smile genuine as she thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me… are we all planning on singing kumbaya next?" Dr Stein called out impatiently.

"Professor Stein I presume?" Dr Wells asked.

"Harrison Wells. Do you have somewhere I can freshen up and get a change of clothes?"

"Of course."

"Right this way professor." Cisco gesture for Professor Stein to head on through, before Caitlin smiled broadly as Cisco excitedly talked with Ronnie. As their voices trailed off into the distance, Caitlin was finally left alone with Barry.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As everyone cleared the area, Barry was still staring blankly ahead. Letting his eyes drift down to Caitlin, she was staring at him curiously. Stepping forward, Barry took her by the hand, lacing his fingers with her. Silently he led her to their spot. The roof. As the fresh air welcomed them outside Barry walked further out onto the roof. Caitlin slipped her hand out of his, taking that one step further, breathing in the still, cool air. Watching her, Barry began to pace up and down uneasily. Barry felt Caitlin's eyes watching him cautiously.

"I know this is complicated. And weird… but you have to know I—" Barry stopped. Turning to face her, he was resolved with his decision. He knew what he had to do.

"Cait—we have to talk." He whispered cutting her off.

Caitlin swivelled to face him, her face turning pale when she saw the expression on his face.

"Barry… please… no…I lo-"

Barry knew that Caitlin understood where this conversation would end. Him breaking her heart. Barry's face crumpled in pain. Unable to look her in the eye, Barry tried to walk around her. Caitlin stepped in front of him forcing him to stop and look at her. Barry's heart clenched when he saw her eyes pleadingly looking up at him. He knew this was going to be hard but he hadn't realized that this was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He was going to lose her and he had to find a way to be okay with that.

"Barry…" her voice pleaded with him.

Barry closed his eyes before he could look at her again.

"Cait…" his voice trailed off.

Clearing his throat, Barry scavenged all the courage and strength he had to do what he needed to do. _This was for her… she deserved more than he could give._ He had to continuously remind himself.

"Look… I've thought about this a lot. I haven't slept, or ate… and this… this thing has been eating away at me…"

"Barry I know that this hasn't been eas-"

Cutting her off Barry continued in agony.

"Please… I need to say this and you need to hear it."

A tear fell from Caitlin's eye and Barry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Reaching out for her, Barry cradled her head in his hand gently grazing his thumb over her cheek, wiping away her tear. Barry squeezed his eyes shut as Caitlin leaned into his touch, covering his hand with her own. Barry inhaled a sharp breath before speaking.

"I _know_ you love me. And it's because I love you that I have to let you go."

"Please don't do this. I can't stand this… it's… it's going to kill me." She said on the verge of panic.

Barry wasn't listening. He couldn't.

"Cait—Cait…" his voice ached at the sound of her name.

"You have a second chance… A chance to have a _normal…a safe_ life with Ronnie. A life I can't give you…" Barry's voice started to crack.

"I don't want you to choose so I'm doing it for you." He whispered.

"Barry… please…" she sobbed gripping onto his hand tighter.

"I know you still love him…"

Caitlin closed her eyes unable to look at him knowing the truth behind what he was saying.

"But I-"

"Hey… hey it's okay… Cait it's okay." He reassured her.

Caitlin turned her head away from him.

"Cait look at me" he pleaded his voice cautious and light.

"You have a second chance at love… your first love. And I can't be the one to stand in your way. I wouldn't be able to look at myself knowing that I was the one who would make you regret and question what if… I know how that feels… to keep wondering. I can't stand the thought of you ever feeling that way. I love you…. And I always will. But right now… this isn't our place… not our time… _It's over."_ His voice trailed off.

Barry's heart fell at his last words. Looking at Caitlin he knew how much she was hurting right now. But she was going to okay. She had Ronnie. _He was doing this for her… he was doing this for her._ He kept telling himself. Stroking her cheek Barry pulled his eyes close, drawing Caitlin's forehead to his lips, letting them linger on her skin knowing that this would be the last time he'd be this close to her. And as much as every fibre in his body ached to pull her into his arms and never let her go, he unwillingly teared himself away averting her eyes. Barry spoke his voice low and broken.

"You should go home. Ronnie will be waiting."

"You are my home." She whispered her voice barely audible.

Her words cut him and made his chest tighten so much that it was hard for him to breathe. If she wasn't going to go then he'd have to be the one. Right now it hurt too much. He needed to run. He needed to breathe.

"I have to go."

Slipping his hand out from under hers, Barry turned away his eyes locked towards the door. He couldn't handle seeing her agonized expression. Knowing he was the one to have hurt her. Walking away, Barry kept his eyes straight without a second glance back.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin felt as the warmth of his touch disappear as he walked away from her without looking back. Standing alone, the air outside never felt as cold as it was now. Caitlin stood frozen unable to breathe. She stood there, staring after him felling void, cold and shaking. Caitlin's heart broke with each step he took away from her. The words " _It's over…"_ echoed on an endless loop. Caitlin eyes lost focused, as the surge of pain of her heart breaking became unbearable. Hot tears began to burn in her eyes as the streaked down her cheeks. Caitlin fell to her knees, the gravel digging into her skin under her weight. Heaving as she fell, Caitlin felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her, her breath puffed out in a white steam as she tried to learn how to breathe again. Caitlin stared at the door, willing for him to come back, but after several minutes passed, Caitlin realized he wasn't coming back. Her hands fell flat on the gravel. He didn't want her anymore and there was nothing she could do or say to change it. She tried and he still walked away.

She couldn't believe what just happened. Caitlin blamed herself. She wasn't totally oblivious… she knew this situation… all of it wasn't easy for him. For either of them nor was it fair. With Ronnie back, Caitlin had to admit 'yes' her feelings have been confused. Yes… she loved Ronnie but she was _in love_ with Barry.

Caitlin couldn't find the strength to move. She sat on the ground letting her tears fall. Losing Barry Caitlin felt as if it was a debilitating her like a sickness… robbing her of her senses and she was in a physical and excruciating pain. _This couldn't be happening._ She closed her eyes leaning her head into her hands trying to wish the pain away.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

*CCPD*

Barry was lost. He stared absent-mindedly outside his window. The world kept going as if nothing ever happened. But it did. And as much as he regrated his decision… he knew it was the right one to make.

"Hey" Joe called out to him interrupting his thoughts.

Barry swivelled his chair around to see Joe walking into his lab.

"I left you two messages."

"Yeah sorry" he mumbled.

"About the lack of communication or the big hole in the Bad lands?" he hinted.

"We're all fine thanks." Barry emphasised on the word ' _we'_ and ' _all'_.

Joe picks up Barry's lack of enthusiasm, setting himself beside him Joe looks at him his expression concerned.

"I wasn't calling about the explosion. Cisco called and told me what happened."

Barry just stared up at Joe. It was like he was a kid all over again. Lost. Confused. And hurting. Joe didn't need to say anything. He never did. Just being by his side as always, Barry knew he might learn how to live with the pain.

A moment of silence and understand passed between them before Barry heard Joe take a deep breath before speaking.

"Son I know you probably don't need this right now but I need to show you something" he whispered.

"What?"

* * *

* _Allen's childhood home*_

Barry and Joe didn't speak again until they reached the house. Barry's eyes watered at the sight of his childhood home. _It hadn't changed at all._ Barry took a moment before getting out of the car. Barry took in the sight… the memories that started to flood back to him. Joe had already opened the front door, waving him over to join him inside. Following him slowly, Barry squeezed through the door way.

"It's smaller than I remember." He whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah it's because you're bigger." Joe stated.

"Have you been in here… I mean recently?" he questioned.

"No. I haven't been in this house since that night" Barry replied heavily.

"Bar. This mirror do you remember it?"

"Yeah. It belonged to my grandma. How is it still here?" he asked amazed as he walked over to it, admiring the dark stained wood he once knew.

"Just be glad it is. Look I don't fully know how Cisco did it but…"

"Do what? Joe what are we doing here?" Barry said. Being here. The memories, the pain. He couldn't handle it. Not today.

Joe's face softened as he saw Barry's pained expression. Joe indicated for Barry to join him on the other side of the machine that held the mirror submerged in some kind of liquid solution. As Joe dimmed the lights in the room, he returned to turn the machine on.

Suddenly an image of his mother… the memory he's tried to keep buried was staring straight back at him.

"Mom?" Barry's eyes widened as a tear fell from his eye.

"You can definitely see two fast people fighting around your mother. Two speedsters." Joe spoke up stepping around indicating to the red and yellow flashes.

"You see that."

"The blood?" Barry whispered blinking away the tears, turning his attention to the spatter in the other room.

"Cisco and I had it tested. It's yours."

 _What? No. It can't be._

"No its not… it's impossible I wasn't even downstairs yet." Barry argued.

"No... Barry not that you… this you. Cisco had the samples analysed and the proteins in the blood were that of an adult not a child."

"But that means…"

"The second speedster the one trying to stop the man in yellow…"

"Is the Flash. That's me." Barry stammered at the impossible realization.

* * *

*Star Labs*

After Barry and Joe finished up at the house, they drove in silence back to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry's mind was racing. His heart pounding furiously against his chest, Barry thought he might collapse from a heart attack at any moment. There was just too much emotions coursing through his body at the moment Barry felt numb and his mind wasn't right to think straight.

"Time travel" Wells spoke loudly at the proposed idea.

"If the last 5 months have proven anything is that anything can exist but…" Barry hesitates before continuing considering the absurd notion of time travel.

"But actually travel through time?" he questions.

"Well the greatest minds in human history put there collected genius towards solving that puzzle…"

"So is it possible?" Joe asks.

"Yes it's possible. But problematic I mean assuming you could create the conditions to take that journey… well that journey would then be fronted with potential pitfalls the Novoca principles of consistency for example..." Wells rambled on.

"Wait… the what now?" Joe asked lost.

"If you travel back in time to change something then you end up being the causal factor of that event." Wells tries to explain simply.

Usually Joe's blank expression would prompt a smile on his face, but Barry stared blankly at him instead.

"Like terminator." Cisco prompted.

"ahh" Joe sounded, understanding the reference.

"Or is time plastic… is it mutable where by any changes to the continuum could create an alternate timeline." Wells continued.

"Back to the future." Cisco simplified for Joe.

"Oh saw that one too." He laughed.

"Right. So what's the answer?" Joe turns serious posing the question back to Wells.

"I might be clever guy Joe but you're asking me to give you an answer on a working theory on how to travel through time… I'm afraid I just can't do that." He replies.

"However, there is someone else whom you can talk to about this."

* * *

* _Stein Residence*_

Barry waits patiently in the cold as he waits for someone to open the door.

"Barry?"

"Hi Mrs Stein... I'm so sorry to bother you hear but is Professor Stein here right now?" Barry asks as he shoves his hands into his coat pocket, seeking the warmth of the fabric inside.

"Hmm well after a year apart I'm not letting him out of my sight…" she laughs stepping out to join him.

"S.T.A.R labs did quite a few tests on Martin didn't they? And they said he was fine?" she whispered.

"Yeah why? Is something wrong?" Barry asked his expression turning concerned.

"He just seems a little different is all." She responds warily.

"Different how?"

"He's been asking for pizza. Martin despises pizza." She replies.

"Is that the delivery man?" Dr Stein asks giddy as he swings the door further open.

"Oh Mr Allen I suppose it's too much to hope you would lend as a pizza boy? I am famished"

Barry felt a bit awkward, exchanging glances between Mr and Mrs Stein, Barry nods and rushes out to fetch him some pizza.

"Bravo… please come in. Mr Allen."

Barry enters the house, welcoming the contrasting climate. Handing over the box to Stein, Barry watches him impatiently as he devours the first slice.

"oh.. yum.. What can I do for you?" he mumbles in between bites.

"I need to talk to you about a paper you wrote 25 years ago for the Oxford University of Press." Barry hints.

"I've written many papers for that publication could you be more specific about the subject matter?"

"Time travel."

* * *

* _Stein's office*_

"These are just a few of the random thought I've had on the subject." Professor Stein welcomed him into his office showcasing his ideas.

"A few?" Barry looks at Professor Stein curiously. He called all four walls covered in chalk equations a _few._

"See I believe that space time is a free flowing highway that intersects the physical world. We live in… in the moments between the on and off ramps. Theoretically to travel though time… when one merely needs to find a way onto the highway." Stein explains.

"So you're saying this is actually possible? To travel into the future?"

"Undoubtedly." He retorts confidently.

"What about the past?" Barry asks his voice low.

"Yes. My own personal choice would be the Chicago world's fair 1893. I… I think Nicholas Testler and I would have some wonderful arguments. What about you… would you be interested in taking a trip into history?" Stein asks excitement all over his face.

"I think I already have. Professor umm 15 years ago my mom was murdered and we recently discovered some evidence that… I was there that night. And not just as a kid but as an adult." Barry divulges.

"That must be a side effect of your incredible speed. In some future day you actually move so fast that the resulting kinetic energy built up smash a hole in the space time continuum." Stein gasps in astonishment and utter excitement.

In contrast Barry's face fell. If he did travel back in time, then he failed. He didn't save his mom. Barry bowed his head in defeat.

"You seem disappointed by the prospect." Stein noted.

"But if I do somehow make it back somehow that night then I didn't save her. My destiny is to fail." He whispers quietly.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Jitters*_

Caitlin sits opposite of Ronnie. With the idea of being plagued with the memories of her past life with Ronnie and her memories there with Barry, Caitlin didn't see the rush in going home. Instead she proposed the idea of a coffee date with her _fiancé._

Although her heart was breaking, Caitlin sat content with Ronnie. She did love him and he loved her. It wasn't fair that her heart was torn between two men, but Barry had made the choice for her. He may have been right, or he could have been wrong, but one thing was clear… she did have another chance with Ronnie.

"…and the boomerang goes flying through the cortex smashing everything and cisco's like all my bad this ones on me." Caitlin laughs as she recounts the story.

Caitlin's laughter died down as her eyes rest warily on Ronnie. It was easy with him. Watching him, Caitlin remembered how good things were between them. How simple life was. But the world has changed, she had changed. Both of them had changed. But Barry was right, she did love Ronnie, and maybe this was there second chance at the life she once wanted. As much as her heart was breaking, she needed to give this a chance. To know for sure if she could find the happiness she once knew again.

"Sounds like you've had some crazy times." Ronnie laughed with her.

"Yeah we have." She whispered quietly as her mind drifted back to Barry.

 _Stop._ She told herself. _He let you go._ _He doesn't want you._

"You ready for life to get back to normal?" Ronnie's voice distracting her.

"What do you mean?" she replies with a confused expression.

"I was thinking we could leave town. Start fresh somewhere." He suggests taking her hand into his.

 _This is what Barry wanted for her._ A normal and safe life. Caitlin knew this is was the right decision. To start fresh but she couldn't go. Not when there was still something keeping them here.

"Our lives are here. My job is here." She implies her voice soft.

"Yeah… hunting metahumans." He argues.

"There's more to it than that." she defends.

"And it's dangerous."

"It can be… look I stayed at S.T.A.R Labs because I believed in Dr Wells but ever since Barry became the Flash and we've been working to keep this city safe. I found a new way to help people."

"Look Cait I'm not mad at anyone okay I know the accelerator explosion was an accident but that building took a year of our lives… I don't want it to take anymore." He looks into her eyes pleading for her to see reason.

Caitlin shifts in her seat when a waiter distracts them.

"You guys need anything else we're about to close up?"

Caitlin lets out a breath relieved for the intrusion.

"I'm good... babe?"

Caitlin shakes her head. Glancing down she notices faint red dots circling on Ronnie's chest.

"RONNIE GET DOWN" she warns.

Ronnie ducks pulling her down with him just as the fireworks of bullets start.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ronnie pleads, ushering her away from the chaos towards the exit.

"No. Not without you." She begs.

"I'm right behind you… GO!"

Staring at him, Caitlin closed her eyes in frustration and did what she was told. Keeping low Caitlin raced for the door.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Professor Stein, walked beside Barry as he led him back out into the kitchen. Barry respectfully declined a drink, when the shattering of glass brought Barry's attention to Professor Stein.

"Professor what's wrong?" he asked watching him concerned.

"I don't know... I feel terrified… my heart is racing. I think. I think Ronald is in trouble."

Barry's eyes widened. Ronnie was with Caitlin. _Caitlin._

"Jitters he needs help… go!"

Not needing to be told twice, Barry's heart clenched with the thought of Caitlin in danger. Even though he let her go… he still loved her.

Electricity pulsed through Barry as he picked up speed racing forward to reach her. Racing down the streets and back alleys of Central City, Barry saw Ronnie surrounded by soldiers and a familiar face. _Eling._ Anger surging, Barry raced forward knocking out all the armed men, stopping beside Ronnie confronting Eling.

Suddenly before Barry knew what was happening, he collapsed to the floor in agonizing pain. Barry screamed. He couldn't move. The pain burned with the slightest movement.

"Stings doesn't it… had that one developed especially for you. Micro fragments detected to kinetic energy. Firestorms was tonight's main objective but getting you that's just gravy." He smiled coyly down at him.

Barry breathed through his teeth trying to ignore the pain. Just at that moment, the sound of screeching tires breaks Barry's unwavering gaze with Eling, his eyes in search for the van. As the back of the van doors open, Caitlin's face pulls out from the darkness of the van. Seeing her, Barry's body relaxed knowing she was okay.

"Get in!" she ordered them.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry screamed in excruciating pain. His breathing was ragged as he tried to breathe through the torture. Barry didn't know what was worse. The thousands of burning needles invading his body or his heart breaking at the sight of her… and Ronnie.

"You need to hurry… Barry's wounds are starting to heal..."

Barry turned his head as he winced in pain as she pulled another needle out of his chest. _Not healing fast enough._ He thought unable to look at her.

"…with the fragments still under his skin." Wells finished instructing.

"It's like the time I stepped on a sea urchin" Cisco stated, his face looking pained as he conjured up the memory.

Barry looked at him. _For real?_ Barry cursed under his breath as yet another needle was yanked surgically from his body.

"Only much worse." Cisco states looking back down at Barry.

Barry screams.

"Just don't pee on me" he laughed, trying to distracting himself from the searing burn from the needles.

"You know that's just a myth." Cisco counters.

Barry laughs but immediately stops when he closes his eyes tight as another needle is pulled out of him.

"I'm so stupid. Jason Rush the grad student that was helping professor stein with his F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M research said that the army took all of Professor Stein's material when he disappeared. I should have known it was general Eling." She said her voice strained.

"Not your fault he still thinks you're the keys to the ultimate human weapon… both of you." Dr Wells voices.

"Okay let's just finish this… I have to get back to Stein's house. Eling's going to be after him too." Barry breathes as he inhales a deep breath averting Caitlin's gaze he knows is pleading him to look at her.

"Stein's fine." Ronnie mutters.

"How do you know?" Cisco questions curiously.

"He's right there."

"Don't think Mr Raymond and I are as distinctive as have hoped." Stein's voice echoed through the room.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*West Residence*_

Caitlin followed uncomfortably behind Barry as they walked through the door and into his home. Caitlin couldn't believe that Barry had offered them to say there. I mean after everything she could have gotten a hotel room, but Barry insisted. Their conversation was short and he wouldn't look at her. Even now, she knew it pained him as much as her but he was giving her and Ronnie the space he thought they needed. He was avoiding her.

"Alright here we are. You guys can stay down in my old room. It's kind of small but…. Hey!" Caitlin followed Barry's gaze to a surprised expression on Joe's face.

 _Didn't he tell Joe._ Caitlin's eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise. _She should have booked a hotel. Eling wouldn't find them there if they used a fake name._

"We have guests." Joe hints looking questioningly at Barry.

"Yeah we do… I hope that's okay?" Barry asks shrugging out of his jacket.

"Mi casa…" Joe says happily welcoming her and Ronnie into the living room.

"This is Ronnie" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you... oh Ronnie the..." Joe clues in looking between her and Ronnie then at Barry.

"Dead fiancé." Ronnie finishes shaking his hand.

"Right... beer?" Joe offers politely.

"Thanks."

Through the corner of her eye, Caitlin notes Barry standing distantly behind Joe, his eyes looking anywhere and everywhere besides her. Caitlin heart breaks. This couldn't be easy for him. Caitlin was about to protest about her staying with them, she knew it wasn't fair to Barry. When the door behind them closed loudly causing all of them to turn around.

"Dad... Barry?" Iris calls out.

"Iris… hi" Barry stammers walking forward.

"Hi" she replies looking curiously between all the faces in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Barry mumbles.

"It's Tuesday. I was going to make us dinner remember?" Caitlin watches as she looks around the room noting everyone's surprised expression.

"Yep… Yeah" Barry and Joe breathed out in unison.

"Here… I'll help you" Barry whispered taking the bags for her hands and walking back into the kitchen.

Caitlin tried getting Barry's attention but his eyes were glued in front of him, avoiding her.

"Did you forget?" she laughed lightly.

"Well there's plenty for everyone." She invited looking at Caitlin then her eyes settled on Ronnie.

"Caitlin what brings you by? I thought you and Bar—"

"There's a gas leak in my apartment so Barry said we could stay here." She cut her off before she could say too much.

"Oh that's sweet of him. But why not say with-"

"Ugh… Iris where do you want these?" Barry planned the interrupting, distracting Iris.

"Leave it on the counter Bar" she yelled after him.

"And uh who's this?" she continued her questionnaire.

"This is umm..." Caitlin blanked. She can't say that it was her fiancé when Iris obviously thought her and Barry were still dating.

"Her cousin." Joe added.

"Sam" Barry said re-joining them in the living room.

"Visiting from Coast City." Joe lied.

"You look really familiar Sam."

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat. _Please don't recognise him._

"Yeah um I have one of those faces. So what's for dinner?" he countered casually.

Caitlin let out a deep breath as she registered Iris' reaction. She had bought it. Caitlin glanced between Joe and Barry who had the same sign of relief as Iris made her way into the kitchen. _This was going to be a long night._ Caitlin thought as she followed everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry sat on the couch by the open fire. Caitlin had turned in early, Ronnie was in the shower and Iris was cleaning up in the kitchen. Barry held a photo frame in his hand. His fingers tightening around the wooden frame as his heart fell at the memory of his mother. The image of her dying. Barry couldn't get it out of his mind. He needed to talk to someone. But the one person he wanted to talk to was sleeping upstairs probably in the arms of her fiancé.

"Bar? Should I have not shown you?" Barry blinked, focusing on the voice that had joined him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed when Joe had entered the room.

"No I had to know." He coughed clearing his throat.

Sighing, Joe had come to sit beside him, the couch sagging closer to the ground under their weight. Joe stared into the flames of the fire for a moment before speaking.

"We've been through so much. You have. All your life. You've been so strong but I am still your guardian and it's my job to guard you not just physically but from heartache. I can't help but feel like I… I just handed you a brand new burden."

"Yeah that's our burden right?" Barry offered him a small smile as he turned to face him.

"Yeah… yeah…" he returned the smile.

Barry could see the weight of the worry ease off Joe's shoulders as he slouched further into the couch. Barry did the same. Placing the photo frame back where it belonged, Barry let his muscles relax as he watched the embers of the fire dance in the air.

"So how you holding up?" Joe sighed.

"Fine." Barry lied.

"Have you told her yet?" Barry shifted his head to see who Joe was talking about. Barry observed as Joe flicked his eye to the ceiling. Getting the hit Barry shook his head, returning his head back to the fire.

"No." he sighed.

"You know what's funny… every fibre in my body… my first instinct was to run to her. To tell her. But things are different now. I can't burden her. It's my burden."

"Our burden" Joe reminded him.

Barry just nodded.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Barry asked shifting his body to face Joe.

"How did you know that the blood in the house belonged to me? You had to have tested it specifically?" he whispered cautious not to let Iris overhear.

"Um Cisco tested against everyone at S.T.A.R Labs." Joe confessed shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You wanted to see if it belonged to Wells… Joe Dr Wells had nothing to do with my mom's murder. Do you believe that now?" Barry searching Joe's eyes for understanding.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He said unconvinced.

At that moment, Iris walked in drying her hands with the towel ending their conversation.

"Anyone ready for dessert?" she asked in a puff.

"Yeah I'll have some."

Barry turned around to see Ronnie coming down the stairs.

"Anyone else?"

"How can I say no to you?" Joe laughed kicking off the couch and following Ronnie back into the kitchen.

"Bar?"

"Oh yeah… just give me a sec, I'm just going to go upstairs and get some aspirin. I'll be with you guys in a minute." He mumbled as he scrambled off the couch to head upstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Barry's heart was beating fast. Barry creeped down the hallway stopping in front of his door, he reached out to the handle but hesitating before opening it. Peeling the door open, the room was warmed with a dim lamp in the corner of the room. Caitlin was curled under the sheets breathing evenly as she slept.

Barry stood over her... watching if only for a brief moment. Barry smiled as he watched her curled up sleeping peacefully as the world around them... was thrown into chaos. Barry pushed his way over to his night stand, pulling open the drawer cautious not to wake her. Barry's hand fumbled in the dimly lit room… searching, suddenly he froze as Caitlin stirred in her sleep. As she eased back into a deep slumber Barry's fingers curled around what he had been looking for. Tearing it out of the drawer, Barry placed it into his pocket, before turning on his heel closing the door gently behind him. After a moment, Barry leaned heavily on the door frame, his eyes searching the hallway ensuring it was empty. With the distant echoes of voices downstairs Barry searched his pocket, his hands gripping tightly around a small box. Cradling it in his hand, Barry took a deep breath as he opened the box... his eyes staring down at the perfect shaped diamond ring.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin's brows creased together as she studied the results on the monitor.

"No abnormal brain activity all vitals steady." She stated.

"You really think that somehow Ronnie could feel where they're keeping Stein?" Barry asked turning to Dr Wells for answers.

"Ronnie got dizzy when the soldiers caught Stein and Stein developed Ronnie's obsession with pizza." Cisco concluded.

Barry nodded. That meant a _yes_.

"I don't feel anything right now." Ronnie said frustrated. Barry could tell he felt useless. He knew how that felt. More than anyone really knew.

"Just keep trying." Caitlin encouraged placing a hand on his bare chest.

"Whatever this is… it doesn't have an on and off switch." He replied annoyed.

"It's possible it's just some kind of residual connection. A temporary link to your time together." Dr Wells added.

"Wait… I feel something." Caitlin felt as Ronnie's chest rose up and down as faster and more uneven.

"I... I'm cold." Ronnie breathed heavily.

He screams… casing Caitlin to flinch away. Caitlin's attention turned to the monitor, noting as his vitals on the spiked at dangerous levels.

"You're okay man we got you…" Cisco cooed as he held Ronnie down.

"What's happening to him?" Caitlin heard Barry yell over Ronnie's screams.

"Nothing's happening to him. It's happening to Stein. And Ronnie is feeling his pain. I was wrong their connection is not temporary it's stronger" Dr Wells responded his voice strained.

Ronnie screamed once more, his body curling back in pain. Caitlin panicked. Her heart ached as she watched a man she cared deeply about go through such agonizing pain. She felt so useless. She was a doctor. Her job was to help ease and mend pain yet, here she was in a situation she couldn't be of use. Caitlin's face crumpled as she tried to help Cisco ease Ronnie back as he cried out in agony.

"Just try and hold on." Caitlin called to him, as she curled her fingers with his trying to get him to relax.

"Water... water..." he coughed out.

Caitlin watched as Cisco fumbled to hand him a glass. Immediately Ronnie grabbed the glass shattering it against the stainless steel table beside him, gripping a single shard in his hand. At the sound of the glass breaking, Caitlin stepped back startled. Noticing what Ronnie was about to do, Caitlin stepped forward, gripping at his arm, attempting to stop him from hurting himself.

"Ronnie NO!" Caitlin shouts struggling against his strength to get the glass out of his hand.

"Caitlin… Cait wait." Caitlin felt the warmth of Barry's skin as his hand fell to her arm, pulling her gently back.

"He's cutting himself." She cried out.

"I know. Let him." He whispered.

His eyes finally find hers. Caitlin found herself lost as she looked into them. His eyes were soft and warm reassuring it was okay. Nodding Caitlin stepped back, watching on edge as Ronnie was curled covering his arm as he etched a word into his arm.

 _Where?_

When he stopped Caitlin spoke. "Anything?"

"Nothing... nothing just cold… like a metal surface pressure on and on and off." He muttered sounding defeated.

"Tap...Tap…..Tap…..Tap...Tap…Tap. Tap. Tap."

"Morse code" Dr Wells discovered.

"I got this." Cisco yelled stepping around the room to the computers.

"Same thing again. "Tap...Tap…..Tap…..Tap...Tap…Tap. Tap. Tap."

"27" Cisco yelled.

"What does it mean?" Caitlin asked her eyes searching the faces in the room for an answer.

"Army bases. They sometimes go by numbers like area 51" Barry signalled to Cisco.

Caitlin turned to Cisco, watching as his hands ran furiously across the keyboard, his mind and fingers narrowing down to a specific location.

"Facility no.27 located 300miles away. Shut down in 1961" he read aloud.

"That's where they're keeping Stein." Barry called out as he went for his suit.

"Bet that's where they're keeping the aliens too." Cisco added.

As Barry went to leave, Caitlin felt Ronnie shift under her hold.

"I'm coming with you." He said staggering out of bed.

"NO YOUR NOT! You can't" she shouted.

"Cait I'm connected to Stein I have to go."

Caitlin looked at Barry, who turned his head away. Shifting her focus back to Ronnie, she took a deep breath. This was her second chance with him. She wasn't about to lose him again. Not after everything Barry sacrificed… they sacrificed to be together. Stepping forward, Caitlin reached out her hand to his.

"But did you ever stop to think why your connection to him is growing stronger by the minute. Maybe you're being drawn back together. Maybe your proximity will cause you to remerge into one." She said, her eyes pleading with him not to go.

"What happens to me if he gets killed? Cait… Barry was right. The world's different now. Look I thought we could get away… start a new life. A normal life together. But there is no normal life for us. You will always risk your life to try and help people. And I will always be the guy who'd run into the pipeline for you"

Caitlin's heart warmed at the sentiment. In that moment she felt a flicker of what she once felt for him. She smiled at him, lost for words. He was right. What would happen to him if Stein died? No she didn't want to think about that. Not when the man she loved… the two men she cared about was about to run head first into danger. No she needed to keep optimistic. They were _both_ going to come back home.

"Here's the splicer. It was used to separate you once maybe it could be of use to keep you… you!" Cisco said interrupting them.

"Thanks." He sighed, offering him a final nod goodbye.

"Okay let's go." Ronnie called out to Barry.

Barry nodded, leaving the room to change into his suit. Ronnie looked at her before turning to leave. Caitlin felt as his hands began to slip through her fingers.

"Wait" she called after him, curling her fingers around his hand dragging him to her. Her lips finding his. She wasn't going to make the same mistake. If this was their last time, Caitlin needed to say goodbye like she hadn't been able to do the last time. Breaking away, Caitlin noticed Barry standing in the doorway, looking at her. Caitlin pulled away, her eyes never leaving Barry's.

"Come back. All three of you." Her words were soft and pleading. She watched as Ronnie brushed past Barry. Barry gave her a warm smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes before following Ronnie out. When both were gone, Caitlin collapsed on the bed, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

 _Come back to me._ She whispered to herself as her heart clenched in pain.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As Barry neared their destination, Barry skidded to a stop dropping Ronnie down as they breached the outside perimeter of the base.

"Oh no. This place definitely doesn't look to shady." Barry joked as he took sight of the suspicious looking area.

"Stein's inside. I feel our connection growing stronger like he is pulling me."

Barry turned to Ronnie, facing him concerned.

"It is as I feared. It appears as if the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M matrix is building toward a proximity re-emergence. Like all matter. It yearns to be whole. If you do merge we might not be able to separate you again." Dr Wells' voice echoed through the ear piece.

"Eling has a gun to Stein's head. He's about to pull the trigger." Ronnie yelled out warning Barry.

Barry nodded before taking off into the base. Running in and out Barry searched for the Professor. As if in slow motion, Barry saw as Eling's finger squeezed around the trigger of the gun. Feeling the electricity ignite the speed in him, Barry speed forward, pulling Professor Stein out danger and outside before the bullet rang out and launched itself into the ground.

Easing to a stop to re-join Ronnie, Barry placed Professor Stein firmly on the ground.

"Woah. I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you." He said happily as he saw Ronnie.

"Yeah likewise." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here." Stein suggested.

The sudden gasp of a missile being launched, Barry spun around to see a missile heading straight for them. Without a second thought Barry raced forward launching himself into the air capturing the weapon with both hands. Just as he was about to turn it around, an explosion rang out knocking Barry to the ground. Barry's screams rang through the night air as he felt the burning pain eat away at him.

"RUN!" he screamed to Stein and Ronnie.

"Barry I'm picking up serious PH numbers on your suit." Cisco called over the coms.

"They hit me with some kind of chemical." Barry breathed over.

"It's a weaponized phosphorous. Water or foam won't extinguish it." Cisco advised.

"But you can't burn in a vacuum. So you need to create one. Run Barry… RUN!" Wells instructed.

Doing as he was told, Barry found the strength to move, pushing his speed further as he created a dust cloud around him. A vacuum that started to slowly extinguish the burning acid eating through his suit. As long as this was taking, he just hoped that Ronnie and Dr Stein found a way to safety.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Barry's vitals spike everywhere. Caitlin's knuckles turned white as she gripped the corner of the table, unable to relax until she saw Barry's vitals normalize and that Ronnie and Professor Stein was okay.

"We need to merge again." Ronnie's voice echoed through the speakers in the lab.

"Ronnie no!" Caitlin begged. _No._

"Cait we're dead if we don't." he argued.

This silenced her. Caitlin couldn't handle this. Barry was out there, a chemical burning through his suit and Ronnie merging back with Dr Stein. Caitlin couldn't breathe. This was all too much for her. It was like her heart was going to explode. Unable to breathe, Caitlin pushed herself away from her desk needing space to breathe.

"Listen to me. The last time you two combined you both fought it. This time don't. Accept it. Change. Accept the balance. Accept each other." Dr Wells advised.

"Once more under the bridge dear friend." Stein said.

"Cait whatever happens remember I'll always love you." Caitlin ducked her hands into her hands. _It was happening again._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Mr Raymond. Mr Stein you're both fine Americans. Your country thanks you for your sacrifice." Eling's voice rang out in the night air. Barry sped forward knocking Eling to the ground before he had a chance to pull the trigger.

"Woah… that was a lot of running." Barry breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

Barry offered his hand, helping Ronnie up. Ronnie stalked over to Eling, igniting his body in a heated flame. Barry knew what he was planning to do. Barry stepped forward his voice begging him to stop.

"Ronnie? Home?" _To Caitlin._ He thought.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded in agreement before soaring into the air.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin's face was pained when she saw the burns and bruises that covered Barry's body. Caitlin let her fingers glide gently over his wounds. Wincing under her touch, Barry pulled down his shirt, looking away. Caitlin stepped back. As much as she wanted to curl up in his arms, he had made his choice. He had made her choice and _them_ wasn't an option anymore.

"It looks worse than it is." He said flatly as he distanced himself across the room.

Caitlin was going to speak up. She was angry and hurt. This wasn't fair. He had made a choice that should have been theirs'. Feeling the heat of anger reach her cheeks, Caitlin stepped forward but her voice was silenced when Ronnie came into the room. Caitlin shut her mouth as he walked over to her.

"Ronnie or Stein?" she asked cautiously.

"It's me Cait… both of us somehow." He laughed.

"Acceptance is a powerful thing." Dr Wells said as he entered the room with Cisco by his side.

"Powerful enough to reverse it?" Barry asked from behind her.

"We could try." Ronnie whispered taking a step back.

Caitlin stood by Barry, watching as everyone else in the room moved to a safe distance. Caitlin watched carefully as Ronnie was surrounded in a flare of coursing fire. Suddenly in a flash of light two men emerged.

Ronnie looked at her. Caitlin gave him a small smile before stepping forward into his arms. Stepping away Caitlin saw the look in his eyes. She knew him too well.

"It's okay. I understand. You have to go." She gave him a weak smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm connected to you too" she mumbled.

* * *

* _Stein Residence*_

Clarissa and Professor Stein were kind enough to have left Caitlin and Ronnie some time by themselves to say goodbye.

"Where will you go? She whispered.

"Pittsburgh maybe... Professor Stein has a friend there that could help us understand more about our abilities."

"We can help here too." She stated hopeful.

"Eling's already breached star labs. We need to stay one step ahead of him. For all of us. Look I'm coming back." He promised her.

"We'll have pizza." She joked.

"Cait… there's one more thing." Caitlin waited for him to continue.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. And I can't keep doing this to you. Leaving you." He sighed looking over his shoulder.

Caitlin followed his gaze her eyes settling on Barry.

"I know you love me and always will but I can see your heart is with someone else." He smiled weakly at her.

"Ronnie I-"

"Me too. But I need you to be happy. And like you said before. You're life changed when Barry came into it. You have a life here. A job. And someone here who won't leave that loves you."

"Ronnie…. I don't know what you're saying…"

"I'm saying you're free." He whispered.

Caitlin didn't know what to say. She expected to feel heartbroken, like she felt when Ronnie died, but somehow she didn't. She guessed she knew why. Her reason was standing there across the room. Caitlin stared up at Ronnie, her eyes apologetic and soft.

As Ronnie leaned down, Caitlin closed her eyes as his lips kissed her forehead. Lingering there for a moment before stepping back.

"Oh but when I do get back I'll still expect that pizza." He joked as he took her hand to lead them back to the others.

"Deal." She laughed with him.

Caitlin smiled broadly as she re-joined the group, her eyes find Barry's. He returned her smile and her heart was reignited with hope. _She wasn't heartbroken this time. She loved Ronnie and always will but there isn't this devastating hole inside her. She has a life. A home. And it's a good one._ She thought. _Maybe now that Ronnie was officially in her past… maybe now Barry would see they stood a fighting chance._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As the doorbell rang, Barry pulled the door open allowing Joe in.

"So why did you bring me here?" he shrugged his hands into his coat, trying to escape the coldness outside.

"I don't know how and I don't know when. But one day soon I'm going to be in this house again. 15 years ago and I'm going to fail… unless this time I don't." Barry said as he guided Joe further into the house.

"What are you saying?" Joe stopped forcing Barry to look at him and answer him.

"Knowing that I'm supposed to lose… gives me the advantage. Those images are a lesson in what not to do. When I face off against the man in yellow… I won't make the same mistake twice." He stated confidently.

"You're going to change the past?" Joe stammered.

"I'm going to save my mom!"

* * *

 ** _Well meii Pirates I hope you enjoyed that. Not sure if you hate how the story went but they needed a big obstacle in their relationship for them to grow... so here it was. Well I look forward to hear what you guys thought. Stay tuned for more chapter. (probs not going to come as quickly as these two did.)_**


	19. Teasers Ep 16 & 16

**Snippets from all from the next 2 chps coming your way. Based around eps 15 & 16\. I'm just doing the finishing touches on the stories so you will be able to read them in the next few days coming. Thanks for waiting. Peace out and enjoy the teases.**

* * *

 **Snippet 1**

Rolling over to his side, at first he didn't panic. At first, his sleepy haze provided him with just enough confusion to foster a sense of calm. Lying between the cool sheets, Barry reached for Caitlin across the sheets, his hand… his touch seeking the soft warmth of her skin under his.

 **Snippet 2**

…the same reason you can't keep your distance from the cute brunette of a doctor… what's her name? Right Caitlin Snow…

 **Snippet 3**

"Barry…" she whispered stressing his name, her need to talk to him… her need for him all in the one syllable.

 **Snippet 4**

Barry didn't hesitate. He pulled out his mother's ring cradling it between his forefinger and thumb as he held it up to show her.

 **Snippet 5**

"You don't think I noticed… the tension between you and Caitlin. Bar I see her pleading for you to look at her and you seem to do just the opposite. I thought that when Ronnie left you guys would have gotten back together…"

 **Snippet 6**

Drawing away Barry looked intensely into her eyes, searching for an answer. "… Marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered against his lips before pulling him back to her.

"Yes." She repeated as a tear streaked down her face.

 **Snippet 7**

Barry pulled the ring out of his pocket shoving in front of her. Barry watched as Iris took a moment to examine the ring. As her face turned to awe, she jumped up and hugged him. As he curled his arms around her to hug her back, the whole coffee shop seemed to come alive and clapped joyously as they saw them together. Iris pulled back wiping a tear from her face.

 **Snippet 8**

…every fibre in his body ached to reach out to her, to grab her and kiss her hard…

 **Snippet 9**

Fighting back tears, Caitlin shut her eyes taking a step back just as Cisco entered the conversation.

 **Snippet 10**

Ignoring her, Barry continued to walk out on her before she could finish.


	20. No Way But Forward

**_So guys thanks for being patiently loyal. As promised here is the next_** ** _installment of the Snowbarry love story out for ya'll!_**

 ** _Anyways these chp. Is based around Episode 15. Loved reading all your reactions to the previous chapter. I was glad you guys enjoyed it. Anyho..._** ** _Hope you guys enjoy this just as much so Peace out homies :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry's eyes were still so heavy. It had been the first night since letting her go that he was able to find some sleep. Rolling over to his side, at first he didn't panic. At first, his sleepy haze provided him with just enough confusion to foster a sense of calm. Lying between the cool sheets, Barry reached for Caitlin across the sheets, his hand… his touch seeking the soft warmth of her skin under his. When he didn't find her there, Barry felt a surge of panic forcing him to spring his eyes wide open to the reality of Caitlin gone. Barry clenched his fingers into a fist as he deflated back into his pillow, letting the harsh reality of her gone settle in. Barry had gone to bed early that night exhausted and glancing over his shoulder at the clock, it read 11:15pm. Barry sighed. Although his eyes were trying to pull him back to a state of unconsciousness, Barry couldn't sleep, knowing that when the sun came up, he'd have to wake up to find her gone again. The thought of waking up and finding her gone, it was a lot to take in. Barry turned to stare up at the ceiling. In a few hours his day would begin again and the torture of having her close but not being able to be with her was a new kind of torture. Barry blinked away the agony of the approaching day, he knew he was solely to blame for his pain but it was his decision to let her go and it was the _right one_. Or so he had to keep reminding himself.

Stirring restlessly, Barry's phone rang, seeing Cisco's name, Barry was alerted to a situation at the CCPD morgue. Welcoming the excuse to step outside his mind, Barry flashed out of bed and began to run.

Feeling the icy wind rush past his face, Barry continued to run towards the city morgue. Coasting down the lit up streets of Central City, Barry was suddenly startled by a mirror image... an enigma of another speedster. With unfaltering speed, Barry stared into this blur of a man. Barry sensed something oddly familiar as he rushed beside him. As the speedster bolstered forward in an unmatched speed, Barry screeched to a halt, breathing heavily as he scanned the street for any sign of where the speedster went. Barry's eyes scanned around him but there was nothing out of the ordinary besides him. Continuing ahead, Barry reached the morgue before any of the officers on call had arrived.

* * *

 _*City Morgue*_

As Barry entered the room, each step splashed as he worked further into the room. Barry peered down noting the floor was covered with a thin layer of water. The gleam of the water shimmered under the flicker of the fluorescent light of the morgue.

"Hey what do you see?" Cisco mumbled through the earpiece.

Barry carefully stepped around the metal table, his eyes scouring for evidence or any sign of trouble. When the sight of the medical examiner lay frozen, sprawled on the floor Barry gulped before replying.

"…a dead body."

"Barry you're in a morgue. You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." Cisco cleared.

"The coroner… he's dead." Barry whispered closing his eyes as he looked away.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry was posed by the doorway as he watched everyone catch up to date with the new but familiar meta they were now hunting.

"So Clyde Martin has a brother" Caitlin said sounding surprised.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion, affects them both in virtually the same way." Dr Wells continued.

"Only that Mark's power seems to be a lot more precise. To be able to control the weather like that in doors…" Barry added his eyes glued to the monitor screens in front of him. His gaze transfixed on the mugshot of one Mark Martin. Barry's eyes savoured to burn his face into memory. He wouldn't let him get anywhere near Joe. He wasn't about to lose another father.

"You'd have to be a…. Weather Wizard! Ooohhh I've been waiting since week one to use that one!" Cisco bellowed before slurping heavily on his frozen raspberry drink.

Barry looked at Cisco, raising one eyebrow. _For real?_ Barry just watched as Cisco's face suddenly cringed bringing his hands to his head. Barry had to look away in attempt to contain his laughter.

"Trigeminal headache?" Caitlin's voice echoed as she approached Cisco.

"Wh—wha—what?" Cisco stammered sounding disorientated.

"Trigeminal headache… Brain freeze." She explained.

"Then why didn't you just call it a brain freeze?" Cisco said flatly still in pain.

"So I'm guessing you running around in a twister in the opposite direction isn't going to do the trick this time?" Joe asked looking towards Barry.

Barry's eyes were fixated on Caitlin. Just as she turned to face him, Barry looked away averting her gaze, shaking his head in response to Joe's question.

"I just remembered during our run in with Martin... Clyde Martin I was tinkering with something… something to help track unbound atmospheric electrons." Cisco called out, setting down his drink on the desk.

"Like a grounding mechanism?" Barry jumped in peeling himself off the door frame stepping into the room.

"Yes! Cause the only way that Martin can control the weather is if he could tap into the atmospheres natural electric circuit. If we take away that circuit… clear skies." Cisco replied.

Startling him, Joe's phone rings. Barry looks over his shoulder to Joe.

"Singh's checking in. I have to go." Joe leans over to Barry, showing his phone.

"Yeah I'll meet you at the station." Barry replied.

Clearing his throat Wells drew back Barry's attention. Barry noted that his expression darkened in concern for Joe.

"Joe we'll find Martin. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all." Joe said unfazed.

Barry didn't know where Joe got his strength from but it was one of the many qualities he admired in his father. Barry had never met anyone in parallel with that same level of strength. Staring after him as he left, Barry was glad he still had that same resilience he carried after all these years raising two troublesome kids like him and Iris. At thought Barry smiled, knowing that everything was going to be fine.

"Well he's taking being targeted by a revenge seeking metahuman rather well I must say. Don't worry Barry, Joe will be fine I promise." Wells reassured him.

"Yeah I know... um I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

Looking down at Wells, Barry motioned for them to speak privately. Cluing in, Wells moved further away from Caitlin and Cisco until they were well out of earshot.

"Yeah" he initiated, welcoming Barry to speak.

"Umm… look last night on my way to the morgue… I saw something." Barry whispered.

"What did you see?" Wells sounded concerned.

"I was running and I turned and I saw myself… or I don't know… another Flash running beside me." Barry's voice sound strained as he began to panic that he might be going crazy.

Barry stared at Dr Wells, searching his expression, his eyes for reassurance that he wasn't going mad. Seeing a flicker of curiosity Wells wheeled closer to him.

"Interesting." He mumbled.

"Yeah. What do you think it was?" Barry pressed, pleading for a rational explanation.

"It could have been an optical illusion. A mirroring effected caused by wind shear and light. A speed _mirage_ if you will."

"It didn't seem like that… it was… he seemed real." He whispered softly as he recalled the fleeting experience.

"I tell you what… Let's focus on finding Mark Martin and once he's safely contained in the pipeline we'll investigate this." Wells offered with a small smile.

Barry was left uneasy. Wells hadn't offered him with any consolation to help ease the raising panic and confusing brewing in his chest. If anything Barry was left just as confused as he was before their conversation. He didn't know what to do… to think… _was he going crazy?_

* * *

* _Joe's Car*_

Needing a break from his own tangled thoughts, Barry left CCPD with Joe, grabbing a couple of burritos to go. Barry was half way through his third burrito when, Joe found time between bites to express the heavenly flavours entering his mouth.

"Man we haven't had one of those in far too long." Joe swallowed taking another mouthful out of his burrito.

"Felt appropriate." Barry nodded in agreement.

"So do you want to talk about what's been going on with you?" Barry mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"What do you think's been going on with me Barry?" Joe glanced over to Barry quizzically before placing his eyes back on towards the road.

"You just seem a bit unfazed considering what we're up against." Barry noted.

"We aren't up against anything." He laughed.

"Joe come on." Barry eyed Joe raising his eyebrows.

"Barry I'm fine. Unless you want to talk about what's going on with you?" Joe deflected.

"What do you mean?" Barry coughed.

"You don't think I noticed… the tension between you and Caitlin. Bar I see her pleading for you to look at her and you seem to do just the opposite. I thought that when Ronnie left you guys would have gotten back together…"

"It's complicated Joe." Barry whispered looking straight out of his window.

Barry didn't know what was going on between them at the moment. It had been a couple of weeks since Ronnie left with the Professor. Things were just _intense_ with Caitlin ever since. He couldn't be in the same room as her… knowing that as much as every fibre in his body ached to reach out to her, to grab her and kiss her hard… it just wasn't the right time or place for them to be.

Barry's mind clouded with confusion continued to stare out into the curtain of rain plummeting down outside.

"What's so complicated… she loves you and it's clear you still love her so…"

"Actually, Joe I do need you advice." Barry interrupted, shifting in his seat. If he was going to get any clarity and maybe some sleep, Barry needed to know what to do. The ring had been burning in his pocket for weeks, torturing him about what could have been.

"Now we're talking about what?..." Joe piped up smiling broadly.

If there was one thing Joe was good at… it was giving the right advice.

Barry shifted his head in time to catch Joe staring back at him with an all knowing look. Barry rolled his eyes. _Of course Joe knows already what he was going to ask._

"…Like how you're going to get Caitlin back?" he finished before Barry could ask.

"See Joe things are complicated."

Joe just laughed. Barry sunk back into his seat. _Great help he was._

"You said that already."

"I know… but there's a reason I haven't or can't…" Barry's voice trailed off.

"Barry just say it already." Joe said laughing hard.

Barry looked back over at Joe "Okay." Reaching deep into his front pocket, Barry's fingers curled around the cool touch of white gold.

"Man it is coming down." Joe mumbled squinting out the window.

Barry released the ring, pulling his hand out of his pocket to shift his seatbelt in order to shuffle forward to get a better look outside.

"Yeah." Barry whispered concerned.

Fiddling with the radio, Barry tuned it to hear the latest weather update.

 _"And it's another beautiful day here in central city not a cloud in…"_

Exchanging glances Joe screeched the car to a halt.

"Martin." Joe stated.

Barry's eyes scoured the surroundings for any sign of him. But the rain was coming down so hard, that Barry's vision couldn't see past the hood of the car. Seeing a flash of light illuminate in front of them, Barry's instincts, protectively reached out to Joe, dragging him out of the car and speeding them away just as a bolt of lightning ignites the car and explodes.

Barry lay beside Joe on the side walk as they both stare at the flames engulfing the car in colours of red, and orange. _That was too close._ Barry breathed as he looked at Joe.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

"I call it the Wizard's Wand" Cisco said proudly.

"Subtle" Caitlin rolled her eyes, as she smiled up at Cisco.

"How does it work?" Caitlin continued.

"Just think of it like an act of a lightning rod. You just point it up at the sky and it will suck up whatever energy is floating around like a sponge." He explained carefully placing the wand down.

"And it will stop Martin?" Barry asked coolly as he continued to avoid her.

"It will certainly slow him down. If there are no atmospheric electrons available to him… there is no way for him to control the weather. Good work Cisco as always. Excuse me I'm going to stretch my legs." Wells commended Cisco before excusing himself to leave the room.

"You okay?" Caitlin noticing that Barry had seemed more uneasy then he had been over the past couple of weeks.

"You seem a little off?" she continued. Her brows creasing in concern as she watched Barry's expression sadden.

"Yeah… this is just harder than I thought I'd be." He whispered looking at her straight in the eye for the first time in weeks.

Seeing Barry like this made her heart ache. She was still broken and she knew the only thing… the only person, who could make her whole again, seemed to have guarded himself from her.

"Barry…" she whispered his name, stressing her need to talk to him… her need for him all in the one syllable.

Searching his eyes, Barry shifted his body edging to distance himself away, clearing his throat Barry deflected the same burning desire she felt brewing deep by interrupting her with other news.

"And someone at Picture News got it into Iris' head that something suspicious is going on with Dr Wells." He continued averting her gaze.

Caitlin's heart fell. She didn't know what to do. She missed him so much. He didn't know how much this was killing her. Every night couldn't sleep knowing when she woke up he wouldn't be there. Even if she managed to find sleep, her thoughts and dreams were always filled with him. How she longed for him, how she missed the warmth of his lips on hers or the strength of his embrace wrapped around her. She just missed him. Fighting back tears, Caitlin shut her eyes taking a step back just as Cisco entered the conversation.

"Like what?" he called over entering the room.

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg. Apparently no one has heard from him or seen him since the night I stopped Damien Black." Barry's voice was distant and focused.

"What did you tell her?" Cisco questioned worried.

"That she's wrong. Which she is." Barry stated flatly looking at Cisco then directly at Caitlin catching her eye for a brief moment. As Barry turned away, Caitlin couldn't handle this. The tension, him avoid her was too much. They needed to talk.

"Barry we need to-"

Ignoring her, Barry continued to walk out on her before she could finish. _We need to talk._ She let out an exasperated breath. With Cisco still beside her, Caitlin turned away embarrassed, subtly wiping away a tear with the back of her hand before resuming her work.

* * *

* _Later that night*_

Caitlin gathered up her jacket ready to call it a night when she caught sight of Cisco, hovering over his desk staring intently at the computer screen while he ran over some diagnostics. After he last encounter with Barry, Caitlin had been in her own thoughts, if she hadn't received an alert on her phone she probably wouldn't have noticed the time. It was late. And uncharacteristically Cisco was still here. Usually she was the only one left in the lab this late. Curious and concerned Caitlin snuck up behind Cisco.

"Alright I will watch every episode of The Walking Dead with you." She teased. _Why was here so late?_

As Cisco turned around to face her, his expression was sombre and withdrawn.

"Hey you couldn't have stopped Martin from attacking at the police station. It's not your fault." She reassured her friend.

"No its not it. What do you think of Dr Wells?" The question startled Caitlin, momentarily confusing her. _Where was this coming from?_

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked confused.

"I mean do you think he's like capable of doing something bad?" Cisco whispered, his voice wavering unsure if he should be questioning his boss… his mentor and friend.

"Is this because of what Barry said he think he heard?" she clued in, her mouth twisting into a hard line.

"Ever since the particle accelerator exploded there is always someone that has it in for Dr Wells." Caitlin defended walking away. _How could Cisco be even asking these questions let alone thinking there was something up with Dr Wells._

"No. No. It's more than that. Joe said that maybe Dr Wells was somehow involved in Barry's mother's death… and her murder." Cisco stammered.

"That's absurd!" Caitlin replied astounded that Cisco could think that of Wells. Their boss… mentor… hero… friend.

"Yeah I know. That's what I said and we proved that wasn't the case but I'm just saying some things aren't adding up." Cisco whispered under his breath as he went back to his computers.

"Like what for example." If Cisco was going to accuse Wells of something as crazy as this there was no way in hell she was going to believe it without any kind of proof.

"Come here. Take a look at this." He beaconed her over to the computers.

Caitlin let out a deep breath and rounded the table to stand behind, looking over his shoulder.

"The night we trapped the Reverse Flash in the force field… he escaped because the containment system failed. But I checked that data three times and the super capacitors were fully charged when he got out. The numbers don't add up Caitlin. And there's no reason the containment system should have failed." Cisco explained, showing her the data on the monitors.

Caitlin's eyes scanned over the data. He was right. The containment should have held up yet here was the evidence that showed discrepancies.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation." Caitlin replied shaking her head in disbelief.

"One perfectly good explanation is that Wells did something to the trap." Cisco accused lightly.

"Are you suggesting that Wells is in league with the Man in the yellow suit? We all saw that thing nearly kill him that night."

"Bu-yeah _nearly_." Cisco whispered in response.

 _This was crazy._ Dr Wells of all people couldn't be capable of something this evil.

"Cisco what you're saying doesn't make any sense. That's crazy."

Caitlin searched Cisco's eyes. He had to see reason that whatever he was thinking was wrong. He had to be. Caitlin watched as Cisco rose from his seat looking straight into her eyes. His face turning dead serious as he spoke.

"Can you keep Wells out of S.T.A.R Labs tomorrow morning?" He pleaded with her.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Leaving Central Hospital, Barry was glad to be home. Walking into Joe's house Barry peeled out of his jacket, suddenly feeling ten times lighter. The weight of today kept him grounded and unable to focus. Captain Singh was in critical condition at the hospital. Joe had told him to go home. There was nothing for them to do until they could find a way to locate Martin. Blowing out a heavy breath, Barry staggered through the living room, jumping at Iris' voice.

"Hey have you heard from dad he's not answering his cell?"

Barry caught himself, regaining his balance before speaking.

"Ugh no. I haven't talked to him."

 _Well not since I left the hospital and hour ago._ Barry thought as he moved further into the room.

"I'm starting to worry about him."

Barry brushed her concern away. Joe was fine. He just saw him an hour ago.

"What are you doing home so early?" she called him over.

Remembering what Iris mentioned before, Barry sought out Mason Bridges to get to the bottom of all these ridiculous accusations. This was one problem he didn't need to deal with right now.

"I was looking for you actually. I just saw your friend Mason and he said he had some sort of proof that Dr Wells did something? Do you know what it is?" Barry probed slouching into the couch next to her tired.

"No. He hasn't told me." Iris looked at him bewildered. _Good._ The less she knew… the further she stay away from Dr Wells and S.T.A.R Labs and more importantly the further away she was from figuring out he was the Flash.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Barry sunk deeper into the couch.

"So how are things going with Caitlin?" Iris quizzed obviously noticing his dilemma.

Peeling his eyes open, Barry snuck a peek at Iris who was looking straight at him like a kid excitedly waiting for candy. _Right she doesn't know they broke up._

"Why do you say it like that?" he mumbled closing his back shut.

"Come on Bar. Something's up with you two… what did you do?" she scolded him.

Straightening himself up, Barry turned his body to face her. _Hell if Joe was no use this morning maybe Iris could help._

"Actually we broke up." He whispered, his face darkening at the truth of his reality.

"Wh- What? When? She was perfect for you!" Iris yelled jumping off the side of the couch and into the spot right in front of him.

"I know. That's why I was going to give her this…" Barry didn't hesitate. He pulled out his mother's ring cradling it between his forefinger and thumb as he held it up to show her.

It was about time he told someone about it. He had been carrying it around for weeks and after everything between him, Caitlin… Ronnie. The weight of the ring, of his dreams seemed to weigh him down.

"You're mother's ring…. Wait did she say no? Oh Barry…" Iris frowned, pulling him into a hug.

"No… I never got the chance. I broke it off with her." He whispered as she pulled back to look at him.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Ugh… it's complicated." He muttered under his breath.

"How complicated can it be. You love her. She loves you. Just go get her and pop the question already." Iris said bluntly, encouraging him to take the plunge.

"It's not that easy." He explained.

Barry watched as Iris settled herself beside him. Her face dropping, she turned to him seriously.

"Bar listen to me. I've known you my whole life. I've seen and got to know _all_ the girls you dated and trust me when I say if you don't go get her right now… you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

And with that last advice Iris placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving him alone. Barry stared down at the white gold, princess cut diamond in his hand. _Iris was right._ But if it were only that simple. If he were the only guy in her heart, he would hesitate for a moment to marry her right here, right now. But he made the decision to let her go. This wasn't there time. This wasn't there place.

Closing his eyes, Barry curled his fingers in a fist around the ring. Jumping off the couch Barry headed back upstairs, placing the ring back into his pocket.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*The next day*_

Caitlin could feel her heart beating a hundred miles per hour as she sat nervously across from Dr Wells. Fiddling with her hands in her lap, Caitlin waited awkwardly for their morning coffee to come.

"Sometimes we forget how important it is to step away from my ever present routine. Thank you. This morning has been a refreshing change of pace." Wells said coolly.

"You can have more than two hard boiled eggs for breakfast Dr Wells." Caitlin replied, offering him a weak smile.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Technically she wasn't doing anything wrong yet she felt so guilty.

"What can I say…? I'm a creature of habit." Wells continued bring her thoughts back to the present.

"I'm sorry I believe these we for 'to go'" Wells looked pointedly at the waiter.

Caitlin took a gulp, reaching out to the waiter to place them back onto the table.

"Actually… I thought we could sit here and enjoy them." She stammered.

"Why not." Wells agreed after a moments pause.

Caitlin let out a deep breath. For a moment she thought she was caught. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Caitlin dried her sweaty hands on her skirt before reaching out to take a sip of her coffee.

"You know Dr Wells… I want to thank you again for everything you've done. Keeping your promise to bring Ronnie back and for teaching me." She said filling in the droning silence.

"One thank you will suffice I'm sure."

Caitlin pulled out her watch, catching the time. _How could time be moving so slowly?_ It felt as though she and Dr Wells had been sitting there for a few agonizing hours. Peeling her eyes back up, Caitlin caught Wells staring intently at her. A bead of sweat started to form on the hair line of her face. Swallowing hard, Caitlin offered Wells a warm smile before distracting herself with her coffee. Caitlin could only sit and wait as Wells tore away his glasses, his gaze unwavering, as he started pointedly at her. His eyes were intense and with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Caitlin thought he almost looked like a different person. Seeing Wells, the hair on the back of Caitlin's neck rose and she instinctively felt herself shift further back into her seat, subtly distancing herself from him.

"You know Caitlin..." Wells paused as he leaned closer to her.

"If Cisco were to adjust the parameters of the Star labs satellite, we might better detect the vortex of a forming storm. We could detect those air drafts where they originate however how small… we might be able to locate Mark Martin." He suggested placing back his glasses and relaxing back into his chair.

Caitlin swallowed hard. _Phew._

"That sounds like great idea." She whispered, her hands shaking under the table.

"How about we go to S.T.A.R Labs and let Cisco know."

"Sure let me get these in to go cups." Caitlin smiled before taking both of their cups to the counter.

As she waited patiently, Caitlin let out a deep breath she'd been holding the whole time. Grabbing the two cups of coffee, Caitlin turned around to see Wells' chair and Wells gone.

Caitlin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Cisco was right. Wells wasn't who he said he was. _OMG Cisco._ Caitlin dropped the coffees onto the counter, her legs instinctively moving, racing out into the street. Pulling out her phone she dialled Cisco. _Dammit!_ He wasn't picking up. There was just a constant ringing. A wave of panic began to rise in her chest, as Caitlin fumbled to call Barry. Pulling the phone to her ear.

" _hey…"_

"Barry?"

"… _called me but obiously I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone… BEEP."_

Caitlin pressed end, looking around she couldn't seem to find her car anywhere. Wells must have done something to it.

With her head spinning, Caitlin knew she had to get back to S.T.A.R Labs and warn Cisco. Crossing the street Caitlin raced back over to S.T.A.R Labs with hopes she'd get there in time.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stood by the waterfront overlooking the bay. It was a clear day, but as Barry looked over to the horizon, a dark storm was approaching fast.

"OMG" Iris panicked.

Spinning around, Barry grabbed Iris by the arms, looking her straight in the eyes he voice was stern and serious.

"Iris you need to get out of here. NOW!"

"Barry my dad?"

"I'll find him. Now go!" he ordered.

"I'm not leaving without him or you." She replied stubbornly.

"Iris please. Do you trust me?" he looked at her his eyes soft and warm.

"Of course I do." She whispered.

"Then trust me I'll get him back. I just need you to go now." he pleaded with her.

"Barry?" a voice called out to him.

Barry turned around in surprise. He knew instinctively who that voice was. _Caitlin._

"Caitlin what are you doing here? Both of you need to go now!" he ordered, his voice strained after seeing Caitlin.

"What's going on?" she asked stopping to face him.

Barry noticed she was biting her bottom lip. Something must be going on. _Why was she here?_ He needed her to get away from her. He needed her safe. His brows creased in fear as he stared down at her. Caitlin's eyes searched his waiting for an answer. Taking a deep breath, Barry turned his attention back to Iris.

"Iris…. I will go get Joe but I need you to both go NOW…. Iris get Caitlin out of here. Please!" he begged her.

Barry felt as Caitlin's hand curled around his arm, yanking him towards her, forcing him to look at her.

"No Barry… not until we talk. We need to talk. It's about Dr Wells." She said her voice shaken and tense.

Barry was taken back with the mention of Wells. Just as he was about let her explain, Barry's eyes caught the rising tide behind them. Panic began to course through his veins as his heart ached for Caitlin and Iris to get to safety.

"There's no time… look there's a tsunami heading towards the city. How do I stop it?" he yelled back his voice course and strained.

"Theoretically if you could create a vortex barrier along the coast line… a wall of wind that would be able to zap the wave of its energy before it hits the city." Caitlin rushed to explain as she too was transfixed by the rising tide.

"By running back and forth." He whispered as he tried to calculate the speed in which he'd have to run at.

"How fast?"

"Barry?" Caitlin's voice was low and tense. With the call of his name Barry was forced to look at her. Barry's heart fell at the sight of her worried.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Barry closed the distance between them, grabbing Caitlin by the head and drawing her to him until his lips crashed into hers. At first the kiss was heavy and hard, but then he softened his touch, his lips savouring her touch, her taste as she opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. Pulling away, Barry leaned his forehead to hers, their eyes still closed.

"Cait—I don't know what's going to happen in the future or in the next few minutes but whatever happens all I know is that I don't want to spend another second without you. Cait I love you. Always have and always will…"

Drawing away Barry looked intensely into her eyes, searching for an answer. "… Marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered against his lips before pulling him back to her.

"Yes." She repeated as a tear streaked down her face.

Barry brushed it away with his thumb as he placed a kiss on her lips, lingering there for a moment longer.

"Now go!" he yelled as he watched them leave. Turning back to face the water, Barry flashed into his suit and began to run.

Barry pushed his speed further, feeling the ground beneath him lift him up, pushing him further ahead. Feeling the electricity vibrate through every cell in his body, Barry leaned forward, edging himself to go faster.

Feeling the wind and power brush past him as he raced back and forth up and down the coast line, Barry could see nothing but white. And in a Flash, Barry was surrounded by the dim streetlights of down town. As if it were all happening again, Barry saw himself running beside him. _What's happening?_ Barry skidded to a halt. His eyes scanning the area around him.

Seeing the taxi ignore the old lady… the dog barking…. Barry had seen this all before.

"Oh boy"

Everything that happened yesterday was playing over again. _How is that possible?_

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think? The next chapter to come soon so stay tuned...**_


	21. Yesterday's Today

_**Hey meii Pirates. So here is the next chp. This ones based around Ep 16... hope you guys enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Feeling the wind and power brush past him as he raced back and forth up and down the coast line, Barry could see nothing but white. And in a Flash, Barry was surrounded by the dim streetlights of down town. As if it were all happening again, Barry saw himself running beside him. _What's happening?_ Barry skidded to a halt. His eyes scanning the area around him.

Seeing the taxi ignore the old lady… the dog barking… Barry had seen this all before. Everything that happened yesterday was playing over again. _How was this possible?_

"Oh boy" Barry whispered trying to catching his breath.

"Yo what's going on?" Cisco's voice called over the coms.

Barry was slightly disoriented. His mind was spinning. Hearing Cisco in his ear startled Barry to look around him for Cisco.

"Yeah Cisco." Barry remembered catching his equilibrium.

"Dude?"

"I'm here." Barry whispered trying to catch his breathing.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Cisco called over concerned.

"Umm I just got a little disoriented." Barry fumbled around the street confused. Barry didn't lie he was feeling disoriented. _How did he get back here?_

"Well you need to make up some time man. You better hurry up!" he instructed.

"Hurry up… wh—" _What was he talking about?_

"Hurry as in… get to the morgue."

"The morgue? I was there… yesterday." Barry muttered.

"What you talking about? You got to GO" he yelled over to Barry.

Barry didn't question Cisco, finding his balance, Barry raced back over to the morgue.

* * *

* _City Morgue*_

Taking in all the surroundings, Barry fumbled into the morgue, knocking his kit against an officer. Barry mumbled a sorry and stepped further into the dimly lit room. Barry couldn't believe how much everything looked the same. _How was any of this possible?_ He questioned as he looked around. Lost in his thoughts Barry was startled at the sound of Joe's voice.

"Why is it so wet in here? Did the sprinklers go off or something?"

Barry stared at Joe strangely. _This all happened before. Don't you remember? This happened yesterday._

At the questioning expression on Joe's face, Barry cleared his throat in attempt to seem normal.

"What? No I checked the sprinklers they're all intact" he mumbled.

"But the water has ice in it and the bruises on the coroner aren't just on his face. Check it out. Look at his torso." Barry instructed Joe, stepping back knowing what he already knew lay hidden underneath the coroner's shirt.

"Woah!" Joe gasped at the sight of the bruises.

Barry bent down so he was level with Joe. He let eyes roam everywhere. To him everything was exactly was it was yesterday but _how?_

"How the hell did you know that?" Joe asked him in surprise.

"He was killed by hail… we have to listen to the recording." Barry whispered in response as he recalled the memory of Martin.

"Recording?" Joe repeated as they both rose back up to their feet.

Barry lookeds at Joe. _Right he doesn't know about it yet_. He reminded himself. About to explain, how bizarre all this was, Eddie called out to them holding the recording of the coroner's murder.

"Joe!... We got something. The coroner's office just installed an automotive dictation system… listen to this."

Barry watched as Eddie hit the play button. Internally, he felt his heart increase in speed. The memory of Joe in danger… Barry began to panic. _It was all happening again._ Barry couldn't wrap his head around what was happening. _How could he be living the same day twice?_ As the recording began to play, Barry found himself knotting his fingers in his hair. Taking a deep breath Barry looked at Joe with concern.

 _"Please no more"_

 _"I'll stop when you tell me!"_

 _"St-St-Stop"_

 _"Who killed my—"_

"That's Mark Martin" Barry stated immediately.

Joe turned to Barry catching his eye. Barry saw Joe's expression widen at the realization, that Mark Martin wasn't dead. Like his brother he survived the plane crash and the storm.

"He wants revenge." Barry states flatly as he looked pointedly towards Joe. Barry's expression was soft, his brows creasing in concern at the reality he knew what Martin had planned for Joe… for the city in the future.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

Caitlin walked off the S.T.A.R Labs elevators with her coffee in hand.

"He's your brother Cisco" she argued.

"Not by choice." Cisco mumbled under his breath.

"Oh well how bad can a birthday party be?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Um my folks think that Dante's sting don't sting. It doesn't matter how much he screws up or how much times he gets into trouble in their eyes he could do no wrong. And yet they never fail to remind me that I could do no right." He cringed.

"What if I came with you?" Caitlin proposed stepping in front of him.

After everything going on or _not_ going on with her and Barry, helping Cisco out seemed like a good distraction from her life.

"What seriously?" he asked dumbfound.

"Absolutely. You've done so much for me. Let me be there for you for a change. And I could look at old family photo albums and see what little Cisco looks like without long hair. Plus I need the distraction anyway." She blurted out.

"I'm rescinding your invite." He threatened light heartedly before brushing past her.

"Oh come on!" she laughed.

Both she and Cisco were laughing when they entered the cortex. Grabbing a seat behind her desk, Caitlin fidgeted with her coffee mug when she caught sight of Barry, seeming oddly misplaced. Caitlin watched as his eyes looked void as he looked deep in thought. Caitlin fixated on her attention on him. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

"So Clyde Martin has a brother" Caitlin says surprised, her eyes never leaving Barry.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion, affects them both..." Dr Wells continued.

"…in virtually the same way." Barry said in unison with Wells.

Caitlin's scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity. _Weird_ he thought.

"Expect Mark is not like Clyde at all. He can do things that you couldn't even imagine." He mumbled.

"You mean he's sort of like a-"

"Weather Wizard." Barry finished together with Cisco.

 _How did Barry know what everyone was going to say?_ Barry never turned to look at her. His eyes bounced between Wells and Cisco.

"Yeah." Cisco says looking a bit annoyed that Barry named the meta.

Caitlin observed as Barry turned around, like he was trying to hide something.

"Hmmmpphh" Cisco cringed at the sudden freezing of the brain.

Caitlin peeled her attention slowly away from Barry as she focused on Cisco's pained expression. Seeing him like that Caitlin stifled the urge to laugh.

"Trigeminal headache?" Barry says in unison with Caitlin.

 _Now this was getting weird._ It couldn't be a coincidence that Barry knew how to finish everyone's sentence. Something was going on and he wasn't sharing. Just as curious as she was, Caitlin was had a growing frustration. Before she could pull Barry aside for them to talk, and boy did they have a lot to talk about, Wells ushered Barry aside.

"Mr Allen. A word please."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry followed Dr Wells until they were alone in the treadmill room. Barry could feel his heart racing a hundred miles per hour.

"You ruptured the time continuum didn't you? You're experiencing tempera reversion" he stated bluntly, swivelling around in his chair.

"Yeah." Barry replied relieved that he could finally talk to someone about this.

"How long?" Wells interrogated his voice heavy with concern.

"Ummm a day… the same… it's like I'm living it all over again." Barry breathed.

"Good… there's not much you could have messed up." Wells mumbled under his breath as he drew his hands to his mouth.

"How did this happen?"

"Ahh I don't know... I mean I was running faster than I've ever ran and the first time this happened some horrible things happened there was tidal wave and-" Barry blurted out fast, as he began to pace up and down the room.

"No don't tell me anything… I don't want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing!" Wells yelled stopping him.

"Dr Wells I—" Barry began to argue.

"Barry. Time is an extremely fragile construct any deviation no matter how small could result in a cataclysm. Now this is what you're going to do. Everything you did before. Every word you uttered every step you took you are going to do again. And you are not going to tell anyone this happened."

Before Barry could protest, Wells left the room without another word. Barry stared after him until he was out of sight. Sighing, he let his head fall into his hands. _What am I going to do?_ He questioned himself.

* * *

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry stood in front of the pipeline, a wide grin on his face as Mark Martin was securely locked away where he couldn't hurt anyone he cared about again.

"I'm going to break out of here. I'm going to create a tidal wave that destroys this entire city." Martin threatened.

Barry continued to smug broadly in his suit as Martin's threats faded behind the closing door of their makeshift prison.

"I still don't understand. How did you find him?" Cisco asked.

Barry turned around to face his friends, peeling off his mask as he did so.

"I had a hunch" he smiled coyly.

"That's got to be some kind of record." Caitlin looked at him proudly but he could see in her eyes she was a bit suspicious.

Barry averted her gaze knowing full well that she'd be the only one to see right through him. And if she asked, there was no way he'd be able to lie to her.

"Heck yeah." Cisco hollered, turning away pulling Caitlin by his side as they left to exit the pipeline.

"Well there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday." Cisco sighed as he left.

Barry smiled after them, following shortly behind them as they fell out of view.

"Do you know what you have just done?!" Wells yelled at him causing him to pause.

Barry had forgotten Wells was there. He'd been so quiet and now he knew why.

"Yeah I do. I just saved a lot of lives." Barry defended. Taking a deep breath he turned around to see Dr Well's eyes burning into him.

"I warned you not mess up the timeline." He scolded.

"Dr Wells if you just let me tell you what was going to happen you'd understand why I did this." Barry's voice rose in agitation.

If he hadn't done this… more people were going to die. Joe… Caitlin… the whole city. They were in danger.

"Whatever tragedy you think you just adverted time will find a way to replace it and trust me Barry… the next one could be much worse." Wells voice was low and threatening.

Wells' gaze remained strong and intense as he drew closer to Barry. Barry swallowed hard. Yes he may have made a mistake but so many lives were saved. _If only he knew._ _If only he'd let him explain._ If looks could kill… well Barry would be dead. Turning away, Barry listened as Wells brushed past him and out of the room. Bowing his head Barry placed his hands on his hips. _Shit._

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin walked blind-sidedly behind Cisco. _What was going on with Barry?_ Caitlin's mind was racing. She didn't know if she should be worried about Barry or not. He wasn't acting a bit weird today… and him going out to find Martin all by himself… _what was that about?_ Pinching her elbow, Caitlin's attention was brought back to the present. Smiling broadly, Caitlin welcomed the warm hearty aroma of the home cooked meals spread throughout the dining room table. For the first time today, Caitlin's stomach grumbled, her mouth-watering for the slightest taste of the food. In that she realized that she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving.

"Wow you're parents all out on the cake" Caitlin referenced the gigantic dessert displayed on the table.

"Well it is Dante's birthday. The most important day of the year!" he said sarcastically.

Caitlin frowned at the sight of Cisco, his expression sad. Looking around the room she could see why. It was like he was invisible. Sure there where photos of Cisco growing up but even them, were out done by larger and nicely framed photos of Dante. Caitlin followed Cisco's gaze over to his mother bragging loudly about Cisco's brother.

Cisco's brother had suddenly realized their presence and excused himself to greet her and Cisco.

"Hey man." Dante approached with a big grin.

"Hey" Cisco mumbled back.

"Glad you can make it." He nodded.

"Of course" Cisco replied.

Caitlin watched the awkward exchange between the two brothers until the attention was turned towards her.

"Hi I'm Dante" he said offering her his hand.

"This is my friend Caitlin." Cisco spoke up before she could.

"Hi Caitlin" he smiled.

"Happy Birthday Dante." Caitlin replied shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

"Here I got you this." Cisco outstretched his arms handing him to a well wrapped gift.

"Oh" Dante took the box surprised.

"I think you'll really like it. Its—"

"Thanks man." He interrupted looking suddenly bored.

"Yeah." Cisco whispered his face falling.

"Excuse me." Dante said before moving away.

Caitlin's heart fell at the sight of Cisco so broken and beaten down. She couldn't begin to understand how he must be feeling. She didn't know what to say. Maybe she was wrong for making Cisco come to this. Placing a hand on his forearm, Caitlin gave him a reassuring squeeze letting him know that he wasn't alone.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry pushed himself, running faster… as fast as he did before he went back in time. Yet he was still here. _Why was he still here?_ Barry stopped in frustration just as Wells entered the room.

"I don't get it… I'm running just as fast as I was when it happened and I'm still here." He heaved trying to regain his breath.

"Well a number of things could have triggered the worm hole that allowed you to repeat your date. You're emotions your circumstances your cortisone levels… all of the above." Wells explained.

"I mean my adrenaline was super high since Caitlin and the entire city -"

"No. no. no. No details. I told you" he reminded sternly.

"Alright I'm sorry but Mark Martin is already locked up in the pipeline and nothing bad has happened." Barry replied in frustration as he jumped off the treadmill.

"Yet." Wells concluded.

"Detective."

At the sound of Joe's name being called, Barry spun around to see Joe stalk in with a hard line pressed across his face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Barry asked leaning on the table behind him for support.

"So when were you planning on telling me you took down Martin?" he replied bluntly.

"I—I still just haven't had a chance yet." Barry mumbled caught off guard.

"So you got side-tracked you mean?" Joe questioned raising his eyebrows.

"No. Joe you can't be mad." Barry argued.

"I'm not mad. But I am curious. You were acting so weird at the crime scene." Joe noted.

"I always act weird." Barry deflected.

He didn't want to lie to Joe but Wells ordered him not to tell anyone what happened.

"Okay weirder" Joe laughed.

Taking a deep breath, Barry took a step forward before speaking.

"Look Joe there's just some things I can't tell you. You're just going to have to trust me." He pleaded.

And as if the god's had answers his prayers, Barry's phone rang. Welcoming the interruption Barry saw the caller ID. Iris was looking for him.

* * *

* _Jitters*_

The bell chimed as Barry entered the ever popular coffee shop. Barry's eyes peeled for Iris who he found waiting for him at the corner table. Waving Barry shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over to his friend.

"Hey! I got your text." he breathed taking a seat opposite her.

"Hey. Yeah I haven't seen you in ages and I thought it was time we had our famous catching up sessions."

Barry smiled. He had missed talking to his best friend and today he was having a real weird one. Or more weirder than usual as Joe pointed out.

"So what's up?" he asked, as she finished ordering them to cups of coffee.

"Nothing. What about you?"

"Nothing really…" he lied.

Looking across at her Barry noticed that she was holding something back.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

"Look… dad called before asking if you were acting weird"

"I always act weird."

"Yeah but you seem oddly quiet."

Barry sighed. He can't believe that Joe was using Iris to check up on him.

"Hey I thought this was to catch up not interrogate me." He rose in frustration.

"Hey, hey Bar—I'm sorry… Dad's just concerned."

"Look nothing's wrong. It's just complicated."

"Sit back down… please. Let's talk for real."

Barry felt the agitation ease away. Closing his eyes Barry sat himself back down resided.

"Okay." He whispered.

"So what's really going on?" she looked at him with concern.

"Everything. Do you ever feel like you've lived your day twice…"

"Like déjà vu?"

"Exactly! Today is exactly that. Everything had happened the same until I changed it. So this actually didn't happen and so it's not déjà vu but it is because yesterday was today but today is different." Barry muttered fast.

"Bar slow down… I didn't get any of that." she laughed softly.

"Sorry. It's just been a weird day. It's like I'm getting ESP!"

"Barry you're making no sense. Are you sure you're okay? How's everything with Caitlin?" she probed.

At the sound of her name Barry lit up.

"So great! I asked her to marry me and she said YES!" he blurted out before realizing what he said.

"WHAT?" her voice rose up in surprise.

Realizing what he just said and that none of it happened 'yet' Barry felt the colour rush to his cheek as he tried to think away out of this.

"Ahh I mean… I hope she'll say yes… I haven't quite asked her yet." He whispered fiddling with the ring in his pocket.

"Wait—"

Before Iris could continue, Barry pulled the ring out of his pocket shoving in front of her. Barry watched as Iris took a moment to examine the ring. As her face turned to awe, she jumped up and hugged him. As he curled his arms around her to hug her back, the whole coffee shop seemed to come alive and clapped joyously as they saw them together. Iris pulled back wiping a tear from her face.

Barry's eyes scanned the room, flustered Barry turned to Iris as she shrugged. Both of them fell back into their seats laughing.

"Bar—She'll love it!" she cried in happiness.

"I hope so." He breathed as he cradled the ring between his forefinger and thumb.

Shoving the ring back into the safety of his pocket, Barry let his muscles relaxed into his seat.

"I'm sorry about going off at you before. I know you and Joe are concerned but everything's fine." He smiled apologetically at Iris.

Iris smiled back at him, a wide grin still plastered across her face.

* * *

* _Later that night*_

As Barry entered out into the cold night, Barry shrugged deeper into his coat seeking the warmth of the fabric. Barry's smiled at the memory of leaving his friend with a gorgeous woman. _Do me proud brother._ Barry whispered out into the night. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Barry pulled it out up towards his ear.

"Hey Joe what's up?"

"Guess what Snart's back!" he replied over the phone.

"Wait Cold is back?" Barry's smile faded at the name. _Shit._

"Yeah he was seen at the Santini crime family casino. If he's hitting the Santini's were looking at the beginning of a mob war."

Barry hung up the phone and speed over to the S.T.A.R Labs and then the casino.

* * *

 _*Santini underground Casino*_

After Flashing into his suit, Barry arrived just in time to speed almost everyone out of the casino. Barry raced back into the room confronting Snart.

"How many times are we going to go through this Snart?" he yelled out.

"Until the best man wins." He snickered, rising up behind the desk shooting at him.

Barry raced around the table and grabbed the woman he was with.

"Drop the gun!" he threatened, holding her weapon to her throat.

"We both know you're not going to do anything to her. By the way meet my baby sister. Lisa. Flash. Flash. Lisa. Cisco's been very, very busy. Unless you want me to mail small frozen pieces of him back to his family I'd take your hands off her." Snart responded arrogantly.

Barry's lips pressed into a hard line. Snart was right. Even with his sister, he didn't have an upper hand in this situation. Furious that he couldn't do anything, at least not with Cisco in danger… Barry thrusted Lisa back towards he brother.

"Let him go Snart." Barry ordered.

"I'll think about it." He teased as he walked casually out the front doors with his sister.

Barry kicked himself internally. Wells' was right. He shouldn't have messed with the timeline and now Cisco was paying the price for his mistake. _This was all his fault!_

* * *

* _20 minutes later*_

Barry stood in the centre of the Casino, as the room was alive with chatter and movement. Police hovered around the scene taking witness statements and collecting evidence. Barry circled around the room, his head hung low. Barry couldn't believe he had put Cisco in danger. _This was all his fault._ He kicked himself.

"Bar. Witnesses reported seeing the Flash. They said you had Snart dead to rights but you let him go… Why?" Joe whispered as he approached from behind him.

"Cisco. Snart and his sister have him." Barry stated flatly, a guilty expression glooming on his face.

"Oh man. Okay. Get to S.T.A.R Labs. I'll get there when I can." Joe ordered in a whisper.

"Alright." Barry nodded.

There wasn't anything more he could do here. He needed to find Cisco. Turning on his heel Barry headed towards the exit.

"Allen." A familiar male voice called out to him.

As Barry spun around to face the voice, an aching pain crashed into the side of his face. Barry fell back startled, cradling his cheek as the pain pulsed underneath his skin. _What the hell?_ Looking up from the ground, Barry looked up to see Eddie standing over him. His chest heaving in anger.

"Eddie." Barry cried out.

"Stay away from Iris." He threatened.

 _What the heck was happening?_ Barry continued to look at Eddie, his brows creasing in confusion. _What the hell did he do?_

"Woah!" Joe jumped in between them, pushing Eddie away.

"If you guys have beef take it outside." Captain Singh advised as he rushed over through the growing crowd around them.

"You know what's the worst thing about it Barry? I thought we were friends." Eddie breathed as he shrugged out of Joe's hold, cradling his bruised fist in his other hand.

Joe walked over to Barry, offering a hand back up. Barry complied, jumping back onto his feet.

"What was that about?" Joe whispered.

Barry stared after Eddie; rubbing is hand over his jaw.

"I have no clue." Barry said dumb-found.

* * *

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry rested behind the desk handling a bag of ice to his face. Thank god he healed fast he thought, wincing at the pain.

"So there's Cisco getting into a car with Snart's sister and the license plate is iced over." Wells voiced as they all looked over the security video.

Dropping the bag of ice, Barry slammed his fist against the table in frustration. Not only had he let Snart escape but he was no closer to finding Cisco.

"Alright Dr Wells you were right. I screwed with time and now time is screwing with me. Cold is back he kidnapped Cisco and Eddie has the wrong idea about-" Barry started to pace up and down the room.

"Stop right there before you cause another disruption in the timeline." Wells advised.

"Please Dr Wells. Please I have to talk to someone." Barry pleaded.

He didn't know what to do. This was his entire fault and he didn't know how to fix it. He needed to talk to someone.

"Go ahead." Wells conceded.

"In the previous version of today… Captain Singh is seriously injured, Joe was in danger and Caitlin was there…. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Barry trailed off.

"And now Cisco is in danger and Caitlin has no idea you guys are back together… 'technically'…" Wells added.

Barry turned to face Wells. That pretty much sums it up. Dipping his head into his hands Barry, felt the weight of his guilt, the responsibility of what was happening weighing him down. After everything that was going on, there was one thing Barry needed to know.

"She will say yes again right?" he asked searching Dr Wells' eyes for the answer he hoped for.

"The unconscious mind Barry is a powerful thing. It sounds like it took this apparent disaster to jar your feelings loose and without the disaster, you haven't found the right time for you two. Those feelings for each other remain deep down and for the time being un-accessed." Wells tried reasoning.

Barry frowned. That didn't clarify whether the future he envisioned for himself and Caitlin would ever come true. Sighing, Barry needed Wells' advice on how to get Cisco back.

"I don't understand. I thought I was helping people by stopping Martin."

"Yes but this new ability of yours Barry is dangerous. You only travelled back one day but what if you travelled back decades… centuries. Imagine the havoc you could wreak."

"But I will have the opportunity to travel back in time in the near future and save my mom. Or are you saying I shouldn't?"

"I'm just saying how many more people will die if your mother lives." Wells whispered.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin walked into the cortex, to find Wells and Barry deep in conversation. The look on Barry's face pained her. His expression was so sombre. Something was wrong. Biting on her bottom lip, Caitlin stood her distance not wanting to interrupt. But as luck would have it Barry noticed her by the doorway, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Caitlin watched as he jumped up ending his conversation with Wells.

"There's nothing on the satellite thermography." Caitlin started.

"You were right this was all my fault." Barry whispered under his breath, taking a quick glance down at Wells.

"How was this your fault?" Caitlin asked confused as she eyed Barry curiously.

"Brave heart Barry. We'll get Cisco back." Wells reassured.

"I'm back."

Caitlin turned around in surprise to see Cisco walk through unharmed. Immediately taking him into her arms, Caitlin hugged Cisco.

"Omg are you okay? We were so worried!" Caitlin whispered into his ear.

"What happened?" she continued pulling back to give enough space to see everyone.

"How did you escape?" Barry added.

"I didn't." Cisco said flatly.

"Snart just let you go… why?" Barry asked curiously.

"He um tortured my brother. And he said he was going to kill him if I didn't… if I didn't tell him…" Cisco cried, his voice trailing off.

"Tell him what?" Wells probed.

"Who the Flash really is." He stammered.

Caitlin gasped. How could Cisco betray Barry like that?

"I honestly man… they could have killed me but they were going to kill my brother. I couldn't let them do that." he explained fighting back tears.

Caitlin's face fell. _Oh._ She thought. Her heart poured out to him. He was put in a tough position. He couldn't be blamed.

"Hey." Barry cooed.

"I'm sorry Barry" Cisco cried.

"No." Barry replied.

"I'm sorry" Cisco apologized.

"No I'm the one that put you in that position I'm the one that's sorry." Caitlin stepped aside, as Barry brushed past her pulling Cisco into a hug. Cisco pulled back wiping is face with his hand. Offering them a weak smile he turned to leave.

"Where you going?" she called out to him.

"I don't deserve to be here… I won't be the one to put you in jeopardy not again. Never again." He responded before leaving them unsure of what to say.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After uncovering Snart's real plan, Barry actioned after him, speeding down the deserted highway, spotting Snart, Heatwave and Lisa… Barry pushed himself faster after them. Yanking Snart away, Barry stopped in the middle of the woods throwing Cold to his feet.

"Good to see you… Barry" he seethed.

Barry stepped out of the shadows of the trees, pulling off his mask so he was face to face with Snart.

"We have to talk." Barry said bluntly.

"I know Cisco told you who I am." Barry continued.

"You can't really blame the kid for giving you up. You or his brother… Come on I put him in a tight spot. Same kind I got you in right now. Can't really stop me now I know who you are." He toyed.

"I could speed you to my own private prison where you'll never see the light of day." Barry threatened.

"You could but then I won't be around to stop my own private uplink that will broadcast you're identity to the world." He fired back.

"So the million dollar question… What to do with me now Barry Allen?"

"I won't let you continue to steal whatever or whenever you like it. It needs to end."

"Can't do that. It's what I do."

"Then find a new line of work." Barry suggested aggressively.

"Don't want to." Snart replied sharply.

"Why's that?"

"The same reason you keep running after guys like me… the same reason you can't keep your distance from the cute brunette of a doctor… what's her name? Right Caitlin Snow. It's the adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. I love this game. And I'm good at it."

"Then go play it somewhere else. Leave Central City." Barry breathed out through his teeth.

He won't stand by while Snart threatened her.

"Can't do that either. I love it here. This city is my home."

Barry knew that there was no way he was going to get his way here. He needed to compromise if he was going to keep the people he loved safe. If was going to protect the people of Central City from getting hurt.

Stepping forward Barry leaned into Snart's face, his voice low and bold.

"You've seen what I can do. You know that I can stop you… you want to keep pushing your luck… go for it. But from here on out no one else dies. If you're as good as you say you are you don't have to kill anyone to get what you want."

"That's true."

"And if you…. Or anyone in your crew of…. _Rogues_ gallery goes near any one of my friends or family. Especially Caitlin again. I don't care who you tell my identity to. I'll come after you." Barry threatened.

"I guess your secrets safe Flash… for now." He replied harshly.

Smiling, Barry pulled back his mask.

"I don't suppose you'd give me a ride back to town would you now?"

Barry eyed Snart dangerously before speeding away, leaving Snart to figure his own way back. Now that, they had come to a temporary truce, Barry knew that there was only thing he needed now. He needed to see her. _He needed Caitlin_.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin sat across from Eddie and Iris while she explained or lied about the reasons why Barry had been acting so strangely the past couple of days. In all honestly, she wondered what the real truth was. But after Joe had approached her earlier for help, Caitlin took charge to explain the slightly unexplainable behaviour of the city's superhero to those closest to him so they would suspect his secret identity. Enough people knew the truth. She muttered to herself.

"….we still have ways to go." She finished explaining.

Eddie's shoulders fell; she could see the guilt in his eyes, a reflection of her own for having to lie to them. Caitlin smiled widened as she from across the room she saw Barry walk in, his eyes searching until he found hers.

Getting up, Caitlin followed Eddie as he approached Barry aggressively. Caitlin's heart skipped a beat. Panic set in at the horrible idea that Barry was about to get punched. But in an unexpected relief, Barry was pulled into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry pal it's not like me to hit anyone. I don't know what came over me." He explained.

"If I knew that you didn't actually pr—"

"Um thanks Eddie. It's okay." Barry cut him off.

 _Didn't actually what?_ Now Caitlin was curious.

"Great cause, I talked with Caitlin and she explained everything and Iris told me what really happened… I had no idea."

"Is that right? What exactly did you have no idea about?" Barry asked his face scrunching in confusion as his eyes focused on Caitlin's.

"I was just explaining to Iris and Eddie about your lightning sycosis." She jumped in… her eyes widening at Barry for him to catch on.

"My what now?"

"Lightning sycosis. How your recent odd behaviour is a side effect of getting struck by lightning… mood swings… sudden outbursts of affection and other lapses in judgement." She widely explained.

"He has had all of those things. He told me he had ESP." Iris replied.

"It's a very uncommon neurological phenomenon. We're only just starting to research it in Chrono medicine. That's why Barry was spending so much time at .R Labs." She explained.

"I had no idea you guys were-"

 _No idea we were?_ What was this guy talking about? Caitlin was so confused, a little frustrated even that Barry wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"So we're good?" Barry cut Eddie off once again.

Geez this guy couldn't catch on. But then again he was late to realize that he and Caitlin had dated and no one knew besides Joe and the team at S.T.A.R Labs that they were no longer together.

"Yeah we are." Eddie smiled, pulling Iris away by her hand leaving her and Barry alone.

As they were left alone, Caitlin realized that this was the first time since they broke up that things started to seem normal between them. Caitlin looked up at Barry who was staring at her. Caitlin inhaled a sharp breath as she felt the electricity between them spark. She could see the burning desire in his eyes, fuelling her own need for him. Caitlin revelled in the silence, she could live forever in his eyes. The way he looked at her… things couldn't be over. Before she could say anything, Barry's voice broke the silence first.

"Coffee?" he prompted.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Caitlin smiled to herself, turning to grab themselves their own table. Caitlin felt as Barry's hand slipped to the small of her back, guiding her to an intimate seat in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." He whispered low into her ear.

"You are welcome." Caitlin closed her eyes. How she missed the warmth of his breath on her skin.

Opening her eyes… _at least this was a start._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

After walking Caitlin back to her apartment, Barry left with a renewed hope about his future. For the rest of the night he couldn't stop smiling. Swivelling in his seat behind the computers, Barry watched over Wells as he worked.

"Do you think I made a mistake letting Snart go?" Barry asked Wells, his smile fading as he waited for a serious answer.

"I think you did what you felt was right in the moment. And really Barry that's the best any of us could hope for. Now let's be thankful the timeline remains intact." Wells replied without turning around.

"Oh I keep forgetting to ask you it's about Sim-" Barry's voice trailed off as breaking news of Simon Bridges' disappearance popped up on the computer screen.

Barry's eyes widened at the news. Suddenly everything, every suspicion was coming into focus. Barry's heart was beating fast.

"You were saying Mr Allen…"

"Oh it was nothing… goodnight Dr Wells." Barry lied, leaving with his heart pounding vigorously against his chest.

"Goodnight Barry."

* * *

* _CCPD*_

Barry paced up impatiently through his lab. Unaware that he was causing a draft. Barry pulled his hands to his mouth as he tried to wrap his head around the harsh truth. Guiding his fingers through his hair, Barry stopped letting his arms fall back to his side as he heard Joe enter his lab.

"Bar what's up? Why did you want to meet up here so late?" he said casually throwing his coat on his desk.

"I think you were right about Dr Wells." Barry stammered.

"Which part?" Joe asked.

"All of it."

* * *

 ** _So what did you guys think... there's so much more story telling to come and the next two chapters to come are one of my faves._**

 ** _So Stay Tuned..._**


	22. Disguised Meanings & Hidden Truths

**Belated Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year meii fellow pirates! I hope you had a good one. So sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long but been super busy and then the holidays came up. Anyho the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. I said in the last chp this was one of my fav chps to write... that's a lie... its more like the next chp and the chp after that I'm currently working on... :) **

_**Special shout out to those who last reviewed and basically have been patient for this next chp**_

jujurego

xan-merrick

ChiBi BluEStaR

TinkStar87

AReiss215

(and those who are loyal readers I haven't forgot about you guys)

 _ **Anyho I hope you guys enjoy. Peace out!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters**_

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry scratched his eyes, that were red rimmed and dry. He hadn't been able to sleep. His eyes remained glued to the board in front of him. The images of his mother… articles about his father and anything and everything he knew about who had killed her, haunting him… with everything leading back to Wells. Barry's eyes grew in and out of focus as he strained them to stay awake.

"Alright this is everything we know about Dr Wells which is actually not a lot." Barry murmured to Joe, who had just walked into his lab.

"Didn't you read a whole book about him?" Joe asked teasingly.

"Yeah 600 pages and the big take away is his zenamatic" Barry replied lazily, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Your mom was killed by a speedster. Wells machine turned you into a speedster. That's way too many coincidences for this old cop." Joe stated, examining the mapped out board in front of him.

"Do you think he want me to become the Flash?" Barry questioned, straightening his up his body against his chair.

"Everything he's done since you got struck by lightning… Bringing you to S.T.A.R Labs… giving you the suit… training you. It's all been to keep you safe." Joe noted.

"…and making me faster. Wells once said he needed more speed from me. Why?" Barry continued to find more questions than answers.

"I don't know. But he wants something from you Barry we just need to figure out what it is."

"Well let's go get him then let's go get some answers." Barry's voice rose in agitation.

"We can't do that now as much as we might want to." Joe reminded Barry, trying to calm him down.

Barry knew Joe was right. If he went after Wells now there was no way he'd give up anything. They needed proof. Barry sank back into his chair in defeat.

"Joe. You had your suspicions about Wells from the very beginning. You thought that he might be the man in yellow."

"Except the blood from your house didn't match him." Joe responded.

"Alright so maybe he's not the Reverse Flash but you think he knows what happened that night. He may have the key to getting my dad out of prison."

Barry didn't believe that Wells could _only_ be involved. He knew, he didn't know how but he knew Wells was the Man in Yellow.

"Whatever Wells wants from you. It started 15 years ago. He's been patient. Scary patient. You got to listen to me on this… we have to be just as patient." Joe reiterated to Barry. Persuading him to try and see reason for them to wait.

Barry pushed himself out of his chair in frustration. Looking out the window, Barry looked out into the clear sky. The city ahead went about their day, no one the wiser there was another speedster looming over the city. Barry blew out an infuriated sigh when the sudden tremors and a billowing dark cloud started rise up into the sky.

* * *

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry stood in the middle of the cortex, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared tiredly at the screen in front of him. _This day could have not have gotten any worse._ Rubbing his eyes, Barry closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as they listened to the playback of the Trickster's broadcast.

 _"Tricked ya. HAHAH look who's back my tricks my treat but I'll give you something good to eat. The days special a city in ashes the trickster proudly welcomes you to the new… disorder."_

"Talking in the 3rd person that's never a good sign." Cisco muttered under his breath.

"You're just mad because he named himself." Caitlin mused rolling her eyes at Cisco.

"Actually he didn't. Twenty years ago Central City was hit with a series of terror attacks. One man killed at least ten civilians' two cops. That man called himself the Trickster." Joe stated.

"Woah! Someone was rocking the unitard." Cisco laughed as he pulled up the old police file.

"James Jessie." Barry read out loud.

"Like Jessie James but only more twisted." Joe added.

"Well where is this Mr Jessie right now?" Wells posed the question to Joe.

"He's serving several life sentences at Iron Heights. He was just about the most dangerous thing Central City had ever seen." Joe remembered to his early days on the force.

Barry laughed internally at the present irony.

"You mean until the particle accelerator blew up." He seethed as his eyes focused on Wells.

Barry turned around to face the rest of the team, his lips pressed into a hard line. From the corner of his eye, Barry caught sight of Wells looking suspiciously concerned at him. Averting his gaze Barry shrugged away burning gaze and focused at the rest of the team.

"Ummmm…." Wells was about to say.

"Barry and I will go see this James Jessie at Iron Heights and see if he can give us something that could catch this groupie." Joe suggested, breaking the tension growing in the room.

"I'll analyse the video and see if I can figure out the source." Cisco added as he started to type furiously on the key board.

Barry caught sight of Caitlin… her eyebrows were creased together, her expression curious and concerned. Barry gave her a warm smile before following Joe out.

* * *

* _Later that day back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"So this was posted a few hours ago. Whoever this trickster is he certainly is not shy." Wells concluded as the finished watching the most recent Trickster blog.

"Well not every criminal likes to hide in the dark." Barry replied with a snarky remark.

"Cisco can you trace where the video was posted from?" Joe initiated, Barry noticed Joe eyeing Barry cautiously.

"I tried but this guy is using some crazy Felicity calibre screening scrambler like I've never seen. The origin of the upload is coming from hundreds of different locations. Until he uploads another video it's going to be tough." Cisco replied.

"This psychopath has the capabilities to destroy the entire city." Barry voiced agitated.

"Hey I said tough… not impossible." He defended.

Barry glanced at Caitlin who had been eyeing him warily. He watched her as closed the distance between them. Barry felt the electricity pulse through his body as she placed her on his.

"Barry we'll catch him. We always do." She smiled reassuringly up at him.

If only knew who he was really chasing after. Barry's eyes softened as he looked into hers. God did he miss this. Miss her. Returning with a smile back, Barry caught sight of Dr Wells.

"Mr Allen. A word please." He prompted over to the next room.

Slipping out of Caitlin's touch, Barry brushed past Caitlin following Dr Wells into the next room.

"I know what's going on with you. I know what you are thinking."

"Do you?" Barry asked rhetorically.

"I know going up to Iron Heights prison and conversing with Mr Jessie has brought about feelings of your father… how could it not?"

He couldn't be more wrong. Barry let out a relieved sigh. Joe was right. They had to be patient, but looking at Wells right now… Barry didn't know how much longer he could keep this façade up, how much more of this torture he could go through.

"Yeah not it's umm it's been… really tough. Knowing that my mom's killer is still out there." He played on the truth.

"Of course. But we'll find him. Together. You have my word." Wells promised.

Barry was on edge, being around Wells, he could no longer see the man he admired, and he no longer saw his mentor. All that remained were the images of his mother screaming, his mother murdered.

"Thank you." Barry nodded, the corner of his lips twitching up but the smile not reaching his eyes.

As Wells wheeled closer to him, Barry's instinct was to flinch back yet he reminded himself of the bigger picture. Instead he remained still against every fibre of his body and listened to the instructions of the fraud of a man before him.

"But for now how about we focus on getting this trickster before anyone else gets hurt." Wells concluded.

Suddenly the phone in Barry's phone started to vibrate. Quickly getting it out of his pocket, Barry saw Caitlin's name highlighted on his screen. Below read the message.

 _"Meet me on the roof."_

"I have to go but thanks for the aahh… pep talk."

"I'm always here for you."

Turning his back, Barry placed his phone back into his pocket and walked away without another word. Sighing as he left the room, Barry felt a sense of relief as the pressure shifted off his shoulders. Increasing his speed, Barry had never felt the need to see Caitlin then he did right then.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin sat perched on the edge of the ledge while she waited for Barry to join her. The access door to the roof opened behind her. Caitlin didn't move knowing at the sound of the door opening who it would be. Barry stood there staring at her. She waited for him to join her on the ledge of the own private place of solitude. But as she turned to face him, she wasn't sure what she expected to see but it wasn't the Barry standing in front of her. As he stood there, motionless, she saw it in his eyes. It was a sadness. A heavy one that she didn't understand. Caitlin's heart broke at the sight of him so broken, clearly in pain. Her first instinct was to run to him, to hold him in her arms but she restrained herself. As much as she wanted to… as much as she tried, it was clear from Barry's perspective that it wasn't her place anymore. Watching him, Caitlin's face began to slowly reflect the same sadness in his eyes. Barry recognizing her changing expression flinched away from her gaze and turned to leave. Noticing Barry turn away, Caitlin knew that he was ready to run. Ever since Ronnie was last in town, Caitlin noticed Barry on the verge of running, something happened, she wasn't sure if it was what happened with them or if there was something more, but it was eating away at him. That she knew for sure. And it kills her knowing that Barry felt as though he could no longer have the right to burden her anymore.

Calling out to him so he wouldn't leave, Caitlin stepped forward.

"Stay with me." She asked him, not taking her eyes off Barry.

Barry turned back to face her. Caitlin waited hoping that he'd see more into the words she spoke with more than she could express.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he walked toward her. Barry stayed by her side as they both turned back to face out to the city. Caitlin caught a glimpse of Barry as he glanced over at her, but only for a second. He was focused on something far off into the horizon.

"You okay?" she asked, watching him cautiously. Like he would break down at any moment.

"Yeah" he replied, which she knew was a lie.

But knowing him, he wouldn't want to burden her with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Looking at him, she didn't push for the truth. She knew he needed space and time to think. That was the sole reason she brought him up here. It was one of the few places they could run to away from the chaos of the world around them.

Barry let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair, as he stared off across the city. He was thinking. He wanted to tell her, she knew that but something was holding him back. She didn't speak, she just waited. When he was ready… he will open up to her she thought.

Caitlin shifted her weight as she stood up to leave when she felt Barry's fingers gently brush against her hand, pulling her back into his company. Caitlin turned to face him, his green eyes intense… searching hers.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"Always." She replied with a warm smile.

With his hand still loosely cradling hers in his, Caitlin felt as his thumb grazed over her knuckles repeatedly. Caitlin didn't move, she didn't want to… however, Caitlin knew that Barry needed to be alone so slipping her hand out of his, Caitlin turned on her heel to leave Barry alone to think.

As the gravel crunched under her feet, Caitlin's hand gripped the cool metal of the door handle before she was stopped with Barry behind her. Turning around, Barry stood inches from her. He seemed on edge as he fiddled with a piece of crumpled up folded paper in his hand. Caitlin's brows pulled together concerned.

"Hey you okay? What's that you're holding?" she asked worried.

"Um yeah. Oh this… Just something I need my dad to know."

"Oh okay." Caitlin was still slightly confused but she was glad that Barry was opening up to her again.

"I need a favour. Do you mind heading down to Iron Heights to give this to a guard to pass along to my father. I know it's a lot to ask but-" he mumbled on.

"Sure." She said without a second guess.

Caitlin watched Barry's reaction. His eyes widening in surprise and his shoulders relaxed just a little in comfort. Caitlin grabbed the piece of paper, carefully placing it in her pocket. Moving closer Caitlin rested a hand over his chest as she reached forward and placed her lips on his cheek. Lingering there for maybe a minute too long.

"Whatever's going on Barry… everything is going to be okay." She promised.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry roamed back down to the cortex after his much needed escape. Caitlin always knew what he needed even before he knew himself. That's one of the many things he loves about her. The way she knew him like no else did.

Rounding the corner into the cortex, Barry was bombarded with the monitor's alert system going off throughout the lab.

 _What's going on?_ Barry thought as he turned serious, his eyes focusing on Cisco who started to approach him.

"Heads up Tricksters broadcasting again." Cisco informed.

Barry watched Cisco intently as he pulled out his phone, showing Barry the latest broadcast.

 _"Let the games begin. I have a bomb. It's a big bomb. It will make a big bang and then a big hole and then a big drop in the POPulation. Hehehe. But never say the Trickster is not fair. The bomb is somewhere between 52_ _nd_ _street and avenue B—"_

Before Wells could order Barry on what to do… Barry speed out into the streets of Central City, his eyes peeling for the bomb. Coming to a halt, Barry tried catching his breath. _This was no use._ He breathed out. _He couldn't find it._ _It's not here._

"Guys I can't find it. I need your help." Barry called to Cisco over the coms.

"There's nothing on traffic cams or CCTV but I've re-tasked the S.T.A.R Labs satellite to scan the area for in scenery devices because a bomb that large should be giving off some kind of thermal chemical signature." Cisco explained.

"Then why can't you find it?" Barry responded frustrated.

 _If they didn't find this bomb…_ Barry didn't even want to finish that thought. The bomb was here. He just missed it.

"Because it's a trick. The bomb's not there." Wells interjected.

"No it has to be. I'm going to keep looking." Barry ignored Wells, speeding off throughout the streets.

"That's what he wants. For you and the police to keep running around looking. I feel like there is something else going on Barry you need to trust me." Wells emphasised.

"I'm going to keep looking." Barry replied stubbornly.

"BARRY!" Wells yelled.

Barry ignored him, he knew the bomb was here. He just needed to keep looking.

"Why doesn't he listen to you?" Cisco mumbled over the coms.

 _I knew it._ Cautiously approaching the wooden box hidden in the basement of an abandoned warehouse factory, Barry pulled his hand up to his earpiece so that he could talk.

"I found it." He said smugly.

Opening the box gently, Barry peeled off the lid, his eyes widening in surprise at what lay beneath. _No._ This is right.

"He tricked you." Wells implied bluntly.

 _But why?_ Barry was confused. _Why would he-_

"Uh oh there's an explosion at Iron Heights." Cisco interrupted his thoughts.

"This was all a diversion." Barry mumbled in realization. Barry through the lid against the wall in frustration as it smashed into pieces. He didn't want Wells to be right. He couldn't trust him.

"Prison was the real target." Cisco added.

"James Jessie. I guess he tricked us all." Wells mumbled a 'matter of factly'.

Barry immediately pulled out his phone dialling Joe.

"Joe there was no bomb in the city. It was all a diversion so the Trickster could help Jessie escape." Barry explained to Joe.

"I know we just got footage from Iron Heights… Jessie got away. Barry look they took hostages." Joe informed Barry.

"Wha—who did he take? The guard? The Warden?" Barry asked impatiently. _This was all his fault._ If he had listened to Wells…

"No you're dad... and _Caitlin_."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin began to regain her consciousness. Her head was throbbing. The last thing she remembered was a splintering pain at the back of her head before everything went dark. Trying to pull her hand to the back of her head, Caitlin realized she was restrained. Pulling against the rope, there was no use. She couldn't move. Caitlin winced in pain as she moved. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, she noticed Barry's father unconscious in front of her. _Oh no._ Pulling more aggressively to get free, Caitlin felt the burn as the rope ripped into her skin. There was no way she could get free. Caitlin looked around for anything she could grab or use, her eyes looking to the ceiling she froze. It's not like she's been in this situation before. Instead of a bomb beneath her ready to smother her burning flames, above her and Barry's father dangled a gathering of sharp instruments ready to dissect them. _Great._ She mumbled to herself as her eyes drifted back down to Henry who seemed to be waking up.

"HAHAHAHA" Caitlin was startled by the loud laughter billowing from the two men across the room.

 _The Trickster… two of them_.

"You have to admit that was one hell of a trick." Jessie laughed.

"You know I cannot believe we're in the same room. I mean you're my hero." The younger man from the video replied giddy.

"You need a better role model kid. Can't you see he's just using you." Henry's voice rang out loud in the hallow room. Caitlin turned to face him. She was surprised to see him awake. With no doubt a surprised and concerned look on her face, Henry gave her a wink and returned his attention to the two mad men keeping the hostage.

"Why did we bring him along? We have the girl. Huh?" The younger trickster complained.

"Because his son works for the CCPD. So we find ourselves in a jam… a cop's dad makes for an excellent bargaining chip." Jessie explained.

"Right."

"I won't worry too much for what the cops would do to you." Henry interjected loudly.

"Really?" Both Tricksters turned to face them.

 _Why was he antagonizing them?_

"If the cops aren't able to find you trust me. The Flash will." Henry smiled broadly.

"Here's hoping." Jessie laughed loudly brushing off what Henry said.

"So what's next? In your last letter you said you had something big in mind for when you got out" The Trickster edge closer to Jessie eager.

"I had 20 years to come up with the perfect trick. It's going to be my master piece. My Mona Lisa… my Breaking Bad season 5. They gave me cable in prison so I'd stop killing guards." He mumbled on.

"Right."

"There's just one thing I've been dying to ask… why did you choose me?" The younger Trickster asked seriously as he stared star struck at Jessie.

"Because I knew you had the strength to fulfil my legacy. Besides it was in your blood." He replied casually.

"Wait… what do you mean in my blood?"

"The real reason I tracked you down and groomed you to be the best you could possibly be Axel… I. Am. Your. Father."

"Hahah really?"

Caitlin couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two psychopaths were related!

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry paced up and down the room. His heart pounding in his chest. With his dad and Caitlin in danger… and because of him… Barry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. If anything happened to them he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"We were able to identify the other Trickster. His names Axel Walker aged 25 apparently him and James have been corresponding through snail mail now for over a decade." Cisco informed Barry as he read off the monitors.

"I should have been there." Barry said softly… blaming himself.

"We're going to find your dad… and Caitlin. Barry." Cisco tried reassuring him.

Barry smiled weakly at his friend. He was grateful that Cisco was trying to consolidate him but it wasn't helping, not when he knew it was his fault both Caitlin and his father were gone. If he had listened to Joe… to Wells and acted like everything was normal… then maybe this wouldn't be happening. With his hands on hips Barry turned to Wells.

"I guess I should have listened to you." Barry whispered defeated at Wells before walking out of the room, his head hanging low.

* * *

* _In the pipeline*_

Barry sat leaning against his legs as he stared into the oblivion. He had never been so frustrated with himself than he had right then. He felt so helpless. He didn't know where to start to get his family back. _This was all his fault._ As he sat there Barry continued to blame himself for what happened he didn't hear the soft footsteps of Joe sneak up behind him.

"You okay?" Joe's voice was soft and cautious as he sat close to Barry leaning himself against the wall.

"Do you think my dad… Caitlin is still alive?" Barry murmured as he stared straight ahead.

"Yes… yes they are. Of course. Jessie only took them to use as leverage. He may be crazy but he isn't stupid. And everyone upstairs is looking to find them." Joe assured Barry, reaching out his arm and placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"So now I'm just supposed to leave the fate of my dad and the woman I love in the hands of man who may have something to do with my mom's murder?" Barry retorted frustrated.

His emotions high, Barry's chest constricted under the pressure of guilt, fear and anger that had been brewing over the course of the past few days. He couldn't handle if anything were to happen to his dad or Caitlin. At that thought, Barry's heart tightened as hot tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Joe I can't do this." he cried in a low whisper.

"Yes you can." Joe stated firmly, edging Barry took look at him and make sure he believed the truth in his words.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why did they take my dad…? Caitlin? And if Wells is a murderer than why… why does he want to help me? Why has he helped me stop so many criminals or saved me…. Why didn't I see this?"

"Jessie took them because he needs them… and as for Wells I spent a tenth of a time with him as you did and he almost had me believing in him…"

"Almost." He whispered.

"Look… whatever else he is. He is Harrison Wells. You love science… he is science, it's like you made best friends with Einstein." Joe remarked lightly.

"You saying I wanted to be tricked?" Barry muttered looking down at his hands.

Joe drew out a breath before pleading Barry to look at him.

"You always wanted to be the person who saw the best in people. I've been a cop for 25 years all I can see is the flaws… the lies… the dark thoughts that people think I don't see. I _wish_ I could be you. As fast as you are… that is your _real_ power. Don't let Wells take that from you. I don't know why he's helping us… all that matters… is that he is." Joe concluded.

As Barry listened to Joe, he knew he was right but even if he saved his father and Caitlin from Jessie and Axel, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to be strong enough… fast enough to protect them from Wells.

"I can't lose them Joe" he cried leaning into his father's shoulder for comfort.

Curling an arm protectively around his son, Joe allowed Barry to let out everything he'd been keeping knowing that it'll make him stronger and clearer to do what was necessary to find his father and Caitlin.

"Bar… Bar come on come on…" Joe's voice trailed off.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin rolled her head around, aching in stiffness she cringed at the tightness of her muscles. _How long had they been sitting here?_ A bead of sweat rolled down her temple as she struggled to remain still under the pressure of sitting under a large number of sharp objects ready to fall under the slightest fraction of movement.

Caitlin peered down to see Henry looking at with utter concern as he too knew that if they tried to escape there was no way they'd make it out unscathed.

"The Flash will save us. Don't worry." Caitlin reassured Henry as she continued to struggle ever so slightly against her restraints.

"You have a lot of faith in the Flash…" Henry paused before continuing.

"…In my _son."_ He smiled proudly at that fact.

Caitlin stared at Henry confused. _How did he know?_ She knew Barry hadn't told his father yet. He didn't want to put him any danger…. Or for him to worry. Henry laughed at what she could assume was at her dumb-found expression as she remained speechless.

"How d-do you know?" she stammered.

Henry broke into laughter. "I'm his father. I know these things. Like for instance, that you still love him."

Caitlin looked down, the heat rushing to colour her cheeks in a bright shade of red.

"You do still love him don't you?" he asked.

"I do. But you should know that Barry and I… it's complicated—"

"My dear… I hear the way he talks about you. He still loves you…"

Caitlin's heart warmed at those words. It was good to hear. Even though it wasn't Barry himself reassuring her of his feelings for her.

"He does?" Caitlin asked hopeful that Henry wasn't just saying it just because.

"Of course. I knew it from the first time he mentioned your name. He told me that you two are no longer together?"

"I've tried… I know it's what I want but it seems like it's not what he wants at least not anymore… it's just complic—"

"Nothing in life comes easy. Especially love. That's what makes life worth living… the fight for what matters… you both have it. I can see it. And trust me my dear he wants you too. More than anything he needs you. Even if he doesn't admit it… he still loves you. That I can promise you."

Caitlin met his eyes with a warm smile. As much as she believed in Henry… it would be nice to hear Barry tell her he loved her…

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry pounded his fists down hard on the desk in front of him. Cisco jumped startled by the sudden outburst of frustration. Curling his fingers around the edge of the desk Barry peered up to look at Cisco.

"Anything?" his asked sternly his voice low.

Barry couldn't stand all this waiting around for results that turned out empty. He needed to be out there looking for them.

"I'm scanning all the traffic cams in the city I got nothing." Cisco reported back eyeing Barry concerned.

The sudden buzzing of Joe's phone pulled Barry's attention towards his direction. Barry looked at Joe eagerly waiting to see if it was news on his dad or Caitlin. When Joe shrugged him off, Barry turned back running his fingers though his hair.

"Hey baby… Iris is.." Joe's voice trailed off.

" _How many of you feel the trimetholien coursing through your veins?"_

Barry froze at the sound of Jessie's voice on the other side of the line.

"That's him that's Jessie." Barry's eyes widened at the realization.

"Cisco can you ping her phone?" he voiced loudly at Cisco.

"I'm on it."

Barry hovered over Cisco's shoulder as he watched him work on narrowing down a location. Barry wanted to leave the moment they had something.

"Trimethol Mercury is a relative fast acting poison." Wells added from next to them.

"Is there a cure?" Joe jumped in asking frantically.

"Yes I can start synthesizing an antidote right now." Wells confirmed rolling away to just that.

"Cisco where is she?"

"City Hall."

"The Mayor's having a fundraiser there tonight." Joe added.

"Barry do not underestimate the trickster." Wells advised just before Barry speed out of the room.

* * *

* _City Hall*_

As Barry speed through the crowded room towards Jessie

"Where's Henry Allen and Caitlin Snow?"

"He's where you'll be soon. HEAVEN!"

Tricksters laugh as a device is locked around his wrist.

"Are you familiar with the movie _Speed_ with Keanu Reeves, Sandra Bullock? See you're the bus and that's the bomb. A kinetic bomb actually and if you go below 600 miles per hour it'll explode. Same goes if you try to remove it."

Hearing as Axel flicked over a switch, the newly ticking noise, Barry looked at Jessie whose face was plastered with a psychopathic smirk Barry had only one option… _run!_

"Ohh it's active. . .RUN." he bellowed.

Barry released Jessie and began to pick up speed as he raced through the bustling streets of Central City.

"Cisco!?" Barry breathed heavily through the coms.

"He wasn't lying that thing is linked to a speedometer." Cisco relayed back.

"I can't run forever!"

"There must be a way to get it off without damaging it." Cisco whispered… Barry knew that meant his mind was working on a solution.

"Barry do you see any walls nearby?" The sudden sound of Wells' voice, threw Barry off a bit.

"Why?" he answered back.

"Cause I need you to run into one. Or more accurately through one."

"What?" Barry yelled over the coms.

"If you vibrate at the natural frequency of air… your body, your cells will be in a state of excitement that should allow you to faze right through that wall leaving the bomb at the other side."

"Should?"

"You can do this. I believe in you." Wells reassured him. Though coming from Wells, reassure is not at all what Barry was feeling at the moment.

"I can't."

"Listen to me Barry. Breathe. Breathe. Feel the air. Feel that wind on your face. Feel the ground beneath your feet, lifting you up… pushing you forward and the lightning… Barry. _Feel the lightning._ Feel its power… its electricity pumping through your veins, crackling through you, traveling to every nerve in your body like a SHOCK. You are no longer you now. You are a part of something greater. Part of a speed force. It's yours."

Closing his eyes, Barry let the power and wind brush past him, feeling the energy and electricity build and pulse through his body, Barry felt a current of power ignite him… pushing him further… faster.

"Now do it."

Opening his eyes, Barry felt himself dissolve through the truck… skidding to a halt as he heard the explosion behind him… Barry instinctively patted himself down. He was okay… he was still whole. _That was weird._

"Barry?" Their voices rang loudly into his ear.

"Woah that felt weird… woah I'm good." He replied still a little fazed.

* * *

After having threatened Jessie, Barry had the location of his father and Caitlin. Without a seconds thought Barry raced over to them, his need for them to be okay pushed him faster to where they were held.

As Barry entered the converted warehouse, he came to a sight of the two people he loved the most sitting under a dangerous amount of sharp objects. Flashing first Caitlin out of her seat and outside, Barry reappeared with his father beside her.

As Barry set his father down on his feet, Barry moved so fast over to Caitlin engulfing her in a strong embrace. He was desperate to get his arms around her... to feel her in the safety of his arms. As the warmth of her body radiated into him, Barry felt his heart ease to a normal rhythm, sighing into her hair Barry realized he had been holding onto her a bit too tight. Loosing up his grip, Barry pulled away allowing a bit of distance between them. Silence carried through the night air as Barry avoided Caitlin's eyes fumbling with the gravel beneath his feet as he tried to ease the intense need to hold her once again.

"Ahem" Henry's cough cut through what seemed to Barry an eternity of longing and silence.

Laughing it off, Barry took his father into his arms for a long overdue hug.

"You always did look good in red." His father teased.

At the sound of Caitlin's laughter ringing through the chilly night air Barry smiled at the music of her laughter, filling him with warmth and happiness knowing that she was okay.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin stared in awe as she watched the smile on Barry's face lighten the room as he soaked up the company of his father. _God did she miss his smile._ Thinking about it… it seemed like a long time since she saw that smile…

Caitlin curled her arms around herself, warming herself up by rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Woah half of this stuff didn't even exist when I was practicing." Henry stammered amazed.

"Yeah well I'd be happy to give you a crash course of all of it when you get out. I'm going to shut up now." Cisco trailed of biting his tongue.

Caitlin stifled a laugh as she saw the guilty look on Cisco's face.

"That's okay." Henry laughed.

Caitlin stepped forward, having the urge to give him a hug. After everything they went through together she felt it was appropriate.

"Dr Allen. I'm feeling the need to give you a hug." She smiled as she moved forward.

"Absolutely I will always accept a hug… especially from you" He returned her with a smile of his own as he took her into his arms for an embrace.

"Oh and you don't need to call me Dr Allen. Henry will do… and hopefully sometime in the future dad." He whispered into her ear.

Caitlin tightened her embrace before pulling away to let him say the rest of his goodbyes. Henry gave her a small wink, before turning to say goodbye to his son.

As they watched as Joe and Henry left together Caitlin's eyes drifted to watch over Barry as he stared after his fathers. When they were out of sight, Barry sighed… he seemed tired and she knew it hurt him to see his father leave. Placing her hand on his forearm, Caitlin sought out his eyes turning him towards her.

"It seems you could use a hug too." She whispered before snaking her hands around his neck pulling him close to her.

Caitlin felt as Barry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, pulling her tighter to his body. Caitlin took a moment to breathe him in. Feeling his skin under her fingers sent heat and electricity pulsing through her body.

"And I'm always here for you." She whispered into his ear.

As she pulled away slowly Caitlin let her lips graze lightly against his skin

Pulling back she let her lips graze against his skin, lingering there remembering the warmth of his skin on hers. Sighing Caitlin removed herself from him, smiling shyly before leaving him to himself.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully you guys enjoyed let me know :) Let's hope you don't to have to wait so long for the next one...**_


	23. The Sting of Betrayal

_**Hey guys so this chp revolves around Ep. 18. We are getting close to the end of season one! You guys excited for how the rest of their story unfolds? Will there be a wedding? A break-up? A death or few? Who knows stay tuned and we shall find out :) sorry for the teasing heheh.**_

 ** _Anyho hope you guys continue to enjoy. Peace out at least for now._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry rolled over as he reached out to turn off the incessant buzzing of his alarm go off. Barry winced at the light streaming though his window. Turning back over Barry stared up at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the pounding headache currently rendering him useless. Stretching his arm out Barry turned to face the empty space beside him. Sighing out, Barry's chest deflated as the air was released from his body. He still hadn't gotten the use to waking up without her there next to him. As his phone rang out once again, Barry grunted as he read the order for him to get up and go to work. Running a hand over his face, Barry peeled himself out of bed, throwing the first piece of clothing in sight before speeding out of his apartment and into the chilly morning air.

Arriving at the scene, Barry yawned at the lack of sleep he got last night. More to point the lack of sleep he had gotten in the last few weeks. Rubbing his temples Barry tried paying his attention to the crime scene. Yet his mind was still racing on the nagging problem of Wells being the Reverse Flash.

With the nudge on his back, Barry leaned up to greet Joe morning.

"Hey. So her whole body is covered in these puncture wounds you see on her face. Bite marks maybe… whatever it was she must have gone into anaphylaxes." He coughed clearing his throat as he tried to refocus his attention back to the case.

"Dayum." Joe replied in shock as he caught sight of the victim.

"Yeah… her blood sample should tell us everything we need to know. I'll run tests back in my lab." Barry grumbled as he turned to leave.

"They can do it faster at S.T.A.R Labs." Joe insinuated.

"Well… yeah but it's just..." Barry fumbled with his words. After everything they knew and what happened with his father and Caitlin, Barry couldn't bring himself to be in the same room knowing that there was no way he could act like everything was okay. Not if it was going to put the people he loved in danger again. He wasn't going to risk it.

"It's just what?"

"It's kinda weird being there right now." Barry excused.

"Barry you know we have to play it cool with Wells and if he finds out we suspect—"

"I know, I know. I get it. I just think that we should tell Cisco and Caitlin. They could help us." Barry suggested.

Keeping this secret from them was harder than pretending with Wells. After having discovered the truth about Wells, Caitlin would have been the first person he turned to. But since so many things have changed in the past month or so, it killed Barry to keep something that affected her just as much as she did from her.

"The more people that know the more chance Wells is going to find out that we're onto him. I mean what if one of them slips up or panics? And I didn't think that you would want to put them especially Caitlin in that kind of danger. Please don't include them… not until we know for sure."

Barry knew Joe was right. And one of the reasons he had kept his mouth shut for so long was the over need to protect Caitlin. If anything happened to her because of him… he was sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Breathing out a heavy sigh Barry nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Barry sighed resigned.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin re-entered the room reading off the chemical break down in the victim's blood sample.

"Death by apitoxin" she informed the rest of the team as she stopped to lean against the desk facing everyone.

"Honey Bee venom" Barry re-worded as he caught Caitlin's eye.

"Bees… bees why did it have to be bees? Y'all I don't do bees nobody got time for bees…" Cisco started to panic.

Caitlin tilted her head down trying to stifle a laugh as she watched Cisco panic.

"But when a honey bee stings the stingers are literally torn out from their abdomen and they die." Caitlin added after clearing her throat.

"But there were no stingers on the body and no dead bees in the car." Barry added.

"A honey bee can only deposit point one millagram of apitoxin when it releases its stinger." She stated.

"And yet Miss Kang was found with enough venom in her system to kill a herd of elephants. It appears not only is a metahuman controlling these bees but also increasing their toxicity." Wells added to the conversation.

From the corner of her eyes, Caitlin noticed as Barry shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Caitlin knew there was something eating away at him. The tiredness and the dimness in his eyes… Caitlin bit down on her bottom lip continued to keep a cautious eye on Barry.

"Bees communicate by releasing pheromones maybe this meta is controlling them through secretion." Barry said bluntly as he avoided Dr Wells' intent gaze.

"Anyone want to join me in getting a bee keeper suit?" Cisco proposed seriously.

"I'm pretty sure I can out run a bee." Barry replied with a smirk.

"Just don't run into a lake. The bees will wait for you to come out for air and then they will sting you. Discovery channel turns out there's a lot to discover."

Caitlin turned towards Cisco with raised eyebrows, as he responded with a shrug. Caitlin stood up from the desk and turned around to place her tablet down, when the sight of a familiar blond entered the room.

"Felicity what are you doing here?" she called out happily surprised.

"You guys come outside for a sec?" she whispered mysteriously.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

With his arms crossed over his chest, Barry stared through the clear pane window, observing as Felicity's new billionaire boyfriend talked engagingly to the rest of his team. Barry watched Caitlin and Ray talk animatedly at each other. There grew a tightness in his chest, as a surge of jealously ate at his heart.

"He seems a little tall for you." Barry mumbled as he heard Felicity approach next to him.

"Barry Allen are you jealous?" she teased.

"Wh- jea—no… no I'm not jealous. It's just—I umm I really wish you would of called before flying in." he fumbled with his words as he tore his eyes from the sight of Ray and Caitlin.

"Oh no he flew… I drove." She defended.

Barry's lips remained in a tight line as he turned to face her.

"I'm serious. Alright, right now is not the best time."

"Why? What's going on?" she replied as she saw the serious nature of his face.

Looking at her piercing gaze, Barry opened his mouth to speak when Ray's loud voice hindered him from telling her the truth. Shutting his mouth as fast as he opened it Barry resumed his strained posture as both Ray and Caitlin re-entered the room.

"Well my ears popped so that's something." Ray voiced loudly.

"You're lucky you didn't break your neck. What is it with billionaire's becoming superheroes?" Caitlin added rhetorically as she took her seat in one of the desk chairs across the room.

"So have you picked a name yet?" Cisco asked Ray as he began examining the suit.

"Ah I'm kind of partial to the A.T.O.M" Ray replied as he curled his hand into a small circle and made a shrinking whooshing noise.

"You married to that or…"

"Your atom suit… quite the technological achievement Mr Palmer... I'm impressed." Wells commended.

Barry shifted agitated as he grew anxious for where this whole visit was leading too. Barry didn't mind the visit but the Felicity's timing couldn't have been worse.

"And he is never impressed." Barry heard Caitlin state as she looked approvingly towards Ray.

"Well thank you but I can't quite seem to keep it up." He mumbled.

Barry choked as he stared wide eyed at Ray. _What?!_

"He means the suit." Felicity came to his rescue.

"Yeah I mean the suit." He concurred.

"I can attest to that everything else works just fine… there's nothing we need to fix in that area." She laughed as she patted Ray on the chest.

" .no the sex is great."

Barry looked dumbfound at the conversation as his eyes scanned the room falling onto Caitlin's. Caitlin looked just as shocked as he did. Seeing her reaction, Barry worked hard to stifle his laugh.

"God there's two of them!" she said sounding horrified.

"I know that from Felicity you have been very helpful with Barry and the Flash suit and I was hoping to get another set of eyes on my…" Ray looked at Felicity to help him find the right word.

"Problem." Felicity finished.

"..Problem."

"Any friend of the Arrow's is a friend of mi-" Wells continued.

"Hell yes." Cisco bellowed loudly.

Shaking his head, Barry's face turned stern as he interrupted the current conversation.

"Hey umm guys we kind of have a lot going on already. There's a meta human killer that can control a whole swarm of bees."

"Cool… " Ray said gleefully.

"I mean awful." Ray corrected.

"I'm sure Caitlin and I will provide ample support Barry." Wells reassured as he turned to face Barry.

"And I will be happy to sit this one out."

Defeated, Barry returned Wells with a fake smile before turning in frustration, heading out to leave.

"Ray why don't you stay here and work on your suit while Barry and I run to Jitters for some java." Felicity called out before reaching out to grab Barry by the arm.

"Sounds like a plan." Ray accepted happily.

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Barry conceded exasperated.

* * *

 ** _Felicity's POV_**

* _Jitters*_

As Felicity came out of the cold, she welcomed the warmth of the coffee shop as he shrugged out of her coat and following Barry's led to an empty table in the middle of the café. As they placed their order and waited for the waitress to leave Felicity watched Barry carefully as he leaned back relaxing into the chair his eyes scouring around the always bustling café. Felicity stared intently at him, waiting for him to notice. Turning around, he found her leaning forward perched on the table between them.

"You know I left Starling City to get away from the mood and brude. But it looks like it followed me here." She stated raising her eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"I know… I'm sorry. It's like I said before, now is not the best time." Barry replied hastily trying to avoid the question.

He didn't anymore people involved. There were too many people that could get hurt. He didn't need Felicity unsafe too. Let alone Oliver shooting him in the back again or _worse_ if she were.

"Barry. I have been through enough with you to know when you're holding something back." She argued a little angry at him.

"Is this because I told Ray your secret because he is trustworthy Barry, he just wants to help people just like you." She defended.

"I know… that not what I'm worried about." Barry sighed looking down as he tried avoiding her inquisitive gaze.

"Is it about Caitlin?" She wondered.

Admittedly, Felicity hadn't been the best in keeping in touch with everyone, but from the last visit which wasn't too long ago… she was pretty sure things were getting hot and heavy with Barry and Caitlin. Watching them today, she noticed something different. Sure they still had the hots for each other and there was _DEFINITELY_ some pent up sexual tension sparking between them, yet both seem distant from each other. And she wanted to know _why._

At the sound of her name Barry snapped his head up to meet Felicity's eyes. It took a moment for Barry to respond as if her were debating whether or not to tell her or not.

"No… not really. Its—I just don't want to put anyone one else in danger." He answered ambiguously.

"In danger of what?" Felicity probed propping up fearfully curious.

"I—" Barry began to explain.

"Barry hey" a sudden familiar male voice called out to them.

 _Seriously?!_ Felicity rolled her eyes as she turned to see Eddie approach fast towards them. _This guy had the worst timing! As soon as she was getting somewhere!_

"Eddie… ugh you remember Felicity?" Barry mumbled through the introductions.

"Of course it's great to see you" He smiled broadly at her.

Being her polite bubbly self, Felicity returned the gesture with a warm smile of her own. Her smile fading when Eddie turned to Barry with a stern serious look on his face.

 _What is with the people in this city? Do they all have a stick up their butts or something?_

"What is wrong with you? Is everyone in Central City in a bad mood? I thought Central City was meant to be the fun one!" she teased nudging Barry in the leg under the table, subtle indicating their conversation wasn't over.

"It's just ummm—" Eddie struggled for words.

"Felicity knows." Barry said dryly.

"Wow… so everyone but Iris?" Eddie retorted astonished.

"It feels that way." Barry grumbled as he turned to face her.

"How do you lie to everyone you care about?" he asked mystified.

"For starters… don't think about it as lying. Think it as protecting her from getting hurt with a fib." She interjected quickly as she saw the fast colouring in Barry's cheeks.

"But Iris can tell I'm hiding something. And it's putting this distance between us."

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go to dinner tonight? A little wine and dine is sure to bridge the gap. Come on we all had fun last time." She suggested trying to defuse the tension in the room.

 _Maybe a night out is what Barry needs. At least maybe it will give them a chance to talk._

"Sure why not." Eddie agreed enthusiastically.

"Barry Allen fifth wheel." Barry mumbled whilst rolling his eyes.

Felicity stared back at Barry. _Fifth wheel?_ Now she knew there was something definitely going on or not going on between him and Caitlin.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"Take the north east cross way it's the quickest way out of the building." Cisco instructed.

"Guys they're everywhere I'm surrounded." Barry cried over the coms.

There was a long moment of silence. Caitlin edged closer to the desk. Somethings was wrong. She couldn't explain it but something wasn't right. The sound of police sirens caught their attention. Suddenly Joe's voice in the distance rang out calling to Barry.

"BARRY!" Joe's voice yelled!

Hearing the fear in Joe's voice, Caitlin's heart began to beat fast. All of a sudden Barry's vitals began to spike. All the computers began ringing out in alarm. At the time, Caitlin's phone began ringing. Looking down she saw Joe's number immediately picking up his call at the sight of his name.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" He screamed over the phone.

"Barry stay with me!" she whispered to herself momentarily paralysed

"Cisco Barry doesn't have a pulse." Joe yelled his voice tender with fear.

"Step away from him." Cisco ordered.

"What why?" Joe stammered.

"We need to jumpstart his heart. There's a defibrillator in the suit." He informed his hastily.

As all eyes in the room turned to her, Caitlin scrambled to find her voice. Her eyes staring blankly at Barry's vitals plummeting on the screen, Caitlin instructed Cisco loudly without a seconds pause to waste.

"Charge it to 360 jules!"

"Charging in 3, 2, 1…" Wells counted down.

Caitlin's heart was in her throat as she waited to see Barry's heart beat again. As the life vitals flat lined, she didn't hesitate by ordering Cisco to hit him again.

"Hit him again 400 jules!" she cried out.

"Charging in 3, 2 1" Wells repeated.

As Barry was shocked again, water began to pool in her eyes as they remained glued to the screen.

 _Stay with me. Please stay with me!_ She pleaded as silent prayer as she watched the screen the fear of his unknown fate paralysing her.

"Barry?" Joe's voice cracked.

"Joe." Barry's voice streamed back barely audible through the coms.

"Oh thank god." Cisco praised as he leaned back in his desk chair relieved.

Caitlin closed her eyes allowing herself shoulders relax. Without opening them, Caitlin turned on her heel sneaking away into the empty hallway where she rested against the coolness of the wall. Collapsing to her knees, Caitlin blew out a heavy sigh of relief as the tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

After cleaning herself up in the bathroom, Caitlin staggered back down the hallway to the cortex, where she entered a full room of people. One of which was telling off Barry as she entered.

"I was very specific that you not die." Felicity yelled as she poked him aggressively in the shoulder.

"Yeah that's a very big thing for her." Ray concurred.

"Cisco what happened out there? I followed your directions exactly." Barry avoided their scolding by turning to Cisco.

"I'm sorry. I led you the wrong way. The schematics that we had weren't up to date." He apologized sincerely.

"Um they weren't up to date… what do you mean? This never happened before." He raised his voice frustrated.

Caitlin watched the exchange. Unable to find her voice.

"What you think Cisco was trying to get you killed?" Felicity teased beside him.

"Ugh no.. w—why would he do that… doesn't make any sense." Barry stammered stepping back defensively.

As Caitlin observed Barry, her concern for him grew. _Besides dying… something else was going on underneath it all._ He wasn't acting like himself.

"I know that's why I was joking." Felicity replied confused.

"Barry it was our job to protect you and today we failed. That just serves as warning to all of us to be more vigilant in the future." Wells reassured Barry.

Caitlin moved over to the desk, finding support as she leaned against the desk.

"Good news the aptioxin is out of your body… your levels are back to normal." Caitlin added as she saw the rising tension in the room.

As all eyes turned to her at the sound of her voice, Caitlin pulled her eyes down trying to avoid their stares. _She must have looked like a mess._ She didn't need Barry to see her like this. Not when he obviously had something on his mind.

"Terrific! Ray… Felicity are you ready for dinner?" Barry voiced clearing his throat after a moments awkward silence.

"Barry do you think that's wise?" Felicity argued eyeing Barry warily.

"You just died!" Cisco bellowed in concern.

"Maybe you should order in tonight." Ray added.

"Yeah we could cancel." Felicity agreed as she fell into Ray's arms.

"I'm fine. Alive. Hungry… alright. Let's go!" Barry stated flatly as he flashed into his three piece suit.

Caitlin kept her mouth shut, unsure if she had a place anymore to tell Barry not to go. Yet again she was his doctor. Thinking better than to argue with him, Caitlin watched him cautiously concerned as he dusted off his collar before turning his heel with Ray following him out.

As Barry left, Caitlin turned around. Startled by the gentle touch on her shoulder, Caitlin turned around half hoping to see Barry change his mind and stay, yet she was welcomed by the sight of Felicity smiling warmly at her.

"Cait—why aren't you coming? Barry mentioned something about being a fifth wheel and I was like so confuse… you guys are still dating right?"

 _Wow she doesn't hold back?_ Caitlin thought. She liked it. It was refreshing.

"Actually no." she replied honestly.

"Oh me and my big mouth! What happened?" Felicity asked trying to sound shocked.

Caitlin laughed at her poor attempt. _She definitely knew something must have been up._

"Felicity it's okay. It's complicated. I still love him we just have some things to figure out." She sighed looking down at her hands knotted together.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I really hope you guys figure it out. You're perfect for each other." She said deeply sincere.

"Me too." She hoped.

"You should get going. You know Barry. He's always hungry." She smiled back at Felicity giving her permission to go.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry yawned as he listened half-heartedly at the conversation at the table. Barry couldn't focus on anything. His mind was continually turning with thoughts of Wells… Reverse Flash… Dying… and how his only thoughts before he flat lined where of Caitlin.

"…Barry I got to admit I envy you spending so much time at S.T.A.R Labs. Harrison Wells is like a personal hero of mine. I mean it's actually amazing to be in the same room as him…."

Barry drew out of his haze at his name. He wasn't sure what was being said so he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…. I'll be right back just excuse me."

Felicity followed directly behind him cornering him alone in the back room of the restaurant.

"Okay you've been acting super strange ever since Ray and I got into town. And don't say it's a bad time. Oliver's joining the league of assassins, Laurel's the black canary and Thea is training with

Malcom so I know about bad times…" she whispered angrily at him so the others couldn't hear her.

"Okay." Barry sighed.

Resigned with the overbearing weight of his problems, Barry let down his guard and began to explain everything to Felicity. He needed to tell someone.

"Joe and I found out that Wells isn't who he said he is." He began.

With Felicity looking at him intently, Barry was prompted to explain further.

"He…. He I the man that killed my mother." He whispered at the fact.

"Oh my god. But he's been helping you." Felicity covered her mouth in shock.

"Get faster... stronger.. I know." Barry added hastily.

"Why?" she asked confused.

 _Why?_ Why was a good question. A question he wished more than anything he knew the answer to.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Especially who I can and can't trust." He emphasised.

"What so you think Cisco and Caitlin are helping him… that impossible." Felicity stated without doubt.

"I know I know but I can't tell them. You heard Ray. He is their hero. He was my hero. I can't pull them into this. Into the danger without knowing for sure." He explained.

 _If there was one thing that he could still do for Caitlin. It was to keep her safe. He wouldn't… he couldn't put her in more danger than she already is with just being around Wells. If she knew the truth…_ Barry couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts.

"Yes I know but they need to know Barry. They're in more danger not knowing. Trust me they need to the truth."

Barry bit down on his lip. Felicity had a point but he couldn't be sure. Not just yet.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

 _"Containment breach. Foreign object detected."_ Repeated in a continuous loop over the systems speakers.

With red lights flashing throughout the room, Caitlin and Cisco stood back to back as they tried to fine tune their eyes to find the killer bee.

"Ahhh did I get it? I think I got it!" Caitlin screamed as she sprayed the fire extinguisher in a random direction.

"Where is he?" Cisco asked anxiously as he shook fearfully watching out for a glint of the bee.

The sudden humming of the insect grew closer, Caitlin's heartbeat began to spike as the sound came fast approaching her direction.

Panic stricken Caitlin couldn't see where the attack was coming from. Suddenly, Caitlin stared wide eyed at a bee struggling between the forefinger and thumb of someone. As she blinked, re-adjusting her eyes to focus beyond the bee, Caitlin saw Barry staring intently at her.

"Thank you." She whispered to him catching his eye.

Barry nodded, his eyes still glued to hers. Looking back, Caitlin saw deep in his eyes Barry was struggling. An inner debate whether or not to tell her something. She could see that it pained him. About to step forward and reassure him that whatever it was okay, Cisco's voice interrupted them, pulling them back to reality.

"Let's see what makes this bee so poisonous." Cisco said as he grabbed the captured bee from Barry's hands carefully.

"That is one odd looking bee." Cisco mumbled as he examined the bee through the microscope.

"That's because it's not a bee at all." Barry stated as they all looked towards the magnified image of the bee on the screen.

"What is it?" Caitlin inquired closely examining the metallic bug.

"A robot." Cisco said joyously.

"Unbelievable, the spots got a 360 degree vision system. I mean we're talking multiple micro cameras all coming from various angles at the same time. Which means…?" Ray added giddy.

"It can see all around the room at once. That is …" Cisco continued.

"Amazing." Cisco and Ray chorused in unison.

"Disturbing." Caitlin replied her face scrunching in disgust.

"Also next gen hardware that nowhere near market." Ray informed them.

"So we're not dealing with a metahuman." Barry asked rhetorically.

"Just a mad scientist." Cisco added.

"Cisco you said the second victim Bill Carlyle was a robotics engineer. Let's cross reference his previous employment with those of Lindsey Kang." Barry instructed.

"ALLOW ME! Mamma's been away from a keyboard for far way too long." Shoving Cisco aside to gain access to the keyboard, Felicity began typing furiously against the keys like a hungry wolf.

"Okay." Cisco pulled up his hands laughing as he scooted over.

Within seconds Felicity came up with some leads.

"They both worked at Mercury Labs." She read out.

"Let's call Joe. I think it's about time we paid a visit to an old friend." Wells stated with a sly smile crossing his lips.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*Jitters*_

With Wells and Joe running down a lead, Felicity thought it might have been a good time to drag him back out to Jitters to finish their conversation.

"Hey okay so we found our queen bee. Bree Larven and she's a roboticist. Joe's running a trace on her current location but so far nothing." Barry read through his message from Joe.

At the sound of Felicity clearing her throat, Barry sighed knowing he couldn't put off the conversation much longer. Shoving his phone back into his jacket pocket, Barry looked up to see Felicity staring at him.

"Good." She smiled happy she got his attention.

"Where is Ray?" Barry asked dancing around the conversation he much wanted to avoid right now.

"He's working on his suit with Cisco." She replied short and sweet.

"I like Ray. He seems like he's a really good guy." Barry praised.

"He is a good guy. Just like Caitlin… _girl_." She teased out the last word.

 _There it was._ God she was good. She knew how to turn a conversation her way.

"Is that why you called me here?" Barry asked taking a big sip of his coffee.

 _I thought we had this talk and it was over._ He thought as he placed his mug back down on the table.

"I know that you're in a tricky situation. But that's when you need your friends to have your back and your loved ones by your side. But how can they when you won't let them?" she pushed.

"It's not that simple. What if Joe is right? and I tell them… and it backfires and they get hurt? Wells isn't just their boss Felicity. He is their mentor… their hero. My hero. Look I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"When I first met Oliver before I knew he was the Arrow. He would ask me to do weird things for him like decrypt a bullet ridden computer or hack some company and when I would ask him why… he would come up with these _ridiculous_ excuses and I always knew he was lying but I would help him anyway. You know why?"

"Nope." Barry whispered as he sank back into his chair.

"Because I knew Oliver was a good person with a good heart. Cisco… Caitlin. They're no different."

* * *

 _*Later that night*_

With Bree now in the pipeline, Barry now resumed his agonizing hunt for the truth. As he stared out into the downpour of rain over the city, Joe perched himself on the corner of Barry's desk.

"How's Cisco?" Joe asked.

"Happy to be alive... he's sad that Ray is leaving. You know it's uh really a brave thing he did risking his life… selfless." Barry relayed, turning around leaning back on the on the windows ledge.

"Yeah… definitely was." Joe nodded in agreement.

"And that's why I'm going to tell them. They need to know Joe." Barry said with resolve.

Before Joe could argue, Cisco and Caitlin walked into his lab.

"Alright, alright who's ready for some _kar—a—o-kkeee?"_ Cisco sang.

Coming to a halt in the middle of his lab, Barry sought out Caitlin's eyes. She watched him concerned. Shifting to Cisco, Barry watched as his face fell seeing the serious nature of Barry and Joe's expression.

"I guess we're not going to karaoke?" Cisco's voice dropped after looking at them two.

"No. Um this is everything we know about my mom's murder and the Reverse Flash. I've been gathering information about him for a very long time. And this is everything we know about Dr Wells." Barry stated gently as he showed them his murder wall.

 _Just like ripping off a band-aid._ He had to remind himself. Barry turned to face them slowly cautious of their reactions. He eyed them carefully, searching Caitlin's eyes pleading with her he was telling her the truth.

"I don't understand what does Dr Wells and the Reverse Flash have to do with each other?" Caitlin asked unwilling to see the truth.

He knew how that felt. She just needed time. Unsure of how to explain Barry turned to Joe for some support.

"They're the same person." Joe said a little to bluntly.

"That's impossible." Caitlin defended shaking her head in disbelief.

"Caitlin it took me a long time to believe it too but it's him." He cooed as he edged slowly towards her. His eyes soft and warm. Trying to get her to search his eyes for the truth. He needed her to believe him.

"Dr Wells is a speedster? He's paralysed." She argued.

"But is he though?" Joe questioned back raising an eyebrow.

"And why would he kill Barry's mother it doesn't make any sense… Cisco say something!" She pleaded.

Barry could see as the world around her start to crash. This is what Barry didn't want. Oh god did he wish he were wrong. He couldn't stand seeing her hurting. As much as this killed him, it hurt them just as much. Barry stepped forward then stopped. He wanted to curl his arms around her and kiss the top of hair and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the look in her eye telling him he was wrong… held him back.

"I've been having these dreams mostly at night but sometimes during the day. But they don't feel like dreams. They feel real." Cisco recalled in a whisper.

Peeling his eyes slowly away from Caitlin, Barry listened intently to Cisco. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Especially from Cisco. He thought he'd just as in denial as Caitlin yet something in Cisco's voice told him otherwise.

"What happens in these dreams?" Joe jumps up taking a step closer towards Cisco.

"Wells is the Reverse Flash and he kills me."

* * *

 ** _So what did you guys think? Let me know... any suggestions? Any improvements? Good to get to hear what you guys thought :)_**


	24. Truths Uncovered

_**Hey guys here's the chapter most of you guys have been eager to read so enjoy. Based around ep. 19.**_

 _ **Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Do not own the Flash nor it's characters**_

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry was getting faster, faster than he's ever been. He wasn't sure if it was because lately something was chasing him. Deep down he knew what was really stalking him… it was his past. It was getting closer. He could feel it. Even as fast as he was, he couldn't help but feel as if his past was about to catch up with him.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*Joe's Residence*_

"Where's Barry?" Eddie asked as he rubbed hungrily at his stomach.

"He should be here any second I sent him out for-." Joe answered taking another swig at his beer.

Caitlin sat perched at the bottom of the stairs watching silently. She still wasn't okay with this. Yes, she was glad to see some of the weight of the world fall of Barry's shoulders when he finally told them the truth… but that's the thing. Was it the _truth?_ Can't bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled to accept that the man they admired… the man who was their friend was the _Reverse Flash._ There had to be another explanation to all of it she declared to herself.

In a seconds heartbeat the front door flew open and shut as if nothing at happened and Barry stood giddy in the middle of the room carrying three trays of pizza in his hands.

"-PIZZA!" his voice proclaimed as he sped in finishing Joe's sentence.

"WHA—AATT?" Cisco smiled as the warm aroma of the pizza filled the room.

Caitlin remained where she was, her eyes glued down to her hands knotted in front of her. _How could they act like everything was okay? How could they be alright with any of this?"_

"Pizza from Coast City?" Eddie exclaimed his mouth drooling with excitement.

"Supposably the best. In. The. West." He praised as he shrugged out of his coat grabbing a slice of pizza for himself.

"How could I not have thought about this before? Come to PAPA!" Cisco stated as he greedily took a box to himself.

Caitlin watched in awe. She kept questioning their sanity. Questioning reality… question the truth.

"Caitlin?" Joe offered.

It seemed like the first time this morning she was actually present in the room. She had been so quiet she herself hardly felt she was even there.

"I'm not hungry." She declined politely waving her hand at Joe.

Seeing the look on her face, Caitlin saw Joe's expression turn sympathetic as he nodded a small smile in her direction before his face tightened into a serious expression.

"Okay... six months of investigating Wells, Harrison Wells has led us nowhere… so we are going back to the beginning, to see what we can find out." Joe proclaimed.

For the first time this morning, Caitlin peeled herself off the stairs, pulling down her jumper as she stepped in to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked.

 _Seriously this guy was a detective?_ Caitlin complained in frustration to herself.

"Road trip baby."

"Joe and Cisco are going to Starling City."

"Starling City? What for?" Caitlin probed flatly.

"To investigate the cat accident Wells was in with Tess Morgan fifteen years ago."

"I…I don't understand. Why?" she asked as she placed her hands across her chest defensively.

"Dr McGee said that after Wells' accident he became like a complete stranger. Just a different person entirely."

"Because the love of his life died. You of all people should know how grief can change a person." She directed at Barry.

Caitlin looked into his eyes, having a silent conversation with him as he stared back in hers. He of all people should know how much losing a love one can change people. How even the thought or almost death situation can pain someone? She's felt it firsthand. When Barry almost died… or did die yesterday… Caitlin closed her eyes; turning away knowing it wouldn't change his mind about Wells.

"Caitlin, we believe that Wells is the Reverse Flash. And killed Barry's mother and he may have done the same thing to Tess Morgan."

Caitlin's mouth grew in a tight straight line as she listened to Joe. But she wasn't buying any of it. They had no proof.

"We need to learn everything we can about that night. See where it leads us." He finished.

"Oh can you cover with me… with Dr Wells?"

"You mean lie?"

"Y—yeah"

"I need air" Caitlin retorted as she turned to head to the door.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Just as the door slammed behind her Barry called out her name.

"Caitlin!"

"Guess Caitlin isn't with us." Joe pointed out staring blankly toward Barry with raised eyebrows.

"Nah she's with us. I'll talk to her." Barry responded as he continued to stare at the front door hoping Caitlin would come back in.

"What do you want us to do here?" Eddie asked as he chomped on another slice of pizza.

"Business as usual while we're gone." Joe instructed tipping back his beer.

"Copy that." With his orders Eddie left towards the kitchen with Cisco in tow.

"Well, I want to wish you good luck over there but I'm also scared of what you might find."

"Scared is a good thing. Scared keeps us alive." Joe said wide eyed as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"No go check on Caitlin. She's been out there for far too long."

Nodding with a small smile, Barry took his jacket off the couch, shuffling his arms into his coat as he walked outside into the freezing cold winter. Closing the door behind him, Barry's eyes scoured the area but she was already gone. Sighing a thick cloud of air, Barry shoved his hands into his pocket bowing his head.

* * *

* _The next day*_

Hopping off the elevator, Barry moved eagerly through the halls towards the cortex, two coffees in hand. As he neared the opening of the room, Barry's eyes caught sight of the brunette who has stolen his heart. Taking a deep breath he entered the room.

"Good Morning." Barry tested out the words as he approached Caitlin with a cup of coffee.

"Hey." She replied flatly.

"Hey look can we talk about last night?" he whispered offering her a cup.

"There's nothing to talk about." She retorted.

"There is actually. Cait- Caitlin look I know that after everything Dr Wells has done for all of us it is hard to wrap your head around this but I need you to see the truth."

"The _truth?_ The truth is that he's saved your life _multiple_ times…" she argued pushing out of her seat walking away from him.

"I know but if I'm right about this-"

"If Barry… _if!"_ she raised her voice cutting him off.

"And before I can believe any of this. I am going to need to see some proof." She replied her voice sounding strained.

"Proof? Proof of what?" Startled at his voice Barry spun around slightly disoriented and off balance.

Wells stared curiously at them as he waited for an answer.

"Ugh.. we.. may have another metahuman case on our hands" Barry fumbled for words.

"Ah we are always happy to help Barry as you know." Wells said unfazed.

"Um have you heard from Cisco? He hasn't arrived yet." Wells asked directed towards Caitlin.

Barry held his breath as he turned to face Caitlin. Waiting to see her response.

"Umm.. he… has to help Dante his brother. He might need a few days off." She lied.

Barry felt the muscles in his body relax as she expertly covered for Cisco. Remaining silent Barry, tried to act normally as he felt the tension rise in the room. As Wells nodded in understanding, he wheeled away.

Barry's phone buzzing in his pocket welcomed the interruption. Breathing out a deep breath, Barry picked up the phone call.

"Hey Eddie…..Be right there."

* * *

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"A shape shifter?" Caitlin mumbled slightly distracted at her computer desk.

"Yeah… I literally saw a grown man like… wwwahh-m-morphe into a teenage girl." Barry described as he rounded the desk behind her.

"That's fascinating. Today's physicists always regarded programmable matter as nothing more than a theory but I guess your shape-shifter proves it can be done." Wells listened wide eyed at Barry.

"Wait. So he… she or I—whatever this person can actually transform into anyone they touch." Barry inquired at Wells.

"Yes it appears so. That includes you Mr Allen." He informed him.

"Dr Wells is right if you were touch while you were the Flash and he transforms into you… we run the risk of him exposing that Barry Allen is the man behind the mask." Caitlin warned staring pointedly at him before spinning on her heel turning her back towards him.

"Because at this point we don't know if this shape shifter is capable of more than absorbing more than just your physical characteristics." Wells added.

"Like he might be able to copy my speed?" Barry mumbled.

"That would be bad." Wells stated.

"Got it. Hands off the metahuman." Barry responded pulling his hands up in defence.

"Hands off the metahuman." Wells concurred.

"So how do we find someone that can transform into anyone?"

"Well I guess like any problem, go back to the beginning in this case finding the first person the shape shifter morphed into when they discovered their powers." Wells answered.

"Yeah can you pull up the CCPD cases where the perpetrators plead innocent even when they were caught on camera committing the crime?"

"You're good Barry Allen. You're very good." Wells said animatedly as he typed across the keyboard pulling up any related cases.

"Look at this. Multiple crimes of this manner all dating a month after the particle accelerator explosion."

"And the first one was…." Barry pointed towards the screen his eyes scanning at the dates.

"Jacob Fisher the bank teller at the Federal Credit Union claims he was innocent and was framed by his best friend a Hannibal Bates."

"I'll pass this along to the CCPD… see if they can track him down."

"Good."

"Thank you Dr Wells." Barry faked through his teeth.

"Always here to help Barry."

Caitlin spun around eyeing him curiously. Barry shrugged before leaving Caitlin momentarily stunned as he played the fool to keep Wells off suspicion.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Finally alone in the lab, Caitlin used the freedom to feed the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe that Wells, the man she looked up to… the man she trusted, could be possible of murder. It couldn't be true. But something deep inside her knew Barry would never lie to her. Never. Yet, for him to question Wells and honestly believe in his betrayal… there must be some reason why. And she was desperate for answers. She needed the truth or whatever she was doing here was all a lie… and she didn't want to believe it she needed her life to be true.

As she sat lonely in the lab, her eyes scoured the internet looking through every online article and report she could unearth about Wells. None of which help to shed more light into the man she worked with. Nothing that they didn't already know anyways.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers from a computer screen, Caitlin was set her resolve to get the answers she needed straight from the source. The only person who could set it all straight and tell the truth. _Wells._

As the cab departed leaving her stranded at the base of the property line, Caitlin gathered up the courage to talk to Wells as she made her way up the long deserted driveway to the front porch. As the cool air nipped at the tip of her nose, Caitlin let out a deep breath as she extended her hand, her finger hovering over the doorbell.

 _It's the only way._ She reassured herself.

Shaking, she held her breath finally pushing and ringing the doorbell. Just as the bells of the doorbell chimed, and she could hear the motorized chair near the door, Caitlin felt warm and familiar muscles curl around her, whisking her away into the middle of a deserted street, hundreds of miles away from where she last stood.

Gathering her bearings, Caitlin took in her new surroundings unaware of her iron grip on Barry's arm. Realizing who it was Caitlin took a step back infuriated.

"Wha- Are you spying on me now?" she could help raise her voice in anger.

"Caitlin what were you doing at Wells' house?" he interrogated her.

"I- I—I was going to talk to him… get some answers of my own." She replied honestly. As Barry spun away from her rubbing his hand over his face she knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You can't. You cannot talk to him!" he ordered.

"Oh so I'm just supposed to stand-by and watch all of you ruin this man's life… Ruin my life?"

By the confused expression on Barry's face, she knew her answer caught him off guard.

"What are you talking about your life?"

Barry waited his eyes searching hers.

"Those nine months you were in a coma… were the worst of my life. I lost my reputation. My fiancé and through all of that Harrison Wells stood by my side. He told me everything was going to be okay. If Dr Wells is who you say he is… everything that I've done since the minute I stepped foot into S.T.A.R Labs…. Wells bringing you to me… it's all been a lie."

"Cait… _if_ I am right about all of this and you tell him what's been going on I'll never be able to get by dad out of prison."

"Barry…"

"If not for me than just do it for him"

She sighed heavily. "I can't believe you're pulling the dad card."

Laughing thick clouds of air Barry shrugs his shoulders as he reaches out pulling Caitlin into his arms.

"That's a dirty pull Barry." She nudges him in the chest before allowing herself to rest her head where the sound of his heart beating in a steady beat melted away her problems.

As his chin rested on her head, Barry pulled back, guiding his hands from her waist up to her face where both his hands cradled her face. Barry lifted her chin guiding her eyes to meet his. Caitlin stared deeply into his eyes as they burned with intensity.

"As for you and me… Whatever Wells did to bring you to me…. I need you to know. I need to you to remember. It was and _never_ will be a lie."

Caitlin felt her heart swell at his words. As Barry drew her closer to him she closed her eyes waiting for his lips to find hers. Yet his warm lips parted only to plant a kiss on her forehead. Lingering there a moment longer.

"I'll take you back home." He whispered before picking her up off the ground cradling her in his arms as he sped off into the night.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _Barry's Apartment*_

Ending a call with Iris, Barry turned hastily out of his kitchen bee lining towards his bedroom for a change of clothes before he headed back to S.T.A.R Labs to figure out a way to get Eddie out of this mess.

The sudden knock at his door pulled his attention. Shoving his phone into the front pocket of his jeans, Barry unlocked the latch of his door pulling it open. To his surprise, Eddie stood in front of him looking like a free man.

"Eddie? What in the world?! How did you get out?" Barry asked gobsmacked stepping aside to let Eddie in.

"Captain Singh called in a favour. Got a judge to sign my release." He replied shoving past Barry into the room.

"I was just on the phone with Iris, why haven't you called her… hang on-" Digging into his pocket Barry pulled out his phone.

Swiping to unlock his screen Barry searched to redial Iris' number before a sharp pain at the back of his head knocked him to darkness.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Hastily exiting the elevator, Caitlin walked up to Barry's front door. Without even realizing she had opened the door allowing herself in, out of habit.

"Barry?! It's me!" Her voice rang out in the open space.

Just as she peeked in past the door, Barry rounded the corner his eyes wide in surprise at the sight of her.

"Hello…. _You."_

"I think I found out a way to stop our shape shifter from morphing into other people." She chimed as she walked further into the room.

"Oh really?" he sounded a bit concerned but with the pressing matter of Eddie still in jail Caitlin brushed it aside.

"What if I created a serum that will terminate the polymerization reaction… essentially forcing the bonds to revert to their original form. Stopping him from being able to control his power?" she smiled at her own intelligence.

"You can do that?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah I think so." She retorted looking at him a bit surprised.

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked her brows scrunching together in curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Look… um about the last night… I can't imagine what this must be like for you. I mean I know how desperate you are to solve your mum's murder and I'm glad you finally told me. I know things haven't been as easy with us lately but I'm always here for you…"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I think I want to start getting back to how we used to be." she added as her hand grazed his arm.

Caitlin waited for a response but Barry just offered her a broad smile in return. Caitlin eyed Barry curiously as he was a man of many words but right now he was just unusually quiet.

Clearing her throat she continued. A bit off balance by the lack of his response.

"So umm let's go back to S.T.A.R Labs and figure out how to catch this _Everyman."_ She mumbled.

"Everyman?"

"Bad nickname?"

"No. No. I kind of like it." He smiled.

 _Now that's the Barry I remember._

"Okay good. Me too." Smiling back Caitlin followed as Barry out.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

As they got back to S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin got a jump start to creating the serum. _Something wasn't right though._ Caitlin watched Barry from the corner of her eye as he stumbled around the lab awkwardly. _What was up with him? Was it about what she said earlier?_ Without Barry saying anything there wasn't any way she could be sure.

With the serum in her hand, it was almost complete. Turning around she saw Barry watching her with a lustful gaze. Flattered, a rush of colour filled her cheeks as she stepped toward him needing the machine behind him.

 **"** Hey… good to go… Just need to give it a little spin." She stammered as she avoided his intense gaze.

As Barry didn't move from his spot, Caitlin peeked up through her lashes up at him, coughing and then eyeing the machine behind him.

"Oh." He clued in.

"Oh right. Yes. Spin." He added moving aside so she could gain access to the machinery.

"So this ahh serum that you're making is it a temporary fix or will it take away his power permanently?" He asked.

"Not permanently, just long enough to stop him."

"And how long is it going to take?" He breathed as he stepped closer behind her.

Caitlin froze slightly as she felt the warmth of his body so close to her.

"Not long. Just nee—"

Spinning around, Caitlin was surprised to see Barry surprisingly so close to her. _This was so unlike him… here… now… what was he thinking?_

"What are you doing?" she whispered, catching herself from touching him instead pushing herself aside trying to get much needed space.

Reaching the desk, Caitlin let out a breath she'd been holding. The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to heat up as the odd tension began to rise between them.

"Something I think I should have done…. A long time ago." She heard him whisper.

Confused by his response, Caitlin opened her mouth about to reply when Barry suddenly grabbed her by the arm spinning her around catching her lips with his.

His lips felt warm and soft yet something wasn't right. Something was different.

"Barry—" she tried breathing.

Barry wouldn't let her go instead his lips found hers again. Brushing away her feelings of indifference, Caitlin let her need for Barry take over. God had she missed him. The sudden chime of the computer alerted them to a visitor. Pulling away, Caitlin took a step back astonished by the overwhelming feeling that she was relieved for the interruption. _That kiss… as much as it was the same… it wasn't._ She needed to think. _Had they lost their passion? Their fire?_ Shaking away her thoughts Caitlin moved to the computer seeing who was coming up.

"Omg… look who's here?" she stammered still slightly off balance.

"Yes her." Barry replied weirdly.

Caitlin's eyes shifted suspiciously to the side before leaving hastily to greet Iris as she got off the elevator.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Iris called out to Barry as he followed closely behind Caitlin into the cortex.

"Here I am. What's up?" he replied fiddling with his jacket.

"Look whoever is framing Eddie, I've gotten to thinking what if they've done something like this before? I went through CCPD crimes archives and in the last eleven months, there have been at least six crimes committed by people who later swore they were innocent. None of them had priors all of them had rock solid alibies."

"Alright." Barry said flatly.

Both Caitlin and Iris looked at him warily. Keeping an eye on him, Caitlin followed Iris around the desk where she watche Iris pull up a video file of the night of the shooting.

"So I hacked into my dad's CCPD account and went through the footage of Eddie shooting those cops. Look."

As Iris pointed towards the computer monitor, Caitlin leaned in examining the video footage.

"What's wrong with you? You guys back together or something?" Iris asked out of the blue.

Caitlin stumbled back surprised as Iris looked back and forth between her and Barry.

"Huh nothing. Umm..ahh.. _no_." she stammered unsure.

"No." she said more definitively. _Not yet at least. She wanted this but she needed to think about what just happened and how it felt. Because it didn't feel the same._

"I don't know it seems pretty convincing to me…" Barry interrupted the awkwardness as he watched over their shoulders at the video feed.

"Look again." Iris returned her attention back to the computers pulling Caitlin's attention back to screen.

"Eddie is not left handed. Look Eddie is being framed and we need to figure out who is behind this. And believe me when I get my hands on them they are going to be-"

Sudden Barry started to seize before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Caitlin followed the silk wires to Wells holding a tazer gun.

"What did you do?" Iris yelled as she shot out of her chair in complete disbelief.

"Your observations about the shooter were spot on Miss West. He was indeed left handed as is this man. Our Barry is right handed." Wells pointed out as he stared down at the look alike Barry wielding a gun in his left hand.

"Oh I knew it!" Caitlin breathed out as she lifted her hands up to drop them back down to her side in relief.

 _She knew it something wasn't right._ Suddenly it dawned on her… she just kissed another guy… _OMG_ she screamed at herself… she just kissed a killer. As her face dropped she realized that all eyes were planted on her. Bouncing her gaze between Iris and Wells she cleared her throat before responding.

"Never mind." She coughed.

"Then this is him." Iris said straightening herself up off the desk.

"Indeed." Wells concurred.

"I need to take him in to the police. If they can see what he can do then maybe he'll let Eddie go." Iris rose poking at the Barry on the floor, Caitlin assuming to make sure he was still unconscious.

"Perhaps it might be best if Dr Snow and I handle this." Wells eyed Caitlin.

Caitlin caught on nodding as she turned back to Iris.

"What are you too going to do?" Iris questioned them looking at them suspiciously.

"No. No I'm going to take him in." She retorted when they couldn't think of an answer.

"Well at least let me help you." Caitlin asked stepping forward.

* * *

* _Barry's Apartment*_

After losing the _Everyman_ in the sea of thousands, Caitlin excused herself from Iris' company racing over to Barry's apartment. Using her key, Caitlin let herself in dropping her bags on the kitchen bench as she began to tear up the apartment looking for him. Opening up his walking closet, Caitlin found Barry stuffed tied up in the corner of the room.

"oh Barry." She whispered as she raced to his side.

Kneeling down, Caitlin tried calling out his name to wake him up but it was no use. Slapping him, unintentionally putting a little of her frustration into that slap Barry jolted awake. Ripping of the tape Barry grunted in pain.

"For real? Why did you slap me?" Barry called out as he rolled over his eyes finding hers.

"Because you were unconscious!" She yelled as her hands worked to free his hands from the tape.

"Smelling salt works out just as well." He smirked.

"Sorry… you okay?" she whispered her voice soft with concern.

"Yeah. Wait Cait- Bates was here."

"Yeah I know." She replied slightly guiltily looking away.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs*_

"So this Hannibal Bates turned into quite the metahuman. Take a look at his cells they have the ability to transmogrify at quite the rate." Wells called over both him and Caitlin.

"Which is how he can become anyone." Caitlin muttered as she examined the cells under closer magnification.

" _Look_. Not appropriate your memory or power" Wells informed Barry.

"Got it. Hands on the metahuman." Barry sighed in relief.

"That's right hands on the metahuman and to help you Dr Snow has concocted a solution we believe will stop him."

Barry watched as Caitlin brushed past them over to the table opening a case. Following behind her, Barry paused beside her as he showed him the serum.

"Yes I've made a serum that will create a cortical reaction around his cells." She added turning around to face him; Barry noticed that for a brief second she was surprised.

Confusion, Barry scrunched his brows together as he watched her. Caitlin seemed to notice, brushing away the emotions from her face with a subtle smile.

"Deprive those cells of their electrical charge… shape shifting days are over." She continued clearing out her throat.

"Wow that's great work." He smiled as he brushed an encouraging hand over her shoulder.

There was a slight jump at his touch and Barry's concern was suddenly growing.

"Ugh thank you." She mumbled under her breath.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah." She replied with a reassuring smile before handing him the serum.

A sudden alert on the computers pulled their attention to the computer screen behind her.

"Barry a ping at the airport from your cell phone" She turned back to face, with another nod that she was okay, Barry sped off to catch Bates.

* * *

* _The Airport*_

"Hannibal Bates!" Barry shouted across the empty storage room.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else." The security guard lied as he slowly approached Barry.

Barry knew it was Bates but the sheer smug smirk on his face. Flashing up to him Barry gripped onto his arm ready inject him with the serum when all of a sudden Bates started to shape shift.

"Wait- It's me don't hurt me." Caitlin cried.

Staring at her Barry hesitated for a moment. That moment Bates slipped out of Barry's grip masing him with pepper spray, pushing Barry back while he dealt with the burning sensation on his face.

As Barry staggered back his hands covering his face, Bates seized the opportunity to knock Barry to the floor. Instantly Barry was back on his feet and Bates had no shapeshifted into Iris. Without falling for the trick again both of them exchanged hits and blows with Bates constantly shifting into other familiar people.

"Well look at that. I'm the Flash." He laughed before punching Barry in the jaw.

"You may look like me…" Barry hit back delivering multiple bursts of punches to Bates abdomen with his speed.

"But you're not as fast." Barry continued between breaths.

"You're done imitating innocent people!" Holding him up Barry races over to pick up the serum jabbing the needle into his neck.

Stepping back, Barry watched the sight of Bates uncontrollably shift into the various people he had touch before collapsing unconsciously as Iris to the floor.

Through the silence, Barry could only hear his breathing when the sound of Caitlin's voice cut through the quietness of the room.

"Barry?" her voice called out strained and tense.

"Yeah… the one and only." He reassured her.

* * *

* _Pipeline*_

With Bates locked up, Barry and the rest of the gang stared in curiosity as he pleaded for his release.

"Let me out of here!" Iris (Bates) yelled aggressively at the door. Barry's face was in a permeant scowl as he looked at Iris.

Suddenly, Bates shifted and Caitlin was in there. Barry took a step forward stopping himself realizing that she wasn't actually in there.

"Hey cutie! Want to let me out of here?" she flirted with him. Barry's lips played into a sly smile as he turned, catching Caitlin's eye just before she looked away blushing.

"As if anyone would be dumb enough to fall for that." she laughed.

"I've seen a lot of things you can become but who are you Hannibal Bates?" Wells moved forward curious.

"I ugh… Can't remember. I can't remember." Bates muttered almost in a whisper as he stepped back looking lost.

"Well let's lock up shop." Wells seem unfazed as he began to leave.

Barry looked at Caitlin, peering over his shoulder he watched as Wells rounded the corner and out of earshot. Turning back he moved over to the tablet, locking the doors to the pipeline before shifting back towards Caitlin.

"What about Dr Wells?" Caitlin whispered cautiously.

"Come here. We need to talk." Barry responded instantly taking her hand in his leading her out of the pipeline.

* * *

Driving along the semi-deserted streets of Central city, the rain was pouring hard against the metal of the car. Barry focused on the road ahead as he made their way towards CCPD headquarters. Glancing over at Caitlin who had been uncharacteristically quiet today was fidgeting with the button of her coat.

"Hey… is everything okay?" He asked concerned, his eyes drifting back and forth between her and the road.

"It's just umm.. I need some air could you pull over for a sec?"

"Sure." Worried, Barry pulled to a stop, his eyes watching her carefully. The rain grew louder as he waited for her. Placing a hand over hers, Caitlin's eyes peered up at him before yanking them away and opening the door to get out.

Barry's face widen in surprise jumping out of the car to chase after her.

"Cait! Where are you going? It's pouring out here!"

As he followed behind her, Barry latched onto her arm, spinning her around forcing her to stop and tell him what's wrong.

"Cait… what's wrong?" he pressed as he brushed away a wet strand of hair sticking to her face.

Both of them were soaked, as they stood in the pouring rain.

"Hey…"

"Barry—I just needed some air…"

"Okay…" he's voice was light and concerned.

"Okay.. okay.." she breathed out.

"When Bates was you… I admitted some things and well because he wasn't you I guess he didn't really answer me but then you… I mean he kissed me and I really thought that you still felt the same way but then he wasn't you and I guess you don't so forget about it okay. It's ok-"

"Just stop okay. Just stop." He whispered cutting her off.

"Wh—"

Before he could let her speak again, Barry grabbed her by the side of her head, smashing his lips to hers in a desperate need for her to know he still wasn't over her. Breaking away, Barry looked into her eyes with a burning intensity. A desire. As he searched her eyes for permission, Caitlin pushed her body into his grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, pressing her lips to his. Barry moved his lips with hers, his tongue licking the bottom of her lip. She responded without reservations allowing him in, his tongue playing with hers and they deepened their kiss.

"It's not okay." He breathed out and pulling away so they could get some air.

"I don't want to forget about it Cait- I still love you." He whispered against her lips.

A smile playing on her the corner of her lips Caitlin reached out to kiss him again.

"That's what I needed to hear." She sighed in relief as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Com'on let's get out this rain. I need to show you something." he laughed before his face turned serious.

* * *

* _CCPD*_

As Barry pulled up to the station, both Barry and Caitlin jumped out of the car as they raced to seek refugee from the rain. With their hands still intertwined together they were drenched from head to toe from earlier. Caitlin laughed as they reached the door of the station.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… we were just already so wet I don't know why we thought making a run for cover would make any difference she laughed."

"True. Come on, let's get inside before we both catch a cold." He gestured opening the door for her.

As they approached the top of the stairs to Barry's lab, Barry paused for a moment as they entered the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Joe asked.

"And why are you soooo wet?" Cisco added curiously before his eyes set themselves on Barry's hands curled around Caitlin's.

"Never mind." Cisco laughed rolling his eyes.

Leading Caitlin further into the room, he approached his computer screen.

"This is what we wanted to show you." Dropping her hand, Barry let Caitlin take a closer look at the sample on the monitor.

"This isn't possible!" she exclaimed.

"Caitlin I ran the DNA test twice. It's a perfect match." Cisco assured her.

"This body is the real Harrison Wells." Joe interjected his eyes staring at the poorly decomposed corpse in the centre of the room.

"If this is Dr Wells than whom have we been working for this whole time?" Caitlin whispered as she joined the rest of the guys hovering around the corpse.

"Dr McGee said that after the accident Wells became a completely different person. It's because he is. A different person." Barry informed them.

"Com'on let's get back to S.T.A.R Labs I need to check something." Cisco mumbled grabbing his coat and leaving without explanation.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

"What are you doing?" Caitlin questioned as Cisco jumped on the computers and began running a diagnostics test she'd seen him do before.

"After the accelerator exploded I built a 3D model of S.T.A.R Labs so that I can pinpoint exactly where or what caused the malfunction."

"And you've never ran this test?" Barry asked his expression serious as he watched the computer screen.

"Of course I did. I just never had any reason to look at any areas outside the pipeline or the cortex. It's a big building some many places for Wells to hide something." Cisco defended.

Suddenly the computer pinged highlighting a red area on the schematics.

"What is that?" Barry pointed out.

"That… shouldn't be there."

Caitlin stepped back as Cisco jumped out of his seat grabbing the tacion device and switching it on. Caitlin's heart began to race at the realization that everything that she hoped was a lie was actually the truth. Swallowing hard, Caitlin followed Cisco and Barry down to where the area highlighted in red.

"I'm picking more activity up here." He whispered slowing down as they got closer.

"Tacions. Here." Cisco pointed out, stepping aside so that Barry could examine the wall.

With movement in the right area, a door opened up for Barry. Caitlin caught Barry's eye, he smiled to reassure her before stepping inside the darkened room and vanishing. Taking a deep breath, she and Cisco followed after him. As they set foot through the door way, a single beam of light illumanited the haunting yellow suit of the man they were chasing. _The Reverse Flash._

"OMG." Caitlin whispered.

Stepping closer, Caitlin's couldn't look away. She was staring at the embodiment of everything she thought was a lie. Yet, here in front of her was the harsh reality… the truth that Harrison Wells was the Reverse Flash.

"Guys…." Barry's voice beaconed them over.

Caitlin tore herself away to where Barry stood, overlook a giant projection of an article which read.

 ** _"Flash Missing Vanishes in Crisis dated April 25 2024"_**

Gasping Caitlin let her eyes drift further down… needing to know what happened. Her eyes stopped to widen at the by-line which read - _Iris West-Allen._


	25. Truth

**_Howdy guys! So the next 3 chapters to end Season 1 will be coming up next! Can I get a hell yeah for who's excited? But don't worry I will be continuing into season 2… But as I am amidst writing out all three as you read on…. I'd really like to know what you'd hope to see in the upcoming chps. Aka a marriage, proposal, death… an heavy emotional scene… heartbreak… Let me know so I can hopefully give you guys a bit of what you're looking for plus it will help me a lot improve my writing and story telling_** ** _J_**

 ** _Much appreciated and love from your Evolution of Snowbarry author Katherine!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor it's characters_**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"Flash missing vanishes in crisis…" Cisco read out loud.

Barry's eyes followed a Cisco read, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. _What the hell was this?_ As his eyes scanned over the candid photo of the Flash, Barry focused on the article. He needed to know what happened.

"After an epic street battle with the Reverse Flash our city's very own scarlet speedster disappeared in an explosion of light." Barry mumbled as he read the words projected in front of them.

"Barry, look at the date." Caitlin's voice cut through his thoughts. Shaking his head Barry looked up to see the date that read: April 25, 2024

"April 25 2024… guys when I fought the Reverse Flash during Christmas he said that we'd be fighting for centuries." Barry relayed his voice quiet.

"Wait, you can't really think that this is from the future?" Caitlin insinuated… her voice trying to disguise her denial.

"That means Dr Wells or whoever he is… is also from…" Cisco began to piece things together.

"The future." Barry finished.

"I have to say I'm really digging the brighter red suit and the white on the symbol that's dope!" Cisco said, pausing before continuing.

"Wait a second, suppose we now change the colour on your suit will it be because we got the idea from this picture that would mean that we're living a causal nexus... wow this is so trippy. Like Marty in the polaroid trippy." Cisco's voice pitched up in excitement.

"Not as trippy as the name on the by-line" Caitlin pointed out staring blankly at the name printed in bold.

"Iris West…. _Allen?"_ Barry began to read before his voice trailed off.

It took a minute for Barry to digest what he was seeing… _Wait, this couldn't be right! He couldn't marry Iris… could he?_ His eyes widening, Barry peered over his shoulder to Caitlin who was looking anywhere but him and the article. He watched her for a moment longer hoping she'd look up and he'd catch her eye, yet her attention seemed focused on her knotted hands as she bit down on her lip.

"Mazel tov?" Cisco congratulated unsure.

" _Hebrew. Ancient language of the Jewish people"_ A foreign voice echoed through the room startling them.

Barry's body tensed at the unfamiliar voice, his eyes searching everywhere for the source.

"Oh nahuh… what the hell was that?" Cisco yelped.

"Is someone here?" Barry asked hoping someone to emerge into view. "Hello?" Barry demanded.

Suddenly the article in front of them was replaced by a large 3D hologram of a face.

" _Good Evening Barry Allen."_ It spoke.

"Ahh ummm… ugh h-hi! Wh—you know who I am?" Barry stammered as he looked at the hologram.

" _Oh course. Barry Allen Director of Central City Police CSI division."_ It replied.

"Director?" Barry mumbled as he looked back at Cisco.

"I guess you get a promotion." Cisco smiled at Barry with raised eyebrows.

" _Also known as the Flash. Founding member of the-"_ It continued.

 _"_ Wh—What are you?" Barry interrupted.

" _I'm Gideon an interactive artificial consciousness."_

"Huh A.I. Sick!" Cisco responded in awe.

"You know Dr Wells?" Barry interrogated needing answers.

" _Yes."_

"Do you know who he really is?" Barry pressured eager to learn all he could.

" _I don't understand the question."_

Now a step closer to getting all the answers he needed Barry's mind was suddenly a buzz with questions he didn't know where to begin.

"I-I—what—what is he doing here? Why did he come here?" Barry asked settling on the burning questions as to why now, why everything.

" _To kill you."_

With Gideon's answer Barry froze, paralysed by the hard truth. The urgent beeping of Cisco's phone pulled Barry back out of his own mind.

"Wells is in the building!" Cisco panicked.

"Wh-What? How do you know that?" Caitlin stammered in anxiety.

Barry turned to face Cisco, eager to know who he knew.

"I put a tracker on his wheelchair… which if we're wrong about him and he is paralysed, then I'm going to hell for that one." Cisco mumbled under his breath.

"He's in the cortex as we speak, so ask questions FAST!" Cisco's eyes snapped up to Barry alerting him to the urgency of them leaving.

With his heart beating loud Barry spun around immediately. There was one question that had been haunting him since that night. That's the answer he needed.

"W—Why did he kill Nora Allen?"

" _Because he was angry."_

Barry blew out a heavy breath in frustration. Gideon wasn't giving him a full answer. He needed an explanation. He needed to know _why!_

"About what?" Barry yelled.

" _That you escaped."_

Barry stopped confused. _Escaped?_

"He's on B level coming this way." Cisco prompted them to go.

"What does he want from me?" Barry pushed angrily.

" _For you to be the Flash."_

 _This wasn't making any sense? Why would he want him to become the Flash only to want him dead?_

 _"_ Maybe that's why Wells let the particle accelerator explode so that you could _become_ the Flash." Caitlin suggested filling in some of the blanks.

"Why I mean for what reason—" Barry began to ask before Cisco cut him off almost immediately.

"Guys we got to go he's almost here!"

"Barry…" Caitlin pleaded with him, her voice rising with panic.

"Alright." Barry agreed, taking Caitlin's hand in his leading them out.

"Wait… wait a sec."

Barry stopped in his tracks turning to Cisco.

"What if holo over there tells Wells that we were in here?" Cisco muttered.

"That would be bad." Caitlin whispered.

"If I could get into its operating system maybe I can disable its memory core." Cisco implied.

 _Right._ Letting go of Caitlin's hand, Barry moved back over to Gideon.

"Uhh, Gideon can you show us where your operating system is?" Barry asked hastily.

" _Certainly."_

From behind Gideon a portal of the wall opens revealing some sort of highly advanced, alien like technology.

Laughing rhetorically, Cisco backed away with hands raised. "Ahhaha yeah… nope that's not going to happen."

"Guys he's in the corridor!" Caitlin informed them as she eyed the tablet Cisco handed over to her.

"Ugh um Gideon could you just like _not_ tell him that we were in here." Barry asked desperately as a last resort. Internally praying for some kind of miracle.

 _"Sure. Of course. I will accept any command given to me by you." Gideon replied._

"BARRY!" Cisco shouted.

"Come on we got to get out of here!" Caitlin pleaded as she stood by the door beaconing him to leave.

"Wait—Wait why would you accept my commands?" He asked curiosity taking over.

" _Because… you created me."_

Utterly shocked by the truths of the future, Barry stood paralyzed by the overwhelming influx of information coursing through his brain. The voice of Caitlin calling his name made him snap back into the reality of their immediate danger.

"Barry…"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Barry flashes to them, bringing his arms around both Cisco and Caitlin as he hurled them out of the room to the parking lot just before Wells rounded the hallway corner.

Placing them back on solid ground, Cisco curled over holding his stomach as he fought the urge to throw up.

"That was close." Cisco muttered.

Barry looked down at Caitlin as she looked up at him. With an arm still around her Barry pulled her to him tightening his embrace as she nestled herself into his shoulder, her heart still beating as fast as his was.

* * *

* _Barry's Apartment*_

Barry opened his apartment door, welcoming the judgement of Joe as he and Eddie rushed passing him to get inside.

"Really? For three smart people that was pretty stupid. What if Wells had caught you in that-" Joe scolded as he threw his jacket over the back of the sofa, staring judgingly at Barry.

"Time vault" Cisco finished.

"Thank you" Joe nodded back to Cisco.

"Okay. I know we've seen a lot this past year but time travel?" Eddie brought up speculative.

"I did it." Barry mumbled.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. Staring at all the baffled faces in the room, Barry pushed himself off his kitchen counter stepping forward as he spoke.

"Or I will do it I mean." He continued shrugging his shoulders as he shoved his hands into his pockets

"Excuse me?" Eddie coughed.

Thinking of how to explain, Barry caught sight of Cisco and with a sympathetic look for assistance, Cisco jumped in to help.

"One of the two speedsters in Barry's house the night his mother died was Barry. I mean the Flash. He was there… which means that one day in the future Barry will travel back in time to that night." Cisco explained.

"Okay." Eddie said dumbfound.

"Actually I wasn't talking about that. I… kinda… already time travelled… by accident." Barry whispered as he looked around to everyone in the room.

"What?" Joe questioned his whole body turning to face Barry. Barry exhaled, his chest deflating as all the left his lungs.

"Well…I was running to try and stop this tsunami from hitting the city—" Barry began to explain fast.

"When was that?" Caitlin interrupted as she edged off couch to listen.

"A few weeks ago… right before you started getting those dreams." Barry replied muffled.

"Oh you mean the ones where Wells uses his super speeding hand to shred apart my heart, those?" Cisco replied taking a seat as he silently relieved those nightmares.

"Yes. Right, so what if they're not dreams?" Barry suggested.

"What else could they be?" Caitlin replied.

"Memories." Barry stated.

"I'm not following." Joe interjected taking a step back lost.

"Oh alright what if that day Cisco found out that Wells is Reverse Flash and then Wells killed him but when I ran back a day I changed the timeline so that event never happened." Barry took a stab and explaining.

"If that never happened then how can Cisco remember it?" Joe pointed out.

"I don't know... uh I think the important thing is he does" Barry stated looking at Cisco.

"Umm we have to access Cisco's memories somehow. Somewhere in his subconscious is the key." Barry continued.

"The key to what now?" Joe asked.

"Getting my dad out of prison." Barry responded promptly.

"And how are we going to do that?" Caitlin questioned.

"We are going to get Wells to confess to killing my mom."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs_ *

Caitlin hovered over Cisco's shoulders as he continued to tinker with the glasses they'd use to help Cisco re-enter his dreams.

"So this will allow Cisco to see into his dream?" Barry whispered as he observed Cisco working.

"I got the idea from a journal article on lucid dreaming therapy. They think it can be used to help people suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder." Caitlin smiled proudly at her idea.

"Hah traumatized… stressed… check and check." Cisco muttered sarcastically as he finished some of the final touches to the design.

"The theory is that it will allow people to objectively re-enter their dreams and face their fears. Still working on the talking part…" Caitlin shrugged as she examined the glasses closely, her mind tinkering away for a solution.

"You're sure this thing isn't going to… you know mess with my brain." Cisco asked warily as he stood back staring at the highly modified glasses.

"Hmpf, the amount of electricity required to trigger lucid dreaming is harmless… _probably."_ She tried reassuring Cisco, as she placed a hand on his shoulder smiling warmly at him.

"Who's going to be lucid dreaming?" Wells' voice called them out from behind them. Startled, Caitlin turned around to see Wells comfortably lurking in the doorway of the cortex.

 _How long had he been there?_

Caitlin turned to Barry then Cisco, both looking at her. Rolling her eyes internally, Caitlin face Wells with a smile as she began to lie her ass off.

"Ummm… with all of the meta-humans in Central City people have been seeing some strange things. Things that they don't understand and it's really just a matter of time before psychological issues are developed." She lied.

Turning back to the boys for support, both remained lip tight and nodded in agreement as she finished.

"And lucid dreaming will help the doctors better understand their fears. Intriguing. Course… you still need to guide the patient from the outside right? Direct them to specific aspects of that dream." Wells added.

"We're still working on a communications interface." Cisco whispered.

"When we dream… the middle brain lights up with electrical activity, whereas the higher brain remains dormant. Once we find a way to make both parts of the brain active then it's just a matter of finding the frequency that will stimulate the language centre." Wells informed them as he began working at the computer, eager to help them.

Manoeuvring over to Wells, Caitlin watched over his shoulder as he worked at the solution the needed.

"Then the dreamer could speak… he could describe his own dream" Caitlin agreed with Wells analysis.

"Exactly." Wells replied.

"Or her dream it could be used for anyone." She corrected herself almost immediately.

"Yeah right it's not gender specific. I would try a frequency of 45hrtz" Wells proposed coming to a solution on screen.

"Yes, of course. Thanks Dr Wells." Caitlin smiled shifting back to the glasses adding a few minor adjustments to her equations.

"Course. You never seem to seize to amaze me." He beamed with pride before leaving the room.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _*CCPD*_

As Caitlin and Cisco finished up with the glasses, Barry headed back to the CCPD to work over on his day job. Walking out of the elevators and into the lobby, Barry was loudly order over to where Captain Singh stood characteristically stern and stressed.

"Allen the Owen's case I'm still waiting for the fibre evidence and the ballistics report. Are you on vacation or something?" he yelled.

"No, I'm so sorry—It's I've been distracted by another case… which is no excuse… it's just I—" Barry excused.

The chiming of the Captain's phone, Barry notices a sudden shift in the Captain's body muscles.

"Okay. Just ugh get me the reports when you can. There's no rush." He replied lightly leaving Barry momentarily stunned by his uncharacteristic kindness.

"Alright." Barry muffled under his breath.

"Uhh, Captain…. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Ahh yeah. It's just since Rob and I have been planning the you know, wedding… between the florists and the hundreds of kinds of cake filling and who could sit next to who…." Pausing, the Captain reached out placing a hand on his shoulder releasing a deep breath.

"Never get married Allen." He said sincerely as he looked into his eyes.

"Right." Barry gulped nodding wide eyed at his boss's advice.

Backing away slightly unbalanced by the weird exchange, Barry stumbles into Iris.

"Iris, hey!" He called out as he caught before tripping over.

"Barry!" she laughed steadying herself as she gripped Barry's arm for support.

Once Iris regained her balance, Barry removed his has immediately shoving them in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" Iris quizzed curiously as she tried catching his eye.

"Yeah I know—Yeah that was…. That was just really weird. Captain Singh was nice to me." He fumbled with his words as he swivelled back indicating at Captain Singh with his thumb.

"Oh he was in a good mood he's about to get married." She laughed at Barry's weirdness.

"Lucky. Him…. yeah I umm its-" Barry trailed off as he began to back away scratching his head.

Thinking he was in the clear, Iris' voice chased him down. Closing his eyes, Barry took a deep breath before stopping, turning around to face Iris with a broad smile.

"Hey um can I talk to you in private its work related…" she whispered as she looked around her cautiously.

"Yeah okay… now is not a great time I'm sorry I've got-" He mumbled trying to excuse himself.

And as if Eddie couldn't have better timing, he came waltzing up to them.

"Hey there beautiful…" He greeted Iris with a quick kiss on the lips.

Barry stood between them awkwardly trying to look away from their public display of affection. Clearing his throat, Eddie turned to him as if he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi" Barry waved awkwardly.

"Barry could I grab you for a second?" Eddie asked a wide grin plastered across his face.

Barry looked at Eddie, he couldn't remember seeing anyone so happy than the man standing before him. _What was this guy on? And where could he get some?_ He joked to himself.

"Yeah absolutely." Barry agreed, welcoming the interruption. With Eddie dragging him away, Barry followed closely behind eager to get away.

"Okay can you call me when you're done? Its… it's really important." She called after them before they disappeared by the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled under his breath.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Barry stops to face Eddie.

"What's up?"

As Barry waits for a reply he watches as Eddie digs into his jacket pocket only pull out a mint green box. Opening it, Barry sees a ring.

"Oh… Oh okay! What did she say? Or wait you still have is so you haven't done it and asked her yet or you did ask her and she said…" He mumbles.

A million and one things start to rush through Barry's mind. _If Eddie proposes and she says 'yes' then the article in the time vault isn't true… or is it? Could it be?_

"I was going to propose tonight…"

 _Was?_

"Alright." Barry sighed waiting for further explanation.

"But I went to Joe to ask for his blessing. He said no."

"He did?" Barry replied shocked.

"Repeatedly."

"Weird." Barry whispered under his breath.

"I know. I need you talk to him. Find out why."

"Wh—Eddie…" Barry stammered taken by surprise.

He didn't want to get involved in anything.

"Look, I know me asking you like this… it's a little awkward…"

"Yeah." Barry breathed. _That's an understatement._ He thought to himself.

Tearing his eyes away from a pleading Eddie, Barry's eyes caught sight of Cisco and Caitlin hopping off the elevator. Catching Caitlin's eye beaconing him over Barry nodded turning back his attention to Eddie.

"…But you know how heartbroken she's going to be if she finds out that Joe's not on board." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah alright I'll talk to him about it." Barry replied hastily distracted.

"Oh thanks I appreciate it so much. And so will the future Mrs Thawne. Iris Thawne. Ahhah... Sounds pretty good huh?"

Without replying Eddie strode away giddy as his future with Iris seemed bright.

"I have a feeling she's going to want to hyphenate." He mumbled to himself immediately shaking away the thought feeling awkward and weird as he took the steps to his lab two at a time.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Barry's Lab*_

Taking the liberty to set up Barry's lab while the wait for him to join them, Caitlin distracted herself with the task hand, trying very hard to cease her mind from dwelling on that by-line. Hearing the grunting of Barry as he skipped up the stairs, she ordered to take a seat on the stretcher Joe had promptly prepared earlier.

"Okay can we go over this one more time?" Cisco said taking a deep breath.

"Yes. You put the glasses on, fall asleep and start dreaming. Not that hard." She stated handing Cisco the glasses.

"Yeah except I'm pretty sure I die in this dream. If I go back into it… am I going to die in real life? What are we talking about here? Is this like Inception or Dreamscape?" he rambled on.

"Here drink this." Joe rolled his eyes handing him a half filled glass of milk.

"Why am I like five?" Cisco mumbled sarcastically.

"Just drink it." Joe ordered.

"Okay ill drink it."

As Cisco downed the glass, Caitlin took it from him easing him down gently on the stretcher.

"You're going to be fine Cisco." She reassured him.

"Okay."

As he settled down, Caitlin placed the glasses gently over his eyes. Her own keeping a wary eye on Barry who was hovering parallel her on the other side of the stretcher.

"The glasses are emitting a low level delta wave. Which should help you fall asleep." She informed Cisco.

"Okay I got to warn you though it usually takes me a long time. I mean I'm not saying I'm like an-" Cisco trailed off falling into a deep lucid dreamstate.

"Ahhh so that's how you get him to shut up." Joe piped up with a laugh.

Caitlin chuckled at Joe's comment, shifting herself to the set up computer system beside her.

"He's entering REM. It's working."

Caitlin hears Barry huff out in amazement.

"Cisco can you hear me? You're dreaming bud." Barry soothes gently.

" _Guys this is mad freaky!"_

 _"_ Okay well umm where are you?" Barry asks.

"Umm… _In the cortex. I mean I know I'm just dreaming I'm in the cortex but it feels so real."_

 _"_ What is the dream you doing?"

" _Ah Caitlin just left I asked her to take Wells to Jitters."_

Barry looks to Caitlin as he asks the questions. Caitlin shrugs her shoulder, remembering that she hasn't lived the reality Cisco's in.

 _"_ Why did you want Wells out of the Lab?"

" _I think he may have tampered with my work but I need to check. Okay, okay I'm walking to the bunker. Oh man I love this shirt and I thought the dryer ate it."_

Caitlin peers over her shoulder to see Joe trying to stifle his laughter. Caitlin smiles as she returns her attention back to Cisco.

"Focus, Cisco."

" _Okay, okay. Alright. Now I'm running tests on the containment system. This data doesn't make sense. All the super compaciters are all full charged there's no way that the man in yellow should of escaped. Oh my god. It's just a hologram. He tricked us. Oh god Wells is here."_

 _"_ Cisco it's just a dream, he can't hurt you." Cisco reminded him, her voice definitive and soothing.

" _You better be right about that….. Eobard Thawne"_

 _"_ Thawne? Like Eddie Thawne." Joe pushed in asking.

" _You killed Nora Allen."_

 _"_ Wait, Nora? What about my mom… Cisco?" Barry probed.

" _He didn't want to kill her. It was you Barry. He was trying to kill you Barry."_

The beeping of the computer pulled Caitlin's attention. His vitals were spiking and they were rising fast.

"He's blood pressure is 200 and he's heart rate is 147 guys he's losing higher brain function. Cisco you're going to be okay it's just a dream, you're going to be okay."

" _He's hand it's vibrating he's going to kill me!" Cisco began to panic._

With his vital signs not improving, Caitlin started to worry. If they didn't get him out now he was going to have a stroke.

 _"_ OMG he's going to have a stroke!" she yelled at the others.

"Okay get him out of there!" Barry instructed.

" _Help me!"_

Caitlin spun around immediately to one of the other computers linked to the glasses. Typing away furiously at the keyboard Caitlin worked as fast as she could to bring Cisco back and power down the device.

 _"_ Cait!" Barry's voice rang out strained.

" _Oh god! Help me!"_ Cisco screamed jumping up ripping the glasses off.

 _"_ You're okay. It was just a dream you're okay." She cooed as she placed a hand over his chest, trying to rest him back down. _Just breathe Cisco. Just breathe._

"Oh god… it felt so real." Cisco said shaking.

Caitlin looked for Barry, swivelling around Barry had moved into the corner of the room a hand over his forehead.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked moving towards him concerned.

"My mom… this was my fault." He whispered.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Just as Caitlin reached him placing a hand on his arm, Barry's phone rang startling him. Without checking the caller ID, Barry picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Wells voice demanded.

Barry froze. His eyes wide, Barry looked at Caitlin with fear in his eyes.

"Barry… Barry, are you there?"

"Dr Wells… yeah, sorry. It's just a bad connection right now." Barry fumbled with his words.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhh, nothing why what's going on?"

Taking the phone from his ear, he placed the call on speaker so that everyone else could hear.

"A fire… a huge fire has just erupted."

"A fire where?" Barry sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught.

"New Brighton. Bradford Tower High Rise."

"I know the building that's where Captain Singh's fiancé works." Joe cut in.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

* _Bradford Tower High Rise*_

As Barry entered the burning building, all around him he saw people shrinking into corners trying to escape the raging fires burning throughout the floor of the building.

"Dr Wells the sprinklers. They're not working." Barry coughed as he tried to seek out where everyone was.

"I see that, just get everyone out of there Barry." He instructed.

Taking a step forward, Barry was hindered to a halt as a fire whipped in front of him sending him a step back instead.

"No I can't. I can't save them all! Dr Wells please! What do I do?" he pleaded with the man who killed his mother.

"You create a vacuum. Rotate your arms at super speed. That will create a wind funnel that will suck the right out of the room."

Taking a deep breath, Barry put his trust back in Wells and did as he was told. As Barry began to rotate his arms, it seemed to make the fire worse.

"It's making it worse!"

"Barry listen to me, you need to move your arms faster. I believe in you Barry."

Closing his eyes, Barry opened them with a new charge of electricity pulsing though his muscles, Barry tried again this time successfully exhausting the flames out. As the flames were extinguished Barry hurled over, his hands on his knees as he took a beat to recharge. _It worked._ He thought to himself relieved.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

Shrugging into the last layer of clothing, Barry fixed the collar of his coat shutting the locker door as he did. The subtle hum of Wells' motorized wheel chair caused the hairs on the back of Barry's neck rise. Barry shivered the eerie thought and turned around with a wary smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Mr Allen. Tonight at the fire… I saw hesitation. I saw you doubting yourself why is that?"

Barry froze unsure of what to say. Shifting his weight on the other foot Barry coughed to clear his throat before speaking.

"I don't know... ugh I guess I was afraid I couldn't save everyone." He mumbled before stepping around Wells to leave.

"Right. But if there is anything I have learnt in our time together Barry… it's that the only thing standing in your way of achieving every goal that set for yourself is you. There is no limit, to how strong you will get or how fast you will go… everything that you will need… you already have." Wells spoke catching Barry before he left.

Taking a deep breath Barry mustered all the strength he could to restrain himself from pinning this man against the wall and demanding a confession.

"Thank you Dr Wells." Barry paused.

"You know I couldn't have done any of this without you." He spat out trying hard to disguise his hatred.

"I feel the same way about you." Wells smiled warmly.

Barry returned the smile with a gesture of a nod. The moments silence t came after, signified the end of their conversation and permission for Barry to finally leave. As his back was turned away, Barry stalked out of the room. When he was out of sight, Barry unclenched his fists turning them back from a pale shade of white to a warm hint of pink as the blood resumed flowing through his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he kept his head high moving as quickly as a normal person could and leave.

* * *

* _West Residence*_

Closing the wooden door behind him, Barry leaned his forehead down against the cool grain of the wood in exhaustion. Feeling Joe's eyes boring into the back of his head, Barry lifted his head turning to face Joe with a weak smile.

Joe didn't say a word; he just held out a beer and waited. That's what Barry loved about Joe. How well he knew him. Joe was a man of few words… he knew what Barry needed and when he was ready he'd be able to open up about it.

Taking the beer from Joe's hands, Barry held it up in a salute of thanks before taking a big gulp. _Like it would do anything to him anyways._

"It's so strange... I mean I look at him now and I know that he killed my mom and sent my dad to jail but… sometimes he's just so kind and in the moment I actually like him… but you never did." Barry sighed as he slumped down onto the arm of the sofa resigned.

"No." Joe responded flatly.

"No…" Barry laughed at himself for having been so delusional.

"Well at least now we know who to trap him. I mean in Cisco's dream he confessed to everything if we can just recreate those conditions he'll do it again." Barry chirped up trying to see the bright side in all this heavy darkness around him.

"Man Bar—Taking down bad guys… pulling confessions, I'm the cop I'm the one who's supposed to be doing this." Joe said in a low protective voice.

"Look, if we're going to get him to confess… it has to be with someone that he truly trusts. Someone he'll genuinely let his guard down with. H—he thinks of Cisco like a son." Barry started to argue.

"Well then we need to do a better job at protecting him then I did protecting you."

"I'm not sure what that means." Barry answered confused.

"Barry this is all because of me…"

"No." Barry said bluntly cutting Joe off.

"I shouldn't of let Wells take you from the hospital all of this is on me."

"If you hadn't let him take me I would be dead for sure." Barry argued.

"But even then I knew something wasn't right. Everything in my gut was telling me not to trust him. But I did. Because I was so desperate to see you okay."

"Joe. This isn't your fault. It's not your fault. Look every bad thing that has happened to us. All of it. It was him. And now he's going to pay for it." Barry stated with finality and confidence.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

As she rode the elevator down towards the lower floor of S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin couldn't help but fidget with her hands as she bit down on her bottom lip as a nervous habit. When the doors opened, Caitlin couldn't have stepped out faster, having her nerves take over her body.

"I just talked to Dr Wells he's attending a lecture down town won't be back till five." She said taking a deep breath as she meet with the rest of the team down there stopping beside Barry.

Resting her hands by her side, Caitlin kept her focus on the trap that they had set from the Reverse Flash. As Barry stared down at her, she suspected he start to sensing her nervousness. Caitlin felt as Barry's fingers intertwined themselves with hers. Felling him squeeze her hand, she was immediately comforted by his reassurance. Tightening her fingers around his Caitlin, felt the slight ease of worry lift from her mind.

"Alright, Cisco you know when he gets here you need to be working on the trap so he sees you set off the hologram." Barry instructed, his hands still firmly glued to hers.

"Hold on isn't that… in your dream where everything went all…" Joe mumbled.

"Call—ii—ma temple of doom. Yeah that definitely happened but… this time I'm ready for him. I originally designed the force field from keeping a speedster from getting out. But I reversed it. It won't let one in."

Caitlin's eyes were on Cisco as he stepped inside the large contraption, switching on some invisible force field. As Cisco turned around he eyes zeroed on Barry, using his forefinger he indicated to Barry come and get him.

Barry looked down at her a lazy smile across his face.

"Back up." He whispered dropping her hand.

Caitlin stepped back a few paces as Barry geared up to run up to Cisco. As Caitlin held her breath along with everyone else, she watched as Barry flashed towards Cisco ramming into the force field, bouncing back into the metal tool box with a loud clash. Without hesitation, Caitlin ran towards him skidding to kneel by his side.

"Barry are you okay?" she asked her voice tense with concern.

"Ahhh… it works." He rasped.

"Okay as long as I'm inside Wells won't be able to get near me." Cisco said approaching them.

"And I will be in the cortex watching and recording everything that happens." Caitlin added helping Barry to his feet.

With a hand over his chest, Barry snaked an arm around Caitlin holding her tight against his side as they went through the plan.

"As soon as we get the confession we need to get free my dad I'm moving in."

"So what do I do?" Eddie piped up.

"Wells also threatened Iris so if something goes wrong here we need you to keep an eye on here until Wells is neutralized." Joe instructed.

Caitlin watched the intense gaze Eddie gave Joe.

"I'll always keep Iris safe Joe." Eddie retorted bluntly before turning his back and leaving.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"What?" Joe looked to Barry in utter confusion.

Sighing Barry indicated with his head that they step aside and talk. Eyeing him warily, Joe agreed walking ahead. Barry kissed Caitlin's hair before sliding his hand from her back and following after Joe.

As Barry caught up with Joe, Barry ran his hands through his hair unsure of where to begin or even what to say.

"So umm Eddie told me what happen that you coboshed his proposal." He began.

"That was supposed to be between him and me." Joe grumbled grumpily.

"Look I _soooo_ agree with that and I, and I know that we have a lot going on right now and I should definitely be the last person pleading Eddie's case… but I don't get it Joe… why did you say no?" Barry blurted out.

"Because if Eddie proposes to Iris… she's going to get caught up in the moment and the romance. And she's going to say yes."

Barry was momentarily stunned and lost for words. With his brows creased together in confusion Barry spoke again.

"And what is wrong with that? And yet again I don't know why I'm saying this or getting more involved."

"Because one day she's going to wake up and realize she married the wrong guy. But she'll stay anyway because she made a promise. I don't want that kind of life for her or him. She's got feelings for you… Barry. She may not know how she's going to deal with those feelings right now… but I know her. They're there. Always have been. You know that too."

Barry took a step back unsure of what he was hearing or if he was hearing them right… _What the hell?_

"Joe it's too late for that. I'm in love with Caitlin. Whatever feelings I _had_ for Iris… they're not the same anymore…. You need to let her make her own choice." Barry argued passionately.

Before Joe could respond Barry's phone began to buzz pulling his attention from this absurd conversation.

"Speaking of Iris she sent a 911… I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _That Night*_

Caitlin had remained in the cortex all night, trying to busy herself with work. Busying herself with anything to keep her mind of what they were about to do. _This was it._

Hearing the motorized wheel chair of her boss enter the room, Caitlin dropped whatever she was doing to greet him.

"Hello Dr Wells… how was your lecture?" she said politely.

"Oh boring…tedious..."

"Platitudinous?" she offered.

"Couldn't have said it better." He laughed.

"Umm...Where's Cisco?" Wells asked as his eyes scanned the rest of the room for her colleague and friend.

Trying to act normal, Caitlin scooted past Wells towards the computers in the heart of the room.

"He's in the bunker. He thinks he finally found out what happened at Christmas. You know when we were trying to catch the Reverse Flash." She replied calmly even though the palm of her hands began to sweat.

"Yes I remember. That night... Did he say what he found?" He asked, his interest peaked.

"Nope. Just that it was important." She muttered in response.

"Oh, good for Cisco. Maybe I'll wheel down there and see what he's got." He smiled before leaving the room.

Caitlin eyes followed Wells as he left the room. When she was sure he was out of ear shot she alerted the others.

"Here he comes."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Running so fast, the world around him slowed down, Barry could only watch as the last bullet pierced his body.

"NOOOO!" Barry screamed as he came to halt heaving.

"He didn't confess!" He cried, rushing his hands through his hair in desperation.

"Cisco, are you okay?" Caitlin ran toward him worried.

"Yeah I'm never going to sleep again but I'm okay." He replied taking a moment to get back his bearings.

Barry stared down at Wells. _No! This can't be happening. His dad! This was his only hope._ Barry watched as Caitlin carefully knelt down by Wells' side checking for a pulse.

"He's dead" she confirmed.

"He didn't confess. Joe this was it! My dad's going to be in prison forever." Barry turned around in frustration.

"Barry I'm sorry." Joe whispered guilty.

"Hey… whoa what the hell?" Cisco screamed.

Dropping his hands, Barry turned around looking at Cisco; he followed his gaze to Wells who seemed to be morphing. _Bates._ Feeling a brief revival of hope, Barry let out a deep breath. As fast as the feeling came it vanished by the realization he knew. _Wells knew._ With a renewed anxiety Barry fisted his hands in his hair. Suddenly the chilling voice of their once mentor… hero and friend rang though the air.

" _I told you this before… I'm always one step ahead. Flash…allow me reintroduce you to Mr Hannibal Bates and he's incredible ability to transform into any person he touches. I knew that ability would come in handy… I did not expect it to come in handy this soon hhahaha"_

 _"_ You used him! Like you used all of us." Barry yelled.

" _He served a purpose. Didn't take much convincing. Just the simple promise of his freedom."_

"You ruined my life. You ruined all of our lives." Caitlin cried painfully.

"We stood by you after everything that happened." She continued.

" _I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand but trust me your lives now are so much better because of what I have done for you."_

 _"_ You don't have to hide anymore we know you're not Harrison Wells just tell us who you are." Joe called out.

" _A confession will get you nowhere. You've seen who I am… you know what I can do."_

 _"_ You want to kill me go ahead… I'm not going to fight you but just tell the police what you did and get my dad out of prison." Barry pleaded desperate.

" _I don't want to kill you Barry. I need you. And….i did not anticipate as difficult as the past 15years have been for me how much I would come to love working with you. With all of you. And yet that does not change what needs to happen."_

 _"_ Then face me now!" He spat out with an anger that even scared him.

" _Oh we'll face each other again. I promise you soon. Very, very soon!"_

"He's in the time vault!" Cisco yelled out.

Before he could let anyone stop him, Barry flashed out leaving the rest of them behind.

"Barry!" Caitlin's distant cries disappeared behind him.

* * *

* _Cortex*_

As Barry staggered back into the room, Barry's chest rose up and down as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"It was all a set up. We thought we set a trap for him but he set a trap for us. Omg Iris." Barry's eyes widened in realization.

"We need to find Iris."

"Why?" Joe asked confused.

"Wells he's been watching all of us. He has surveillance cameras set up everywhere. Our homes, my lab, the police station… _Picture news_ …. Cisco text me when you have a location." Barry instructed before rushing out again.

* * *

 ** _Iris' POV_**

Iris fell to her knees helpless as she stared off into the darkness unsure of where her fiancé was taken.

"Hey it's me!" The Flash cooed.

Iris gripped onto his arm desperately. She couldn't breathe. The man she loved was just taken by the Man in Yellow.

"He took him. The Man in the Yellow he took Eddie." She stammered through big deep breaths.

"I promise I will find him okay." The Flash reassured her as he helped her up.

"What is happening?" she cried, scared and determined for answers.

"Listen to me. Go home. Don't say anything to anyone. I swear to you I'll bring him back alright." He replied before sliding out of her hold and speeding away.

"Wait st-" she called out into the night.

As his fingers left hers, a spark of electricity shocked her. Shocked her to the reality and the truth behind the identity of the hero behind the mask.

 _"Barry?"_

* * *

 _ **So how did you guys like that? Let me know!**_


	26. This Is Where I Leave You

_**Sorry guys, would have posted this a lot sooner but the internet in my place has been down for like ever but finally here it is. Hope you enjoy. This chp. is based around ep. 21. Things are coming to a fast end... at least the season one story line anyways. Dw I will be continuing this into season two :)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

"I just—I don't understand, Caitlin. Why would Dr Wells take Eddie?" Barry exclaimed bewildered as he combed his hand through his hair.

"Who know why he does anything anymore?" Caitlin breathed out as she pushed a tray of food down the hallway.

"How are you doing? Really?" He whispered, placing his hand on hers causing her to stop and look at him.

Caitlin peered up into his eyes. She didn't want to tell him the truth or more to the point she couldn't. How could she tell him that what she saw in the time vault didn't affect her? How was it not affecting him? He hadn't brought it up… _yet._

"Coming to terms with the fact that your boss is not only from the future… but also the Reverse Flash… and killed your boyfriend's mom? Amongst other things…." The last part she whispered under her breath as she looked down at her feet.

Sighing she looked back up her eyes bearing her soul to his.

"I'm not going to get over that anytime soon."

"Yeah." Was all that he replied.

Slightly feeling a little disappointed at the fact he hadn't mention anything about the by-line or the their future, Caitlin cleared her throat, resuming a mild smile as she tried to change the topic, trying to forget about what the future had showed her.

"On the other hand, I now know all the dietary habits of our metahuman inmates. Did you know that the Weather Wizard orders Thai food every day? And that Peek-a-Boo loves enchiladas and Deathbolt is vegan?"

"I did not know that." he laughed at amazement.

A silence passed by them. As his laughter died, Caitlin noticed him staring off absentmindedly down towards the pipeline.

"We're going to find Eddie." She reassured him her tone light and genuine.

"Yeah. At least nothing else is blowing up right now." He chuckled as he stepped forward, pulling her to him with a single hand on her waist, he kissed her lightly before leaving her to attend the meta inmates.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _CCPD Lab*_

As Barry raced around his lab scrambling up reports and useless documents, he was distracted by his own thoughts and problems he didn't hear as Iris approached fuming behind him.

"Hey!" She called out to him her voice heavy and dry.

"Hey… I'm heading out right now. What's up?" He replied hastily.

"Something happened and I'm not supposed to say anything but I couldn't keep quiet…" She trailed off.

"Wh—what happened?"

"A Man in Yellow. He took Eddie right in front of me." She exclaimed.

As glad as Barry was that Iris was telling him these things… why was she? When he as the Flash instructed her not to… it was the only way he was going to keep her safe and find Eddie.

"Oh my god!" He said sympathetically reaching out to console her with a hand on her shoulder.

Barry looked at Iris warily as she flinched away from his touch.

"Are you okay?"

"No. No. Not at all!" She stammered furiously.

"The Flash was there. He told me to go home and that he'd fix it but he hasn't. I think that the police should be out there searching for Eddie."

His eyes widening Barry ushered around her racing to his locker grabbing his bag.

"No Iris." He stated flatly.

"My dad needs to know the truth."

"I… I think that the Flash is right. Joe and the cops are no match for the Man in Yellow Iris. They would just get hurt." He tried reasoning with her.

"So do you think the Flash is out there? Right now… searching for Eddie?" She seethed.

Barry understood that she must be frustrated but what he couldn't understand where all this hostility towards him was coming from.

"I'm sure he's doing… everything he can to find him."

"Yeah well I'm finding it pretty hard to trust the Flash right now." She said somehow offended by his words.

"Well then trust me. Okay? Look I'm so sorry about this. Everything is going to be okay. I have to go." He replied with a whole hearted smile before racing out of the room to resume his search for the man she loved.

* * *

* _S.T.A.R Labs_ *

Strolling absent-mindedly into the cortex, Barry's eyes scrunched together in curiosity as he peered over Cisco's shoulders as he worked.

"Hey…. You planning on keeping all those cameras Wells used to spy on us. Kind of creepy don't you think?" Barry teased as he rounded himself to the front of the desk.

"First rule of mechanical engineering. Never waste good tech." Cisco defended.

"Alright." Barry mused taking a step back.

"Where's Caitlin?" Barry asked as his eyes scoured the lab for the beautiful brunette.

Barry straightened up as he began wondering the lab in search for her. He hadn't been gone long and wondered where she must have gotten to.

"She's-" Cisco began.

Suddenly the chimes of the computer pulled away Cisco's attention, alerting them to robbery in progress.

"Central City Gold Reserve is under attack."

"Gold Reserve? That's the case Captain Singh wanted us on. I'll be right back." Barry breathed before flashing into his suit and speeding away.

* * *

* _Back at S.T.A.R Labs_ *

After the run in with the new unknown metahuman at the Gold Reserve, Barry was submitted to another thorough examination under the gentle hands of Dr Caitlin Snow. As she flashed a light between his eyes, Barry blinked heavily under the scrutiny of Caitlin's light shining brightly into his eyes. Watching as the light vanished, Barry re-adjusted his eyes to see Caitlin staring worriedly at him her lips set in a tight line.

"You're eye movement is normal. No signs of neurological damage." She sighed in relief.

"Do you think that the thief could have been metahuman that put the whammy on you?" Cisco prompted.

"I don't know. When ... Rainbow raider got in my head… all I felt was anger. But this was not that. This was j- overwhelming fear."

As Cisco turned puzzled towards the computer behind him, Barry's eyes drifted back to Caitlin who kept a concerned eye at him. Barry smiled at her goofily, reassuring her everything was okay.

"Huh looks like when you went down the thief got disoriented too." Cisco said as he replayed the surveillance video.

"Maybe we both got whammied." Barry suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then you know how it feels."

Barry froze as he heard her voice. His eyes catching Caitlin's Barry, widened them to see Iris standing in clear view across the room. Swallowing hard, Barry's throat was suddenly dry and lost for words.

"Hi Barry…. Or should I say the _Flash_?"

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

When Barry pulled Iris away into the next room, both her and Cisco redirected themselves into the cortex. With Cisco behind the desk, Caitlin couldn't help but pace up and down the room. Biting on her bottom lip suddenly a million and one things started racing through her head. _How did she find out? When did she find out? What is she going to do? Wait… Iris…. Barry._

Caitlin sighed at her own thoughts fighting the urge to scream and break down and cry at the realization that this is how it was meant to be. Barry and Iris.

"This is one of the few times I wouldn't want to be Barry Allen." Cisco whispered bringing Caitlin out of her head.

"I wonder what he's going to say." Caitlin said under her breath as she stared off into the distance.

"We should absolutely not listen in." Cisco mumbled sarcastically.

Caitlin shot Cisco a glance.

"It's none of our business." She replied, curiosity taking over her better judgement.

"But he is your boyfriend…. So he is your business…Wait you guys are back together right?" Cisco looked towards Caitlin for confirmation.

Caitlin didn't know what to say. Yes, right now he was hers but was he really hers to being with?

"Cisco!… well, the Flash is our business." She said changing her mind.

"Right and Iris did just find out that Barry is the Flash…" Cisco continued.

"So by the transient properties Barry and Iris… are our business." She reasoned.

Following Cisco's lead, she watched as he switched on the mic in the treadmill room.

 _"When…how did you find out?" He breathed out as he paced up and down the room anxiously._

"When I touched the Flash the other night I felt a jolt of electricity. The only other time I ever felt anything like that was when you were in a coma after the accident. Huh I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

Caitlin swallowed hard. She shouldn't be listening. She knew it was wrong, but she need to be sure there was something there… she needed proof that what she saw was true. And hearing this just proved her instincts right. She just hoped this would make what she knew she had to do so much more easier. Or she lied to herself that it would be.

"I can only imagine how angry you must be right now." He whispered as he stopped to look Iris in the eye.

"I'm not angry Barry… I'm just disappointed." She spat.

"Okay." Barry paused.

"Does Eddie know?" She continued.

"Yes he does." Barry replied flatly.

"Is that why he got kidnapped?" She cried, her voice catching in her throat she her breathing became shallow.

"No. I don't know why Wells took Eddie-" Barry interrupted, trying to calm her down/

"Dr Wells is the Man in Yellow?!"

"Everything that he's been doing… helping me… it was all a lie. I… Wells killed my mom."

Caitlin watched as Barry began to pace the room again. _How much was Barry going to tell her?_ She wondered to herself.

"Is he going to kill Eddie?"

"No he's not. I'm going to get Eddie back I swear."

"Yeah the Flash said the same thing." She seethed.

"Look Iris you have to believe me… I—there was so many times I wanted to tell you… you were the first person I wanted to tell but then…"

Her heart clenching at his words Caitlin muscled herself out of the room, afraid she'd break if she heard anymore. Unable to bear being in the room any longer, she dropped her hands to her side and left. She kept on walking, not stopping until the voices were muffled and she could break down in the silent comfort of the empty halls.

With a hand on the wall, Caitlin leaned her weight to the wall, slowing her heartbeat so she could begin to breathe again. As much as she wanted a future with Barry, the nagging truth kept biting away at her. Silently breaking down, a single tear fell down her cheek.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out there but quick sounds of a woman's pair of heels startled her to compose herself back to normalcy. As Iris came barrelling past her, Caitlin straightened herself up, fixing her hair back behind her ear half expecting Barry to come rushing after Iris.

After a moment passed, and Barry hadn't followed after Iris… Caitlin shut her eyes for a moment, as she composed herself before she re-entered the cortex.

"Yeah I don't think that had anything to do with us…or me at least" Cisco trailed off sympathetic as he stared at Caitlin with a saddened expression.

Caitlin gave him a weak smile. He probably could tell she'd been crying. Taking a deep breath, Caitlin peering in through the open door to the treadmill room, her eyes falling to see Barry hunched over with his head in his hands.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Slumped over with his head in his hands, Barry felt defeated. This was all his fault. Maybe if he told Iris the truth about him earlier, this wouldn't have happened. Barry wasn't sure how long she hadn't been standing there but her voice cut through to him, immediately calming the raging war in his head.

Barry pulled his head up, his heart skipping a beat as he saw her smiling down at him. The sight of her warmed his heart instantaneously. Barry followed her as she knelt down in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

"You should go after her." She encouraged her eyes looking down at their hands.

"She's—"

"Barry she needs you…"

Barry slid his hands out of hers, using it to guide her chin up so he could see her.

"Hey what's going on?" he stressed concerned.

"Nothing. It's okay, but Iris is not. You need to go to her. Really it's okay she needs you right now."

Before Barry could say anything, Caitlin leaned over placing her lips over his. Barry kissed her back. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Barry felt uneasiness. Something was different. Her kiss seemed like a goodbye. As Barry pulled away, he studied her features, his heart racing in concern. Yet she wasn't giving away anything. As she offered him a weak smile, she left him alone in the room, with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

* _Picture News*_

Barry couldn't shake the weird feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Knowing that Caitlin was right and that Iris needed him now, he couldn't seem to wrap his hands around the feeling that there was more to what she said then what he was getting. As Barry sped through the streets of Central City, fighting to capture any idea of what she meant, Barry skidded to a halt as he arrived on the outside of Picture News.

Reserving the mystery of Caitlin Snow for later, Barry peered through the glass, his breath fogging up his view. All the lights were off, it seemed no one was in. It was late, so the place wasn't open. Resigned to idea that Iris wasn't there, Barry took a step back thinking he'd try his luck in finding her at Jitters when a desk lamp prompted him to reconsider.

Reaching for the double doors, Barry pulled it open stepping out of the cold and into the dry air of the newspaper headquarters.

"Hey." He greeted, his voice unsure.

"Barry I don't want to talk right now." She replied agitated, walking away from him.

"Wait… Iris I think we do I'm your best friend and I don't like this. We need to talk." He argued.

"I know how I handle things probably…." He continued when Iris' icy glare made him reconsider his choice of words carefully.

"Okay… no I was wrong. I made I mistake. I was just trying to keep you safe." He corrected.

"You know that excuse is getting old. You said that already." She spat bluntly.

"Iris you know what the Man in Yellow is capable of… he killed cops… my mom… Mason Bridge." He trailed off as he remembered the list of people he couldn't save.

"Wells killed Mason…. And you're helping to cover that up?" She replied shocked.

"No. No. If people found out about Wells… they find out who I really am… and if they did… look was just trying to keep the people I care about safe. Including you." He explained.

"Did you and my dad ever stop to think that looping me in would keep me safe? That if I knew what was going on out there I could prepare for it…. Maybe I could have helped you Barry putting the bad guys away instead of _being_ in the way." She yelled.

Barry sighed, unsure of which way this conversation was going to sway.

"Believe me I asked myself that every day. Every time you came to me about the Flash or a met-"

"Barry it's not just about you being the Flash… This is about you lying to me… you continuing to lie."

Barry looked at her confused. _Continuing?_

"Dad told me you had feelings for me… and you didn't tell me that either."

"Iris-" Barry breathed out shifting uncomfortably between his feet.

"No. Barry. If you had been honest with me maybe Eddie would still be here. He wouldn't have gotten involved in all of this if I hadn't been dating him." She shouted.

"Wait are you saying if you had known about how I felt-" Barry was confused. She wasn't angry at him. No. She was feeling guilty herself. Knowing she was stubborn as hell like her father to realize it, Barry let her blame him. At least for now. If that's what it was going to take to get her through this and understand, Barry accepted the sacrifice he needed to make.

"What I am saying is that what happened to Eddie is your fault!" She said shoving him backwards.

Stumbling back into the desk, Barry prepared himself for more blows, anything to help Iris get all this pent up anger out when his phone suddenly buzzed. Pulling out his phone, Barry read the caller ID to see Joe's name.

"It's Joe. I can call him back?" Barry offered looking at Iris frustrated.

"What's new?" she retorted rolling her eyes at him turning away from him angrily.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin drew comfort in the hot cup of tea in her hands. The warmth of burn liquid reassured her that everything was going to be for the better. _She had to do it._ She reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, Caitlin peered through the door way. She took a moment to look at him. His back towards her, Caitlin tried to remember everything about him, god if this killed her now she could only imagine how much heartache she'd endure if she didn't do this. _This was for both of them._

Straightening herself up, Caitlin curled her fist into a ball before knocking on the door frame.

"Hey, babe… what you doing?" she said smoothly as possible.

Caitlin watched intently as if it were the last time, as he turned to face her. A weak smile spread across his face.

"I'm just thinking." He whispered waiting for her to come closer.

"Working on your epiphany?" she teased as she entered the time vault.

Barry looked at her confused. Laughing at herself, she'd miss this. His goofy smile he gave her when he was strangely confused yet at the same time curious.

"Come on, you know how in the movies when the hero stares of into nothing until he has a light bulb moment and he sees what he's missed in the first place. Sometimes he even say, 'Aha!' " she explained.

"Look, I'm not feeling very much like a hero right now. I mean, Eddie's still missing. Iris hates me. And-"

"She doesn't hate you. She could never hate you." She interrupted.

"No. Caitlin, you should have seen her. It's like she wasn't even mad. And-"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. No, it's not a good thing. I mean, she should be mad but she seems more upset at Joe like she doesn't even expect me to tell the truth. It's like she's given up on me. And I'm okay with that. If she needs someone to blame I rather it be me but Joe…"

"So it's not that Iris isn't mad… it's that she's gone past mad to furious and sort of come full circle around to this very eerie calm?" Caitlin said nodding in understanding. She could relate, she mused rolling her eyes at herself.

"Ahm" Barry concurred.

"I'm a woman, Barry. Trust me. You're in the eye of a hurricane. She wouldn't be this furious if she didn't _care_ so much about you. Trust me on that one." She trailed off staring into her mug.

Suddenly it's like all the air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs, her mouth dry and she was left lost for words. She knew what she had to do… what she had to say yet she couldn't bring herself to say it. As she stared into his looking for those words that'll tear her in two, Barry stepped forward closing the distance between them.

"Mm. Thank you. I just hope that I don't make you that mad any day soon or in the future." He prompted, looking at her intently.

Caitlin choked on her breath at the word future. She just prayed that he wouldn't be mad at her for what she had to do sooner or later.

Laughing at her silence and presumably stone cold expression, Barry wrapped his arms around his waist yanking her to him. As her body collided with his, with the sudden close proximity she flinched as she almost spilled her hot beverage all over them.

"I feel better." He smiled kissing her desperately on the lips.

Caitlin pulled away slowly, savouring every last moment she had with him. Desperate for another sign that she was doing the right thing, Caitlin tilted her head, leaning down on his chest. Inhaling a lengthy breath, she prepared herself for what was to come next.

"Hey you okay?" He asked his voice tense and strained as he held her tighter to him.

"Bar—"

The sudden incessant vibrations of his phone, forced Caitlin to take a step back. She watched as Barry tore the phone out his pocket watching her cautiously.

"It's okay, take it." She coughed distracting herself by taking a sip of her now cold tea.

"Hey Joe." Barry stammered as he stared down at her concerned.

* * *

* _Pipeline*_

"What is wrong with him?" Barry quizzed looking at Eiling.

Caitlin followed Barry's gaze to Eiling standing eerily frozen before them.

"I pulled a bullet out of his shoulder." She responded.

"Which should hurt like hell!" Joe voiced loudly, imagining the pain.

"And it didn't even seem like he felt it. I did a complete body scan and either wise General Eiling is perfectly healthy." She finished.

"Then why is he standing there like a robot?" Barry enquired as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"I just got off the phone with A.R.G.U.S, official Eiling is on admistrative leave."

Caitlin turned to welcome Cisco come striding up the pipeline, stopping beside her.

"Unofficially?" Joe said with raised eyebrows.

"I spoke with Diggle's wife Lyla… and she said Eiling's been missing for the past three months and A.R.G.U.S has been covering up for it." Cisco snorted at the cover up.

"Makes sense. Last time I saw the General was Ronnie and I broke Dr Stein out of that military facility. I'm sure they're covering that up too." Barry added looking between her and the rest of the team in the room.

"So where has he been since then?" Joe asked rhetorically.

"General Eiling why were you trying to rob the Gold Reserve?" Barry probed.

Caitlin focused on Eiling who made no effort to respond. He didn't even seem to blink. _Weird._ She thought.

"Maybe he's in some kind of trance." Caitlin tried to conclude.

"General? Do you remember me?" Barry pushed again.

" _Flash_." Eiling grunted.

"Woah! How does he know you're the Flash." Joe asked stepping protectively towards Barry.

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat. _How did he know he was the Flash?_ _This was not good._ With her heart beating a hundred miles in her chest, all any of them can do was wait and get some answers.

"I don't know. General?" Barry whispered panicked back at Joe before turning back to ask the General more questions.

"Eiling… not here. Eiling _badddd_."

Caitlin's eyebrows pulled together in bewilderment.

"Maybe it's some kind of psychotic break presenting itself as dissociative identity disorder." She diagnosed, shrugging as she looked over to Cisco and Joe.

"Caitlin… Caitlin. _Gooooodd."_ Eiling grunted.

Caitlin spun her attention back to Eiling, stunned she stammered looking around at the faces in the room confused.

"Oh ahh thank you."

"Mmm forget multiple personalities you've guys have seen the Exorcist right?" Cisco added paranoid.

Caitlin shot him a warning look. _This was not helping._ She nodded towards him.

"You and your movies." Joe muttered towards Cisco.

"Keep talking to him. He seems to respond to you." Joe suggest, encouraging Barry to continue.

"Uhhh, why is Eiling bad?"

"Eiling hurt _me._ I hurt Eiling."

"Okay. So if you're not Eiling then who are you?" Barry interrogated further.

" _GRODD_. FEAR ME."

Caitlin froze her eyes immediately shooting towards Cisco who had the same dumbstruck look on his face she definitely had on hers.

"What is a Grodd?" She heard Barry ask.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Caitlin watched as Barry scratched his head as he stared blankly at the monitor in front of him. His eyes guiding over her tending to a large gorilla in the archived recording a year ago.

"Oh Grodd is a Gorilla." He mumbled as he ruffled his hand through his hair.

"Five years ago Eiling and Wells were working on a project to expand soldier's cognitive abilities during battle." Cisco explained sighing.

"What we didn't realize is that Eiling was trying to create these super soldiers with physic capabilities." Caitlin added as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"What do you mean physic?" Joe quizzed with eyebrows raised.

"Eiling was trying to create these super soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic abilities." Cisco added.

"But when Dr Wells found out about the _terrible_ experiments that Eiling was doing… he shut down the entire project." Caitlin defended, suddenly silencing herself. _Why was she defending Wells?_ Shaking herself, she re-composed herself, distracting her thoughts of Barry and Iris that have been plaguing her mind all day by focusing her mind on Grodd.

"So our psycho killer has a soft spot for animals? That's _sweet_." Barry said sarcastically as he spun around to face the rest of the team.

Caitlin pulled her head down, avoiding eye contact with Barry as she continued to fiddle with her fingers as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"So what happened to… uh Grodd?" Joe quizzed pointing the monitor replaying the video of Grodd and Caitlin.

"We don't know. After the particle accelerator explosion, I went down to check on him and his cage was empty." Caitlin coughed clearing her throat as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So he could have been affected by the same energy that hit Barry?" Joe added.

"When the dark matter hit Grodd… the drugs and serums that Eiling injected him with could of activated. Maybe the accelerator explosion created a meta-gorilla. And I think we know what happens when a super intelligent ape who's pissed off at humans escapes captivity." Cisco explained.

As Cisco explained, Caitlin leaned over the desk, her fingers typing across the keyboard, pulling up the medical files they kept on Grodd. Hitting the enter key as she found what she was looking for, Caitlin synced the files and opened them to all the screens in the room.

"Cisco's right about the first part. This is the first brain scan that I did on Grodd." She said pointing towards the screen past Barry's head.

"Whoa his primary motor cortex and broca's area is lit up like a Christmas tree." Barry said amazed.

"From Eiling's experiments." She paused as she then pulled up the brain scans she just did on Eiling.

"And this is the brain scan that I just did on Eiling. His brain is lit up in the exact same way." She reported as she compared the two scans in front of them.

"So Grodd and Eiling are connected somehow."

"I think that somehow Grodd is transmitting neural signals to Eiling's primary motor cortex. Mind control. Telepathy. Who knows what Grodd is capable of now." Caitlin stated as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do we think Grodd wants? Revenge?" Barry asked looking towards first Cisco then to her.

As soon as her eyes caught his, Caitlin bit down on her lip, clearing her throat and looked back down to the computer screen in front of her.

"I do not like the fact the Wells rescued Grodd. I don't think it's a coincidence that this gorilla shows up at the very same time we're looking for Wells." Joe pointed out.

"Grodd and Wells did have a special bond." Cisco spat.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Wells was using Grodd to distract us. If we find Grodd, we find Wells. If we find Wells—" Barry began.

"We find Eddie. And I'm going to help."

Caitlin turned around startled by the new voice in the room. Standing behind her, with determination and a tight line across her face was Iris. Suddenly, the flood of memories and thoughts she tried pushing away came swarming back. Caitlin caught her breath as she saw her standing there before her.

"Know anything about gorillas?" Caitlin shrugged her mouth suddenly dry.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

"I can't believe I'm down here looking for a supernatural gorilla. I'm terrified of regular gorillas" Joe whispered as he held his gun pointed straight ahead.

As they slushed their way through the underground city, the sudden clattering made all three men jump and focus their eyes down towards where the sound seemed to originated from.

"What was that?" Cisco stammered, shaking.

Barry shone his flash light around until he doubled back to the rats perched high on the pipes above them. Resting his heartbeat, Barry sighed in relief.

"Oh" Cisco breathed out.

"Oh." Barry repeated.

"Whoa. Hey, hey, guys. Look at this." Cisco said pointedly shining his abundantly bright light on the wall ahead of them.

Barry followed the light to see multiple words and pictures scrawled over the entire wall. It reminded him cavemen drawings he saw when Joe had taken him and Iris to the museum when they were little.

"Incredible." Barry said stepping forward to get a closer examination of the pictures on the wall.

"Looks like we're in the right place." Joe continued to whisper as he kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings.

"Somebody want to tell me what we're look at here?" Joe asked looking back and forth down the pipes.

"Grodd. He's evolving. He's getting smarter" Barry stated his voice low.

"Getting smarter. Great." Barry could imagine as Joe rolled his eyes behind him.

With the sound of a deep growl echoing through the underground city, all three of them turned in the direction of the sound, their eyes peeling through the darkness that surrounded them for any sight of the beast they were looking for.

"If I hadn't seen Jurassic Park, I wouldn't be nearly as frightened right now." Cisco said his voice shaking.

"So if he's getting smarter, you think he might be getting bigger too?" Cisco added as he stuck close to Barry and Joe's side.

Barry stared ahead, his ears listening at the nearing growls. With the clanking of funnelling through the pipes travelled towards them, Barry swallowed hard listening to the sound of metal screams echoing though the pipes. As they grew louder, Barry knew they were like sitting ducks. They needed to keep moving. With his eyes squinted, Barry analysed every shadow that came under the scrutiny of their flash lights, searching for Grodd.

"That must have been a truck passing over, right?" Cisco gulped as he shone his light above them.

Barry remained silent, his heart beating loud in his chest as he had the growing feeling of danger approaching them and fast.

As a loud growl roared from behind them, Barry looked to Cisco as he gasped in fear, dropping his camera fixed on the hard cap he had been wearing.

Knowing that Caitlin and Iris had lost visual connection with them, Barry heard as Caitlin's tense voice pierced through the echoes underground and into his ear.

"Cisco? Barry?" Caitlin's voice calls out over the coms.

Spinning around, Barry shot blindly into the darkness a tranquillizer dart hoping that somehow he'd miraculously hit Grodd.

Unsuccessfully, a large dark shadow emerged forward.

Barry screamed in pain "Arggghhh", Collapsing to his knees as a flood of images… memories began to plague his mind. With the overwhelming fear… and pain, Barry was paralysed.

As Grodd approached fast toward him, Barry's body was slammed by a heaviness forcing him to go flying backwards.

"Barry!" Joe yells out in concern.

As his body flew across the small space, Barry hit his head hard. With everything dulling out, Barry heard the distant shouts and then the roar of the monster. Then there was nothing.

* * *

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

Barry sat impatiently as Caitlin finished her second thorough examination.

"You're experiencing a spike of activity in your primary motor cortex. It's the same thing we saw in Eiling. The images you saw were some kind of psychic attack by Grodd." Caitlin reported as she pulled of the wires from his bare chest.

"First Eddie gets taken by the Man in Yellow, and now my dad." Iris cursed as she stared accusingly at Barry.

"We're going to save both of them. I promise you." Barry reassured her as he stumbled of the bed.

His head pounding and the room spinning, Barry stumbled back gripping the edge of the bed as the room around him began to stabilize. Barry felt as Caitlin's hands spread across his chest, her arm around under his, supporting him up. Barry leaned into her hold as he rested his head onto her shoulder.

Barry couldn't feel anything but guilt. This was all his fault. Iris was right. First Eddie and now Joe.

"Hold up. I put a tracker in the tranq dart you shot Grodd with. As soon as it activates—" Cisco cooed sympathetically as he caught sight of Barry curled into Caitlin's embrace.

"I can't wait for that. I will search every inch of that sewer if I have to." Barry said firmly as he pulled his head up, his headache now gone.

"And what happens if you find them? What happens if Grodd takes over your mind the same way he did with Eiling?" Iris said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I- I'm- Can you guys build me something? Some kind of tech so he can't get into my head?" Barry looked hopeful towards Caitlin then at Cisco.

Cisco sighed. "I don't know. Maybe if Dr Wells was here..."

"I don't understand. Every day you guys figure out a way to help people. All of the Flash's power and all this equipment and you can't save Eddie and my dad?" Iris spat angrily.

Barry stood up, ready to defend them… _they were trying. Why couldn't she see that? It wasn't their fault it was his. So she shouldn't be taking out her anger on them._ He yelled internally as he glared back at Iris.

Feeling the pressure of Caitlin's fingertips pushing him back, she sense what he was thinking by jumping in to stop him.

"We'll figure something out." She smiled.

"Fast." Iris finished before storming out.

With his arm resting around Caitlin's shoulder, Barry looked down his eyes soft as he looked into her eyes.

"Go." She instructed. Indicating he go and calm Iris down.

Nodding, Barry squeezed down gently on her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her on her hair.

As Caitlin and Cisco left him to get changed, Barry reached out behind the chair grabbing a S.T.A.R Labs jumper and pulling it over his head. As he shuffled his arms in the jumper, Barry raced after Iris. Making his way down the hallway, Barry caught Iris waiting for the elevator.

"Iris." He called out.

When Barry caught up with her, he was lost for words. A moment of silence passed before he heard her voice break through the silence.

"I can't get that sound out of my head… my dad screaming. Why did he insist on going down there with you? He's always preaching about being safe but not once does he think about running into danger himself." She ranted.

"Iris-" Barry began his voice soft and light.

"No, Barry. He's just a regular cop. He's not some metahuman with super powers. He's not you." She pointed poking him in the chest.

"You're right, he's not me." He huffed staggering backwards his hands up in defence.

"And this isn't his fault. None of this is his fault _or_ mine. Look, yes, maybe Joe told me not to tell you that I was the Flash… but I didn't have to listen. I could have told you. A hundred times I could have told you, and I didn't. Yes, I should've, so you right to be mad. Definitely at me but don't project that onto your dad. Don't be mad at him. If you the right to be mad at anyone… be mad at me." Barry breathed out in exasperation.

Barry was fed up with Iris' attitude. _Yes._ She had a right to be mad. But that didn't give her a right to storm about the place blaming everyone. _Yes._ At the beginning, Barry was prepared to sacrifice himself for Iris to let out all her anger and frustration on him, yet it had gotten too far and she wasn't dealing with what was really bothering her. He didn't know what the matter really was, but he was fed up with it… especially when she was now taking out her anger on her dad, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Okay… explain to me how the person I thought I knew better than anyone has been keeping secrets from me… big life-changing secrets. You were supposed to be my best friend, Barry!" She yelled.

"I am your best friend." Barry argued.

"How can you say that when the most important things in your life, things that matter most, the things you're supposed to share, you kept them from me? You lied to me about everything!" She spat.

"I know, Iris. Look I know." He replied in frustration. _It was his fault and no one else's so stop blaming everyone else and tell me what's really bothering you._ He yelled psychically towards Iris.

"But you haven't been entirely honest with me either." He added.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" She stammered taken aback by his accusation.

"Earlier today…. You told me you knew how I felt… how come you never told me you knew? There was a time when you feeling the same way would have made me the happiest guy on the planet, but now... You can't just bring things like that up… I'm happy now and in love. Honesty is a two way street. I don't know where you thought telling me you knew or that I _once_ had feelings for you would go but I've changed. I'm in love with Caitlin and nothing… not your insecurities about your relationship with Eddie is going to change that. I promised you that I'd get them back. And I will. If you were my best friend you'd believe in that. Am I wrong?" Barry huffed, suddenly realizing all he said.

Barry looked at Iris who was silent. He hadn't meant for all of that to come out but she needed to hear it. If she was going to help them get Eddie and Joe back, she needed to be herself again and stop blaming everyone for everything. She needed to get a reality check and if he being honest with her ignorance was the way to do it then so be it.

As the silence continued, Barry shook his head.

"I'm gonna check on Cisco and Caitlin." He said in disappointment turning around leaving Iris where she stood.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin wasn't sure what Barry said to Iris, but ever since he left there was an eerie silence in the room. Caitlin kept a watch on Iris through the corner of her eye.

"Barry what's your ETA?" She voiced over the coms.

"I'm right in position." He responded.

"Okay, wait for my signal." Cisco added he focused what he was working on the computer screen in front of him.

As Caitlin pulled up Barry's vitals on one screen, she swivelled her chair and focused her attention to Barry's co-ordinates.

"Okay the red…. Is that Barry?" Iris piped up for the first time since Barry left.

"Yes." She whispered feeling a bit awkward as Iris observed her over the shoulders.

"And the blue?"

"Grodd." Cisco interjected.

"Okay here goes nothing." Cisco added as he finished re-calibrating the signal for steampipes in underground subway.

"The steam's working Grodd's on the move." Caitlin reported as she watched over the tracking signal.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" Iris asked confused.

"He's manoeuvring Grodd into a tunnel 5.3 miles from Barry." Caitlin answered.

"So Barry can do what?"

"Same thing he did too Girder. Supersonic punch, baby. HIT IT!" Barry said psyched as he jumped up from his chair a little too eager for what comes next.

As they waited for Barry to make his move, there was a loud muffled crunching noise that echoed through Barry's coms, sending Caitlin spiralling over to the other computer as she watched his vitals spiked momentarily.

"The supersonic punch failed."

With her heart in her throat, Caitlin edged closer to the computer; all they could do now was sit back and wait. She hated feeling so helpless.

"Uh-oh. Here we go. It's okay… Cisco. The headset's working." Barry relayed over to them.

All that Caitlin could do was hold her breath and pray he'd make it out alive. Staring intently at the screen he held her breath.

"Yes. Okay, try some speed punches on him." Cisco instructed.

"This isn't working." Barry huffed over.

"Okay, what if you try-"

"BARRY!" Caitlin cried out as she saw Barry's vitals plummet and spike dramatically.

Caitlin was no longer in her seat. Her knuckles turned a shade of white as she gripped tightly on the edge of the desk.

"Oh, no. The headset's offline." Cisco yelled as he worked furiously on trying to get it to working again.

"Sounded like it impacted with something." Caitlin stuttered as her fingers worked furiously against the keyboard, trying hard to monitor his vitals.

"Aaaahhhh!" Barry's voice cried over the coms.

Caitlin's heart clenched at the sound of his cries. She cursed at herself that she couldn't do anything more.

" _Human. Weak."_ She heard Grodd's voice grumble through.

"Barry's brain activity is off the charts. It's way worse than last time." Caitlin yelled over at Ciscoo

"What's happening?" Iris called out.

"Grodd's attacking him psychically… he's paralysed. We need to do something." Caitlin yelled over to Cisco.

Caitlin couldn't breathe. Barry's vitals were plummeting and fast. If her heart and Barry were going to make it out of this situation intact… they needed do something and they needed to it now.

"Come on. There's a service train coming."

"Do something please." Iris pleaded.

"I can't stop it." Cisco mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to hack into the train services mainframe.

As Caitlin turned towards Cisco and then Iris, in that split second she realized what they had to do. She realized what she needed to do.

"Iris I need you talk to him." She ordered as she pushed her way from the computer edging Iris towards the microphone.

"I wouldn't know what to say." She cried as she looked at Caitlin.

"Don't worry I'll help you." She said taking a deep breath and leaned over to the computer beside Iris so that she could see what she was typing on the computer screen.

"Barry you have to get out of there now!" Caitlin begged as she began to type.

Looking towards Iris, she nodded for confirmation.

"Iris?"

"What do I do?" she sighed nervously.

Pulling up a blank screen on the monitor in front of Iris Caitlin began typing what to say.

 _"Barry, listen to me, okay?"_

Nodding towards Caitlin, she continued to write.

" _You have to concentrate on my voice. Whatever is happening to you, you have to fight it. I know you can do this. I know how strong you are. Stand up to Grodd. You can do this. Please. Barry, do it for me."_

With an eye watching Barry's vitals, Caitlin's muscle sagged in relief as she saw them return to normal. _It worked._ Closing her eyes, she knew what she had just done. _As long as Barry comes back safely… nothing else mattered._ She reminded herself.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After a long day battling superhuman gorilla's and their mind numbing memories, Barry was glad to be back in the company of friends. As he sat rested on the treadmill, he looked up and smiled as he was joined by Cisco and Caitlin.

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't catch Grodd. Where would we put him? I mean the pipeline isn't equipped to hold a super intelligent, telepathic gorilla." Caitlin mused as she walked beside Cisco into the room.

"Joe mentioned that Grodd called Wells, 'Father' Wells must have ordered Grodd to come after us. It's why Grodd didn't kill Joe. I think Joe was right. Everything Grodd did, it was just to distract us." Barry concluded as he extracted his hand from buried deep within his pocket, raising his wrists he squinted at his watch for the time.

Hell was he tired. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch with Caitlin in his arms. If it wasn't for her… he would not have been here tonight. As he dropped his arm back down, he looked up and noticed that Cisco was unusually quiet staring off into the distance.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just thinking about this headset. It wasn't strong enough. You could have been killed out there, man." Cisco whispered his voice heavy with guilt.

"No, dude your tech worked. And it proved that we don't need Wells. The three of us took on Grodd and rescued Joe. Together, we can do anything." Barry reassured as he looked back and forth between Cisco and Caitlin.

"Actually it was the four of us." Caitlin mumbled as she fiddled with her hands.

"True that. Well I'll leave you guys alone… don't want to be a third wheel in the make out sesh you guys are about to have."

Barry laughs nodding a goodnight to Cisco as he left them two alone. By the look on Caitlin's face and the way she'd been acting all day, he knew they had to talk. Reaching out to her Barry grabbed onto her hand pulling her down to him. As she rested herself beside him, he tightened his hand around hers.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin's heart continued to break. _This was it._ As Barry's fingers rubbed over her knuckles, Caitlin tried to distract herself from how good… how right his touch was. Looking down at her feet she didn't know how to begin.

"Why you playing match-maker? Why you trying to push me to Iris?" He asked calling her out.

Caitlin looked up at him astonished by his question. _How did he know?_ She knew it was now or never.

"Because this… us… doesn't exist in the future Barry and it's about god damn time we stop fighting it and accept it. I have." She lied as she slipped her hand out of his moving away she needed space to think clearly.

Barry stood up grabbing back hold of her hand and forcing her to spin around to look at him. His eyes bore into hers with a burning intensity and need for answers. Her eyes welled up with tears as she strained to compose herself. She needed to be strong. She needed to show that it was okay for him to love Iris.

"How can it be so easy for you to give up on us?" He begged as he looked her in the eyes.

Caitlin turned away, blinking away the tears as she tried to shake away the memory of his face so broken and sad.

"Do you think this is easy? Barry it's killing me!" she yelled almost crying as she forced herself to look back up at him.

"Then st—"

"Barry, please. I don't want to have hope when we both know what the future holds. You saw that by-line. And it's not a happily ever after for us. It's better that we end things now before we really start things up again and one of us gets more hurt."

"Cait—No I can't accept that this how it just ends." Barry pleaded with her, his hands holding on tight unwilling to let go.

"We both are just going to have to. _It's over_."

"I love you." Barry's voice broke.

Hearing him say those words tore her to pieces. She didn't want to do this. She loved him. But she knew if she didn't end things now the future was going to kill her. That much she knew for sure.

"Good night Barry." She said with finality as she slipped out of his touch.

She couldn't look at him. To see the pain in his eyes that mimicked hers. She turned, numb and broken, she began to walk, one foot in front of the other. Her legs moving almost before she knew what they were doing… moving away from him… leaving him. Closing her eyes, she broke in silent tears, his voice calling her name was left ringing in her ears long after she was gone.

 _I love you too._ She cried.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stood there broken. He had never felt so lonelier in his life than he did now. As his world came crumbling down around him, Barry stood motionless. Caitlin's voice echoed in his mind cutting though the silence around him. Her words hung there. _It's over._ They replayed over and over even after the sound of her voice had died away. _It was over._

* * *

 _ **So I must confess this was pretty sad chp. but fair warning the last one will be a heart wrencher too. Peace out**_


	27. Never Alone

**_Hey guys so here is the next chp. Felt like it was sort of a filler leading into the final chapter but hope its an enjoyable read nonetheless. So enjoy and be prepared for the last chapter to come for season one._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry sat alone at Jitters thinking about everything that happened in the past 24 hours. Just as things started to get back to normal, Caitlin had left completely destroyed. How he was still able to get out of bed this morning remained a mystery to him. If it wasn't for Iris who seemed to be revelling in the same misery, he'd still be at his apartment dwelling on what her could have done differently to make her stay.

"Hey" Iris' voice cut through the silence he settled himself in.

"Hey" He replied sulking into his seat.

"What's all this?" Barry clued in perching back up as the box she was holding peaked curiosity.

"Return labels for Eddie and me." She sighed as she sat down across him.

A waiter came by shortly after taking Iris order. As she left, Barry watched as Iris toyed with the corners of the cardboard box. Barry patiently waited for her to continue to speak.

"I ordered 200 to start, but this afternoon. 2000 arrived. I guess I ordered wrong…. I have so many now." She stuttered on the verge of tears.

"Iris, we're gonna find Eddie." Was all he could say to reassure her.

He wasn't sure if there was anything more he could say. Hell, he wasn't sure what anyone could say to him to make him feel better. And at least he had the knowledge that Caitlin was safe and out of Wells murderous reach.

"How? You've searched everywhere. More than once. And you haven't found anything." She cried hopelessly.

Barry turned silent. His head flopping down Barry curled his fingers around his mug as his eyes stared down at the brown substance that filled his cup.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. It's just-" She apologized reaching out and squeezing his arm.

Her hand remained there as he looked up to her with a weak smile.

"I know how you feel, you miss him, right?" he finished before she could imply anything else.

"Yeah, I do." She whispered pulling her hand away.

There was an awkward pause that passed between them. Barry shifted uncomfortably in his seat before speaking, eager to end the torturous silence.

"Look. Wells took my mom from me. I won't let him take someone from you too." He promised now looking her straight in the eye.

As he finished, Barry's phone vibrated against the table. Slightly shaking the timber, Barry reached across capturing his phone in his hand. When he peered down to the screen, Barry's heart skipped a beat in a desperate hope that the name that appeared would be hers. Seeing an unread message from Cisco, Barry's heart deflated as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"It's Cisco. I got to go." He said flatly.

"Yeah go." She coughed as Barry tore out of his seat to leave.

* * *

 _*S.T.A.R Labs*_

With his hands shoved his pockets, Barry sighed as he looked up watching as the numbers light up decreasing as the elevator moved him down. With the chime of the elevator doors opening, Barry stepped out and made his way towards the cortex.

Taking a deep breath Barry rounded the corner. Caitlin was standing across the room from him. Barry instinctively stopped himself in his tracks as his eyes fell upon her. It took a heartbeat before she realized he was standing there. Clearing his throat, Barry looked away towards Joe. Nodding a smile in his direction Barry moved until he joined the rest of the team huddled around Wells' wheelchair.

"I kept asking myself _why_ would Wells pretend to need a wheelchair…" Cisco asked rhetorically as he looked around the room at his peers.

"Sympathy. I suppose." Barry said flatly.

"That's what I thought at first. But he's the Man in Yellow, the Reverse Flash. He's much smarter than that. Sympathy can't be the only reason." Cisco implied.

"Yeah, it was a misdirect. Like everything else Wells has done. I mean, the last person we'd suspect to be the Man in Yellow is someone who lose the use of their legs."

"That's exactly right Joe." Cisco beamed pointing an approving finger in Joe's direction.

"Which is why I started messing around with the wheelchair. And that's when I found this."

Barry stepped back as Cisco turned over the wheelchair revealing a device glowing in bright red and orange. _What the hell?_ Barry thought as he squinted curiously at the unknown technology.

"Damn! You can't get that at RadioShack." Joe piped up.

"It looks like the tech inside Gideon." Caitlin's voice cut through to him.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment at the sound of her voice, opening them to re-focus his eyes back on the tech inside the wheelchair.

"I measured the output, and this thing is kicking off _serious_ juice. I mean, we're talking enough to power all of Central City." Cisco stated seriously.

"Seriously?" Joe asked cocking his head to the side, slightly in disbelief.

"Oh yeah." Cisco replied.

"What do you think Wells was using it for?" Barry choked out.

"I think this thing is some kind of battery."

"Battery?" Caitlin quizzed.

"As in Wells was using it to power himself. To gain more speed. And that's why he's so much faster than you." Cisco finished, immediately realizing what he said and looked away from Barry's glare.

All of a sudden, all the monitors in the room began to siren. Barry straightened up as he looked around the room. Barry caught Cisco's eye and followed him as he rushed over to the computers.

"The accelerator, it's been reactivated." Cisco shouted.

"It can't be!" Caitlin added as raced around to join Cisco behind the desk.

As Caitlin squeezed in through the computers aiding Cisco, Barry took a step back unsure where to stand with Caitlin so close.

"How is that possible? It blew up!" Joe voiced.

"It had to been rebuilt." Caitlin muttered.

"Wells." Barry whispered in realization.

"Even if he did rebuild it, how did Dr Wells turn the particle accelerator on?" Joe asked seriously.

"He's here. That's why we couldn't find him. He's been inside S.T.A.R Labs the whole time." Caitlin piped up, turning to Barry wide eyed.

"Stay here." He ordered before he raced out the room with Joe and Cisco close behind.

* * *

* _Pipeline*_

As they drew near to the entrance of the pipeline, Barry slowed his movements following behind Joe as he raised his gun forward. As they creeped up cautiously Joe turned towards Barry and Cisco making sure they knew to take caution.

"Cisco, why did you bring that orange soda for?" Joe whispered as he looked toward Cisco with pulled brows.

"Whenever something happens with the Reverse Flash… liquid floats into the air. You know Barry's fish tank…. Well's champagne… Lance's coffee. Remember that? If this does the same thing, we'll know that Wells is in there." Cisco stammered nervously.

Nodding at his logic, Barry took a deep breath before looking to Cisco who was positioned by the door's lock.

"Do it." Barry instructed.

Joe took a step back to Barry as the door of the pipeline opened. Barry was welcomed to the vast space of S.T.A.R Labs.

"Man. This is big." Joe mumbled as he leaned over his eyes seeking the vast space for Wells.

"Oh God! Guys!" Cisco yelled.

Barry turned to face Cisco his eyes pulling towards Cisco's soda as it began to float in the air. In that instant, red lighting flashed through them. _Wells._ Not thinking twice Barry raced after Wells leaving Joe and Cisco behind calling his name.

"BARRY!"

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin watched from the edge of her seat. As soon as she saw the Barry run out after the Reverse Flash, Caitlin's heart jumped up to her throat as she tore out of her seat and headed down to the pipeline. As she reached the last turn, Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks. The room was empty besides a tall dark brunette staring murderously at her.

Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise. _She was not supposed to be out of her cell._

"Peek-a-Boo." Shawna seethed.

Caitlin began to stumble back, turning on her heel Caitlin she began to run. Caught off guard, Shawna appeared before her, her eyes set straight on Caitlin.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be stuck in that box?" She snarled.

And from out of nowhere Shawna lashed out, backhanding Caitlin hard across the face. The blow hit her hard knocking her to the ground. Pain exploded in her head as she hit the floor. Scrambling on the floor, Caitlin scrambled to her feet trying to retreat down the hallway.

Shawna ambled towards her, seething with anger and determination. Before Caitlin could make it away, she was caught and thrown against the wall with Shawna's hand at her throat. Scratching at the iron grip around her airways, Caitlin was struggling to breath. With the pain still pounding in the back of her head, and the burning air trapped in her lungs, Caitlin's eyes grew out of focus as everything around her started to darken. Her last thoughts were of _Barry._

"Now you're the one who's going to go into a box. In the ground!" Shawna grunted.

Before the darkness consumed her, Caitlin saw a faint shadow of someone behind Shawna. In the next second Caitlin was collapsed on the floor next to an unconscious body grasping for air. As her visioned returned, she looked up to see Iris shaking with a fire hydrant hanging in her hands.

"Thank you." Caitlin choked out smiling up at Iris.

* * *

* _The Cortex*_

Caitlin rested her head in her hand as she tried to push the nagging pain in her head away. Taking a minute to herself, she straightened up her doctors lab coat and headed into the cortex.

As she walked into the room, Iris impatiently hovered over her shoulders as she took a serious examination to Eddie. After weeks of searching, Iris and Joe had discovered that not only had Wells been in the pipeline the whole time, but he also had held Eddie down there too.

"Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated. The IV should help with that. But drink some fluids and stay off your feet. Okay Eddie?" she instructed Eddie with a weak smile as she closed her eyes brushing the throbbing away.

"Thanks, Caitlin." He rasped with a dry voice.

Caitlin nodded before backing away. As soon as she turned, Barry flashed in heaving as he caught his breath. Caitlin's heart skipped a beat at the knowledge he was okay. _How could he be so stupid running after Wells like that?_ She cursed at him silently. Knowing that after the way she left things with him the other night, she knew she didn't have the right to lecture him. At least not from a girlfriends point of view anymore.

"Wells got away. Ahhh... He was too fast. He's always too fast!" Barry puffed as he leaned over supporting himself upright with his hands on his knees.

"Eddie?!" He exclaimed as he caught sight of the tired and de-shrivelled man beside her.

"We found him under that hatch in the pipeline." Iris chipped happily.

"I'm so sorry. I thought I looked everywhere for you." Barry sighed apologetically as he glided closer to him, making sure he kept his distance from her.

"Hey… it's not your fault. Sometimes you just can't see the clues, even if they're right in front of you." He stated.

Caitlin caught his gaze as his eyes moved between Barry and Iris. _I know what you mean._ She huffed to herself as she distracted herself with eagerly continuing to push aside the pain in her head. _She knew she should take an aspirin for that._

"Um, well, you know, all that's important is that we're all safe and back together right?" Iris exclaimed as she kissed Eddie on the temple.

"Eddie, why did he take you?" Barry questioned lightly, his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. He said that we were family. Said his real name is Eobard Thawne."

"Eobard Thawne. It's just like in my dream." Cisco whispered eerily scared.

"Did he say anything else? I mean, anything that could help us figure out what he's really after?" Joe prompted eager for answers.

"He didn't say much. Just kept working on some tube."

"A tube? What did it look like?" Cisco asked jumping off the desk.

"Metallic and futuristic. He said it was the key to him getting back everything that was taken from him."

"The key… I don't understand. What-?" Barry began to question when Eddie cut him off.

"I don't know. Look, I just wanna go home. Is that okay?" Eddie begged tiredly.

"Yes, Of course." Caitlin smiled.

"I'll make sure you get some rest." Iris added helping Eddie off the med bed.

"Okay." Barry huffed as he watched Iris help Eddie out.

"What do you think Wells was talking about—"

The sudden beeping of cut Joe off mid-sentence. Caitlin drew a breath. _Not again._ With her heart rate spiking, Caitlin grew anxious as she waited for the next bad news. Growing dizzy she felt she was going to pass out.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Cisco cried.

"What? What now?" Barry shrieked knowing that his day was going to get much worse.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry's arms crossed across his chest as he stared blandly down at the computer screen. Barry shifted unease between his feet. From the corner of his eye he kept a watch on Caitlin, who like him mirrored his tense posture, biting down on her bottom lip she held her arms crossed across her chest.

 _"Umm are you seeing this? That's the tube Eddie was talking about. It's some sort of future power source. That's what's charging up the accelerator."_ Cisco's voice echoed through the speakers of the monitor.

"Can you shut it down?" Barry asked sternly.

 _"Do you see a power button anywhere on this thing? Dude, this thing is from the future! It's beyond me. I press or touch or cut the wrong thing I could bring the whole building down!"_ Cisco shouted into his camera.

"Okay, how long until it's fully functional?" Caitlin piped up.

 _"Best I can tell, 36 hours."_ Cisco replied.

"That's when Wells will be back." Barry stated bluntly.

"Why would Wells want the particle accelerator to work again?" Joe called out, looking at Barry.

Barry shrugged his shoulders.

 _"I don't know. It's not like it was a success the first time_." Cisco retorted.

"It made me the Flash." Barry stated bluntly, turning around he looked to Joe ad then to Caitlin.

"That's not all it did." She whispered as she caught his eye.

When Cisco re-joined them, Barry stopped pacing around the room and sat down behind the desk. He leaned over with his head in his hands as the thought hard on what their next step would be.

"So what happens when the particle accelerator turns on while all the metahumans are in their containment cells?" Joe asked as Cisco walked into the room.

"They're toast!" Cisco said animatedly.

"We put them down there and now their lives are in danger because of us." Barry huffed snapping his head back up in frustration.

"Look, I think you all know I've never been a fan of this arrangement here. I thought the while plan was to rehabilitate them and set them free." Joe said looking around the room.

Barry twisted in his seat. He looked at Caitlin as she answered Joe.

"It was. We've been a little busy." She replied shrugging innocently in response.

"Well, if they stay in there they die. And if we let them go, they destroy the city." Barry said his voice oozing with agitation.

"We're going to have to move them." Caitlin muttered.

"Move them where?"

"Iron Heights can't handle metahumans." Joe continued.

"You're right. But Lian Yu can." Barry said straightening up in his seat, his eyes wide with a solution.

"What the hell's Lian Yu?" Joe spelled out.

"Lian Yu's the island where Oliver was stranded for five years. A.R.G.U.S built a covert military prison on it." Barry explained, standing up rubbing a hand over his face.

"It's where we sent Captain Boomerang." Cisco added.

"Right. Oliver keeps his worst criminals there. They won't be able to escape and more importantly, they won't hurt anybody." Caitlin said.

"Great. So we shift them from one illegal black site to another." Joe muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so. Yes." Caitlin mumbled.

Barry turned away. He closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed with everything going on, Barry's head felt like it was going to explode. It didn't help that being around Caitlin, burned rings around his heart.

"And how do we move them to Oliver's own private Alcatraz?" Joe probed further, not sure about the success of this plan.

"I'll call him. Maybe he can help with transport and Cisco, if we do this, _nobody_ can get loose." Barry breathed out, needing the excuse to get some air and space.

As Barry gave a final nod and took off forward. He made sure to keep his head down as he brushed past Caitlin as he left.

* * *

* _A dive bar in the middle of nowhere*_

Barry pushed open to the sleazy place with frustration. Through the dim lighting of the neon lights that line the bars walls Barry sought out one person with pure determination. Oliver hadn't been returning his calls and the rest of team Arrow were head deep in their own problems. With the CCPD out of reach for security through the city, there was only one other person Barry could think who could help.

"Give me another one…. Ice cold!" a voice seethed.

Barry drew his attention to where a man in a heavy winter coat sat perched alone at the bar. _Snart._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Scarlet speedster." Snart oozed with confidence.

"We need to talk." Barry responded flatly.

As much as this was a bad idea, Barry had no other option.

"You want anything? Beer? Food? Pickled eggs here are _fantastic!_ " Snart offered while taking his bottle and leading Barry to a darkened corner of the bar.

"No. I'm good. I need your help with a problem." Barry grumbled, hating himself for having to resort to asking a criminal for help.

"Must be pretty desperate to come asking for my assistance, but I'll bite. What do you need?" he smirked at Barry's dismay.

"Help transporting some people out of the city." Barry disclosed.

"How many?"

Barry took a minute to answer. He stared down at Snart who continued to gloat at the fact that he was desperate enough to seek out his help. Drawing a deep breath Barry answered.

"Five. Five very bad, very angry people… who have powers."

"Powers… hmm. So you want me to, what, freeze the problem? Protect you from them if anything goes wrong?" he said with a sly smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"First rule of business, _always_ protect yourself. I'm not going to help usher your enemies out of town." Snart concluded.

Barry's fingers curled into a fist. _He didn't have time for this._

"Hey! They're not just my enemies. They're yours too." Barry raged.

"I doubt it." Snart replied flatly, walking away.

Barry huffed out an exasperated breath of frustration as he stalked behind Snart to the bar.

"They will destroy Central City." Barry added, his blood boiling in frustration.

"It's not my problem."

"You said you love it here. That this is your home."

"I do, and it is."

"Well, guess what? These people get loose… there won't be a city to love anymore. You won't be able to rob anyone if everybody's dead." Barry finished almost yelling.

"That's a compelling argument. If I'm going to help you out… I'll need something in return." Snart manipulated with a smirk as he turned to face Barry straight in the eye.

"Like what?"

"This."

Barry looks at Snarts offer and scoffs. _There is no way in hell he could do that._ "No. This is impossible. I can't do that."

"Then I can't help you." Snart finished.

"There has to— Snart there has to be something you want that I can get." Barry seethed with spite.

"Let me think about it."

Barry pushed off the bar in frustration. Defeated Barry stormed out, leaving even more agitated then when he entered.

* * *

 _*CCPD*_

"What is wrong with you? You can't just erase Snart's criminal records." Joe yelled trying to contain his voice as officers walked by them.

Barry rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"Yeah I can. And I'll do whatever I have to do." Barry objected.

He had already exhausted every avenue. The right way… they had turned to the CCPD and that didn't work out… he reached out to Oliver and Felicity, but they were M.I.A… _what else was he meant to do?!_ He yelled internally.

"Bar, there's got to be a different way to do this." Joe said more calmly.

"Okay, well what is it Joe? Tell me what it is, and we'll do it! We're running out of time!" He yelled in protest.

Officers around them started to peak interest in their conversation, offering them side glances as they walked by. Not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves, Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder ushering him away to the side.

"What is going on with you? You working with that killer… this isn't who you are!" Joe lectured his forehead creasing with concern.

Barry looked into Joe's eyes. He wasn't letting up until Barry told him what was going on. Letting out a deep breath, Barry relaxed onto the wall behind him, his eyes dropping to the floor before he spoke. Looking back up at Joe, tired and saddened expression he began.

"Who I am is the guy who's not fast enough to stop Wells. He—He hasn't been one step ahead of us, Joe. He's been a thousand. I can't catch him. I can't beat him. What I can do is save those people down there. Wells turned them into what they are and I'm pretty sure he doesn't care if they live or die. I do." Barry whispered in loud hushes before leaving Joe stunned.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin was re-organising her medical equipment when Barry walked into the cortex with Snart and his sister in tow.

"Please tell me this is a joke!" she said sternly as she stormed into the room.

"Oh. You were right, Lenny. She is very uptight. I don't know what you see in her _Flash."_ Snart's sister teased.

"I am not uptight!" Caitlin protested her lips set in a tight line.

Looking at Cisco and then Barry, they just shrugged their shoulders. Sighing Caitlin shot them both a warning look, unknotting her arms from across her chest before she looked back at Snart's sister.

"You can't call me uptight." She finished.

Looking uncomfortable with the whole situation, Barry cleared his throat defusing the tension growing.

"Look, guys we need their help if we're going to pull this off." Barry muttered avoiding her gaze.

Feeling uneasy with the growing distance between her and Barry, Caitlin licked her lips getting her mind back to the problem at hand. Set in her resolve to find a professional balance with Barry, she looked back up noticing that he still had his mask on.

"Why are you wearing your mask? Snart already knows who you are." She quizzed.

"And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. That includes my sister." Snart smiled.

"Jerk." She snarled as she nudged her brother in the arm.

"Train wreck. Don't look so surprised, detective. I am a man of my word."

Caitlin smiled, trying to stifle a laugh at their exchange of endearments for one another.

"Yeah you better be. Or I'll make sure you on that damn plane too." Joe threatened retreating to the elevators.

As Joe left, Caitlin caught herself glance up at Barry. He avoided any eye contact. _Could she blame him?_ Feeling the tension begin to rise again, Caitlin excused herself and made her way to her a computer across the room. She tried to distract herself from the urge to correct the decision she unwilling wanted to make a night ago.

"Hey Cisco." Snart's sister flirted edging closer to Cisco.

"Oh, hey, Captain Cold's evil sister!" Cisco snapped.

"Oh. You're not still mad at me, are you? I really did enjoy kissing you." She teased.

Caitlin's eyes grew in bewilderment. Smiling, Caitlin spun around on her chair, her eyes targeted on Cisco.

"You kissed her?!" She yelped.

"Under duress. Calm down." Cisco objected raising his palm in her direction.

Caitlin turned back around laughing.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

* _S.T.A.R Labs*_

After the disastrous after math at the airport, Barry retreated into solidarity. He couldn't bear the look of his friends, blaming him for what happened. He wasn't ready to hear the _I told you so's_. Not when he was already punishing himself for all the selfish decisions that have cost him the people he loved and those people who needed saving.

Barry hilted his head back against the ball as he cursed at himself for being so stupid. As he stared off into the distance, thinking of all the things he could of and should have done differently, Barry didn't hear when Joe came into the room. Barry thought he was alone until he heard Joe's voice cut through the silence.

"Hey, Cisco told me you were in here." Joe whispered.

"How's Caitlin doing?" Barry coughed, using the back of his hand to wipe away the moisture on his cheek.

"He used that light thingy on her… she's fine. Mostly embarrassed. I'm a bit surprised you aren't in there with her though. Weren't you guys back together… _again?_ " Joe asked gently as he propped himself beside Barry.

"That's good… that's good." Barry repeated. The heaviness on his heart releasing slightly at the knowledge she was fine.

As much as he wanted to be there by her side. She had made it pretty clear she didn't want him there. _They were over._ He reminded himself.

"Bar what's going on with you and Caitlin?" Joe probed cautiously.

"Nothing. We're not together... " Barry paused.

"She thought it'd be better this way. Tried saving us the heartache we were bound for." He continued stifling his tears.

"Umm.." Joe mumbled confused.

Barry looked at Joe as he stared wide eyed at him confused.

"We saw a hint of the future. It showed I was married to Iris… so me and Caitlin… "

"Oh." Joe whispered cluing in.

Joe placed a hand on his shoulder as they sat there in silence.

"Thanks for not saying 'I told you so'" Barry muttered.

"But I did tell you so. Repeatedly." Joe laughed lightly trying to change the mood.

"I just- Man I've seen the way Oliver does things and he's not afraid to just do whatever it takes to get what he needs… and I thought that I could do that too. I thought I could just use Snart, but instead he used me." Barry blurted out deflated.

"You're not the Arrow, Barry."

"No." Barry sighed looking at his hands in front of him.

"That's not the kind of hero you are." Joe cooed.

"What kind am I?" Barry said his voice weak and quiet.

If he wasn't a hero that was willing to do whatever it took to save people, then how could anyone call him a hero? Cause from where he was standing he wasn't feeling much like one.

"The kind that cares about whether or not those criminals lived or died. I mean whatever Mardon and Nimbus and Shawna did, they're human beings… and you knew letting Wells use them as pawns was wrong. You know the difference between right and wrong. And you weren't willing to blur lines between the two. That's the kind of man you are. And that's what makes you different than the Arrow. So please…. No more walks on the dark side. Agreed?" Joe reminded him.

"Yeah." Barry smiled as he looked up at him.

Joe smiled lazily back at his son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and bringing him in for a hug. After a beat, he pulled back and looked Barry in the eye.

"As for Caitlin… I do admit the news that you and Iris end up together doesn't surprise me all that much… _but_ I see the way you look at Caitlin and still do. You love her. She may have let you go because she thought it was what you guys needed. And maybe she's right. But that's the funny thing about the future. It can still be changed. Hell it could have been already. Just give it time Bar. Give her time."

"Yeah." Barry nodded releasing a deep breath.

Suddenly the an alert signal began to ring through the speakers.

"What the hell is that?" Joe said jumping up protectively besides Barry.

"Guys?! The particle accelerator is fully charged and online! Whatever Wells needs it for, it's ready!" Cisco's voice echoed through, catching Barry's full attention.

Looking at Joe, Barry's face turned grim as his lips set into a hard line. With a single nod, Barry followed Joe as they made their way to re-join the others.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

With the alarm system raging throughout the lab again, Caitlin made quick work of the computers as her hands scrambled across the keyboard, bringing up all the cameras in and around the building.

Without taking her eyes of the monitor, Caitlin felt as Barry and Joe arrived behind her. Feeling their anxiety matching her own, Caitlin pulled up the outside camera capturing a tall figure sliding though the closed gate and on to the property. _Wells._

Her eyes widening Caitlin spun around, almost bumping into Barry because he stood so close. Momentarily taken back by his close proximity, Caitlin placed her hands on his chest as she pleaded with him.

"Barry don't even think about it. Bar- No." She begged, her eyes searching his eyes.

"You can't go out there by yourself." Joe concurred as he stood to block Barry's way.

Barry's eyes never left hers. Caitlin could feel his heart beating fast under her touch. His face was stern and determined and she knew he was going.

"Yeah, I can." He said to Joe.

"And I'm not alone. You're always with me." He whispers turning back to face her.

With those last words, Caitlin felt as Barry slipped out from under her fingers. He was gone.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Caitlin couldn't watch and do nothing. Picking up her phone, Caitlin hit the keys, pulling the phone to her ear as she listened to the dial tone. When it ended in beeping Caitlin slammed the phone hard back on the desk almost breaking the screen. Frustrated that Felicity nor Oliver were picking up, Caitlin re-examined her phone, her finger scrolling through her contacts until she landed on Ronnie. With her finger hovering over his name, Caitlin looked up and saw as Barry made his way out to Wells. Without a seconds thought she hit his name.

"Hey."

"Ronnie. I need your help."

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stood across Wells his breath making pale clouds in the cold, thin air as he breathed. His posture tense and body rigid, adrenaline and determination coursed through his body.

"Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go so well. I'm so sorry." Wells smirked.

"All a part of your plan, I assume?" Barry spat back.

"Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all. But I'm impressed you went to such lengths to keep those people from harm. Ever the hero… huh, Barry?" Wells shot back with a coy smile.

"You've hurt enough people!" Barry yelled.

"I know. You see me as the villain but Barry, if you were to look back… look back carefully at everything I've done… every wheel I've set in motion, you would realize, I have only done what I had to do. Nothing more… nothing less." Wells explained unfazed by the fire, the hatred burning in Barry's eyes.

"And the particle accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?" Barry interrogated.

"Why don't you go on inside? Let me show you." He suggested smugly.

"You know, I just learned the hard way not to trust the bad guy."

"And yet I've shown you time and time again… you can't beat me, Barry." Wells retorted oozing with arrogance and ego.

Without flinching, Barry felt the heat of his flames when Ronnie & Dr Stein landed beside him. A faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips. _Caitlin._ He thought.

"Wow you brought yourself a friend." Wells clapped smugly.

The next second an Arrow shot in front of him. Barry kept his eye on Wells, his face gleaming when Oliver landed on the opposite side.

"Welcome Mr. Queen." Wells smiled.

"I hope we're not too late." Oliver nodded as Barry caught a quick glance in his direction.

"No. Just in time." Barry smiled, his hope in finding justice for his family finally restored.

"I don't care how fast you are. You can't fight all three of us at the same time." Barry shouted loudly.

"Oh I can't?" Wells objected laughing.

"Trust me. This… this is going to be fun!" He whispered.

Feeling the electricity in his cells ignite his power, Barry stared at Wells and in that instant he began to _run._

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Watching from the edge of her seat Caitlin accompanied by Cisco and Joe watched from the safety of the cortex as the four battled it out. As Wells finally collapsed defeated and unconscious at Barry's feet, Caitlin relaxed in her chair closing her eyes. _It's finally over._


	28. Past, Present, Future

**_This is it guys! The final chapter of season 1! So this obviously centred around ep.23. This chapter is heavy with emotion and in saying that, the scene I enjoyed writing most would probably be the most heart-wrenching scene between Barry and his mother. Anyhow I'll let you read on. And hope you enjoy the little something I added at the end of the chapter_** ** _J Thanks for all of you who have been enjoying this story as much as I had writing it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash nor its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

Barry stared at the metal door that separated him and his mother's killer. With his hands balled into his fists by his side, Barry took a breath, turning his head to the side; Barry reached out to the small tablet by the wall. Shaking, Barry's fingers hovered over the door's mechanical lock hesitating to open it. Closing his eyes, Barry inhaled focusing on finding the courage to overcome his fear. Barry wasn't afraid of Wells. No. He was afraid of finally getting the answers to the burning questions that have kept him up at night since he was a kid. This was it. He was finally going to know why him… why kill his mother.

Set in his resolve, Barry's fingers touched the screen activating the system to pry the doors open.

Barry's lips were set in a hard line as he glared at Wells. Wells who seemed unconcerned about his predicament , stepped out of the shadow of his cell, his lips curved into a mischievous smile as he saw Barry.

Barry clenched his fist tighter turning them to a shade of white as he came face to face with man who create this nightmare he was living.

"What? No big belly burger? It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from. You don't care about that. You have questions. Go ahead." Wells blurted out normally.

"I'm not sure where to start. _Thawne._ That is your real name? Eobard Thawne?" Barry stammered as he became overwhelmed with the crashing tension in his that came with the million and one questions he needed answers to.

"Since the day I was born." Well answered easily.

"And when was that?" Barry continued.

"One hundred and thirty six years from now. This is not what you want to know. Go ahead, Barry. Ask it." Wells whispered edging closer to the glass with a dangerous look in his eye.

No longer bound by his fear, Barry stepped closer looking Wells square in the eye.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

Barry flinched when Wells' lips turned into a smile. Barry watched as Wells stepped away and began to lazily circle around in his cell.

"Because I hate you. Not you now. You years from now." He said unfazed by the question.

"In the future." Barry asked through gritted teeth.

"In a future, yes. We're enemies, rivals, opposites. Reverses of one another." Wells whispered lightly.

"Why, Why were enemies?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is neither was strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secret. I learned your name. Barry Allen. And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time, kill you as a child…" Wells demonstrated with a whooshing noise and a gesture with his hand.

"…wipe you away from the face of the earth. But then you, future you, that is… followed me back and we fought. We both landed some pretty solid shots. And then you, future you got your younger self out of there. I was so mad. But then, I thought… what if you were to suffer a tragedy? What if you were to suffer something so horrible, so traumatic that your child self could never recover? Then you would not become the Flash." Wells continued a glint of something murderous in his eyes.

Smiling at Barry's ashened face, Wells stepped back into the shadow of his cell as he continued to speak like all he was saying was nothing interesting.

"And so I stabbed your mother in the heart."

Barry's heart clenched at his confession. Anger and hatred began to brew deep within his chest. It took everything Barry had to restrain himself and keep his emotions from his face. Although he was sure it wasn't working.

"..And I was free, finally able to return to a future without the Flash, only to realize that in my travelling back, I'd lost my way home. Lost my ability to harness the speed force, and without it, I was stuck here… stranded in this time unable to return to my home… and the only way back was the Flash. But the Flash was gone, and so I created him." Wells huffed as he finished.

"Hm… why train me? Why help me save so many people?" Barry spat, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

"Because I needed you to get fast. Fast enough to rupture the space-time barrier and create a stable wormhole through which I could return home." Wells exclaimed.

"Why would I ever do that?"

" _Because…_ Barry Allen… if you give me what I want, I'm going to give you what you want. You can go back and save your mother. You can prevent your father from going to prison. You can reunite the Allen family."

"No. No, I don't believe you." Barry protested shaking his head in disbelief.

He couldn't take anything Wells said at face value. He all but admitted that he hated him… that they were enemies and more than once tried to kill him. So why should he believe that all of that was just for him to get home. No. None of it was true.

As Barry looked back up at Wells, he just smirked at Barry.

Before Barry knew what he was doing, he slammed his hand onto the glass. His rage pounding in his chest Barry slammed his fist against the glass again

"I want to kill you right now!" Barry threatened his voice like poison.

Wells just continued to smile. Barry didn't flinch as Wells edged closer to the glass so that they were now just the thickness of glass from each other.

"I know that rage. I used to feel that rage every time I looked upon you… and now somehow… I know what Joe and Henry feel… when they look on you with pride. With love." Wells said never breaking a smile.

Barry closed his eyes for a second. His hot breath fogging up circles on the glass.

"No. No, don't you ever say that to me!" Barry ordered, with another frustrated punch to the glass.

"I know you're upset, but I'm giving you a chance. I'm giving you a chance to undo all the evil I've done. Don't you want that chance?" Wells finished continuing to glare down at Barry with a smug smile.

Barry took a moment. He wasn't going to give into Wells. No. He wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He wasn't going to let him. Not again.

Glaring into Wells eyes, all Barry saw was darkness. Shaking his head, he backed away his lips in a hard line as he gritted his teeth. Without blinking Barry reached out to the tablet closing the door shut.

* * *

* _Cortex*_

Barry trudged back to the cortex, his hands intertwined around his neck. Breathing out a heavy breath, Barry rounded the corner into the cortex. Lifting his head, Barry stopped. He didn't expect to see that Ronnie and Dr Stein decided to extend their stay. As Barry's eyes guided from the professor he noticed Caitlin beside Ronnie. An urge of jealous bubbled in his chest. Overwhelmed with emotions, Barry pushed it away, distracted with the offer Wells had just presented him.

"Rare opportunity to go back in time and write a wrong… and save your mother's life! Hm quite the paradox Harrison has presented you with, Mr. Allen." Stein bubbled as his eyes grew with wonder and excitement.

Barry knew that the team had been listening on his conversation with Wells, but being down there, face to face with his mom's murder, Barry had forgotten about the audience so he was a taken back by Stein's comments.

"The chance to be with someone you love? Seems pretty cut and dry to me." Caitlin mumbled looking over to Barry.

As he caught her eye, she immediately looked away.

"At first blush, Dr. Snow, it would appear so, but this gift has unparalleled risk. Barry, the night your mother died the night you saved yourself from being killed… that event altered the timeline you were on and changed the course of history." Stein cautioned.

"So, what you're saying is we're living in a parallel universe?" Cisco quizzed skeptical.

"Just like when I time travelled before." Barry whispered.

"But he only changed one day that time." Cisco added.

"Exactly! Now imagine fifteen years of compounded experiences. One different decision, no matter how big or small, impacts everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices, new relationships… Nothing would be as it is today, and you'd never know the difference… because you'd never remember any of it."

Barry's head was pounding. He didn't know what he should do. Rubbing his hand over his face, thinking… he looked over at the Professor.

"So if I go back and save my mom, my dad doesn't go to prison…. I never live with Joe and Iris." He said warily.

"You might never meet me or Caitlin… or Ronnie." Cisco said saddened.

Dr. Stein nodded in agreement before looking back to Barry with an answer.

"Truth is there is no real way of knowing what your life will be."

* * *

* _Iron Heights Prison*_

Barry smiled kindly to the security guard as he buzzed the door open. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Barry shuffled through the door taking a seat across from his father.

Barry's eyes red and strained as he stared back at his father with a weal smile. His father looked at him with wondering eyes. His father indicating to the phone, Barry dropped his head as he picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear.

As Barry finished telling his father everything that had happened, everything he could change, he took a deep breath before looking up at his father.

"Dad, look, I know this sounds crazy." He continued his eyes wide with hope.

"I think we're way past crazy, slugger. Look you're fast, I get it. But turning back time-" his father began to say as he shook his head.

"Nah… no I wouldn't be turning time back… I would be _going_ back. To that night… to save her." Barry protested, his hand gripping tighter onto the phone.

"And what does Joe think about all this."

"Uhh, he thinks I should do it." Barry muffled, the phone covering half of his mouth.

"No. You can't." Henry said with finality.

Barry looked at his father bewildered. He couldn't understand what his father was telling him.

"Dad… I can make it so that night… will never have happened. We'll be a family again."

"We are a family." Henry reiterated, pleading with his son to see reason.

"No. Not like this, not without mom." Barry protested, feeling the heat reaching his eyes.

"Barry… there's a natural order to things. Okay. Things happen the way they do. We may not know what at the time, but there must always be a reason. Now, I believe that. I've had to believe that."

Barry let his hand fall forward. He could, he didn't want to hear what his dad was saying. Leaning his head against his hand Barry looked back up at his father, his eyes heavy with tears.

"I- I can _save_ mom." He choked back.

"At what cost? You said time would change… what if it changes you?" His father argued.

"Well I don't care." Barry replied, sniffing back the tears as he shrugged his shoulders defiantly.

"I do. I am in awe… of the remarkable man that you are becoming. All the things you've achieved, and not just as the Flash… but _You,_ Barry. _Your_ honesty, _your_ heart. You were always a hero. And your mom would be just as proud. And if she had a say in this, if she thought for one second that you going back to save her would mean you losing what makes you so special… she would never want that!"

Barry's heart was torn. With his chest aching, he couldn't hold back the tears he'd being trying so hard to conceal. He let them fall.

"Barry, what I hoped for you… maybe the greatest thing that a father can hope for his son, is that one day you will become a father yourself. And then you will know how much _I_ truly love you." Henry finished raising his hand against the glass.

Through the tears, Barry reached out, his hand covering his fathers through the glass.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Without knowing where Barry had run off too, Caitlin found it harder to think with him gone then when he was around. She bit down on her lip as she took Ronnie's temperature.

As the thermometer beeped, Caitlin removed the device her eyes scanning over the numbers.

"98.6. Normal." She said with a small smile as her eyes meet his.

"Don't know what that word means anymore." He laughed, taking off the wires from his body.

"Me neither. I know that Barry really appreciates you coming back to help him stop Wells." Caitlin said trying to fill in the conversation.

"That's not the only reason I came back, Cait…"

Caitlin looked into Ronnie's burning eyes. He still loved her. That much she could see. She didn't know how to respond. Yes, she loved Ronnie and probably always will, but she gave her heart to another and he still had it.

"…You called and I answered. I'm here now… and for good." He continued after he realized she couldn't speak.

"But I thought-" she said clearing her throat as her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

Ronnie's expression turned serious. As he propped himself off the stretcher, Caitlin took a step back giving them a bit of space.

"I thought too. I thought too much about what might have happened if the government tracked us down. That you said you needed some time and space… and that's the main reason I stayed away… I thought too much if we couldn't control out powers and we hurt someone, if we hurt you… But I realize that, although sometimes, I'm more than one man… I'm not whole unless I'm with you. I love you Cait—" He confessed taking her in his hands.

Caitlin froze. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating fast. She knew she should try and stop him, but the flash of Barry… Iris… the by-line, she found it hard to move.

Ronnie took a moment; he looked into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her.

Although Caitlin saw it coming as if in slow motion, she couldn't help but feel the kiss catch her off guard. Out of all the things that could have happened today… this, she was not expecting.

Pulling away Caitlin, looked to the ground guiltily. _Was this the right thing to do?_ She asked herself as Ronnie tilted her head up so he she could see him.

"Once upon a time and a particle accelerator or so ago you agreed to marry me..." Ronnie paused, his face light but his eyes serious.

"Yes I did." Caitlin whispered cautiously.

"What do you say we do that?" he whispered.

Caitlin stared back at him. Stunned. Her mouth suddenly dry, she couldn't form words.

"I-Can I have some time to think about it… It's just that a lot has happened." She excused, slipping out of his hands, turning away busying herself with re-organizing her tools on the tray.

"Barry?" he asked sadly.

Caitlin closed her eyes. Opening them, she took a deep breath before turning back to face Ronnie.

"Something like that." She said offering a small smile.

"Are you guys still tog- Do you still love him?"

"No." She said almost immediately, hoping that he'd believe her lie.

"Please Ronnie. I just need time… a lot has happened in the past year then I could have imagined. I just need to do something first. I promise I'll give you an answer by tonight." She said more lightly.

"Okay."

* * *

* _The Rooftop*_

As she reached the top of the stairs, she faced the closed door, her heart pounding in her chest and her body shaking. _This was how it's supposed to be._ She told herself repeatedly. Hesitating, Caitlin reached out pushing the door open. As she stepped out onto the gravel, like she's done so many times before, she knew this time… what she was about to do, would be the last time she could ever come back here. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out further onto the roof, the rough nature of the roof crunching underneath each step she took forward.

"I heard you were back… I looked everywhere for you and I thought I might find you here." She said.

"I needed to get out of the lab." Barry mumbled, turning around with a smile across his face.

Caitlin stopped with some distance between them. She looked around, taking in the view, as the sun began to hide itself behind the towers of Central City.

"How's Ronnie and the Professor." Barry whispered his eyes glued to the floor as he shuffled around with some pebbles with his foot.

"They're fine." She replied, he mouth running dry.

"Good."

Taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she knew it was now or never. Opening her eyes with resolution she opened her mouth.

"Barry that's not the reason I came up here. I have something I need to tell you." She blurted out nervously.

"Sure you know you can tell me anything." He said suddenly concerned.

As Barry gestured forward, Caitlin held up her hand stopping him dead in his tracks. If she was going to have a chance, she needed the space.

"Look I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out straight."

Barry nods but remains where he stood, aware she didn't want him to get any closer.

"Ronnie asked me to marry him _._ And I'm going to say yes." She confessed.

There was a long silence. Caitlin took the courage to look up at him. It broke her. She could see it in his eyes as her words tore him apart.

"Cait—" his voice pleaded with her.

His voice ripped at her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she watched him. She's never him so defeated then now. And it broke her knowing she was the reason.

"Barry… I just can't keep doing _this_ anymore." She indicated between them.

"I can't keep holding my breath waiting for the day you wake up and realize you love her. We tried. We know how this ends. It's better this way. You'll see." She finished, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"Cait—that—"

"No. Please." She pleaded with him.

Barry looked at her for a moment. She was trying so hard to control her tears. Not to let herself break down in front of him.

"I'm marrying Ronnie." She said as she straightened herself up.

Barry didn't say anything. She knew he couldn't. There wasn't anything either of them could do. At least not in this lifetime.

"I'm happy for you." He whispered, smiling at her even though she could see in his eyes he was dying.

Caitlin returned the smile. _That was that._ _This was there end._ Caitlin nodded, Barry walked over to her taking her into his arms.

"I hope he does right by you." He whispers before pulling himself away and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodluck Cait." He says before walking away and returning to face out towards the city.

Caitlin let the deep breath she'd been holding. That was her cue to go.

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

As Barry looked down at the city, he tried hard not to think. If he did he felt as though his head might explode. Not only that, but if he thought… his mind would think of one person. And his heart couldn't take any more pain. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive if it did.

"Barry... Barry, you up here?" Iris voice called out into the cold night air.

"Ugh yeah..." he coughed clearing his throat wiping away a tear.

"What you doing up here?" she asked nearing him, as she shrugged into her coat, trying to escape the cold.

"I thought this would be a good place to think…" he laughed, turning back to the city below as she settled herself beside him leaning slightly over the edge.

"Wow the view is amazing… I can see why it would be a great place to escape to. That's what you are doing right?" She called him out.

Barry cocked his head to the side. "Wh-What makes you say that?"

"Barry how long have we known each other? I think it's safe to say I know you _pretty_ well." She laughed rolling her eyes.

Barry let out a little chuckle. _Yep they had known each other for a long while._

There was a silence that passed between them before Iris's voice cut through the air.

"So are you going to do it?" She whispered looking at him, her expression serious.

Barry took a sharp inhale of cold air as he turned to face her.

"It's just so huge. It's the biggest decision of my life, and if I'm wrong… I can't undo it." He mumbled.

"Why would you want to? I mean you'd get to see your mom again… your dad. Have a great career… _even get married."_ She teased at the last word.

Barry's eyes widened. _How'd she know?_

"Iris West- Allen huh? I never really thought of myself as a hyphenator. Must be a 2024 thing. Is that why you were so weird about everything the past few days… with me… with Caitlin?"

Barry sighed.

"We don't know that—that's going to happen. I mean—" he mumbled lost for an explanation. Hell he didn't really understand it himself. He thought he had his future planned. A future with Caitlin.

"Exactly! So man up and go get your girl back!" She ordered slapping him across the arm.

 _Ouch._ He mouthed flinching at her act violence.

"I don't think that's going to be an option anymore. In this future anyways." He muttered rubbing his arm.

"Why? What happened between you two? And don't say nothing because there has to be a reason I saw Caitlin crying as I was coming up here?"

Barry's heart clenched at the thought of Caitlin hurting. But it was her decision. She made it and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"She's marrying Ronnie." Barry huffed out, as pale clouds filled the air in front of him as she spoke.

"Oh."

"Yep." Barry nodded.

"I'm sorry." Iris cooed sympathetically, placing a consoling hand over his.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Do you think that because you didn't live us… that's why things are different there?" She quizzed.

Barry gripped to the outer edge of the ledge and leaned back stretching out his arms. As he pulled himself back, he retreated his hands back into his pockets, shuffling around so he faced her.

"Growing up together… and knowing so much about each other… it was hard to admit how I felt about you… and then I met Caitlin and my world changed just like yours did with Eddie. And I waited too long to get her back and to fight for her and now she's with Ronnie. But- living with you and Joe… I've had a great life Iris." He smiled genuinely down at her.

"Come here Barry." She cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

"What do you think I should do? I need someone to tell me." He pleaded, tightening his arms around her.

"I think… that every once in a while Barry Allen, you should stop thinking about other people. I think you should what's in your heart. Do what you need to do for yourself." She advised as she pulled away.

* * *

 ** _*_** _Treadmill Room*_

"So if I don't run fast enough to collide with the particle, then I'm dust and if I do run fast enough but I'm not back here in time then a black hole will form , swallow up the city and possibly the world…. You still sure you want to look me in the eyes and tell me that this is for the best?" Barry shouted, turning to Joe as he stopped pacing the room.

"I'd be lying if I told you I did." Joe replied.

"Hmpf"

"To be honest I don't know what to think." Joe continued watching as Barry ran his hands though his hair.

"I thought you were the sure one. I—I was kind of banking on that when I made the decision the first time." Barry laughed as he collapsed to sit on the treadmill.

"I was faking it." Joe shrugged, sitting himself beside Barry.

"Yeah."

"Sometimes parents do that. Most of the time parents do that." Joe paused before continuing.

"Look of course, I'm scared but I didn't want you not to help your mother because you were worried about me." Joe explained.

Barry shook his head.

"Well, I'll always worry about you Joe. Just like you'll always worry about me. Sorry but you can't stop that." He huffed out as his eyes sought out his father.

Barry saw a glint in Joe's eye as he pulled an arm around Barry's shoulders.

"Do you think I can do this? Do you think I can save my mom? I mean, do you think I'm fast enough?" Barry whispered as she leaned into Joe's shoulder.

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"I know you are." He said squeezing Barry's arm.

"You know, I've dreamed my whole life about… saving her, freeing my dad and… I never thought I'd have to lose another parent to do that." Barry mumbled, tilting his head to face Joe.

Joe looked sadly at him.

"Barry—"

"Joe, it's true. It's- It's true. I've always been focused on everything I lost that night. But I gained so much too. I—I was born with one father but that tragedy gave me… another. And I don't think I can lose you." He stammered.

This time Joe took Barry into both of his arms, pulling him into a hug. Barry held onto his father tightly. With everything going on, he was glad he always had Joe on his side.

"You will _never_ lose me! Ever, you hear me? _Ever._ "

Barry nodded into Joe's shoulder. _Never._ He repeated.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

Caitlin stared at herself in the mirror. As her hands slide down the lace of her dress, she drew in a deep breath. _This was how it was meant to be._ She loved Ronnie. And for now that was enough. She smiled to herself, reassuring that this was how it was all meant to play out.

Sighing, Caitlin stepped to the side, her hands shaking as she reached down to pick up her bouquet of yellow flowers. Gripping them tightly as if for dear life, Caitlin brought the flowers up to her nose. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes trying to relax.

She heard _him_ approach and stop behind her. Without looking up she opened her eyes. She took one more deep breath as the silence ate away at them. Caitlin whirled around to face him to beat him to the punch before he could say anything that would make her crumble to her feet and change her mind. She knew that just the sound of his voice could break her.

As she turned, he stared at her with the strangest look on his face. He looked as though he had gotten dressed in a hurry, like he wasn't sure he was going to make it. _But could she blame him?_ He was well dressed. He stood before her in an untucked white shirt rolled to his elbows, in his well-worn jeans and a black bow tie that hung untied around his neck. Still, as rugged as he was dressed, he still took her breath away. And standing there, looking into his eyes, it took everything she had not to run to him.

"Barry what are you doing here… I thought you'd be… well anywhere but in here." She trailed off.

"I know… I know... but there's something you need to hear." He whispered taking a step closer towards her.

Caitlin's breathing hitched as the air between them electrified.

"Barry ple—" she began to plead.

He shook his head. "I'm not her to change your mind." He said his voice saddened by the look in his eyes.

"Then—" she began, but was stopped when he raced forward pressing his fingers against her mouth.

Caitlin held her breath. When Barry was sure she wouldn't interrupt him again, he removed his fingers and took a step back.

Caitlin was relieved for the space. She needed it to think clearly.

"I'm not here to change your mind." He repeated.

"I just wanted you to know, that I understand why you're doing this. And I'm okay with it."

Caitlin's heart stopped. _Really?_ She wasn't expecting what she was hearing. _How could he get over her so soon?_ She guessed she was to blame hell how could she accuse him when she was about to marry another man. Still, it crushed her.

She didn't know what to say or if she had the voice to say anything at all. So she just stood there barely holding back the tears.

"I'm okay with it… because I've finally decided on the future…"

Caitlin looked down to the ground as she prepared herself for what she was going to hear. _He had finally realized he was in love with Iris and always had been._ She sighed to herself.

"…I've decide I'm going back to change my past. And I guess my _future_."

Caitlin snapped her head back up. _He was going to do it! He was going to save his mother._ A smile grew on her face. She was genuinely happy for him.

"I'm happy for you." She choked out her mouth so dry she could hardly speak.

"I don't know what kind of life I'll have or where I'll be, but this is what I wanted you to know. What I need you to know before I do this…"

"Okay." Was all she could say.

Caitlin waited for him to continue. She stared into his eyes. They glowed with a burning intensity that bore into her soul. She never looked away as he drew closer to her. With the little distance that remained between them, Barry lifted his hand, gently stroking her cheek before tangling them in her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm going back to change my past. I'm going to change my future too. And I know it'll be with you. No matter what life, no matter what universe… this I know. I will always love you."

With those last words Barry pulled her down placing a kiss on her forehead. She didn't move. She didn't want to. When he pulled away he just smiled and left her paralysed. When she finally spoke, he had already left. Her voice was a small and broken thing. What emerged was the only thing she could say. _I love you too… always._

* * *

 ** _Barry's POV_**

After the vows were spoken, Barry excused himself, a smile on his face to hide how he was really feeling. Although his heart was breaking, he knew that he had the power to change everything. And he was going to do it.

Barry trudged into the cortex where he sat himself down on one of the many computer chairs in the room. In the distance he heard the laughter and voices of the wedding party slowly approach where he tried hiding away.

He didn't hear her, but she was alone when she placed a hand on his shoulder. Barry spun around in the chair his eyes looking up into hers.

She wore the dress beautifully. It took his breath away.

"Hey." She said her voice light and somewhat unsure.

Barry smiled pushing himself off the chair and pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Cait- I hope you'll be happy."

He pulled away almost immediately. Looking away, Barry moved towards his suit just as everyone else joined them in the room.

"Looks like should get ready." He laughed.

He watched over as Ronnie settled himself beside Caitlin, his hand massaging her shoulder as he pressed his lips to her temple. Barry turned away, hurting that he wasn't the one beside her.

But he knew that if he changed his past, he'd change his future. To a future he hoped brought him and Caitlin back together.

* * *

* _Pipeline*_

 _This was it._ Barry turned his back on the metal door that stood between him and his past.

He looked around him, to everyone he loved. Caitlin was the first one to step forward.

Barry snaked his arms around her pulling her into him tight. She buried her head into his shoulder as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Barry took a moment long, taking advantage of having her in his arms. Before he pulled away, his lips brushed against her ear where he whispered. " _Always."_ He promised.

As Caitlin stepped back, Barry nodded over to Ronnie in a silent agreement that he keep her safe. Make her happy. With a smile in return, Cisco stepped forward.

"Okay there is going to be three yous back there... you from the future, who saved younger you from the Reverse Flash and now 'you' you. Remember, wait until future you gets younger you out of there and then you can go save your mom."

"Piece of cake." Barry laughed, grabbing onto Cisco's shoulder and pulling him into a bear hug.

"May the speed force be with you." He finished before making his way to stand besides Caitlin.

This time it was Barry who stepped forward. He looked at Joe, his eyes heavy with tears. As much as he wanted to get his family back together, he hated the fact that he would lose another father.

"Goodbye, dad." He cried as he tightened his arms around his father.

"Goodbye, son." Joe choked.

As he pulled away, Barry looked over to Iris.

"Iris…"

"You don't have to say anything… I already know." She says cutting him off.

"I hope whatever life you get it's enough for you… and makes you happy." She finishes, pulling his head down to kiss his forehead.

"You too." He smiled in return. With a nod towards Eddie and a final glance at his family, Barry turned his back on them as the door opened.

Taking a deep breath, Barry stepped forward and began to _run._

* * *

With Wells voice in the back of his mind pulling him to where he needed to go Barry felt as the force of electricity coursed through his body, electrifying every cell making him faster. As the force of his speed broke him through the time barrier, Barry saw flashes of his life before him.

"..You need to focus on where you want to go… so think about that night… think about your mother..." he heard Wells whisper.

Closing his eyes, Barry focused on the last memory of his mother. Racing towards the pain Barry began to run faster than he ever had before.

"Arrrggghhh!" Barry screamed forcing him to break the barrier and into the past.

Barry stopped. He was in his room. Looking around everything was as he remembered it. The memory hit him hard as the loud screams just like out of his nightmares pulled him back to the reality of when and where he was. As he raced downstairs, Barry cautiously pulled open the door to the living room. Hidden out of view all he could do was relive the worst night of his life until it was safe to do what he came back to do. _Save his mom._

 _"Mom!" he cried._

 _"Barry!" She cried her voice strained._

 _"Mom!_

 _"Barry, get back! No!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Nora, Hold on!" Henry screamed holding back his son._

As time slowed around him, Barry pushed the door open further steadying himself for the moment he'd race his mother out of there. As Barry saw his mother, he broke. Suddenly he caught eye of himself. He was warning himself off. Barry froze. _No._ He didn't understand. But deep down something told him to listen. As his future self, raced his past self away, something in Barry broke as he tore himself back behind the door.

 _"Barry!" His mother's screams brought his eyes back to her._

 _"No! No! No!" She cried her eyes reaching out for her little boy._

As he caught the last sight of his mother, he closed the door behind him, shielding his eyes from what he knew would come next. Collapsing to the floor, Barry heart clenched in agony as he heard the muffled sounds of her screams as she pleaded for her life. And then, just like that, his heart broke. His face crumpled in agony as he yelled out.

After a moment passed, Barry curled his hand around the door. As he struggled to open the door, time slowed and stilled. Barry moved over to her. She was finally with his mother. Barry didn't say much. He just held her tight. As much as he had wanted to change things, there was nothing he could do. And it broke him.

"Hey." Barry whispered as a tear fell from his cheek.

As his mother moaned in pain, Barry gripped onto her tighter willing the pain to go away.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're okay." He cried.

"Please. My husband. My son. Are they—" she pleaded.

"They're okay. They're both safe. I promise." He managed to choke out.

"Who are you?" she coughed struggling to speak.

"I'm…. I'm the Flash." Barry stammered, his mouth dry he couldn't form the words.

"I don't understand." She shook under his touch.

As he stared at his mother, Barry let her go, taking a deep breath he pulled off his mask. He smiled down at her.

"You look just like my father." She stammered confused.

Tears clouded up his eyes, Barry chuckled offering her a weak smile as he held his mother in his arms.

"This won't make any sense… But it's me. Mom."

"What?" she slurred slowly fading away.

"It's Barry." he whispered.

"Barry?"

"Your Barry."

"Oh my beautiful boy. Yeah."

Hearing her voice, it overwhelmed him, tearing at his heart and stomach and head as this last moment with his mother pulled him under.

"I got a second chance… to come back here and… to tell you I'm okay. Dad and I are both okay. And we love you, mom. I love you." Barry cried.

"My baby boy." She murmured cooing him gently.

He nodded pressing his head into his mother's touch. As held onto his mother tightly he stopped caring that she could feel the shudder of his sobbing body as his guilt and grief consumed him.

"I love you. Oh, my sweet boy. Goodbye… Goodbye. Goodbye Barry."

He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head.

His cheek was pressed to her chest. He could no longer feel the beating of her heart. Barry tightened his hold around her hand, trying to bring her back.

 _No. No. No. Not yet!_ He screamed to himself as he searched her eyes pleading for her to come back to him.

"Mom?! Mom?! _Mom?_ "

* * *

* _Present Day*_

With every cell in his body burning with electricity, Barry screamed as he ripped through the time barrier and back into the present day, punching straight towards Wells.

As Wells regained his balanced, he recoiled attacking Barry, pinning him against the wall.

"Why didn't you save her? You could have had everything you wanted!" Wells screamed.

"I already do." Barry coughed out as he fought to breath.

"Not for long."

As Barry struggled against Wells' iron grip, Wells speed up his hand angling it down towards Barry's heart.

"Just so we're clear… after I kill you, I'm going to kill them. And then I'm going to kill your father. I always win. _Flash_." He seethed as he moved his hand closer.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Wells began to weaken backing himself away from Barry. Barry's eyes grew wide as he saw a smoking gun in Eddie's hands.

"Eddie! What did you do? What did you do? What did you do?" Joe screamed as he came running towards him.

Barry winced in pain as he pulled himself up, dragging his beaten down body towards Eddie and Joe.

"No such thing as a coincidence." Eddie choked.

"What's happening?" Barry breathed out, his arm holding himself across his abdomen.

"Cisco, help me!" Wells said falling to his knees, his being fading in and out.

"Eddie's his ancestor. If Eddie dies, he'll never be born and he's being erased from existence." Cisco exclaimed, bring his hands to his head.

At that moment, Iris came barrelling in screaming.

"No! No! Eddie? No, don't. Ed, Stay with me, okay? Stay-" She cried skidding to his side, holding him.

"He was wrong. Turns out I'm a hero after all." Eddie said coughing up blood.

"You are, Eddie. You are my hero."

"That's all I ever wanted to be. Your hero." He choked fading away.

"No… no…" Iris pleaded with him.

Barry's were glued to Wells as he flaked away revealing the Ebonard Thawne.

"I've controlled your life for so long Barry how I'll you get along without me?" Reverse Flash whispered as he faded away from existence.

As the Reverse Flash flaked away, the wormhole they closed began to re-open angrily in front of them.

"Guys that's not good?" Cisco yelled pointing forward.

"Iris we have to go." Joe stated, trying to pull Iris away.

"I'm not leaving him." She said struggling against Joe's hold.

"We have to go now sweetie I'm sorry."

And without waiting any longer, Barry drew a deep breath and gathered everyone and speeding them outside the building.

* * *

 ** _Caitlin's POV_**

* _Outside S.T.A.R Labs*_

"So that's what we didn't want happening." Cisco mumbled.

"What's it doing?" Barry yelled over the loud gust of winds.

"Feeding. The singularity won't stop, not even after the Earth is gone. I'm afraid the accretion disc is already assembled." Stein explained as they all kept their eyes on the large vortex in the middle of the city.

"What?" Joe yelled.

"Diffused material that's in orbital motion around the singularity." Stein added.

"What does that mean?" Caitlin asked as he tore his eyes away to look at Stein.

"We have to disrupt the motion. Basically, it's just like the tornado only upside down and bigger… and scarier" Caitlin's eyes shifted from the professor to Barry as he spoke.

"Barry that event has an energy level of at least 607 tera-electron-volts. It cannot be stopped." Stein stated to Barry.

Caitlin watched as Barry turned around to face them. His face worn with dry blood.

"I have to try." He whispered look at her.

Caitlin dropped Ronnie's hand stepping forward towards him.

"Barry—" she pleaded with him.

"Cait, whatever happens… remember _always_."

And with that promise, Caitlin watched as Barry ran straight into the eye of the storm.

* * *

 ** _FRIST CHAPTER OF SEASON 2 SNEAK PEEK_**

Like every other day Caitlin resumed to what her life was now accustomed to… analysing samples… generating chemicals and discovering cures and figuring out equations. For the first time in a long time Caitlin felt she was back to what she worked years off in college for. Pure science.

Sighing, Caitlin worked beside herself in the empty lavatory. As she focused on the sample before her, she froze. She felt the set of familiar eyes boring into her. A faint smile appearing at the corner of her lips, Caitlin spun around knowing exactly who it was. Her heart rate spiked at the sight of Barry leaning against the door frame watching her with cautious eyes.

"Hey" he whispered unsure as he took a step closer into the room.

"Hey" she called back, slightly kicking herself for smiling widely at the sheer sound of his voice.

"It's been a while." She whispered.

* * *

 ** _For those who are still invested in Snowbarry as much as I am, I will be continuing into season 2 however it will be under a new story name. Basically The Evolution of Snowbarry Part II – so look out for it if you still interested in their story. Until then, hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what your fave part of the chapter was or even the story as a whole._** ** _J_**


	29. News Update: New Chapter Out

Hey guys just letting you know the first chapter is now out for a read.

s/11878786/1/The-Evolution-of-SnowBarry-Part-II

Hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
